


The Black Iris

by Alexleetx



Series: Black Iris [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Zero, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Drinking, Hedonism, Kaname has secrets, Kaname is scheming, M/M, Manipulation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Polyamory, Sadomasochism, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author posts sketches sometimes, Vampires, Zero has a stalker problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 109,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexleetx/pseuds/Alexleetx
Summary: The dust scattered in the wind while the Bloody Rose was still smoking. He felt that presence appear again in the decaying alley. The temperature suddenly dropped which caused his skin to crawl. Rodents skittered out of their hiding places to flee the scene. Not good. But hell, the prickling feeling behind his neck and the sudden pitting of his stomach caused by the presence definitely annoyed him. It was a feeling Kiryuu Zero was all too familiar with.The presence intensified as if it was drawing closer. Zero readied his finger on the trigger as he felt the dark tendrils of fear coil tighter around his core. Yes, Kiryuu Zero was afraid. But he was also bristling in anger.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa & Kiryuu Ichiru, Aidou Hanabusa & Kiryuu Zero, Aidou Hanabusa/Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Ichiru/Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Black Iris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690270
Comments: 148
Kudos: 106





	1. The Presence

"Just die then," Zero half growled, half whispered as he emptied two bullets into the Level E. The level E was his third kill that night, the eleventh for the week. Pretty impressive considering it was only Wednesday. Not that he was counting or anything. It's not like he was aiming to crush out every other hunter in the area and earn the 'best employee of the month' spot.

The dust scattered in the wind while the Bloody Rose was still smoking. He felt that presence appear again in the decaying alley. The temperature suddenly dropped which caused his skin to crawl. Rodents skittered out of their hiding places to flee the scene. Not good. But hell, the prickling feeling behind his neck and the sudden pitting of his stomach caused by the presence definitely annoyed him. It was a feeling Kiryuu Zero was all too familiar with.

"Come out and show yourself, coward!" he hollered as he tried his best to control his ragged breathing. The atmosphere of that damp, putrid alley had suddenly become much heavier. He could sense neither human nor vampire in the proximity. However, the presence was thick and constricting. It was like a suffocating serpent that slithered around his throat, choking the breath from him. He clawed his tattooed neck with his sharp fingernails trying to catch his breath.

Crap! That was a big mistake. He might as well have lit a beacon that flashed, 'Come on, vamps. Eat me!' He clamped down on the jagged tears on his neck and felt blood oozing through his long fingers.

The presence intensified as if it was drawing closer. Zero readied his finger on the Bloody Rose's trigger as he felt the dark tendrils of fear coil tighter around his core. Yes, Kiryuu Zero was afraid. But he was also bristling in anger.

oO0Oo

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" A voice shook Zero back to the present.

Taking a deep breath he replied, "Nothing." Immediately, freezing air made the faint sheen of cold sweat on his skin unpleasant. He swore he could even smell his own fear. His weakness repulsed him then and it repulsed him now.

Zero glanced at the fellow hunter beside him which was returned with an exasperated sigh.

Takamiya Kaito did not like the cold and had taken full advantage of the large Hunter Association coat by wearing plenty of extra clothing underneath. His feet looked like those of a Frankenstein movie monster. His hood covered a wool hat, all of it tied together so that only his eyes and nose were visible. He looked as if he stood seven feet tall and weighed some 200kg. All he needed to complete the look were bolts through his neck.

To finish it all off, Kaito carried his not-so-favourite field weapon, a heavy 7.62mm abomination of a general purpose machine gun which was suspended horizontally across his waist by its carrying strap. The extra long anti-vampire ammunition belt curled from its breech and over his shoulders. He looked like a troll. He felt a pang of jealousy over a certain sliver haired youth crouching beside him. How on earth did Kiryuu Zero stay sane in this freaking minus 25 degrees Celsius with the lighter garments he wore? 'Maybe an ex-human vampire does not get cold,' he thought.

Zero had the same kind of coat on as Kaito did, but he only wore the standard Association-issued black turtle neck combat garb and cargoes. He had his gun, the Bloody Rose, in his shoulder holster. Kaito would bet there were some knives stored in those black leather boots too. Zero and his newly discovered obsession with weapons disturbed him. Snow and frost clung and blended in the silver mop of hair on Zero's head.

Kaito watched the younger hunter who was currently sweeping the Hirata grounds for any suspicious activities. Lately, Zero had been a bit jittery. He would jump and literally bristle even at a pin drop of a needle. But Kaito knew that Zero would rather be dead than consult him on whatever was bothering him. Knowing that, he left Zero alone.

The Hunter Association gave the Level D vampire a lot of missions. The boy attended school and to his prefect duties by day and then finished off his share of the execution list by night. Solo. If anybody asked Kaito of what he thought about the situation, he would, very obligingly, tell them that the poor boy was overworked. Now, here they were, stuck in the middle of nowhere, freezing their nuts off as they attempted to lie inconspicuously in the snow.

Their orders, plain and simple, had come in a few days before.

"Gather Intel on the Hirata clan. Standard sweep and gather procedure. Report to HQ and utilize standard equipments."

Kaito smirked as he recalled the term standard. He got the standard all right. But how in the blazes did Kiryuu Zero end up with the modified 'standard' Soviet SVD Dragunov rifle? It was a lightweight, reliable semi-auto rifle and packed a sizable punch when it was needed. It was a sniper grade weapon. The tinkerers back at the association labs had gotten more and more innovative recently. That rifle was the normal one, only equipped with anti-vampire ammunition.

Surely a customized long range anti-vampire weapon was a necessity in this kind of mission but who knows maybe Kiryuu, the gun freak, had finally gotten chummy with the armoury official dude back at HQ and managed to request, and get approval for his particular weapon of choice.

The Dragunov existed long before any of them walked the earth and it was definitely one that was made for expert marksmen. It seemed that Kiryuu wanted some special characteristics that were unavailable in any other service weapons. Kaito agreed that Zero needed one since the pureblood princess cub crush of his got away again after that one nasty kidnapping incident mess. Oops…Curse his jealous heart.

Kaito had the normal service weapon, only equipped with anti-vampire ammunition. It was a little disappointing for him.

"Zero!" Kaito nudged the other boy who was laying stomach down on a piece of tarp beside him.

Suddenly, the long muzzle of the Bloody Rose was aimed at his head. Zero's eyes were hard as he glared at his companion. Kaito raised his oversized gloved hands in mock defeat.

Zero sighed and returned to his previous position. He holstered the offensive gun back."Sorry, you surprised me," he glowered.

"What's your problem? Don't you dare glare at me." Kaito was still trying to jumpstart his heart to beat again.

"You jumped me first," Zero reminded him.

"Don't make me sound like a stalker."

"Are. You. One?" Zero replied in a mocking sing-a-song tone. Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Now you're really creeping me out." Kaito huffed as he picked at the frost clinging to his eyebrows. Then he sighed, "The Association has been milking you dry, haven't they?"

Zero ignored his question with an impatient snort and muttered, "I can't feel my ass anymore." Then he raised the binoculars to his eyes and asked, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"You tell me. Maybe Cross wants to let you play outside and make snow angels with me for a change." The cold did not do Kaito any justice.

Zero rolled his eyes. Kaito resembled an overstuffed lollipop. That outfit must be killing the Kaito on the inside. Zero thought he should snap a picture, blow it up and slap them up all over the academy. That would eradicate Kaito's collection of stupid fan girls. A teacher with a mob of fanatical females made Zero's life as a prefect tiresome.

Yagari used to train them under his wing back in the good old days, alongside his damn bipolar bastard of a brother, Ichiru. It was fun although Ichiru got beaten to pulp by Kaito most of the time thanks to his well known 'fragility.' Zero was the one who ended up paying Kaito back and then had to manage bandaging up Ichiru afterwards.

Zero missed him. For good or bad, Ichiru had still been his brother. It's a loss Zero still felt. Ichiru had gone up to heaven. At least Zero hoped he had. Lately, Zero had been hallucinating about his brother: Ichiru waking up beside him in the morning smiling, Ichiru soothing and whispering his fears away during his bouts of depression, Ichiru caressing his aching heart with his soft assurances of love when he felt none from the world. His dead twin was invisible to everyone but himself. All in all, it was definitely a sign of his impending madness.

A volley of coughs erupted from his companion and snapped Zero out of his thoughts. Kaito the human is obviously suffering.

"The instructions were to stakeout this place for 24 hours. We've done 16 but we got nothing. Are we looking for snow golems? Who the heck are the Hiratas?" Zero shook the white powdery stuff out of his locks and readjusted his rifle on the bipod. He should have worn a hat like Kaito.

Kaito rubbed his fingers through the thick material uselessly. "There's nothing much to go on. Yagari told me that we are watching a certain Hirata. And that's it. Zip. You know how it goes."

"Why? Is he dangerous?" Zero passed a strawberry flavoured cereal energy bar to the older hunter and chomped on his. He would file a complaint later on about the offensively girly choice of flavour to the rations dude. Pink stuff in the middle of winter? Disgusting.

"Maybe. The Hirata clan was based in Shanghai until they were all assassinated, save for Hirata Kazuki," Kaito wrinkled his nose at the energy bar. What did I do wrong? Pink? He bit into it and chewed anyway.

"So, Kazuki is the main suspect," Zero stated the obvious. "Since when did the association get tangled in this vampire justice mess?"

"Since your Kuran Kaname wiped out the old vampire council and left the vampire world in anarchy. Look where it landed you the last time," Kaito emphasised the particular word and stared Zero right in the eyes. The boy had evolved from a potentially dangerous snow kissed Level-D to a murderous snow ghoul.

"What do you mean mine?" Zero could tell that his eye had turned a tint of red because Kaito visibly flinched. The elder hunter never got used to Zero's vampire side. He didn't really care especially when Kaito was clearly trying to avoid the Hirata matter. Mentioning Kuran right there and then was enough to annoy him. But why bother? This was the very one sly bastard who had unremorsefully smuggled an innocent human vermin called Yori into a party teeming with predatory vampire serpents.

Zero stewed over the fact that it was Kuran's blood that pulled him back from the ebb of Level-E insanity. "I owe him nothing!" his inner voice screamed. "Stupid Kaito."

Zero longed to test the Dragunov on the redhead right now. Maybe he should tell Kaito to break into a slow run.

Kaito whacked the back of his cloth-swathed head with his thickly gloved left hand. The ammunition around his shoulders jangled a bit.

"I was joking," Kaito said dismissively. Provoking Zero wouldn't get him anywhere. He knew his friend too well.

Zero picked up the binoculars again and turned it to the hulking mansion that was nestled in the valley below. The building seemed to be empty. The chimneys weren't emitting smoke. No light seemed to seep through the heavily draped windows. There were no movements, no sounds, no…nothing.. The building was deathly still. There didn't seem to be any activity on the grounds either. No vehicles came or went nor did there seem to be activity in any of the outbuildings. 'What a waste of man hours,' Zero thought. He would rather be back in his dingy apartment sleeping. It was Saturday for crying out loud!

It was close to 24 hours of waiting in the snow when Zero smelled something odd. Apparently Kaito did too because the hunter quickly rose up into a crouch and scanned the perimeter. They did not hear anyone approaching them but there had just been a flicker of movement off to their side.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kaito pointed to the eastern side of the brush where a brown wicker picnic basket was placed under a pine tree. Zero's eyes widened at the sight of a very big pink bow tied around the delicious smelling package. Despite the sheer oddity of it, he heard his stomach rumble.

oO0Oo

(The Hunter Association Headquarters)

"Now, now you two. Calm down. Tell me what happened, please," Kaien Cross motioned for the two young hunters to sit down by his desk. He clasped his hands together and tapped his fingers to his lips. It was a good thing his black rimmed owlish spectacles and ash blond bangs concealed his eyes because, currently, they were sparkling with glee at the sight of the men.

Kaito looked like a bizarre rendition of the 'Little Red Riding Hood' holding an equally strange picnic basket while Zero looked like a cold wet puppy version of the 'Big Bad Wolf'. He knew he himself resembled the grandmother character in some way. Well aware of the boys' considerable lack of humour, he suppressed the urge to burst out in laughter.

Kaito plunked the large picnic basket right in front of Cross, its cute pink bowtie dangling askew. The boy pulled at his hood, hat, scarves and soaking coat. He really did look like a giant cotton ball.

"Hmm.. Something smells nice." Cross sniffed the curious package. "And I'm hungry too. Thanks, children," teased Cross as he examined it.

Zero finished shaking off his snow flecked coat and strode angrily over to Cross. "Is this some kind of a joke? 24 hours in the fucking blizzard just to prank us? Just invite us to dinner for God sake! And a pink ribbon? You're a real psycho!"

Cross raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was quite a long sentence coming out of the usually stoic Kiryuu Zero. Cross knew he was in trouble now. He nervously adjusted the oversized scarf that had started falling off his shoulders.

"If you are implying that I am the one being so thoughtful to prepare this; you are mistaken. I have never left my office," chirped Cross. He thought Zero was adorable when he got mad.

"What?" Both boys gaped in disbelief.

"Oh, wait. There's a note in here," Cross had lifted the lid and picked up the neatly scribbled white piece of plain paper from among the slices of carrot cake and baked chicken sandwiches. He read it aloud:"Come on over for tea next time. Signed Hirata Kazuki."

Cross looked back up at them. "Kaito-kun, Zero-kun, are you all right?" Both boys looked defeated. Their covers had been blown and they had failed in their mission. Cross knew what was going to happen next and covered his ears as a preventative measure to the oncoming assault.

"It's your fault!" Zero glared at the redhead.

"You're the one that blew it," Kaito glared back.

"Shut up! You're the one that stuck out like a sore thumb in those clothes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, and we were freezing like idiots out there!"

"You're making a big fuss because of a stupid basket," Kaito argued.

"Well, you should have been more alert out there. The Vampire slipped by you unnoticed." Zero barked back ignoring his own culpability in the events.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. "Touché. You've gone blunt around the edges Kiryuu. You're so rattled lately even a bug can set your bombs off," he hissed. He was trying to peel Zero's fingers off of his collar. The death grip was ripping the seams. 'Does he not know his own strength? Vampire freak.'

"I am not rattled!" Kaito felt the hands loosen. Zero had lowered his eyes slightly to the floor and backed away.

Cross gently pulled the boys apart and gave each a kind fatherly smile. Kaito sighed and plopped himself in a burgundy wing-backed chair by the fireplace.

Zero let himself sag against a nearby wall and downed a handful of blood-tablets. 'Let Kaito cringe all he wants. At least I'm not chomping on him.'

The elder man could sense the fatigue and frustration emanating from them. "It's obvious that we have a very cunning vampire in this case. She's played us. The Association will not punish either of you. I'll be sure to explain this to the elders."

Zero snapped at Cross' words. "Wait, she? Hirata Kazuki is a she?"

Kaito's eyes blazed. 

"Does it really matter?" The reply was purposely dripped in innocence. How he loved to mess with the kids. It is a crime to be young.

"Why would anyone name a girl 'Kazuki'? Typical bloodsucking retards," Zero grumbled.

  
oO0Oo

The mission debriefing was as sour as his wet socks. It was well past 2 in the morning. If hunters had job contracts, he would be sure to state his work hours properly in there. He was also a minor So technically it was against the labour laws.

Hirata Kazuki was a very murky subject. It was strange that the Association even took notice in the vampire clan 'attack' that was dated more than a year ago. It was also just a few months prior to the Kuran Rido incident at Cross Academy. And it had happened in Shanghai of all places.

Why would the hunter be interested in something outside their home turf? Was it just because the rich, antique dealing Hiratas were Japanese vampires? Cross knew something, of course. Why was his adoptive father barely amused with the ridiculous picnic basket retort on Hirata's part?

According to Cross, Hirata was so elusive that no one from the Association had really set their eyes on the suspect, although several stakeouts had been carried out on the residence. They had a number of crime scene pictures and the police reports of the Hirata carnage but it remained an open case.

One of the interesting facts that irritated the Association was that Hirata Kazuki survived the attack unscathed and, still drenched with the blood of her family members, had charmed the human law enforcement to simply send her back to Japan, no questions asked. It was unfortunate that the local police had no idea about the creatures they were dealing with.

The 'attacker' had left no dead bodies behind but had left a lot of blood and plenty of dust in the carpeting. Kazuki maintained her innocence. No charges were ever filed against her so she had yet to make it on the hunter's execution list because of the lack of evidence and witnesses. Still, Hirata Kazuki was classified as potentially dangerous by the Association.

Zero peeled off his socks after discarding his soggy boots in a corner when he arrived at his apartment. A couple of cockroaches skittered away to the nearby pieces of mouldy furniture moments before the flying boots could squash them. He chose to live with the disgusting cockroaches so he did not have to deal with either the hyper and overly saccharine sweet Cross or the delectable human students who could become his next meal. His bloodlust had been getting worse. If not for his iron-clad will and self-control, he would have chomped on a few of them by now.

He needed a shower desperately. It felt like there was a week's worth of dirt and grime covering his body. He noticed the chilly air in the room and realized the heating system had broken down again. A cold shower did not sound appealing. Instead, he stripped down to his pants and threw himself on the bed after tossing the soiled clothes in the corner. Eyeing the pile, he realized he would have to do the laundry the next day. Oddly, he missed Yuuki nagging him non-stop about it back in the days. The all-too-gentle-but-annoying Yuuki. Zero sighed. That Yuuki had died. 'You must be laughing at me now right, Ichiru?'

Arms by his sides, long legs sprawled on the thin mattress, Zero shivered in the cold air. He considered getting up for a blanket, but his muscles were like jelly and his brain was about to liquefy and seep through his ears. Zero was cold but weariness won the battle.

Closing his bloodshot eyes, he let out a groan. The non-stop hunts and mission alternating with school had slowly taken a toll on him. Despite his lithe, well-built frame, he tires easily these days. Not eating right was one of the causes. His creepy stalker problem did not help either. Kaito was right. The Hunter Association was stretching him thin. The blood tablets he downed frequently no longer quenched his thirst. He was exhausted. He fell asleep within minutes.

Zero was abruptly awakened some hours later by a presence in his room. There was an unmistakably familiar aura near him. Both his hunter and vampire senses were screaming bloody murder. Not good.

It was like the air in the room had been compressed. His eardrums were hurting. The invisible tentacles were slowly wrapping their sinewy grip around Zero's soul. It nauseated him. He was afraid but Kiryuu Zero was no coward. 'Not again,' he thought as he fought back his fear.

"Sweet child, you're such a tease," a barely audible voice whispered. Zero, though, heard every word with his enhanced vampiric senses. The voice broke him from his reverie and brought him back to the present.

There was a shift in the sinister aura it was emitting. It closed tighter around him. Zero gritted his teeth. Now he was sure he was dealing with a vampire, albeit not a normal one. He did not have the faintest clue of what kind of a twisted bloodsucker he had on his ass. He needed more

information. "You bet I am. It's our twentieth date, my love." Zero scanned the surroundings. Nothing. He pushed further. "We haven't even held hands, you cold bastard! You're too damn slow for my liking." He hoped for some a reaction.

He felt its eyes boring into him. It was indeed the twentieth time Zero had encountered this particular entity. Whatever it was, it began more than a month ago, right in the middle of a hunt. This was a few weeks after the Kuran's ball where both a hunter and a vampire had been killed. The Association had been dismayed at the loss of one of their very best members. In a twisted plot, the hunter had been manipulated into assassinating one of the pureblood guests. It almost caused a complete rift between the Hunter Association and the Vampires .

Zero thought he contracted his infuriating demonic virus from that time. He also must have had his immunity kicked up a notch recently because this virus had once scared the daylights out of him but now it just annoyed him.

Sometimes, Zero wished it had been Kuran who was turned to dust that night. Unfortunately, in his experience, power hungry charismatic villains like Kuran tended to last until the very end to keep the plot appealing. It certainly felt that way at times. And now he had another one of those villains stalking him.

Tinkle. He heard the tinny chime of a bell.

'That's it, show yourself,' he thought as he tried to figure out where the noise came from.

Zero spun around. A faint whiff of sweet cherry blossoms wafted through the room. His mind froze. "No," he murmured in disbelief.

His pupils dilated and he pulled back his lips and extended his fangs. He knew that smell. He knew that sound. Memories of a cold, blood drenched, Spring flashed through his head. Visions of a barefoot fiend clad in an iridescent kimono glowing bright against the curtain of night burned in his memory. Her sorrowful gaze had been a stark contrast to the deadly fangs that had plunged him into his dreadful fate. 'It can't be,' he thought.

"No, you're dead!" he yelled furiously. His hand clutched at his tattooed neck even harder squeezing the red liquid from the broken skin.

"Poor child," it chuckled. "You must have missed me." Then the presence dissolved into the starless night.

'God.' Zero sank to his knees in despair. Palms up, pushed hard into his temples. He screamed.

oO0Oo

~~Shameless plug~~.

**This story has a prequel. It's not really mandatory to read it because I do recap (a bit) whatever that had happened before (in the first story) in future chapters.**

[**The Midori Incident**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492263) (79326 words) by [**Alexleetx**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexleetx)  
Chapters: 18/18  
Fandom: [Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Vampire%20Knight%20\(Anime%20*a*%20Manga\))  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Series: Part 1 of [Black Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690270)

Summary:

Zero and Aidou made two odd choices to be vamp-napped. Both are stubborn, impulsive and prideful; will they work out of it together before they end up killing one another instead? This is the prequel to a KaZe story, The Black Iris. Zero and Aidou's predicament resulted to an accidental blood bond. So where does that leave Kaname and Zero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 16th 2020
> 
> How was it?  
> Watcha’ think?
> 
> I’ve just completed part 1 of the sequel to this story. All 18 chapters of Kaname in denial but actively thirsting after Zero. He was a bad boy vampire with a jealous streak, our Kaname. (//∇//)\  
> Please read The Midori Incident if you haven’t.  
> Anyhow, the original Black Iris story has been uploaded on ffnet circa 2010-2013.. 9 chapters or it but I am editing those too because I changed so much in the first part. It will take me some time. There were lime before but should I throw in lemons this time? I’m a all grown up now. Fufufu... Fingers crossed.
> 
> Bookmark this story if you don’t wanna miss the update.
> 
> Btw.. if you noticed, I mark some of my chapter titles with ‘•TITLE’ or ‘••TiTLE’ or '*TITLE'.  
> Why? Because it is to indicate whether the chapter is :-  
> -a naughty one [ ‘•TITLE’ ] or  
> -a very, very, explicitly NAUGHTY one [ ‘••TiTLE’ ]  
> -there's a sketch or image in it [ '*TITLE' ]
> 
> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> \--------  
> May 27th,2020  
> Added that blurry sketch of a bell.
> 
> \--------  
> May 28th,2020  
> Approaching mental collapse due to lack of sleep. I have a habit of going back and forth updating and adding stuff to my old chapters. Today I made a 'cover art' for The Midori Incident. It's the first time I ever drawn Zero and I got a lot of things wrong. *sigh* He looks like Kurosaki Ichigo who grew out his hair (or Sohma Kyo on a bad hair day, or Uchiha Sasuke if I alter the back hair a bit to emulate the duck butt style) who pasted stick-on tattoo on his neck and got into trouble with a shibari maniac. Oh well... 
> 
> It's against the rules but I'm making chapter 22 as the dumping ground for whatever (crappy, crude, lazy, self-indulgent) sketches I make. Good or bad, they are all there. Hardy-har-har...
> 
> You can track the changes I made by referring to chapter 22. If you're interested, that is.
> 
> And feel free to talk to me about whatever even though you don't have an ao3 account. It'll make my day.


	2. *The Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero’s stalker showed up.  
> Kaname and Zero had been avoiding one another and finally they met. 
> 
> Have you read the Part 1 of this series? The Midori Incident? This story wouldn’t make much sense if you haven’t. Well, you can but you know.. it might be a bit confusing, that’s all.  
> (*´ー｀*) 
> 
> An un-beta-ed chapter.  
> Forgive me (?)

Zero shakily reached for the Bloody Rose under his pillow and clicked the safety off. How he wished he still had the Dragunov rifle. Whatever that was lurking, he would appreciate the extra firepower.

"This little game of yours had gotten a bit boring.” Zero said as he scanned around the room. 

Nothing.

Seconds later, he reeled from a wall of ill-boding force washing over him. He could smell fresh moisture, like somebody had been treading in the snow. Where the hell is Ichiru when he's needed? Zero could really use an ally at the moment, imaginary or not.

"What is it that you want?" he said, despite the flatness of his voice, his senses prickled, telling him to bolt for the door but Zero kept his grounds. “Just show yourself already.” 

Again, nothing.

Slowly, he stood up by the bed, gun ready. Everything in the room was exactly as they were before. A bit of light shone through the uncovered windows, cascading eerie shadows in the confines of his small living space. The foul smelling cockroaches, those traitorous friends of his, have scattered away from the scene. Those cowardly good for nothing critters are going to pay later. He'll squash them into roach pancakes. He was truly alone now. However, Zero was positive the presence was in there somewhere, waiting for him to show weakness.

He listened out for sounds, sounds like the tinkle of a bell he heard before. There was none, not yet?

His head felt like it was splitting in half from the unidentified fiend's pressure. Zero caught his reflection in the glass window and much to his consternation, he looked slightly petrified. His hands were quivering in anticipation, every hair on his body stood and his skin was breaking out in cold sweat. He was going into tunnel vision where nothing but sound existed. His surroundings were as silent as death so he held his breath and waited.

Suddenly, a chill started to creep up his spine bringing on a feeling of alarm. His head exploded in pain, whiteness obscuring his vision. The image of a clear blue sky and great puffy white clouds reflected in a mirror-smooth lake bordered with sweet smelling cherry blossom trees flickered into his mind.

  
Despite the serenity, there stood a figure in black wearing a hideous red lacquered mask by the trees, sword unsheathed and ready to attack. 

Zero screamed in his mind as images of him being sliced by invisible assailants flashed. His stomach was ripped open and he could see his innards spilling onto the floor. His tainted, crimson blood carved rivers of red between the wooden floor grooves. He could smell it, amplifying his distress and the familiar metallic tang nauseating. Zero could feel his rib bones were grotesquely exposed, protruding from his gaping chest cavity The pain felt intensely real as it was skewered deep into his core. The creature was feeding him the illusions. 

Zero’s fangs lengthened and pricked his lower lip. His amethyst eyes scorched red. Still drowning in panic and confusion, his fingers became numb and nearly useless, making it difficult to grip the Bloody Rose. He dropped his gun, he heard the metallic thud on the wooden floor. His vision was jumbled, alternating between the darkness of his room and the bizarre bloody mirage. He sagged to his knees. Palms flat on the floor. He could not lift up his bowed head.

A shadow moved.

Then realization hit him hard, he recognised the aura that shadow possessed, pissing him off because it had never occurred to him before. The presence he was feeling was definitely caused by a vampire, a powerful one to be precise, most likely a pureblood. He had directly encountered five of them in his lifetime. Each one varies slightly differently from one another. Nevertheless, the common animalistic undertone of them all was unmistakably similar. Like the beating thrum of a dozen of ancient kettledrums. Zero could tell. The two male Kurans, the cursed Hiou, Shirabuki and even the unsure and fleeting once accidentally emitted by Kuran Yuuki had it. 

In that room, he was sure he felt the presence from his past. He had felt it the night he lost his family. That vengeful female’s aura was tinged with sorrow and sadness, almost wistful. However, this one plainly translated as evil murder. They were the same, but wholly different.

Zero whispered, callenging, “Come forward and show yourself. I do not fear you.”

There was a rustle of fabric before the creature whispered back, “To the faithful you show yourself faithful. To the pure you show yourself pure, but to the wicked you show yourself hostile.” 

Zero couldn't pick out the words, but it was vaguely familiar, something he'd heard before. “Sorry but I don’t possess your philosophical sense of humor so your riddle makes no sense to me. Just show yourself!” he hissed impatiently, the fear he previously felt gradually being pushed back by anger.

"I am shy, you see." The timbre of the voice was deceptively gentle, melodiously feminine. A stark contrast to the torrid onslaught Zero was drowned in.

The presence drew closer, treading with light footsteps. He smelt the cold wet winter outside lingering. Fabrics, thick and heavy rustled. Then, there was a tinkle of a small metal bell, clear and crisp. ‘It can't be her,’ he nearly choked.

"Shizuka," he whispered her name, the mad vengeful pureblood vampire princess, his doomed maker and his mother in his path of abominated existence. His hatred boiled, seeping through his pores. 'But she is dead!’ his mind screamed.

"Zero, dearest Zero…" she whispered his name sweetly, mocking him.

Instantaneously, an invisible force pummelled into his body sending him crashing under the window. The sheer brutality of it caught him off guard. Ruby red flowed from a gash at the back of his head- not good.

As soon as the red haze cleared, Zero struggled to recover. Sucking air into his bruised, winded lungs he staggered to an excruciating stand. She was still nowhere to be seen but her aura was still billowing furiously. Ichiru must be whooping with joy in his coffin.

"You're dead, Shizuka!" Zero glowered. His fears were gone only to be replaced by his old hatred. He heard the small bell again. 'Not that bell'. He placed it with Ichiru's corpse, safe in the carefully arranged cold hard elegantly clasped, lifeless hands. He must be dealing with her ghost.

Chilly fingers touched both sides of his face making his skin crawl and subsequently his amethyst eyes met a pair of familiar light reddish lavender- he had not seen her move. They were alive, those eyes; the colour swirled and intermingled in sync with the murderous aura that were constricting around him. She laughed at his unconcealed disbelief.

His eyes grew wide in denial as he could never forget those vindictive orbs. He found her smiling as he was presented with that unforgettable, elegantly carved visage. Her flawless skin glowed like a luminous pearl in the dawn light. Long silver white hair like spun moonlight cascaded loosely over her dainty shoulders. She had an expensive looking silk scarf demurely wrapped around her pale neck, the skin slightly exposed underneath the fabric as if beckoning him to sink his savage fangs into the fragrant skin. Ichiru had been so in love with her. Ghosts should not be that real. Can hallucinations come to life?

Zero could not move. She had somehow rendered him helpless, like a broken stringed puppet. He did feel broken and she seemed to enjoy it too. When she moved her right hand to brush his sweat soaked silver hair from his eyes he flinched, causing her eyes to darken. The phantom studied him closely, her long digits were like scorching embers against his pallid skin. Fingers traced the ridge of his nose, down to his lips. He hissed angrily at her. In turn, she grinned, exposing her glinting sharp fangs daintily tucked behind her rosy lips.

He watched as the material of her white fur lined overcoat creased slightly when she pulled away. It smelled like leather. There was a whiff of metal and fuel too. Oddly, how could Zero miss her stark white woollen modern garments she was wearing underneath before? He must be going insane. Yes, he must be. This personification of Shizuka, her ghost, neither wore her customary silk kimono nor walked barefooted. Unexpectedly, she had a taste for modern fashion. Death must be boring enough to initiate her reinvention. Was she really a ghost? Who is this impostor? 

She must have loathed his eyes studying her person because her rage returned. Zero could not resist her pushing his head down, causing his torso to bend forward before she efficiently connected her left knee forcefully into his abdomen. There, he got his answer- this was no ghost.

Zero crashed down to the floor. Broken ribs stabbed painfully into his lungs. The organ was slowly filled with his own blood, imposing a toll on his breathing. His anger was refuelled, amplified by her brutal attack. Blood oozed out of the corners of his mouth as he coughed- he burned. Being beaten by a girl, dead vampire or not, did not amuse him in any sense.

Moments later, he caught her freeing her long, cream coloured silk scarf from her neck, letting it hang loose on the floor. She smiled at him again, llicking her lips. If his memory serves him right, she was very capable of manipulating it as a whip.

He was not disappointed, she lashed, caught his neck with the fabric and sent him flying. Zero was thrown further away in a dark corner. The sharp heel of her right black leather boot was pressed onto his left temple. He stared into the other one planted firmly on the wooden floor. Any sudden move, he knew he would end up with a fancy four inch stiletto impaled into his brain. Not fair when he did not have a fetish for shoes. The Gods must be on crack if he purposely created such ethereal but twisted beings like vampires.

Adrenalines pumped in his veins. His irritation and fury burned brighter. "You're dead, Shizuka! He killed you," he spat, he regretted immediately because he sounded like he was pleading for her to say he was right.

"Ara, _he_ killed me, you say?" she said dryly. "So, this _he_ is not you?" Zero felt the pressure on his temple augment up a notch.

Mad, she truly was. "Death, so called, is a thing which makes men weep," he coughed. He must be insane trying to be poetic but needed a distraction to go for the gun. "Yet comforting enough to make you forget your own murderer." He saw it lying not too far away.

"Yes, forget. Perhaps I did. But death, I decided, was not for me. I refuse to be killed," she replied. Her voice is indeed Shizuka's- forlorn, almost pained. She peered down at Zero, the pressure of her foot easing. "However, I'd like to see you try," her eyes glinted dangerously.

Zero seized her ankle and jerked his head back, feeling his skin tear. A nasty gash throbbed his temple as he rolled away from the slightly distracted but wholly agitated vampire female. 

Gun in hand, he aimed and fired. It never hit home. His target moved much too fast for the bullet to land. She descended on him, talons extended, long hair flaring. Before he could fully dodge, sharp fingernails sunk deep in his right shoulder. Zero suppressed a scream but his punctured lungs gave out and he coughed out chunks of coagulated blood. He would succumb to his agony as any reaction to pain would please the merciless pureblood and she'll go for his throat next. His right arm hung limp. It would mend in time- if he could survive that is.

She stood across the room, smoothing her hair, restoring it to a spun silken halo again. Her eyes glowed red. Stay and he would lose, his instincts screamed. It was time for his universally applicable classic 'Plan B'- bolt and run. He did not like it but he had too. There was no way he could take her down when he was injured, drowning and spluttering in his own juice. His lungs were repairing itself but not fast enough. 

Zero turned to the window and fired two shots. The glass shattered. Barefooted, he jumped out of his second floor room. She was right behind him, the bone cracking whip missed his foot by a few centimetres.

Landing on the glass strewn snow, he broke into a tumble. Shards of glass stung his exposed arms and back. He could feel some sticking in the soles of his feet. Gritting his teeth, he took off into the darkness.

0000000000

Almost lazily, Kuran Kaname examined the large brown envelope in his hand, letting his long steady strides lead him into nostalgia. The peaceful Cross Academy was filled with a lot of pleasant memories as well as battles and tragedies. Alone, before dawn, Kaname marvelled at the soft illumination shrouding the old buildings, emitting a melancholic feel. He liked to feel the cold wind against his skin and his tailored black trench coat was mottled with sprinkles of white. Some had ended up trapped within his lush dark chocolate locks, he brushed it off before they could melt. Then, he spotted his destination, a familiar cottage at the end of the white blanketed path.

Taking his time, he revised the simple task at hand; he was to hand over the package to Cross Kaien and head back home to his beloved fiancé afterwards. 'Just a short, brief and straightforward errand', he assured himself. The last time he saw the older man was at the unfortunate ball he organised more than a month ago. He briefly closed his garnet eyes. That particular mess had led him to make some changes in his plans of slow permanent peace between his accursed race and human hunters. Not to mention a brief but precariously treacherous incident that involves a certain impudent silver haired hunter, a blonde named Aidou Hanabusa and a couple of shady characters months before that one too. The aftermath of those types of nuisances required him to be further apart from his dear Yuuki, a sacrifice he had to make for her sake.

He was about to ring the bell when he caught a very familiar metallic scent, he frowned. The house appeared to be dark and empty but his senses told him otherwise. He was too immersed in his reverie earlier that he missed that faint, flickering presence within the building. Twisting the brass doorknob, he stepped inside. Although now reduced to a curious trespasser, he was also Kuran Kaname- powerful, proud and constantly suffering from his volatile, ever changing schedule. 

0000000000

Half an hour before, he had taken off running towards the academy. He then scaled up the window of his old room in Cross’s cottage located at the edge of the grounds. He had not been there ever since he moved out to his crummy apartment even though he was still a student at the academy. Cross is out of town on official hunter related matters- he knew from the mission debriefing the night before. Meaning, there was nobody there at the moment. Yuuki has long moved out to live together with Kaname.

Injured and bleeding copiously, the silver haired vampire hunter needed shelter and he could not think of any other suitable places other than his adopted father’s home. The neglected space is covered by a thin sheen of dust, but safe.

Zero recounted his narrow escape from the supposedly dead pureblood earlier. Things did not make sense at all however he would have to go back to her later because currently, he was leaking his mess all over the room.

Ignoring the pain wracking through his battered body, he had fled to that place as fast as his bleeding feet could take him. The glass shards had jammed deeper into his soles making him leave dark red trails of blood in the snow. Taking the normal roads was too risky so he opted for the longer secluded wooded paths. Naturally, he had prayed for his attacker to have not tracked him. Hell, he prayed that no other random vampire had tracked him. He was in bad shape, weak and above all, desperate for blood. Based on previous happenings, he tended to lose control when he was desperate; biting Yuuki, Kaname and a particular blonde loud-mouth he rather not remember made him cringe. Hell, he even drained his twin brother dry. That night he had truly turned into a monster.

Another wave of bloodlust ripped inside him and he collapsed onto the floor. Bad move, he regretted belatedly because the glass planted in his back dug deeper into the partially closed flesh. He wanted to scream but he was Kiryuu Zero and being him, stubborn and prideful as he was, he would show no weakness even to the very air he breathed. It would kill him one day, this stupid pride of his. He chuckled sardonically to himself.

The internal injuries, his lungs and ribs were also healing, a reminder of how powerful Kaname’s mix with Aidou’s blood coursing in his veins. Speaking of veins, the ones in his arms, the blood-filled vessel bulged due to the increased pressure stemming from the vampiric regeneration and he could see more glassy razors embedded in muscle. Those shards were jammed in there and he would have to get them out somehow. Surely, his eyes were like red beacons in the dim dawn light.

Wincing, he limped to the bathroom. The second he caught his reflection in the large mirror, his ache intensified. There was a bright red laceration around his neck thanks to the offal whip-like scarf. His back was raw and the forearms were like a pair of gruesome haemorrhaging sausages. He dare not look at his feet. 

Zero wondered whether he should call Kaito for help. However, the idea of having his soul bared to the older hunter did not appeal to him. He could call Aidou, having built a comfortable companionship with the vampire aristocrat after their little adventure a few months prior. However, he was not mentally prepared to explain why he had failed to share his stalker problem with him earlier. Zero wouldn’t survive the blonde’s nagging. That was why he didn’t tell Aidou in the first place, blaming his dwindling health on overworking. Kaname? Let’s not go there. He had been staying out of the pureblood’s path at all cost. So, Kiryuu Zero, the slasher movie gone wrong victim has to clean up on his own. 'God, the pain will be murder,' he gritted his teeth.

0000000000

'Somebody is in the bathroom at the end of the hall,' the Kaname told himself. He had deposited his package in Cross study earlier. He was all familiar with the floor plan, having been there often enough to spend time with Yuuki. The air was sticky with the smell of fresh blood, vampire blood and too bad he knew the owner too well. The impudent, imbecilic, ungainly, short tempered creature named Kiryuu Zero who had been slipping through his fingers lately- actively avoiding him.

Because, yes, of course Zero was avoiding him after that incident where he was kidnapped together with Aidou. Kaname has foolishly, outrightly professed his intention towards Zero only to almost kill him afterwards. Plus, there was something, someone Kaname was hiding from Zero. In short, he was also avoiding the vampire hunter. What the hell else would he be doing? Kaname sighed heavily and glanced at the bathroom door.

As he suppressed his aura, he wondered why he was so curious about the Zero’s predicament, to find out why he was bleeding and then help. No, he was only going to check and bear witness. He had never really openly shown care for the Level D. This was the one lowly creature that dared to violate his Yuuki when she was human by drinking her blood when he himself had not tasted a drop. Hatred aside, the creature had never failed to intrigue him. The vampire hunter was alluringly beautiful, yes but the thought that he had thought Kiryuu was beautiful infuriated Kaname because it proved how much he wanted him. 

He still hated Zero but at the same time he felt possessive towards him. Kaname's blood froze, recalling that he himself had been gracious enough to let the abomination leech on his blood. Worse, he himself had tasted Zero’s addictive blood. Consensual or not, Kaname was going to pretend none of that ever happened. Maybe Kiryuu Zero was already dead soaking in his own tainted sap- the blood scent is too strong. The corners of his mouth twitched. 

0000000000

'Damn, it hurts!' Zero grimaced as he managed to yank out one of many glass bits in his skin. He has been going at it for a while, the cuts sealing immediately as soon as he got the shards out but it was nonetheless painful. 'Why didn't she just kill me?' he thought, taking a deep breath to prepare for the next torture. 

Some of the glass shards are embedded deeper in his arms and feet. The epidermis of his skin had healed around the foreign particles. Consequently, he would have to slice himself with a knife to get those out. Zero had been sitting on the toilet seat and the blue tiled floor was slicked red. He bled like a stuck pig and the thirst was killing him.

Chewing a handful of the chalky blood tablets, Zero gritted his teeth and guided the sharp blade to carefully cut along a piece in his left forearm. It did not just just hurt -it stung. He cursed as blood flowed from the cut and he pulled the piece of glass out. Unable to suppress the agitation, he let out a hiss as the glass slit his flesh in the process.

As he positioned the blade to make another incision, somebody had opened the bathroom door. His head snapped up to face the intruder and he found his amethyst eyes meeting a pair of garnets. Shaking his head, Zero concluded he must be hallucinating again due to blood loss. 'First, Hiou Shizuka. Now, Kuran Kaname?'

Hallucination or not, the brunette is the last being he wants to deal with at the moment. "What are you doing here?" he whispered slowly. 

Kaname's eyes widened at the sight before him. He disregarded Zero's question to size up the situation. Kaname had some preconceived ideas but nothing had prepared him for the scene he was presented with- Kiryuu Zero half naked, slashing his own arm, drenched in his own blood. There were bits of reddish glass strewn on the vanity top. Kaname noticed the angry laceration around the hunter's neck and a wound on his head in the process of healing. He scanned for the wretched gun Zero owned, the Bloody Rose but the weapon is nowhere in sight.

The pureblood lord made up his mind before the hunter could react, he stepped forward and knocked the blade out of Zero's unsteady hand. Zero was shocked but too deep in his agony to counter. He could only snarl viciously when the invader grabbed both his wrists and pinned them hard on either side of his head against the cold tiled wall. The change of position had caused Zero's injured back to smash painfully against the white ceramic cistern, smearing it with red. He could not hold back his agitated scream.

"Do you hate her so much to be able to do this, Kiryuu?" Kaname levelled his gaze to the hunter's and hissed. The silvered haired boy's face flickered with confusion but immediately returned an equally steely glare. Something clicked, Kaname callously made an association with Yuuki and Zero was outraged.

"Let go of me!" he shouted, trying to wrench his hand out of Kaname’s sinewy grip. "Let go, I tell you!" But Kaname clung like a leech, his teeth gritted under the strain. The close proximity of their faces repulsed him. Kaname was invading his personal space and he could tell that the arrogant bastard was getting the wrong impression. He sorely, belatedly wished he had called Kaito. Or Aidou. ‘Damnit!’

"Answer the question," Kaname ordered, his patience stretched thinner. The hunter obviously did not like being bossed around either but he was partially paralysed with pain. Strange, Kiryuu Zero would rather be burnt alive than show his weakness to him. Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"I am not undertaking what you're implying to me of doing you bloodsucking retard. At least not before I slaughtered you first. Hell, you didn't answer my question either!" he seethed. Oh, how Zero longed to head butt the bastard's regal nose. He wondered if it would heal as fast as he thought it would. Better leave that in theory alone. The bastard would vaporise him into dust if he tried. He needed his gun. If only he could reach for it.

Zero squirmed and struggled a good deal more- until he began getting angrier with frustration, and he was panting. His breath was hot against the skin of Kaname’s neck. The sensation brought back memories he tried hard to forget so he let go of Zero’s wrists. He had soiled himself with D grade haemoglobin, he grimaced as he let his own hands rest by his sides staring passively at the heaving boy. Kiryuu was without a doubt telling the truth. He was injured in some ways it was not wholly self-inflicted.

Catching the boy's reflection in the mirror, Kaname noticed Zero's muscular back was torn in places, so was his arms. His feet were bleeding. Bruises marred his torso, the hair at the back of his head was caked with dried blood but he did not appear to be concussed. Blood staining his mouth is a telltale sign of an internal injury. The sight stirred something in Kaname. Zero was a wreck but the glistening red against the pale skin was stirring something up in him. What a waste of fresh blood. He wondered if he could lick a taste, he thought, surprising himself. Months of actively trying to forget how much the ex-human vampire hunter affected him has been rendered futile in just a few seconds as the blood bond between them came to life.

Kaname continued to stare quietly while Zero glowered in open hostility. He kept his face a blank mask. The boy is strong. He hated to admit that one of the factors that still helped him to stay sane and not waste away was his pure blood coursing through those veins. Hiou had been the one who sowed him but it was Kaname who had amplified the vampire hunter's potential. 

Kiryuu Zero was an exceptionally strikingly good looking boy despite his aphetic, antagonistic exterior. His vampirism had only enhanced the natural beauty he was bestowed with although the lustrous silver mane was marred by the clots of red and his long limbs bruised and battered. Kaname's dark instincts were urging him to wrap his claws around the lean fragile neck and then pulverise and crush the boy completely. 

Observing the other’s vitals, Kaname was positive the boy had not sustained any major damage but gradually descended into an inevitable bloodlust. However, the four healing puncture wound patterns on the right shoulder spiked his curiosity as well as the foreign but familiar scent that clung to the hunter. He knew it too well.

"Who did this to you?" he just needed an affirmation.

"No one you should concern yourself with," Zero's face reflected nothing but his wish for the pureblood to leave.

Kaname had to get to the bottom of the affair but there was no way Zero would just tell him everything so he made up his mind to assist the bristling wildcat. ‘Earning trust is a step to taming one, isn't it?’

"That is exactly what I have expected you to say. That aside, do stay still," Kaname reached for the knife and observed Zero shrinking back a little. "I don't need a piece of metal to kill you. Give me your arm," he thought he made himself sound sincere but instead he was rewarded with a very fierce glare from the hunter. He needed the knife. He could use his razor like nails but he figured it was best to stick to a more human like method. Tripping the hunter's defence mechanism was not a good idea. The next step in taming a feral creature was to be patient.

"What for, your highness? So you can hack my limb off?" the hunter narrowed his steely eyes.

"You pessimistic, ungrateful, insufferable, imbecile, just be quiet and cooperate." Boy, was he good at ordering people around. "You need help and like it or not, I am going to be the one helping you," he supplied.

Zero unquestionably did not like it one bit because the vampire hunter is close to baring his fangs. "At what price? Nothing comes free from you," he hissed.

"Oh, I am delighted to know that you understand me too well, I'm pleased," Kaname smirked. He had manipulated the hunter to some extent in the recent past so he may do it again- why not? Smiling, he licked Zero's blood off the blade, letting his eyes burn like an animal of prey. "A tale would be good enough of a payment," he breathed, marvelling at how much Zero's blood tastes like his own. If only he could get rid of that faint tinge of cherry blossom wafting off Zero's skin. "Do tell me how her ghost had done this to you. You reek of her."

Kaname held Zero's eyes and hoped he wouldn't get shot with the cursed gun aimed at him. The hunter had it tucked in the waistband of his pants all along. "Her? What ghost? Just go away and mind your own business.” Zero said quietly, pursing his bluish lips.

"I am merely trying to be gracious. Let me assist you before you keel over and pass out. Although a bullet to my head would slow me down," Kaname observed Zero's trembling hold on his weapon and the laboured breathing. "You seem like you are deteriorating rather, you know- rapidly."

Zero closed his eyes in defeat. Kaname could almost hear the sounds of Zero’s pride bending and breaking in the deadly silence of the space.

"Regretfully, I will have to leave myself in your hands," came the answer Kaname was waiting for.

‘Took you long enough,’ Kaname breathed. He said nothing back.

0000000000

Zero was not amused, scowling as he wrapped his bandaged arms around his gauze swathed torso. his ribs had been painfully set and Kaname had patiently tended to his injuries. Despite Zero’s clear distrust, the pureblood had successfully extracted all of the glass shards. The image of the high and mighty Kuran Kaname crinkling his royal forehead slicing his flesh using a goddamned knife was- disturbingly appealing. 'No, I'll have nightmares from it!' Zero could not believe himself.

"I'm not going to thank you," Zero averted his gaze away from the other vampire.

The pureblood almost laughed, "Too bad, you just did."

Kaname brushed his dark hair away from his eyes. Menial labour was not his kind fun although he thought he had done a commendable job patching the vampire hunter's wounds. Although he did like the way the clean white bandages clung to the boy's well built physique and how the boy tremble ever so slightly when his fingers accidentally brushed skin. The innocent reactions are worth treasuring- he smiled secretly.

"Now, honour your end of the deal, tell me what happened," Kaname watched the pale bandaged pseudo-mummy carefully rise to his battered feet while his right clutched uselessly at the base of his throat. Zero was still suppressing the bloodlust. The remainder of the blood tablets was poured into that rude mouth as he trudged slowly towards his old bedroom.

Kaname tucked the last roll of gauze into the medical kit, left it by the wash basin and pursued.

Zero could tell that the pureblood vampire had followed him. He would never have turned his back on the conniving vampire on normal days. There was nothing typical with that day so he would make it an exception. Besides, Kuran was hell bent on digging out about the crazy vampire botch from him that he could feel the demon wagging its tail in anticipation.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Zero combed his fingers through his slightly damp hair- he felt cold. Kaname had helped him wash off the blood earlier. At this rate, maybe he would sink into Level E soon. The bloodlust was getting nowhere better. His tongue felt numb from chewing the blood tablets a while ago.

"What do you need to know?" He asked because he is unsure where to begin. Zero reproduced his gun and placed it by his side with the safety disengaged- just in case.

Kaname could have barked at the word 'need'. How dare him. "Was it her?" he asked the silver haired goblin anyways.

The expression on Zero's usually stoic face tugged at Kaname's heart because for once he looked like a lost soul. He turned his slightly reddish amethyst eyes away. "She seemed so real," he muttered.

All of the caked blood and grime had been washed off earlier, the soft silvery bangs hid his eyes. Why was he feeling sorrowfully vulnerable all the sudden? She was so strong and he had been vexed by her very existence as far as could remember. He regarded Kaname's silhouette by the door, contemplating the vampire's reaction if he told him that he in fact believed that it was something or someone who looked and felt like his maker had bested him.

"You saw her." Kaname's words were a statement rather than a question.

A glint in Zero's eyes affirmed Kaname's suspicions. But Zero answered Kaname's question with his own, "Why do you say it was her?"

"Although it was you who encountered her, I believe neither you nor I can mistake her scent for another," said Kaname, taking a few steps closer towards Zero. The scent of cherry blossoms wafting around him prickled his senses again.

"Then I should say that you were right. She should not be here though." Zero eyed Kaname, hoping the royal fiend would show some reaction but he was disappointed. Kaname was Kaname- unperturbed.

"She did not seem to remember what had befallen her. That she had died. She had forgotten who her real killer was," the hunter continued. There was no malice in Zero's words. 

"We are the ones who truly knew what had transpired on that day, you and I.”

"The only ones still alive," Zero did not wish to leave out his brother and Shizuka herself. Kuran Kaname does not need to know about Aidou.

"So you're saying it was her spectre that attacked you?" The conversation did not appeal to him at all. This was a conversation between guilty homicide conspirators. Well, at least the victim was not an innocent. It was to kill or to be killed, inevitable and irreversible. No remorse.

"I honestly do not know, Kaname." Zero had his head bowed. "A spectre could not have done this to me, don't you think?"

"I see,” Kaname said, containing his heart because he realised he liked the sound of his name coming from Zero’s lips. 

"Damn this thirst. I despised her. She had sealed me to my damnation. The sins of common murderers can never be atoned, yes. Alas, I too am one. She is entitled to reap what she sowed," Zero balled his shaking fist.

That caught Kaname by surprise. Did the prideful hunter open up to him? The brute indeed was capable of uttering some amiable words. As much as he loathed the other boy, resented the way he can’t help but care, he quietly empathised. After all, he too had dipped his hands in carnage. "You are not going to tell anybody about this, Zero."

"Who would have believed me if I did?" scoffed the hunter. He was not paying attention when Kaname moved closer, too engrossed in his frustrating lust for blood.

"I believed," Kaname sauntered over to stand in between the hunter's parted knees. "And if my instincts were right, she, whoever she is, is coming for you. I would not like that at all." Zero stiffened and reflexively grabbed the Bloody Rose and pointed the weapon in between his Kaname’s eyes. Maybe he should try and see what happens if he shoots. Would he get a trough and trough or will the bullet left jammed in that royal brain?

"What is it that you dislike? Am I misunderstanding something? I was under the impression that you do not like me very much," Zero squinted his eyes.

Kaname did not flinch, admiring the glint of the weapon used to threaten him. He clasped over the hunter's hand with both palms and guided it over his steadily beating heart. "After all this trouble? After I’ve told you what I felt before. Surely I have convinced you otherwise," he was careful enough to sound sincere. His skin sizzled upon the contact to the metal; the anti-vampire properties were working.

"I am afraid you have, just a little," Zero held his breath. If the other vampire lies, so would he. Because he was greedy, he vividly remembers the divine taste of Kuran Kaname's blood. How he dreamt of sinking his dirty fangs into that delicious skin over and over again. He dreamt to hurt, to drain and even to possess. He had savoured Yuuki's blood. But it was different. She was his Yuuki. She was a willing victim. Kaname was different. Zero secretly craved for that electric sense of danger and pumping adrenaline that comes with the magnificent coppery elixir. Shameful as it was, the most delectable source of his secret desire was too close to him to ignore. Kuran was taunting him but he was not going to succumb to the arrogant prick. 

"Move away," Zero pressed the muzzle harder against the marble hard body, conflicted, determined not to lose himself. The tantalising scent of the pure blood killing him yet reminded him that it always comes with a barter. There was nothing to trade this time. He would rather perish in his incurable, indestructible thirst than being indebted to the bastard all over again.

"Your stubbornness will always be your downfall, Zero. I know you want me.” Kaname had let go of the gun and gripped the back of the silver haired boy's head. The fine strands smooth against his singed skin. He would have this fool wrapped around his fingers, it was unfair if he was the only one who craves.

"What will be your terms this time?" Zero’s eyes were blazing, fangs lengthened. His vampiric nature eroding what little left of his humanity.

Kaname paused for a few seconds just to look into those tantalisingly mysterious eyes that he could never truly own. "That you would not sail the path she charts for you," he crooned as he pulled the hunter's head to the left side of his neck. 

"Shizuka is dead,"Zero said. Kaname could feel the sharp fangs hovering above his skin. His core was screaming for the other vampire to let him relive the sensuously perilous carnal rapture he felt long ago.

"Even if she is here, alive, I would follow neither of you.” Zero plunged his aching fangs in.

As soon as the coppery liquid hit his tongue, the world stilled. He lapped at the open wound, sucking slowly so he could prolong and immerse himself in the ecstasy. He had always craved for this drug and swore he had heard the dark haired demon moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 27th,2020  
> Give me a kudos if I deserve one. Here's the link to the prequel of this story.  
> [ **The Midori Incident**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492263) (79326 words) by [**Alexleetx**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexleetx)  
>  Chapters: 18/18  
> Fandom: [Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Vampire%20Knight%20\(Anime%20*a*%20Manga\))  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Kiryuu Zero, Aidou Hanabusa & Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Zero & Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname  
> Characters: Kiryuu Zero, Aidou Hanabusa, Kuran Kaname, Takamiya Kaito, Cross Yuuki, Cross Kaien  
> Additional Tags: kidnapped kiryuu zero, kidnapped aidou hanabusa, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Accidental Bonding, Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Is the fandom dead, How Do I Tag, Originally posted on ffnet in 2010 revised and edited because it is 2020 yall, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Heavy Angst, Kaname wants zero, scheming kaname, only level e harmed and killed, Gore, Complete, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blood Drinking  
> Series: Part 1 of [Black Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690270)  
> Summary:
> 
> Zero and Aidou made two odd choices to be vamp-napped. Both are stubborn, impulsive and prideful; will they work out of it together before they end up killing one another instead? This is the prequel to a KaZe story, The Black Iris. Zero and Aidou's predicament resulted to an accidental blood bond. So where does that leave Kaname and Zero?
> 
> May 27th,2020.  
> Added the sketch of the mask.


	3. •Bonded

He entered the mansion through the large wooden door. The ancient greying butler bowed courteously and offered to take his coat. "The Mistress had been waiting for you, Kuran-sama,” he informed.

Kaname dismissed the butler with a haughty wave and in turn, the old vampire nodded before stepping away, disappearing in whichever dark corners that he usually vanished to.

She must have been up studying in the library while waiting for his return. Although he yearned to immediately rush into her arms and embrace her petite frame, he was reeking with the vampire hunter's blood so he swiftly ascended the grand staircase towards the privacy of his rooms. Yuuki must never know whatever had transpired earlier at Cross's little cottage. The only vampire that knew he had given the ex-human hunter his legally protected blood was the blue eyed blond noble class vampire who was currently staring wide eyed at him from the top of the staircase. 

"Kaname-sama, have you killed Zero?" It was lower than a whisper but his accusatory tone caught Kaname off guard. Obviously the blonde noble did not want Yuuki to overhear yet words that came out from Aidou Hanabusa's frantic mouth nearly made him fall backwards and laugh- of course he didn’t. Nevertheless, it was quite difficult for him to keep his face impassive. 

"Regretfully, I have not." The anxious blonde vampire's countenance morphed into calm. He must have smelled Zero’s blood on him. Aidou Hanabusa would know because the noble, much to Kaname's consternation, had somehow 'bonded' with Kiryuu Zero due to the circumstances the two had been subjected to not too long ago. Aidou had referred to their little adventure as 'that Midori thingy' ever since.

Kaname hated the two vampire's new 'friendship' and right then, he longed to smack the worried lines that had carved their deep imprints on Aidou's boyish face. Even his tousled hair was even more tousled in his rush to greet him. The blonde did nothing much to hide his concern towards Zero and it irked him- greatly.

The butler on the other hand was either too professional or too petrified to even twitch in reaction to the enticing scent. Kaname hoped it was the former despite he was literally bathed in Zero’s blood, and unfortunately due to his recent streak of violence, the smell was miscontrued as the aftermath of a bloody murder. The poor old bat must be quivering in his shoes.

Aidou momentarily glanced over his shoulder and back to him. "Yuuki-sama had caught it too and I'm afraid she is quite agitated right now." Agitated means she was already crying in dread. Aidou had a way of subtly picking his words without directly annoying the pureblood. Kaname would have preferred plain genuineness but he could not be bothered to enlighten the noble of his preferences.

"I have to clean up before I present myself to her, Hanabusa. Keep her company. I'll be there in a moment," he had indirectly requested his trusted aide to stall Yuuki before she would end up with a premature self-induced nervous breakdown. Aidou bowed and headed towards the direction of the library.

Kaname resumed his unhurried steps. His thoughts drifted back to the Cross Academy.

He condemned himself for moaning out loud as the jarring sensation of a pair of fangs punctured his neck. The throbbing pain quickly transformed into bliss. He had been in denial for too long. He had secretly fantasized about the particular moment. Sick, sick disgusting fantasies as if he was addicted to the beautifully anarchistic young hunter. He had betrayed his Yuuki although she had the sole possession of his heart. The magnetic attraction he felt for the hunter was purely carnal. Yes, carnal- that was the exact word which he had used over and over again to convince himself.

Kaname was well aware that Kiryuu Zero occupies a significant part of Yuuki's heart. Years ago, he had felt nothing except for a throbbing exasperating jealousy just because Yuuki threw herself under the kind and overprotective boy. Of course he was her obsession back then but the hunter also played an indispensable part in her life- he was her emotional anchor, the solid rock which she had so desperately clung to during her worst struggles. The struggles which she had never even thought of confiding to him. 

Yuuki doted on Zero in her own way. The envy he felt was so great and there were times his patience was stretched so thin that he almost lashed out at Zero. That envy had somehow long evolved into something else when one day he began to notice things about Zero that intrigued him, Kaname labelled his interest as part of the reason for his 'carnal' instincts.

Yuuki had willingly presented her blood to the dwindling Level-D. Knowing that, angered as he was, he had intervened by forcing the hunter to survive on his blood instead. However, little that he knew his selfish decision to keep Yuuki all to himself had affected him in a very strange way. He had developed a fondness for the hunter. Fondness was such a strong word so he would call it a soft spot instead. Yes, a soft spot for the hunter. It riled him deep inside but he was helpless from drawing himself closer. Seeing the boy bloodied and hurt instinctually triggered his protective instincts. So again, he had labelled his instincts as 'carnal' reactions.

Kaname wanted so much to tell Zero that he had gone insane as he believed that he had encountered Hiou Shizuka's apparition. The normal Kuran Kaname would scoff it off easily but he believed him right off the bat and then he helped him with his injuries. Isn’t he a saint? No- Yuuki would have done the same. However, would she consent to his actions? Would she have wanted her precious silver haired guardian exclusively all to herself?

-Flashback-

Blood was drawn slowly to torment him. His pleasure heightened. How he wished it was more brutal because the gentle ministrations made him struggle from pushing the boy back onto the bed, sinking his own fangs into the other's tempting neck.

When the fangs were withdrawn, he was rewarded with a very warm tongue lapping up the puncture wound. He wished he could extend the intoxicating sensation that was washing over him. The warm body was pulling away from him.

Zero's strong fingers dug into his dark hair, nails scraped against his scalp. The electric buzz sent delightful shivers through every thread of nerves chords he possessed in his dark being. The hands tugged at him by his shirt downwards until he found himself kneeling on the floor. He felt supple arms encasing his broad shoulders pulling him closer into comforting warmth, pressing their chests together. Was the other boy aware that both of their hearts were pounding wildly in their cavities? He released Zero's head and brushed his left knuckles along the strong jaw trailing upwards until he felt the cool metal piercings which adorned the delicate ear. Then, he splayed and twined his long graceful fingers in the lush silvery locks. The vampire hunter shuddered.

Fingers gripped his chin and tilted his face upwards. He saw the alluring red tinted amethyst boring into his soul, questioning. The red stained, sensual lips were so close, almost brushing his own. Zero’s delicious warmth radiated against his skin, Kaname was lost. He was still partially paralyzed from the onslaught of sensations earlier. Mortification crept up as he realised that he was slightly aroused. He needed to pull himself together. He was vulnerable and vulnerability is weakness. He let his eyes close.

His action caused Zero to hum appreciatively. The blood stained lips ghosted against his. Hot breath caressed his cheek. Was the hunter tempting him?

"We are both sick in the head, Kaname. Do you think you can easily chain me with your blood?”

Kaname snapped his eyes open. "You—" his words were swallowed by Zero’s lips. The anger fizzled and confusion took over. Kaname had expected Zero to be rough, his kiss to be harsh, punishing, and savage, because he was that way. Instead, Zero’s lips touched him with a tender power that was even more devastating, a gentleness that was more savagely conquering than any force he could imagine.

With an impatient shove, Zero pressed himself hard against him and Kaname relented, shifting his weight onto his elbows. The vampire hunter possessed the grace of a cat, straddling him and grinded their hips together, one hand caressing his throat. Zero was equally as aroused as he was. Kaname groaned when Zero's lips broke away and started to trail down to his chin. Kaname fisted the silver locks roughly, encouraging Zero’s ministrations. His reactions disturbed him but he was not going to tell Zero to stop either. Pleasure had short circuited his logic.

“We know we shouldn’t do this but-“ Zero whispered into his ear, not able to finish his sentence because Kaname silenced him by assaulting his mouth. They broke for air and Kaname trembled as he felt Zero caressing his neck down to his shoulders. The hot mouth continued to suck and kiss his throat while those long fingers were undoing his shirt buttons. He heard a satisfied chuckle from Zero as he pushed his collars apart, telling him, “You’re just too beautiful to resist— just look at you.“

Kisses assaulted his collarbones before returning to the left side of his throat. The bite marks had healed but still sore and tingling. Zero raked the bite area with a sharp nail drawing blood making Kaname hiss out in pain mixed with bliss as a warm tongue languidly lapped the tricking blood from the new wound. Zero was killing him from the inside out. Who needs a gun?

Then Zero slowly returned to cover his mouth again, this time his kiss a little more demanding, a little more possessive. The vampire hunter was kissing him hard. Teeth nipped his lower lip, drawing blood. He shuddered as he tasted himself on his tongue. He felt so wronged but he had opened his mouth to allow the hunter’s exploration. Mouths locked. Fangs clashed. Tongues nicked in their frantic dance. Their blood mingled. Kename nipped Zero on the sensitive area right below his left ear, just above the tattoo and suckled, coaxing the welling blood with his tongue. It appealed to him, Zero's blood. It was strong, electric and it pleased that he could taste his own unique signature in it. Yes, he had imprinted the hunter. It delighted the beast within Kaname.

The wound closed and there was another bruising kiss. Kaname closed his eyes, trying to reconcile the differences within him. He wanted to ruin the ex-human for his daring behaviour, for confusing and drowning him with those sinfully pleasurable ministrations and tempting him to lose his self-control. Yet, there was another part of him that wanted to get lost in the comfort of their bodies, to make a lasting memory as he was utterly sure that this was the last time. He wanted more.

Zero smiled against Kaname's lips. He tilted his head just enough to bite down the earlobe and ease the pricking sting with his tongue. Kaname felt a shiver coursing down his spine. 

Then, Kaname heard low venomous words whispered in his ears, "As much as I enjoyed playing with you, we can’t let this escalate any more because I haven’t learned to trust you. So consider this time a parting gift from me, Kaname.” Zero kissed the skin beneath Kaname's ear. "Etch this moment into your conceited brain, a little something to remember when you're together with _her_. Remember to send my warmest regards to Yuuki.”

Kaname snapped his eyes open. His breath ragged, chest heaving. The weight on his hips was gone. Kiryuu Zero was gone. He had his cards turned against him. ‘Damn.’

-End of flashback-

Kaname had showered and changed into a new set of clothes, not bothering to dry his hair. He felt like a cheating man returning home to his wife right after consorting a mistress. Wait, no— in this case, wrong, because technically Kiryuu Zero and Yuuki were the ones harbouring feelings for one another. So, he was the man who cheated with the wife's flame and went back to the wife. Kaname groaned. He felt so sick inside. He wanted to blame Zero but deep down Kaname knew he too had played a part. Making his way to the library, he braced himself to face Yuuki.

Predictably, he found Yuuki biting her fingernails as she sat on the plush couch hugging her knees. Tears streaked from her pretty brown eyes since she had not made any effort to wipe them away. Aidou was standing dumbfounded nearby. Kaname felt a pang of jealousy. It was obvious why she was crying. She had smelt Zero's blood and assumed the worst had happened. That Kaname had killed Zero. Does the hunter mean so much to Yuuki?

"Yuuki.” Her name glided past his lips easily despite of the unease that was weighing down his heart.

The brown haired girl was startled. Wiping her eyes with her sleeves, she mustered a bitter smile and made her way towards him.

"Kaname-sama. You're back," her voice cracked a bit as she shakily embraced him. Kaname cupped her right cheek tenderly and ran his fingers in her lush brown tresses.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" he knew he was such a liar, everything was wrong; she even addressed him with an honorific— what happened to just ‘Kaname’? Aidou immediately exited the room, leaving the two of them alone amongst the piles of books on the floor. Yuuki had been holing herself in there to study.

"I- I was worried." she was stammering. Her eyes reflected her pain and uncertainty. Kaname led her back to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I know, Yuuki. I was delivering a package to your father and stumbled upon _him_. He was hurt. That's why you smelt him on me. I bandaged him up," he brought her hands into his.

  
She bowed her head. "I'm sorry, onii-sama. I thought—"

"That I've finished him off?"

"Yes," she answered too quickly. The sting he felt deepened as he noticed her small hands trembling. 

"Yuuki, I am not as miserly as you think I am. We both know how much he meant to you.”

"No, onii-sama. I'm sorry. But how..l-“ she stammered, stopped.

"Please voice your thoughts, dear Yuuki."

"How was he hurt? Why did he allow you to- to help him? I know- It's just- He would never let anybody-" Kaname knew exactly the meaning of Yuuki's words. She knew Zero well enough to not let Kaname near him let alone nurse him.

"He was too weak to protest. What matters is he is fine now," it never felt good to lie to her.

Yuuki buried her head in her hands momentarily before turning up at him flashing a big shaky smile. "Kaname-sama, please forgive me. I shouldn't have jumped into any conclusions. I've doubted your kindness, your patience. Forgive me, please. I shouldn't have asked about him," the tears had started to well up again.

Kaname pulled the girl into a tight embrace and planted a kiss in her fragrant hair. She melted in his arms. "Shhh... I know. It's all right."

"I promise I will forget about him."

"No, Yuuki. Don't promise me anything," Kaname gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "You have held both of us in your heart for so long so do not promise me the impossible.”

"But—"

"Give it time, I'm grateful that you chose to be by my side. In turn, you will have my patience and my forbearance. When the time comes, only we will have eternity solely to ourselves.” Warm tears flowed again from the beautiful brown orbs. Kaname could not tell whether it was of gratitude or of sorrow. Yuuki understood that Kiryuu Zero was an ex-human vampire who can only live within a fraction of the purebloods' lifespan. Kaname would endure Yuuki's attachment to Zero for as long as the ex-human lives for the reason that she and he would be the only ones left in the end.

oO0Oo

“Oi, what did you do this time, dumbass?”

The familiar voice jarred Zero from his fitful sleep. He shook himself awake, his teeth chattered while he scrubbed away the slumber in his eyes. It was a mistake to fall asleep on the couch without blankets. What choice does he have? He can’t simply crash in the other’s bed. It was bad enough that he had casually intruded into the home without telling. Can anyone blame him? He left his phone back in his dingy apartment and he knew the passcode to unlock the door.

“Hn, welcome home, senpai,” he said between yawns. He opened his eyes to the sight of Aidou leaning over, draping a blanket over him. The noble class vampire then glared sharply at him before swatting him across his forehead. “Ouch!” he protested.

“Ouch, my ass Zero. I thought I told you to learn to call me by my name. How dare you crawl back here after disappearing for a month, a whole month! Now scoot over, you’re freezing. Why didn’t you use my bed?” Aidou nagged as he laid down on the sofa with him. Zero eased himself so he was lying on his side in the space between Aidou and the back cushions of the spacious couch, pulled the blonde against him and rested one arm on a slim hip. Aidou gave him a swift peck on the chin before reaching up to rest both hands on his bare chest. “Back to my earlier question- what did you do this time, you dumbass?”

“Nothing,” he didn’t want to ruin the moment, he kissed Aidou’s temple and inhaled his scent. He felt Aidou relax, the familiar scent of pine trees and bergamot comforted him. The dynamics between Aidou and himself was strange. Ever since they accidentally formed a blood bond, he has been sneaking around to spend time with the aristocrat. 

“You never come to me unless you screwed up royally.” Aidou scoffed before adding, “Why are you here all banged and bandaged up wearing pants only? And just to warn you, I just came from the Kuran mansion so don’t bother to lie. Did you finally fuck Kaname?”

If Aidou had expect him to lose his temper, he should be disappointed because he was too tired. “No, I didn’t do anything raunchy with Kaname but he had the opportunity to slice me up with a knife- I bled a lot, he patched me up and I mauled his neck because he was asking for it. Nothing new there.”

“Wow, blood play. You never fail to amaze me you kinky bastard. Why didn’t you call me?” 

“And watch him render you to shiny crystal shards and lose my cuddle partner because of his blind rage of jealousy? Not worth it.” Yes, Zero was very aware of Kaname’s twisted obsession over him. Aidou had beaten the sense into his brain repeatedly. “And I didn’t call you because you always nag,” he added, sarcastically, because he missed Aidou’s fire.

Sure enough, he was not disappointed because Aidou pinched him viciously and shrilled, “I do not nag! And what do you mean by cuddle partner? I thought we’re more than that.”

“Okay, you’re my blood bonded partner that I can’t kill. Just in case I go crazy if the other end of the connection goes void. I’m a fragile Level D.”

“Try again.”

“Fuck buddies.”

“Crude as always. Try again.”

“Occasional friends with benefits that come with lots of heavy feelings that I don’t want to end up marrying at all cost.”

“Much better, same here. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life tied to a rude ice block. But you’re great in the sack so I’ll keep you around for now.”

“Tch, who’s the crude one now? But thanks for the compliment.”

Aidou shifted their bodies so Zero was lying on his back so he was half lying on top of Zero. The vampire hunter wrapped one arm around Aidou’s waist and used the other one to support the blonde’s neck so he could keep him close. Zero just stared at Aidou, marvelling how they ended like they were. Aidou had been a close friend, a confidant that he could trust and always something more than that. They both still keep their secrets from one another, being individuals who were supposed to be on opposite sides- enemies. The blonde had outrightly mentioned that he was keeping a huge secret from Zero, something that would make Zero angry enough to want to kill him for. It was the same for Zero, he never told Aidou about his stalker among other things. 

The blonde closed the small distance between their bodies and kissed him tenderly. Zero didn’t think about it, he let himself feel. Then Zero kisses Aidou back while reminding himself that no matter how good he was feeling, it was just part of the bond he has with Aidou. Not that he was protesting, he knew he was incapable of feeling romantic love due to his history and Aidou understood. 

Aidou convinced him that there was nothing wrong with him because there were people who believe in the right to do everything in their power to achieve the greatest amount of pleasure possible. He was a hedonist, Aidou had said as Zero was being chewed for thinking like a human when he was no longer one. There was nothing wrong for a person to pursue pleasure to surpass their amount of pain. But most people labeled the idea as promiscuity. Then again, they were not _people_.

Zero didn’t care. He was an ex-human vampire hunter, an unstable mongrel of the species living on borrowed time, he said. Blood tablets does not work for him anymore so Aidou had kindly offered to become his donor- that was what blood bonded partners were for. ‘The one who eats my flesh and drinks my blood lives in me, and I in him.’

“Do you want my blood and then _talk_ or the other way round today?” asked Aidou, his voice low, sultry. Always straight to the point.

“Why so eager?” 

“I have to go in a few hours.”

“Ah, to attend to the super secret task that you can’t tell me about.”

“Oh you will know eventually, Zero.”

“Hmm… Can’t say that I’m not curious. You always end up drained.”

“Don’t be— I have a feeling that you will thank me later.”

“In that case, I’ll just have to believe in you, for now. I just had Kaname’s poison, is it a good idea?” he told Aidou as he eased back and sat up, bringing Aidou with him. Zero took Aidou’s hands and guided them to his throat, giving him permission. His hair was brushed back from his forehead and then his neck was eased to the side as Aidou traced the black taming tattoo with his tongue. 

“How much am I allowed to take?”

“Enough to make me hang between almost slipping into bloodlust but functional enough. I have a meeting with Cross and Yagari tonight so I can’t show up looking fresh like a daisy.” Zero explained. The hunters don't need to know about his secret liaisons. 

Smiling, Aidou licked his lips in anticipation. “Ah, you little masochistic silver fox, when are you going to tell your parents about me? I’ve always wanted to meet Mama Kaien and Papa Touga. Are you ashamed of me?” Aidou pouted mockingly. 

“Perhaps I am ashamed, you’re prettier than me,” Zero jeered, earning a punch to the arm and he yelped. 

The kiss Zero placed on his mouth was reverent, the contact no heavier than the cold air in the room. “So you want me to siphon some and make you go back to ‘ _ex-human vampire hunter level normal-weak_ ’. No wonder you showed up today.”

Zero laughed quietly as Aidou gently repositioned him so his back was laying against some throw cushions. Lips like silk kissed down the column of Zero’s neck. Hovering above him on all fours, Aidou was ripping his bandages away. The smaller wounds have healed but the large ones were still tender to the touch, Zero hissed. 

“I know I should be thanking Kuran Kaname for bestowing his cursed pure blood upon me but as much as I crave it, it made me feel dirty- used,” Zero said. 

“You are aware that I’m using you too, right? You’re giving me your blood today so at least I’ll fare better than usual.”

Zero hummed. “At least you’re forthright about it. Kaname is always up to something, using others like pawns and then casually discarding them as he pleases. He is delusional if he can use Yuuki to blackmail me again, tch. And you’re welcomed, princess. Careful not to overdo it.”

Aidou smiled ruefully, he had suspected that Zero was aware that the pureblood was avoiding him and he was correct. Aidou was never going to understand how Kuran Kaname works. At this rate, Kaname was turning out to be as indecisive as Yuuki. He wouldn’t be surprised if one day those two would end up fighting over Zero. There were lots of things left unsettled since they apprehended Tomohisa- questions unanswered, perpetrators unnamed and of course Zero and Kaname’s unresolved issues especially when Kaname hasn't apologised to Zero for nearly killing him.

The blonde’s train of thoughts was interrupted when Zero pulled his head down. ‘Somebody’s impatient.’ Sinking his fangs in Zero’s willing neck, Aidou sucked on the sweet blood careful not to get too swept away in the euphoria, he almost swayed in ecstasy if it was not for Zero’s arms anchoring him by the shoulders, feeling the surge of energy in the pure blood tainted liquid. Aidou stopped when he felt Zero’s hands cupping his jaw, that was the signal to say that he had taken enough. Zero moaned as he licked the punctures close, chest heaving, glazed half lidded eye heavy ready to fall asleep. 

“You’re like a whole different person when you’re around me, Zero.”

“Is that good or bad?” Zero chuckled lazily. Reaching out to tuck a lock of spun sunshine behind Aidou’s ear.

“Oh believe me, it’s great,” said Aidou, biting his thumb. He waited for the blood to pebble before painting Zero’s lips with red. He smiled fondly as soon as he saw Zero’s amethyst eyes glowed like freshly stoked embers before he was pushed down onto his stomach. 

Zero swiftly pinned him down with his weight, ripping his shirt open to expose his back and clawed along his spine with sharp fingernails. Aidou whimpered when he felt Zero trace the welling cuts with his tongue.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 18th, 2020
> 
> Most of you are giving me the silent treatment some I’m holding back the yaoi lemons. Muahahahha. Citrusy lime for all~
> 
> This chapter is a WIP. I might add some more paragraphs in future. Maybe.
> 
> Nah, I’m joking. I can’t write in the lemons just yet. It’s hard. I’m serious. How does ppl write those? I wanna pull out my hair in frustration. My fingers trembled when I attempted to write any phallic related stuff. \\(//∇//)\
> 
> Will you say something? 
> 
> Help?
> 
> Bookmark my shitty story if you don’t wanna miss the update.
> 
> Btw.. if you noticed, I mark some of my chapter titles with ‘•TITLE’ or ‘••TiTLE’. Why? Because it is to indicate whether the chapter is just a :-  
> -naughty one [ ‘•TITLE’ ] or  
> -very, very, explicitly NAUGHTY one [ ‘••TiTLE’ ]


	4. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero gets a mission partner.

Yagari Touga eyed his student suspiciously. Kiryuu Zero had shown up at the school grounds wearing a face that can only be described as spiritless. Sure, the boy is known for being depressingly stoic but he was also prone to be a bit more snappish especially when Cross Kaien was being his annoying self. Zero’s distant and brooding face made him look constipated.

He was standing in the hallway in the office building staring blankly out the window at the moon. The young vampire hunter had a lot on his plate lately because the Hunter Association backbenchers, 'the elders' as they were generally called, had shown special interests towards him- he had been given a longer hunting list because he managed to do his job too well. Yagari did not like the extra attention at all since attention means trouble. He walked over to the boy and cleared his throat.

"Zero," Yagari called out and Zero slowly looked up at him. The boy was growing up well now standing at about 5’11”. However, he looked a bit gaunt and paler than usual. "Cross wants you in his office now for your mission briefing,” he motions for Zero to follow him.

Yagari observed Zero silently stood up and strode past him. Lips pressed firmly into a thin line, face indifferent, and eyes devoid of emotions. There was no rude retort or snippy comebacks as if the boy had lost his will. This Zero looked like he didn’t want to be there.

Kaien Cross was seated behind his table when Yagari and Zero made their entrance into the small but comfortable office. There was a brown envelope placed squarely in front of the man.

"Good evening , Zero-kun, Yagari-san. Have a seat,” chirped Cross. Zero grunted a vague greeting at his adoptive father but remained standing leaning against a wall with one shoulder, arms folded across his chest. Yagari moved over to a nearby window, igniting a cigarette. Both of them disliked pleasantries and always wanted things to be done and over with as quickly as possible. 

"First things first, Kaname-kun dropped this envelope at the cottage yesterday," said Cross. He noticed a flicker of alarm in Zero's eyes for a second before his face hardens.

"What does that have to do with me?" Zero inquired, coldly. Zero had left the Cross’s cottage and went to Aidou’s place right after his encounter with Kaname. He only returned to his trashed room afterwards, about two hours before he had to show up for the meeting. He had covered his broken window with a piece of tarp and lots of tape. The landlady went ballistic chewing after him. He would have to pay for the damages, she said. Heck, the building itself was on the verge of collapsing, that stingy old bird. So now, he was considering temporarily staying at the empty school dorms since school will reopen the week after.

"Well, Kaname-kun proposed to re-establish the night class," Cross swallowed hard and braced himself for the oncoming onslaught of reactions. He knew these two too well.

Yagari walked over furiously and slammed the table. "You can't be serious, Cross? Gathering the vampires here again? You must be crazy to agree to this,"

"Now, now, Yagari-san. It is a proposal. Nothing is final until we have the elders’ approval," Cross glanced over to Zero. The boy showed nothing- yet. "And as for you Zero-kun, they're requesting your transfer to the night class."

"Why?” Zero asked. Cross, who had been anticipating a bigger reaction, was covering his ears in case Zero screams at him- or bellowed, or yelled or something in the line of those that involve very high volume and lots of pent up anger. But no, Zero was uncharacteristically pensive. He looked surprisingly accepting.

"As much as we didn’t like to think so, you're turning more and more like a vampire every day. Yes, you're a hunter but inevitable as it is, you need to explore your vampire side as well. The Day Class is no longer suitable,” Cross explained.

"Ironically, I will have to agree to that," Yagari agreed.

"Shishou?!"

"Think of it this way, Zero-kun. We need you to grow out of your shell. Forgive me but you have become more and more distant lately. Especially after that one particular incident with that Aidou heir. We've been keeping you away from your altered nature for too long. You need to learn more about your other self," supplied the headmaster. 

"You're kidding me- but I was doing just fine!"

"No you're not. Think, how many Level Es have you killed last week?" Yagari's eyes grew cold.

"I've been following the list. It's not my fault the list had grown longer.”

"The list expanded because you've become too efficient. Wipe them out fast, they will update your list even faster. You're not a natural born killer, Zero. We hunt, not kill. There's a big difference between the two. Something is bothering you."

"Nothing is wrong," Zero answered through gritted teeth.

Cross let out a defeated sigh. "Just promise us to think about it. Like I said, nothing's final yet,"

"Fine, if things screw up, I can always drop out, can I? I don't understand why I have to attend school anyways," Zero scoffed. Cross shook his head but remained silent.

Yagari shook his head in reluctant defeat. "What's the other matter, a mission you say?" he changed the subject.

"Have you heard about vampire mercenaries, Zero-kun?" Cross pushed back his spectacles and addressed the silver haired vampire hunter.

"Not really. Just that the association engage those so-called vampire assassins in some special cases,"

"Why do you bring them up?" Yagari was visibly agitated.

"The one Zero and Kaito had been surveying, Hirata is one of them.”

"I know you've been hiding something. You seem to be familiar with her brand of humour," quipped Zero.

"You've done what, Cross? You've lost your marbles. How can you trust one of those two-faced monsters? Hirata Kazuki is grey. We got nothing on her," Yagari wished he could pound some sense into Cross sometimes. The man is way too unpredictable and tends to accept risky businesses.

"I try to keep a good faith. Mercenaries like Hirata Kazuki had proven to be trustworthy so far. She is in fact, one of the best,"

"As trustworthy as a rabid dog. She's bound to bite sooner or later," mumbled the one-eyed man.

"Cut the crap. What does a mercenary have to do with me? Why on earth did the hunters order a sweep on her if she's trusted?"

"It was just a gesture to say hello. The picnic basket told us that she's still on good terms. Or the two of you would have returned in the form of precisely two things; in a body bag and an urn,"

"So we were just some shitty decoys?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I believe the two of you would make it out safely in one piece if things turn nasty," grinned Cross.

"Easy for you to say- you’re crazy.”

"By the way Zero-kun, do you recall the incident at the Kuran ball?"

"How could we forget?" huffed Yagari.

"The culprit has been identified.”

"Shirabuki Sara," Zero hissed. He wanted to very much exterminate all of the purebloods and when he has the right opportunity, he will stuff the impetuous, arrogant bitch to hell first. He should have blasted her brains out when she offered to take care of him because the Kuran's had abandoned him. He was horrified when she said he actually reeked with the scent of pureblood vampires. Calling him a dog did not hurt as much as the earlier insult. It burned into his marrow. He was not abandoned. He had casted them away.

The female pureblood had been stretching his limits thin. The level Ds she openly spawned by bending around the association's rules just to feed her bloody greed made him seeth. Zero remembered exactly the way his dark vampire side nearly literally burst out in bloody eagerness to turn the damnable pureblood into his prey. That would really be something.

"It was obvious but it was only recently the vampire council had been able to gather sufficient evidence to act against her. The vampire and the hunter elders had reached an agreement to detain and prosecute Shirabuki. An directive to Shirabuki to surrender herself had been issued but since she's a pureblood, she won't come down easily,"

"So the elders are thinking of sending in Zero because he had taken down Kuran Rido before?" Yagari did not mention Hiou Shizuka. Zero was looking at him with an icy gaze. The vampire world had accused Zero of murdering his maker and Kuran Kaname had nullified the execution order placed by the perished old vampire council. Much to Yagari's irritation, the boy had acknowledged his role in Kuran Rido's demise but had neither confirmed nor denied the preposterous allegation of killing Hiou. Only Zero knew the truth and he was keeping it that way.

"Precisely. However, the vampire elders included Hirata Kazuki in the equation. They're sending her to work alongside us."

"I have to work with a killer bloodsucker to capture another bloodsucker." Zero said, raising a brow and there was a grin breaking across his face, edges of sharpened teeth showing. 

"If you put it that way, yes. Hirata has an impressive track record, Zero. She had taken care of the unruly purebloods in the western coasts before. We hunters deal exclusively with level Es. The mercenaries on the other hand were engaged in other delicate cases. It had always been that way. The vampires are willing to let the hunters play a part this time because they want to give you and opportunity to take a brief walk on their side."

"This Hirata actually specializes in exterminating the higher ranked vampires. She's clearly dangerous. You can't put Zero to work with her," Yagari said through gritted teeth.

"Yagari, Zero has to do this. They have extended an olive branch and there will be losses if we don’t accept." the other man stated calmly.

"We can't trust this Hirata, Cross. Why Zero? I can go instead," Yagari protested.

"This is a delicate matter and we have limited choices. You know how sensitive the hunter-vampire peace treaty is. The loss of the pureblood in the hands of our own at the Kuran ball has jeopardized the already fragile balance. Zero is our chance to patch frayed ends. They have also sent their best. Have faith because I've worked with her in the past and I trust Hirata will be professional in this matter as well as Zero."

"And I have faith in the hunters as well," a clear feminine voice interjected. The three of them turned to the door and found themselves staring at a female vampire smiling demurely by the doorframe. Their hunter senses registered the female as a noble class vampire, a considerably crafty one because they had not sensed her arrival. 

Smoothing her hair, she was holding a long black coat over her left arm and was wearing a sharply cut navy suit. Her platinum blonde hair was held back in a tight braid trailing down to her waist revealing her heavily pierced ear which channelled an air of rebelliousness. Removing her dark shades, she uncovered a pair of pretty light reddish brown eyes rimmed with black kohl. Despite her formal attire, Harita Kazuki screams Goth from head to toe.

"It has been a while, Cross-san." She beamed at Cross and then eyed the other two hunters critically. "Hirata Kazuki, pleased to meet all of you. I apologize but I've overheard the discussion. May I approach? Her tone was calm, polite and diplomatic. Hirata walked over to Cross and extended her right hand. Cross took it and shook it hesitantly. A vampire offering friendly physical contact was rare. She smiled at the hunters. On the exterior, she looked like a woman in her early-twenties in human years. The hunters knew the vampire standing before them could be well over a hundred of years old as vampires have a mysterious way of aging.

Zero observed the newcomer in suspicion. She was exceptionally beautiful moving with a catlike grace. It struck him how Hirata Kazuki resembled another vampire he knew. The high cheekbones, delicate forehead, a small smiling dainty mouth and eyes calm despite the obvious hostility from the hunters. He was looking at a Gothic carbon copy of Hiou Shizuka, his nightmarish ghost. Confused as he was, her presence was throwing him off so he quickly stood up and walked away to a nearby window before it was too late and ended up puking on the floor. 

She had noticed his change of attitude because she smiled knowingly at him and winked. Zero was appalled but remained silent and wore his emotionless mask again. He was not alone with her and he was determined to hold his ground.

"Hirata-san, it has been a long time indeed. I'm sure you've met Yagari Touga before and that is Kiryuu Zero. Have a seat, please." Cross did the introductions. Yagari snorted a rude remark under his breath.

"It has been a while Yagari-san. And by the way Zero-kun, I hope you liked my sandwiches," she chuckled playfully.

Zero grunted a response. He did not eat them. The memory of the mocking picnic basket irritated him but above all, he was disturbed with Hirata and Hiou's resemblance. She seemed to notice and nodded her pretty head. Cross opened a folder and produced a piece of paper.

"You're early Hirata-san. I was expecting you to turn up much later."

"I just like to be early. Besides, I was informed that the mission starts off tomorrow. I would like to get things ready beforehand including meeting my designated partner." Hirata casually sat at the edge of Cross's desk and crossed her arms. "A bit too green if I might add," she said while giving Zero an imploring gaze. "You're practically bristling, Kiryuu-kun. Working with you would be a bit difficult I guess."

"I'm not that eager to work with you, vampire," Zero spat, mostly annoyed because the female had called out his lack of experience which was like a nail hit on the head, he really was. 

"Likewise, _vampire_ ," she reminded Zero of his current ex-human status coldy but the smile never left her lips. Zero fought the urge to bare his fangs at the offending female but kept his face blank. His eyes spewed venom.

Cross cleared his throat. He had finished reading the piece of paper and set it down on the table. "According to the instructions here, the vampire elders ranked this mission as a Class 5. You two will have to cooperate in gathering evidence, planning your move and finally secure the target safely. There is no specific timeline to follow."

"Wait, the vampires issued this out? Why do I have to comply? Just send her alone then." Zero pointed accusingly at Hirata. So what if Cross had worked with her before, screw it, send someone else and see if he cares.

She cocked an eyebrow. "I wish so too, Kiryuu-kun. A Class 5 mission is the same as an undercover job if you want to put it in human terms. If you please listen to Cross-san and let him finish," Hirata was obviously annoyed but again, she kept her smile. Zero scoffed.

"Thank you, Hirata-san. It says here that Kiryuu Zero will be posing as your personal bodyguard. I'm sure you do not need one but it is crucial for us to gather as much information about Shirabuki as possible. Plus, Shirabuki has shown a slight interest in him on some occasions before so we hope that alone can help to smoke her out. You are also one of the upper-crust nobles so she will be invited to all of the vampire society's events. Although I am sure it is far from necessary, the Hunter Association will send Zero-kun here on loan to protect you due to your _situation_ back in Shanghai," explained Cross. Hirata visibly stiffened and Cross looked apologetic. "I'm sorry to put that in such a brusque way Hirata-san."

"It is all right. I did lose my family in that unfortunate incident," she said quietly. She was recalling her family's murder but there was no trace of sadness in her words “I may find enough clues leading to the culprit this way too," she said disdainfully and crossed her arms.

After a few seconds, she faced Zero and said "Well, I was chosen for this mission because of my vulnerable disposition. It's a perfect cover up and I'm afraid my predicament has caused me a setback in the vampire society. Precious leads will circulate in the midst of gossip and having you posing as an aide will speed up our task. Some of the information might be valuable.” 

The hunters tensed. Hirata has agreed to bait herself in the sea of snapping bloodsuckers to lure out Shirabuki and whoever else that bites and Zero would be the prop. It would be like flouncing in uncharted waters.

Yagari had been silently studying the vampire. Her demeanour was exceptionally different from the other nobles he had encountered. Although he had briefly come across her only once in a hunter-vampire meeting, even then he found her surprisingly humanlike in her actions and speech. He was concerned for Zero since the boy was as explosive as a load bearing bomb, pressured him enough and he would go off. It also irked him that Hirata Kazuki does resemble Hiou Shizuka to the teeth despite the dark cosmetics.

Hirata came across as an ordinary young upbeat vampire noble but the fact that she was one of the top vampire mercenaries sent chills down to his bones. Only a select few of the hunters and vampires knew about Hirata's capabilities. On the surface, she was an heiress to a wealthy antique dealing vampire clan but underneath, she had taken down at least a dozen of fierce pureblood vampires in her lifetime. They were throwing Zero to dance with a deadly pit-viper.

"I'm afraid I have to take my leave for now." Hirata gathered her coat into her arm again. She smoothed her braided hair and casted a cool gaze upon Zero before adding, "As for the mission, I would like to request Kiryuu-kun to temporarily move into my accommodation in town as a part of the cover up. It is near to the academy so he could still attend school."

"That is not a good idea," Yagari protested immediately. Zero was equally astounded but he remained silent and just stared at Cross as the other hunter sighed.

"Very well." Much to their surprise, Cross agreed. Zero slammed his fists onto the table in response, glaring promises of death and murder at the man who was readjusting his spectacles like he didn’t have just agreed to a propostrous proposal. Yagari was also glowering hotly in the corner. He was well aware of the logic behind the arrangement but the idea does not appeal to him at all. Nevertheless, it was Cross's call and he decided to observe.

"I am not going to bunk anywhere with a vampire," Zero seethed. Zero was still digesting the fact he had to work alongside Hirata Kazuki and jamming the thought of having to live in close quarters with the female, vampire or not, was turning his bowels inside out. He glared dangerously at her.

"I knew this would come out from you, Kiryuu-kun. If it would make you feel better, I hate the idea too. If we promise to keep our distances and play our parts professionally, this so called mission will be over in no time." Hirata sighed. She slipped on her coat and smiled. "I too dislike staying with another _vampire_."

Cross rubbed his temples in defeat."Just give it try, Zero-kun. Like Hirata-san said, both of you are professionals. Besides both of you need to learn to work together,"

"Fine," snapped Zero. Curse his blind sense of duty. He was an idiot, a slave to his ancestral obligations and duties, which alone so far earned him an impressive spot amongst the hunter ranks. Well, he was also a monstrously strong, brute of a suicidal ex-human vampire so yeah, he cheated a bit.

The female then headed out from the room and paused by the door. "Good. Come by later at nine in the morning. I have little aversion to daylight and I believe so do you," she says, flicking a small card at Zero.

000000000

Hours later, Zero stood in front of a posh ten-storey apartment complex and punched three digits on the intercom. ‘6-0-6’ Hell, just make it 666 and throw in Satan to make it perfect. He was going to have to get chummy with one of his minions anyway.

He shifted his duffel bag from his right to the left shoulder. It was cold, snowing lightly and he was slightly shivering under his heavy dark green hunting coat. He flipped the small card he got from Hirata Kazuki earlier and smirked. The vampire actually lived two blocks away from his own dingy apartment. He could always go back to his home if the bitch stepped on his nerves. The thought of Shizuka's ghost crossed his mind. Maybe Hirata was somehow behind it but no being is strong enough to replicate a pureblood's aura. Not even a Level-B. Coincidences- it's all part of a random angry, fucked up deity's schemes to kill his fucking time.

The intercom buzzed and her clear voice came through. "Come up, Kiryuu-kun" she ordered and Zero grunted. He was dealing with a very bossy female, what if she nags a lot? Lovely, he will get the complete package, a nagging-bossy-satanic-bloodsucker-from hell. He had never felt so whipped.

The heavy glass door clicked open and he walked passed a cheery watchman seated behind a dark wooden desk. Too cheery. Aren't you going to at least ask where I'm going, Mr. Smiley? He thought. Did the man know he potentially could end up as dinner to one of the tenants? Apparently not.

The trip up the elevator made him nervous. It was mirrored and a security camera was placed carefully up in a corner. Such devices had always made him uneasy. The carriage halted and he stepped out feet crushing the plush red carpeting. As he made his way towards Hirata's door, he cleared his head and put on his emotionless mask for the millionth time that day. That was an exaggeration of course.

She opened the door and casually motioned him to enter as she stepped back. The apartment was stylishly decorated which reminded Zero of a museum with the cool white marble floor and dark wooden panelling covered the walls. The prominent feature of the accommodation was the huge glass floor to ceiling window overlooking the cityscapes. The sun would shine throughout the day, an odd choice for a light sensitive vampire.

He followed the sweater and jeans clad Hirata into the tastefully decorated living room. The dark brown wool complemented her light reddish brown eyes and he hated it. She arranged herself in a sleek leather chair and motioned Zero to sit on the matching leather couch nearby.

"You're three hours late."

"Nice place," Zero paid no attention to Hirata's grousing.

"So you're partially deaf but thank you. It used to be my brother's pride and joy," she smiled endearingly and crossed her long legs. Zero caught on her meaning. She had a brother. He had died. It was his home they were going to stay at.

"No wonder- it is too masculine," he carelessly set his duffle by the sleek black leather couch. "Why here? I thought you're going to stay at the mansion," he said, changing the subject. Although he disliked her, he had enough respect for someone in mourning.

"So you can still go to the academy. Besides, it's much private here and I hate having servants around," says Hirata as she smiled again. "I'll show you your room."

She led him down a hallway which leads to a large bedroom with a huge cosy looking bed was the main fixture. He felt his feet sink into the thick maroon carpeting. Zero found a sturdy hardwood desk in a corner by the attached bathroom. "This was your brother's," he stated, guessing the obvious as he had never seen anything so luxurious before.

"Yes, he loved to read behind that desk." Her eyes grew sad despite the gracious smile she wore. So, Hirata Kazuki also had a mask on. Zero made a mental note to crack it. It should be entertaining enough to soothe his suffering for having to play house with the vampire.

"I can't possibly stay here." This time, he was sincere because Zero felt as if he was contaminating memories. He did not like the vampire but the distant look she had on her face stirred some of his suppressed memories, the ones he rather not dwell upon. He too had sometimes missed Ichiru. Heck, he even missed his imaginary dead brother's company. He kept his impassive mask on.

"Yes, you may stay as nobody uses this space anymore." She then approached a closet and slid the double doors open. "These are all yours at your disposal. We would have to attend some dry fancy gatherings starting from tonight. You can wear them because your clothes definitely won't do."

"Hirata-san, I just can't."

"Why?" 

"I can't replace you brother," Zero voiced carefully. He has an active imagination and it was worth the shot because the female Level-B stiffened.

"You're not a replacement. That's plain absurd," she tossed her hair. "He won't need his ridiculous expensive designer duds anymore. If he had left a corpse behind, I would've put on his best suit on him. He's dead and gone, turned to dust, not even a body left- period," she huffed, combing her fingers in her long platinum hair in frustration. Zero stared blankly at her sudden display of emotions.

"What's bothering you? That you have to live here? Spit it out because I've done my homework, hunter-kun. If I have done it right, my appearance would probably rub you the wrong way," she challenged.

"It does," he blandly confessed.

"Because I look like Shizuka?" Hirata casually mentioned the dead pureblood so casually as if the fiend was her best friend.

"Yes," Zero kept his detached mask on. The image of Shizuka's apparition crept into his head and a cold shiver ran down his spine. His hand automatically went to feel for the tattooed seal on his neck.

"Nonsense, she's just another dead vampire. I heard that you killed her, bad boy. So, deal with it," she said, bluntly. Then she waved a dismissive hand, "The Hiratas are related to the Hious just like the Kurenais. I believe you've met my distant cousin Maria before. The look unquestionably runs in the family because once in a while critters like Maria and I pop out," she punctuated by a crude snap of her long fingers. "And off the record, I don't give a shit about those pretentious purebloods."

Zero studied the noble again. The eye colour alone will be enough to spook him. He let out an exasperated sigh. "I have met Kurenai-san but, you are too similar."

"You have to work that one out by yourself unfortunately. I was born with this cursed mug," she chuckled evilly, running a hand over her face. "Think of it as a pesky ingredient of the job, hunter. With that all said, try to make yourself at home." That said, the female abruptly left him and disappeared behind the heavy door.

Zero exhaled and plopped himself on the bed and decided to sleep. He had not bothered to lock the door. If Hirata wanted to kill him, a locked door wouldn't stop her.

000000000

"We're not going to a stupid fancy vampire thing, are we? Zero studied his reflection in the long mirror. It was 7 in the evening on a school night and Hirata had blackmailed him into wearing a set of her dead brother's clothes. Okay, it was a school night and he skipped school but he didn’t want to go.

_"You will put them on or I will do it for you,"_ she had effectively threatened him fifteen minutes ago while smiling devilishly like a bossy demon like her should be smiling. So he did.

The black jeans hugged his form perfectly. She had chosen a white silk button down shirt from the enormous closet which also had fitted his broad shoulders and lean torso. He had left it hanging un-tucked over his jeans. The clothes were finely made to emphasize the wearer's body and Zero's was silently thankful his harsh training did him good. He was built like a fighter with lean hard muscles encasing his long limbs. He knew he looked good but he had never bothered to dress up because one, he had never bothered, two, he never had to and three, it would cost a ton of money.

The other vampire tossed him a brand new black jacket and resumed her quest to find the right shoes to go with the rest. Zero would have gladly walked in his worn leather school shoes or his hunter boots but Hirata had scrunched her nose in disgust. She retorted by producing a black shiny oxfords, kicking his old ones onto the endless depth of the monstrous closet and curtly telling him to wear the new ones to school the following day. He will wear them all right, one day when hell freezes over. He had a very bad feeling that he had earned himself a very infuriating, fashion conscious blood sucking mother hen for the next few weeks.

"You're not answering my question- we're not going to a stupid fancy vampire thing, are we?" jeered Zero as he slipped on the black leather aviator style jacket. It was new and it also fitted him to perfection. Hirata had emerged from her shoe hunt and tossed him a pair of slightly worn black sneakers. It bothered him because even the shoes are of the right size. There was a foreign smell lingering around the clothes. It must have been her brother's scent- he did not like it.

He shivered when her gentle hands smooth over his shoulders and down to his arms. “Sadly, we have no choice but to show ourselves to the vampires tonight,” said the female as if she was not a bloodsucker herself. He wrenched himself away and glared at Hirata. She merely smiled at his reaction and cocking her head to one side. Her hair was loose, the platinum strands framed her face like a halo. The colour lighter than his own silver. Zero could see her fangs whenever she smiled and she smiled a lot. Hirata was hauntingly beautiful but unmistakably deadly.

"Liar- you look too excited." 

"I'm not," she chuckled and wiggled on her own snug black leather jacket which covered her glittery cream coloured turtle neck top. She had tight low cut black suede pants on which clung to her slim hips tenaciously, wearing no make-up save for her severely black lined eyes. Zero could barely see the glint of metal beneath those luxurious locks. She had three cuffs in the helix of her left ear similar to his. The cuffs were interconnected by a thin silver chain- a Bajoran, slave earrings he realised belatedly. Her right tragus and rook each adorned silver captive beads. She was the first vampire Zero encountered who had that kind of jewellery on. Whatever the purpose was, it made her unique.

"I am amused you fit into his clothes perfectly, Zero-kun," she said wistfully as she stood by him, studying their reflections in the mirror. Her impossibly high heeled leather boots elevated her height to equal his frame. "We are beautiful aren't we, Zero-kun?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're a bloody attention hungry basket case of narcissism."

"Who are you to complain? You and your own silver and ink say just the same, bad boy." she teased.

Zero glared at Hirata furiously. "I wouldn’t have them if it wasn’t necessary," he informed. Cross had them done to him by that _I-rather-not-say-his-fucking-name-but-rather-die_ former teacher to suppress his vampirism. The tattoo was a vampire taming tattoo which had him bound to the then human Yuuki. Zero had not fully understood the function of his earrings but he guessed it was for controlling his vampire side one way or another. People generally mistook the embellishments as a sign of rebellion. Zero had never bothered to explain so it made him more irritable and shortened his temper. He was surprised to see Hirata nodding as if she understood him. 

"I miss my brother dearly, Zero-kun. Forgive me for making you wear them but it pleases me in some way. As much as you hate me looking like Shizuka, it also kills me that you resemble him too." Hirata walked over to the desk and fished something out of the top drawer.

Hirata handed him a picture of two boys posing casually by a black motorcycle. One of the boys was wearing a black leather jacket scowling as he would want to slug the photographer, holding a helmet by his waist, caught his eyes. He was tall with platinum blond hair and light reddish brown eyes like Hirata. But other than that, he could probably say he was looking at a picture of his doppelganger. She pulled the picture away and slipped it back into the drawer. "He was older but he could pass as someone about your age." Great, maybe he, Ichiru and this guy were actually long lost triplets. He didn't give much attention to the other one in the photo, a brunette. However, he had a feeling that he had seen him before.

"I'm sorry." That was the only response he could think of, making the atmosphere much more awkward.

Hirata stared at the picture in her hand for a brief moment before she placed it on the desk. She turned to face Zero, exhaling a breath that she had been holding. "Yeah, are we even? We will never mention our ghosts ever again, do you agree?" she implored him.

"Fine," he said, averting his eyes suddenly noticing the glazed sheen that was threatening to spill out of Hirata’s. He might end up pitying her and he had a feeling the female wouldn’t like that at all.

With a whirl of long platinum hair, Hirata Kazuki stepped forward, grips him by the shoulder and steers him towards the door. She picked up her keys from the table top, the corners of her lips turning up forming an ominous smile. 

"I'm driving," she declared.

0000000000

Zero was convinced that the female vampire beside him was possessed by Evel Knievel's spirit as she screeched to a halt in front of a dimly lit building. She stepped out and handed the keys to an attendant. Zero unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of the vehicle thanking the spirits of his ancestors for preventing his feet from wobbling as he watched a human valet drive the black SUV away. Hirata had driven that death machine at a breakneck speed. He swore he had dislocated his vertebrae a few times as she dangerously weaved through the city chuckling gleefully each time Zero cringed and cursed in his seat.

"Wow, I'm alive," he hissed sarcastically as Hirata grinned at him by the entrance. There was a long queue of Goth attired people, humans, waiting to get in. A large burly human was checking IDs and searching for suspicious items or substances.

Hirata had explained to back him in the vehicle that they were attending a private vampire-only party somewhere on the premises. Zero pointed out that he was an under aged Level D and he should turn back home before Hirata could crash them both in some wall. She had laughed at him, reminding him that he was supposed to pose as her bodyguard and she would not give a rat ass of what other vampires would think. Zero was amused at her choice of vocabulary. She was a noble but unlike the snooty ones he knew back in the night class, she looked like a million bucks but had the mouth of a street urchin. She could probably make any average male drool after her with those kinds of charms but not him.

Hirata had merrily named that night's excursion as _"Operation Pond Ripple"_. The vampire had a corny sense of humour but Zero decided not to care or it would fuel her teasing mechanism. She had charmed the bouncer guy to let them through the large steel doors by giving him one of her luscious smiles. Technically, she was the luscious looking female and the smile was just an accessory. Hirata Kazuki was an undeniably breathtakingly beautiful but Zero could never see her as other than a controlling pain in the rump vampire bitch she was.

Loud music thrummed and vibrated off the polished glass walls. Warm humans were crushed against them by the hundreds as they made their way to the deeper part of the nightclub. She pushed bodies aside, careful not to cripple the fragile alcohol and sweat soaked humans on the flickering dance floor. Zero diligently followed her light haired head among the sea of humans sweeping the perimeters for threats. A habit trained to perfection.

The music was jarring his hearing, the flashing lights and laser strobes irritated his light sensitive eyes. The Gothic themed Black Blood was a popular nightspot in town both to humans and vampires alike and according to Hirata, it was vampire owned. He smirked at the genius of it, the vampires seemed more humanoid than the white caked face, black lined eyes and blood red lipped vamped out humans.

They stopped at a huge metal door at the back of the club. The mean looking Level C seemed to recognize Hirata and bowed at her but gazed questioningly at him. Zero found reassurance in his cold hard gun pressing against his chest in his shoulder holster. Hirata crudely gestured at him with one of her long fingers and commanded the guard, "Open the door, this one's mine."

Only then Zero snapped back to reality. Hirata was addressing him as an _‘it’_. He was a level D, and ex-human which earned him a place in the lowest sump of the vampire hierarchy. Hirata was playing her part as the cold and powerful noble class heiress she really was. He had forgotten simply because Hirata had been humouring him. She was at the second level of the upper food-chain, a Level B, and she didn't treat him like 100% dirt. Maybe it was because he looked like her dead brother or she had plans to use him to the very end. Zero concluded it was the latter so he remained passive, no, to remain civilly cooperative to the bloody mission and stared solemnly at the guard. That sounds better.

"This one's a hunter," the guard stated as studying him with a pair of scrutinising eyes. Impressive- probably the vamps had every mugshot of the hunters in town or he was just plain popular.

"Yes- so?" Hirata leered haughtily. She placed her impatient hands on her hips, brushing her hair behind her left ear, exposing her unique set of earrings. Waves of oppressing killing intent slowly leaked around them. 

"We had been anticipating your arrival but we can't let him in. It's against the rules," the vampire tried to reason with her. Based on the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, he finally realised that he shouldn’t have trifled with her.

Hirata's hand shot out and she slammed the vampire into the wall by the neck. Blood hit the air. Zero was positive the vampire had his skull cracked because he was howling out in pain. Suddenly, they were surrounded by three other vampire guards. Hirata threw the injured guard crashing into the opposite wall. Zero heard bones crunched. He narrowed his eyes as he observed Hirata shake her hair back into place. She had shrouded herself with a black menacing aura .Zero kept silent and let her run her show but secretly he felt a chill down his spine, the female was formidable when scorned.

She eyed the newly arrived guards and warned. "I would not be denied and insulted by you worms. Tell Senri I'm here and then- I'll have your heads impaled under the bar stools."

A few seconds passed and suddenly then the heavy metal doors opened. Zero recognised the lazy blue-eyed boy with a fashionably tousled reddish brown hair immediately. He realized that this was the second boy in the picture Hirata had shown him earlier. Senri Shiki.

"As tempestuous as ever Kazuki-nee," Shiki said lazily. The way Shiki Senri addressed Hirata suggested that the two definitely knew each other. A few moments later, a blonde haired vampire girl showed up and stared at Zero.

"Ah, the school prefect has come to bust us," she said in her patented monotone- Touya Rima.

Hirata smiled at the two models. "The staffs are incompetent, kids. By the way, Zero's with me," she said as she reached and slipped her right arm around Zero's left and rested her head lightly on his shoulder.

Fighting his urge to snatch his arm away despite Hirata's steely grip, he watched the pair's eyes morph from indifferent to dumbfounded. He has a feeling that the mischievous leech on his arm is up to no good and he will definitely suffer in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo..
> 
> Still with me?
> 
> Like I said before. This was an old story I wrote when I was younger. What was I thinking? LOL. I generally dislike OCs but Kazuki grew on me. A lot. Give her a chance. 
> 
> I had difficulty editing this chapter because I've too much dialogue and the conversations were hella stiff. Ugh.. I don’t know how I did this. 
> 
> Kaname will show up in the next chapter. Can you imagine how he would react? 
> 
> （￣+ー￣）
> 
> May 27th, 2020  
> Made a sketch of Kazuki. It's in chapter 17. Help me decide which look is better on her.


	5. Temptations

Zero spent the night suffering by staying too close to Kazuki. She had managed to scandalously spread the news of her return to Japan with a new aide by her side, an accomplished ex-human hunter boy-toy by the name of Kiryuu Zero. The woman knows no shame so he plastered his _'mess-with-me-and-you-die'_ look on, let Kazuki dangle off his arm and focused his attention on eavesdropping. He didn't care if the platinum blonde banshee had successfully degraded his ass to the ton, he could always find a reason to kill off the bloodsuckers one day. At the moment, the mission objectives no matter how vague they are to him- comes first.

He had picked up some speculative whispers that Kazuki had orchestrated her family's massacre because she survived the attack. Zero had learnt that Kazuki had walked away from the scene physically unscathed but emotionally distraught. He also had confirmed Kazuki's allegation of his uncanny resemblance to her brother, who was named ‘Kaede’ was not entirely baseless. There were four vampires who had looked at him as if they had seen a ghost. No wonder the security, Mr. Smiley, the guard in the apartment lobby, didn't question him back then.

The Hirata parents must have had a thing for androgynous names for their offspring because both Kazuki and Kaede could be both for boys and girls. Another interesting piece of information he learned was that Senri Shiki and Hirata Kaede were close model friends. That explained the monster scale closet in the bedroom, the dead brother had an enormous appetite for nice clothes. 

Zero was keeping a close watch around parameters when suddenly Rima pulled him aside. He shrugged her hand off as she had leprosy and asked, "What do you want?"

He felt her eyeing him critically, she even sniffed at his clothes. "You're not with her are you?" Rima didn’t answer his question, opting to ask one of her own instead.

Zero let his glare drop a few temperatures colder. It was hard to hear her voice over the simperingly loud beat the deejay was currently playing. Coloured flashing lights surrounded his music console and a laser beam stabbed out at the dance floor filled with writhing bodies. The place didn’t come with an epilepsy warning and Zero was beginning to develop a headache. He narrowed his eyes at the vampire girl. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked, sorely wishing he could decipher females better.

She placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Are you WITH her?" She wrung her hands in the air in frustration. Zero scowled at the vampire girl. Why are females so difficult to decode? He wonders again. Truthfully, Zero had nothing against the petite blonde but she was getting on his nerves and Kazuki was not in his line of sight.

Before Rima could rephrase her question, Hirata had swung over to them and swiftly pecked Zero on the mouth, effectively freezing him to the floor. Kazuki revelled as she watched him shrivel in mortification and smiled smugly at a gaping Rima. "He's even living with me now, and you know what that means, if that's what you were asking Rima-chan," she added oil to the fire and reattached herself to him once more.

Zero tried to subtly peel himself away from Kazuki but she held him in place with her immovable granite arms around his waist. Hirata cautioned him by stepping painfully hard on his shoe as if saying, ‘mess this up and you're dead.’

"Y- you two? But, he-," spluttered Rima. "He's a hunter," the small girl squeaked, Hirata widened her trademark smile.

"Yes, he is and you know how I love danger," the tone was deliberately sultry and her hands clamped around his waist tighter. It may look like a possessive hold but Zero swore she was gauging how much pressure she'll need to crush his internal organs. "Will you please tell Senri's pureblood cousins that they can forget about him because he moved on. I’ve heard the gossip, my dear. Too bad I’ve taken him off the market," she added playfully, tugging him away. Zero groaned when he saw Rima gaping and floundering like a fish as he looked over his shoulder. 

If Kazuki was a cat, she would be purring by then. She hummed instead, leading him away to another section of the establishment. She found themselves a vacant spot and pushed him down to sit on a plush seat. Then she sat on his lap, encircling her arms around his shoulders so that she could lean over and whisper in his ear. Her breath caressed his pierced earlobe. “Ugh, this is so tiresome. Half of these fuckers were either too drunk or were too invested to get into my pants,” she complained but her face showed otherwise, the full lips were still smiling and she was looking at him, eyes smouldering. It was then Zero realised this was all a job to her.

He relaxed a notch. “Really now- I never knew since you looked like you belonged here,” he says, raising a sceptical brow, and there was a grin breaking across her face.

“And you’re too tense,” Kazuki laughed, low and mocking, the edges of his smirk all too visible. “Don’t tell me this is your first time coming to a club.” Kazuki strokes lightly down his arms, then wraps herself around him and buries her face in his shoulder.

“I’m afraid- yes,” he mumbled and she laughed airily.

“Ah, so I’ve busted your cherry!” she chuckled, snapping her head up, her face lighted like fireworks. “Follow me down a route that no other would have set forth, dear Zero. I can’t wait to show you the flowery road to corruption and debauchery. You may help me with the fertilisers- innards and entrails make great composting materials.” she added with exaggerated flourish, she patted his cheeks. 

“Stop that- just so you know, you sound absolutely insane!” he hissed at her, catching her hands, she smiled wider as if she was taking it as a compliment. Zero sighed and addressed another issue that has been bugging him, “I am aware that you’re having a ball whore-mongering me around, not that I care about my reputation and all but easy with the toucing. Are you usually this clingy?”

“If the job requires it, yes. Luckily the idea was I am the one who is totally smitten by your ice cold, charming ass to the extent of hiring you as my bodyguard. Incest is not uncommon among us beasts and it would be logical if I wanted you since you do resemble my dear brother. But although it is acceptable for you to act like a boy who has been dubiously forced to deal with my thirsty self, it would help speed things a lot if you thaw a bit,” she supplied, the curve of her mouth charming but her words were glazed generously with sarcasm.

“Alright fine- so what are we doing over here?”

“Waiting. Have you thawed yet? I’m doing all the work here and your bony thighs are not exactly comfortable. What have they been feeding you?”

Zero sighed, he decided that Kazuki would probably nag him less if he was more proactive so he started by moving his right hand over her graceful back, caressing and twining his left in her hair. She laced her hands around his neck in return. 

“Better?” he asked her curtly.

“That’s a good boy,” she purred. “Now keep your face composed no matter what, focus on me. You may tug my head back and nuzzle my neck or whatever and make it convincing. Remember our task, because here comes the big sharks- look," Kazuki had pointed to the entrance and Zero realised that he was looking at a flabbergasted Kuran Yuuki and unreadable Kuran Kaname. Understandably, Yuuki must be shocked to see the two of them. Zero knew of Yuuki's affection towards him and Hirata's antiques had crushed whatever feelings she had left for him in a second. Yuuki's lips quivered before she bravely turned to talk to Rima. Shiki was also there greeting his pureblood cousin.

It sank in Zero's mind that Rima would probably tell Yuuki about him living with Kazuki plus, the scandalous gossip the vampire woman fruitfully sowed amongst the guests. He felt lightheaded as panic began to creep on him. Kazuki had sensed every change in him and continued to whisper. "You love her don't you?" he glared at her warningly in return. "Now, you're afraid she'll get the wrong idea about _us_ ," She intentionally emphasized that one word- us.

"I do not! What are you? Aunt Thelma-know it-all?" he growled low. He wanted to throw Kazuki off and get out of there. He had loved Yuuki but not the vampire Yuuki. The human Yuuki he cherished had died and the pure blooded Yuuki he was seeing belonged to Kuran Kaname. He had told himself that over and over again.

"Hmm.. Thelma- that’s a nice name. Maybe I'll use it as an alias someday," she giggled as she placed a palm against his chest as she leaned closer, her voice taking a solicitous tone. "Then why is your heart beating uncontrollably, Zero-kun?" she added as she pushed her palm against his chest firmer. He grasped her hand and tried to pull it away but failed. The vampire was stronger than he anticipated and she smiled knowingly at him. "If that's not the case, is it Kuran Kaname?" 

Zero paled. Was it because of Kaname? He didn't get it. Leaning in even closer, Kazuki brushed her lips on his cheek. "He is a patient one, isn't he? I bet he invested a lot too. So scandalous, a hunter and a pureblood. Do you wonder why I say so, Zero?" The lips travelled upwards as she smiled seductively against his ear. She didn’t wait for his answer. "Because-" she breathed. Zero shuddered as she spoke the next sentence icily, "I could smell his blood in you."

"No-" Zero snapped. Hirata was reading him like a book. Images of the night Kaname attended to him flashed in his head. He had kissed the pureblood out of contempt so that he could torment the other pureblood’s conscience just because Yuuki had chosen him over himself. There was no doubt that he hated Kaname but there was that strong physical attraction that nagged him to lose himself to the other vampire too. He felt vulnerable all of the sudden and he had forgotten that Kazuki was still firmly perched on his lap, purring. She ran her fingers through his hair in mock affection and guided his eyes to look levelly into her own.

"Zero, we still have things to do. Pull yourself together before I knock you out and haul your butt out of here," Zero blinked a few times as Hirata released his head. She grinned at him. "You're like a sick muddled puppy, you know that?" the fingers rested under his chin. "Don't worry, I'll be nice and take care of you." Zero realized Hirata was making fun of him. He growled.

"Bad boy, how could you be thinking of him when you have a beautiful me throwing myself all over you?" She taunted. "You're angry, aren't you? Then use me, partner. I could use some fun anyways," she challenged. Zero was confused so he briefly scanned the surroundings. Yuuki was nowhere to be seen but Kaname was seated about five metres away from them sporting an air of indifference but his eyes bored challengingly into his as they made contact. It was clear to him then, Kuran Kaname was irritated and Zero had a pretty good idea why- jealousy. It burned bright and clear through their bond.

"What do you mean by ‘use you’? I thought you said we're to be professional," he warned.

"We are- this is just work. Aren’t you curious why he is so upset? Isn’t he supposed to be engaged to his sister?" she whispered again and nibbled his earlobe teasingly, catching one of his earrings between her teeth. Zero was positive she had made sure Kaname had a clear view of her actions because he could feel the pureblood's fury for a second before it was pulled back into an artificial calm again. 

Kazuki was smiling against his throat, her fangs pressing against his skin behind those lips. She was too close. "Ooh, he's really pissed off now, move _darling_. Why don’t you tick him off and see if he blurts out anything incriminating."

Zero smirked, slowly lifting up his right hand to run his knuckles along Hirata's fine jawline while closing the space between their lips. She had closed her eyes as he tilted her head to the side. Zero swallowed nervously and cleared his head. After all, they were only play acting and Kazuki was a willing accomplice. However, he wondered how much Kazuki knew and why she wanted to rattle the Kurans.

Casting his uncertainties aside, Zero fitted his lips over her soft ones. He moved gently against her lips running his tongue over her bottom lip coaxing them to give him a sign of invitation. She opened them partially and let his tongue sweep inside to explore, roaming over sharp fangs, warm tongue and along the inside of her cheeks. Kazuki kissed him back with practiced ease and wound her arms tighter around Zero's strong shoulders. She let Zero snake his fingers into her hair, supporting her head. They were putting on an excellent show as they could feel Kaname's wrath on their backs.

"Feel anything?" she breathed as they broke the kiss. Zero touched their foreheads together.

"Negative," he breathed.

"See, we're fine. You’re doing well for a greenhorn. Now go to the balcony and remember to keep a level head at all times. Even though you do have something he wants, remember your history with him. There is more underneath other than his blood and power. Every pureblood has ugly skeletons hidden,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose before she got up. "And don't mess up, my dear."

Zero watched Kazuki slink into the ladies room and picked himself up to head to the open balcony. He did not trust Kazuki but he might as well go along with her plans. It felt as if he was being used all over again. That made him feel like a fool indeed, a downright cheap whoring fool. Did he love his job so much that he stooped so low?

Sensing Kaname's approach, Zero stepped into a shadowy corner and rested himself against the tempered glass railing. The night was cold. He could feel the icy breeze like prickly thorns on his face. A turbulent wall of emotions barraged into his senses, signalling that the dark haired vampire was close by. Slowly, he turned to face Kaname.

"Why are you with _her_?" Kaname asked coldly. The dark brown eyes had a red tint in them. ‘Not good.’ Zero realised that he had to tread cautiously for the pureblood was truly angry.

Though ke knew better than to further rile Kaname up, yet he sighed indignantly. "None of your business, Kaname. I can be with anybody I want."

Faster than his eyes could follow, Kaname hauled him backwards and slammed his back against the cold brick wall. Zero hissed as he hits it, lashes out, but Kaname catches the blow, leans in, face thrusted forward till it was almost touching to kiss him but Zero resisted, turning his face away. However his body involuntarily arched up into Kaname’s hands he breathed deep, refilling his emptied lung. Zero had been expecting some sort of violence from Kaname so he had let him have his way. Surprising himself because somehow he liked to get on the pureblood's bad side. ‘You masochistic fool’ he chided himself.

"She can't possibly be someone you _want_ , Zero," Kaname growled, and Zero shivered at the feel of it- remembering the heat of Kaname’s mouth against his skin, his name on Kaname’s lips. He’s truly sick in the head. 

"And how do you know that? When did you become an expert on what I'm thinking?" Zero huffs before he could think better of it, but he let his hands push against Kaname’s equally rapidly beating chest.

"You fool, she looked exactly like _that_ woman and unless you had gone completely insane, she might even be the one who attacked you.” Kaname pushed- his body too close, the scent too familiar. He found courage to look at Kaname’s face though he avoided making eye contact. There was something he couldn’t explain about the pureblood, called to him- their cursed connection. Kaname’s presence clenched his heart, and if he stared into those garnet eyes, he would lose himself.

“It was not too long ago I found you hurt,” Kaname reminded him, his voice flat- neutral. However the pureblood’s fingers ran down his cheeks and clasped at the back of his neck, staying there. The other one found it way around Zero’s waist, pulling his body flush against him. 

"Buzz off Kaname. Forget about my ghost problem because it is none of your business." Zero answered, trying for the same flatness Kaname had in his voice as he attempted to muscle his way out of Kaname's hold but to no avail. Apparently, he had to pound his way out but Kaname's next sentence stopped him.

"I heard about your encounter with Shirabuki at the girls school," says Kaname, changing the topic abruptly. Zero frowned- does this count under the ‘tick the bastard off and see if he blurts out anything incriminating’ category?

"Ichijo finally told you, huh? Never took you for the gossiping type. I don't mind being called a dog though, abandoned or not. I get that all the time." Zero laughs, tilting his head to look at Kaname better. Zero made his mistake then, he made eye contact. The pair of garnets were as captivating as he remembered but there unnamed emotions swirling behind them. 

"He was not the one- I ran into Shirabuki herself. I’ll have you know that her accusations were untrue,” Kaname told him, low almost growling. The fingers at the back of his neck tightening.

"Which part of it had tweaked your royal ass? That I reek of your blood? There's no way to deny that one, your highness. That the Kurans had abandoned me? Oh yeah, that one's wrong, I was never yours to begin with.” Zero crowed, closer to a taunt than an attempt to appear amused. 

"I was so sure you would not go to Shirabuki after she offered to take you in," Kaname's voice was so quiet that Zero almost missed some of the words uttered. Then, Zero found himself staring into the vampire's confused and muddled orbs. "But instead I heard you went to Hirata."

At once Zero realized that Kaname was not suitably attired to go to a nightclub. The pureblood was wearing a white linen shirt with tailored slacks under his long black coat. Zero recalled Yuuki's lacy white blouse and pink satin skirt as odd earlier. These two vampires had come on a very short notice from wherever they came from. Scandalous news travels fast, an aristocrat was parading a hunter in the open- Kazuki has succeeded. He wondered what Aidou have to say.

Zero felt Kaname's hold loosen so he squirmed away. "Well, the good news is now you'll have Yuuki all to yourself. She saw what she needed to see so you may tell her that I've moved on," he sneered. Lying never felt that good.

"Tell her yourself."

"Never- I had enough of the two of you. Now, if you'll excuse me before Kazuki comes looking for me." His partner’s given name rolled easily off his tongue for the first time. Zero laughed in his head.

"Why? Afraid she'll see us?"

"As promiscuous as she is, you think she'll mind?" he scoffed. Hirata treats him like a piece of meat, she wouldn't care. "Besides, there has never been an _us_."

"You're a bad liar, Zero. You made it sound like you have never once wanted me.” Kaname laughs, low and rumbling. Zero caught a faint whiff of Kaname's blood in the air as it hit his senses like a ton of cinderblocks. He felt his bloodlust surfacing because every vein his body throbbed. Before he could turn and leave, the pureblood's firm bloodied lips caught his. The bastard had bitten his own tongue.

Once again, Kaname had caught his wrists and pinned them high against the wall. Zero groaned in dismay as he tasted the sweet blood he had secretly craved when the other vampire accessed his mouth. Once again, lips were crushed, tongue nicked over sharp fangs in their frantic dance to gain dominance. It has become a pattern. His mind was telling him to trash the pureblood into dust but his body was betraying him.

They stared at one another after Zero broke the kiss, and then the atmosphere collapsed around them. Kaname's tongue brushed Zero's lips seconds before his mouth crushed them again. A hand worked around Zero's neck and fisted in the silver hair. Another gripped his belt and Zero found a knee parting his thighs and wedged there. He kissed him full on and Kaname's tongue filled his mouth as the pureblood pressed into him harder. It was all like nature took over. They were doing it in silence.

"I'm glad you liked _my_ Zero, Kuran-sama," a sweet feminine voice chimed.

Startled, Zero pushed Kaname off him. Surely the female was smiling smugly at them. Both of them were breathing hard and shamefully aroused. Zero silently prayed the corner was too dark for Kazuki to notice anything. He could see the pureblood was not pleased to see the mysterious aristocrat. Both of them were too engrossed to sense her approach.

"Your's?" Kaname's voice had an acidic undertone. Those dark brown eyes still had traces of red in them. He looked angry. No, the arrogant, untouchable Kuran Kaname was furious.

Zero could slowly see what she was trying to get out of the pureblood. God he was such a fool to fall into the game. Worse, he felt like a tramp. Zero did not bother to straighten his dishevelled self and picked himself up to leave the scene. Let the two bloodsuckers claw at each other. He tried to walk past Kazuki but she caught his right arm and slammed him forcefully against the wall. Zero groaned upon impact, Hirata would pay for that later.

"What the fuck?!" he bared his fangs at her.

Hirata glowered at him. "Silence, Zero!" she hissed as she gripped his arm harder. Golly, the woman must be on steroids- it actually hurt. He glared back and she narrowed her eyes warningly. ‘The mission, idiot!’ Zero clamped his mouth shut for the time being as she stared coolly at the agitated pureblood vampire and prayed silently that she better had a plan.

"Forgive his impudence, Kuran-sama. I had yet the time to instil obedience into him since he's new to me. I'll see he'll be severely punished," says Kazuki, offering her trademark smile. Zero noticed Kaname's irritation escalating. Kazuki had spoken of him as if he was her slave. If she was trying to throw Kaname off, it was definitely working because the pureblood held his shaking fists by his sides.

"How is he _yours_?"

She smiled sweetly and caressed Zero's cheek mockingly. "He caught my eye and I got him through the proper channels, Kaname-sama." Zero fought the urge to swipe the hand away but abstained.

"He's not Kaede, Hirata-san. Moreover, given your reputation, you are the last vampire on earth that will need a bodyguard." 

She cocked an eyebrow innocently, "I guess Senri told you so much but I do need a guard, after all that had befallen my family. I hope you know that they were taken out by hunter traps. I am suddenly afraid of my safety," she hugged Zero's arm and buried her face in his hair momentarily before facing Kaname full-on. "Zero may not look like it but he is kind and I enjoy his company. Even though he resembles my dear departed brother, it is not the reason I adore him. He for one is an accomplished hunter and a formidable young vampire. Furthermore, he was personally recommended by my trusted acquaintance, Cross Kaien."

Selling Cross’s name was a clever move in Kazuki’s part. Now Kaname has to behave, thought Zero. "Hirata-san, if you please leave us for a moment," said the pureblood. Zero felt Kaname's eyes boring into him. 

Hirata in turn, gave his arm a firm squeeze. ‘You're on your own, hunter.’ He understood her wordless warning before she inclined her head to Kaname. "Certainly Kaname-sama," she said as she bowed gracefully and then disappeared.

Kaname trained his icy gaze towards Zero. "Is that true?"

"Every word," he says easily, and he’s staring ahead of them, at the darkened winter skies. Zero held his ground determined to do his job.

"And you _adore_ her too?" Kaname challenges, red bled into brown- Kaname was pissed and he didn’t bother to hide it anymore.

"My feelings do not matter, I'm just doing my fucking job.” 

"You're as blind as the other hunters when it comes to duty. Does that include accessorising yourself to her too?" The words stung. Zero gritted his teeth and reprimanded himself to play along with Kazuki. Whatever she planned, it got to be worthwhile. Kaname's cold calculating countenance was clearly dissolving. Now, if he could only shatter it. Zero had never thought he could have an effect on the pureblood. Curse their twisted hearts, he could feel his own bleed.

"I have no significant value, Kaname." Zero professed bravely, pushing his pride aside because it was what he genuinely believed before letting his eyes meet Kaname’s. The brown orbs reflected a mixture of emotions he could not decipher, he found them so beautiful- he hated himself for feeling that way. "A Level D can only do so much to serve you bloodsucking snobs- I'm nothing but a serf." It hurts to lie, and yet it hurts more to admit, Zero inwardly cursed.

"She's toying with you, Zero. She wants nothing but to use you for her gain," Kaname took a step closer while extending a hand to caress his cheek but Zero stepped away.

"Just who are you to warn me of her alleged intentions when you are no fucking different!" Zero seethed, his mouth feels clumsy around the words, but he means each one of them. It had struck a nerve because Kaname cringed. The pureblood opened his mouth to speak but Zero decided he had enough, turned and sauntered into Hirata Kazuki's welcoming arms.

Kaname felt his heart crack when Zero willingly accepted the alluring female vampire's passionate kiss. Whatever was the real nature of their relationship, visually they made a breathtaking pair. Thankfully, Yuuki was nowhere around to witness such a sight.

0000000000

"Fuck, I'm gonna brush my teeth till my damn gums bleed," groused Zero as Kazuki drove the SUV away from the nightclub. 

"Aww, I'll just tongue you again. It's a shame to waste all that blood," she giggled mischievously. 

Zero shot her a glare and growled warningly, "Don't you ever touch me again bitch."

"Ouch! File a sexual harassment complaint against me or whatever, little boy. See if I care," she laughed as she turned sharply around a corner.

"I mean it, Hirata Kazuki."

"You weren't complaining when his royal mighty highness sucked the air out of you," she teased, smiling so wide Zero could see her fangs.

Zero stared wide-eyed at her. She smirked and turned her attention to the road. "I never knew that you swing in that direction because intel stated that you are after the female Kuran, not her fiance and I bet whatever's in your head right now scares the crap out of you. You felt something for him too, didn't you?" she nailed him. "I can give some insight but you obviously are not in the mood to talk about the vampire birds and bees," she chuckled.

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that? Just so you know, I don't trust you or any of your game plans. I’m merely sailing along because I was told to," Zero huffed, combing his fingers through his hair in irritation. "We're enemies working on specific terms. What in the blazes of hell made you think I'll pour my sap on you?"

"I would prefer to be called a frenemy if you don't mind," she flashed Zero an absolutely manic grin before bursting into a hysterical volley of giggles. The vampire was without a doubt insane, Zero concluded.

"Maybe I'll talk to you again once you're lucid," huffed Zero.

She smiled and made a sharp left turn, his head banged against the window. "Opps.." she pouted. Zero hissed in irritation.

There were minutes of silence and they successfully ignored each other until she opened her mouth again, "We're walking on a bloodied, twisted road hunter, unless you're prepared to throw in your whole heart, soul, flesh and bones- you should pull out."

"Whoa, that's deep. Thanks, but it's too late for that," he replied with a carefully applied dose of snark. The devious vampire was giving advice, unbelievable. Zero had expected a quick comeback from her but instead she gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles turned white as she continued to drive at a breakneck speed. He openly studied her in silence. He sensed a barrage of emotions coming from her at the moment, her aura radiated cold anger but he couldn’t help but notice the emptiness that roiled underneath. Her hard but callous exterior obviously shelled a lot more inside.

Several minutes passed in silence before Zero's phone vibrated. He whipped the gadget out of his pocket and scanned the text. Hirata raised a curious eyebrow. "Kuran misses you already? Tell him it’s rude and I’m currently drenched in tears of jealousy."

"Dream on Hirata," he scoffed. "Drop me off at the next intersection," Zero reached into his jacket and pulled out the gun out of the shoulder holster to check for bullets. Satisfied, he tucked it back in and popped a few blood tablets into his mouth. It had become a habit. Too bad it never really smoothed any of the frayed nerves.

"You want to keep me guessing or will you care to explain?" Hirata eased on the brakes bringing the vehicle to a gradual stop. She engaged the hazard lights and then gave him an imploring look.

Zero shrugged and stared at the irritated vampire behind the wheels. "They issued a list- routine hunter business. I'll be back by dawn," he ignored the whitening knuckles gripping the steering wheel and placed his hand on the door latch.

"Yes- Killing is your routine all right. How can I forget that? I can't believe they gave you a job when you're clearly designated to another assignment. What happens if you're compromised?"

Zero stared at Hirata in disbelief. "Concerned for me or the job?" Zero taunted with a smirk.

"Foolish, blind motherfucking hunters," she hissed and rolled her eyes.

Zero flinched at her language. The vampire was clearly annoyed but he was unsure whether her concern was for him or the mission they were on. He guessed it was the latter. "File a complaint," he huffed as he got out and then slammed the door shut. 

Zero watched the scorned vampire speed off dangerously into the darkened city. It is not going to be pretty, later.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was I thinking when I wrote this? I don’t know what you think but I think I sucked.  
> *headdesks*  
> There are inconsistencies in there, I noticed but... geh, I don’t know how to iron them out. I’ll get to them when I figure out how. Why didn’t I write Kazuki’s hair colour as black or red? Anything else but platinum! So boring. Ugh, if I can travel back to 2010-2011 I wanna smack my younger self. Was this the reason I hit a wall with this fic back then?  
> I’m in a very depressed, can you tell?  
> Sorry.
> 
> Oh well, I still have to finish this tale.


	6. Home

He scanned through the mail again. The Level Es were spotted in an abandoned scrap yard in the seedier part of town. He knew of the place because there were several instances where he was deployed to the same location. Occasionally bums, druggies and other forms of low-life stumble into the badly fenced yard to seek shelter, the perfectly easy meals to any bloodthirsty Level E nesting in the death-trap. Nobody would even bat an eye over deaths in that shady, crime infested section of town where unidentified bodies turn up by the dozens most the time. Who would have noticed if some of them were completely drained since nobody would have cared for human trash. 

Zero considered the possibility that other hunters had been called on to the site as well so he broke into a run, hoping that he would get to the area before the others. His blood sang as he enjoyed the exhilaration of the hunt and the kill- he licked his lips in anticipation, tasting the taste of Kaname’s blood on his tongue. It’s been so long that he’s gotten used to the edge of pain that comes with always being too close to succumb into bloodlust, always being thirsty and in pain, and the absence of that feeling lately brought out a different side of him. The odd companionship he built with Aidou meant he was no longer a hundred percent dependent on blood tablets. 

He used to be hesitant to hunt but that was a long time ago because now, he looked forward to getting some action. Zero knew that the feeling that he was feeling was wrong. It was all very strange to him at first, yet something in the back of his mind or deep in his heart responded to the killings- he can’t remember when he started to make them grotesque and filled with blood and rage. Call it an addiction, a compulsion, or an obsession- he could not be bothered to care. Perhaps Cross and Yagari noticed, perhaps that was why they agreed to let him transfer to the soon to be reopened Night Class and perhaps that was the main reason why he was assigned to work with Kazuki.

The alleys were unusually quiet that night. The full moon casted shadows against the filthy brick walls. His breath came out in puffs of white as he weaved amongst the shadows, making his way faster and faster, ignoring the stale snow sloshing under his sneakers and soaking through the fabric of his dark jeans. He made a mental note to stick to cargoes or other loose fitting pants in future because the stiff, form fitting material was slowing him down. Some people would bleed for fashion but not him. Kazuki can protest and complain all she wants because he was not going to pretend to be a mannequin and play dress up with her ever again.

He was getting closer but he immediately felt a familiar presence nearby. It can't be her again, Shizuka’s phantom- he dreaded. Not in a time like this. So he searched for a shadowed corner and waited. It was getting closer, he could feel it in his bones. Zero reached into his jacket and took out his gun. Cocked it and kept the barrel aimed to the ground. ‘Where are you?’ Breathing in long calculated drags, he scanned the perimeter while keeping his finger ready beside the trigger. The scrap yard is just about a hundred metres away. He needed to get there quickly, find the Es and terminate them before they could round up on him and give him a hard time. Right then, he knew that his stalker was back because her sinewy presence was thick in the air. Dealing with her and the Level E simultaneously will be an impossible feat. Worse, what if it was her imposing presence that draws the Es out?

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the direction of the yard. Then metal creaked followed by violent rattling of chain-link fencing. The Es were coming as expected, his senses telling him that they were closing in. ‘Damn it!’ The hunter had become the hunted.

Zero saw the first Level E, a female about five feet tall scurrying behind a large stinking dumpster. He went for her, levelling his weapon, relying on his training and experience with stealth. The Hiou ghost's dark swirling aura had suddenly receded and disappeared. However, he wouldn't dwell on it since he had his focus on taking down the reported Level Es. Clouds shifted and shadowed the moon- it was getting darker, but his eyes had long been acclimatized to it.

He saw the Level E girl and cornered her, aiming his gun in between her eyes. Her face contorted in her mad thirst, cracked lips drawn back, exposing her twin elongated canines. Despite the hideous blood red eyes, he could tell that she was young with short brown hair, wearing a knee-length skirt and a torn blazer- a school girl. He stopped in his tracks and inadvertently eased the pressure off the trigger.

Yagari had always lectured him that hesitation was a benign problem and that theory had been proven right away when another Level E had seized the moment to drop down behind him from the rooftop. She let out a shrill screech as she clawed at his neck with her long nails. His blood spurted onto the first female making her eyes glow even redder. She lunged forward and he immediately fired, turning her into fine dust. The second E let out an angry screech, her friend was gone. The dead E’s dirty uniform strewn on the hard asphalt in a dust filled, rumpled heap.

He wasted no time to drop down to his heels to engage with the other E, spun around and hooked the shoeless, torn stockinged feet off the ground. Before she could spring back up, he fired a shot straight into her heart, avoided from looking into her eyes. He had long avoided looking into his hunts' eyes or else he would waver. Damn his insistent heart, he cursed. She too had turned into dust.

The wound on his neck had already closed but his shirt unfortunately, was drenched in red. Stealth was out of the option- he might as well walk in there and treat himself as bait, if he has a death wish. He doesn’t. Despite everything, Zero has never, ever wanted to die. If anything, he decided that he would cling to life more stubbornly than most, because his own existence is all he has, he had to live for Ichiru no matter what it takes and he’s not going to go down without a fight.

He scouted the perimeters for the nth time, positive there were no threats nearby he checked his gun right before he moved in to scale the 6-foot fence.

However, much to his consternation, a thick piece of metal came swinging at him before he could land on the other side, smashed into his right shin and sent him crashing painfully into a pile of rubble. He had not anticipated a sly attack like that. He had hit his head onto something hard and his vision flooded with white. The loss of blood from the neck gash made him feel slightly lightheaded and if he gets a concussion, it would slow him down.

As soon as he got his vision back, he saw the attacker squaring her shoulders preparing to take another swing at him. She was also wearing the same kind of uniformed attire, smiling wickedly as she licked her lips. Right then he saw another female, the fourth E, perched on top of a pile of wrecked vehicles nearby, screeching delightfully.

He fired a shot at the female with the iron rod. She moved at the very last moment so the bullet missed her heart but lodged in her left shoulder. Blood spurted, she dropped the rod and retreated. Without a pause, the fourth E, a girl with long red hair came down from her perch of crumpled metal, swinging her own version of make-shift weapon, a five foot long metal rod with a twisted but menacingly sharp end. She was holding it out like a javelin and was heading straight for him.

As soon as he got back onto his feet, a sharp pain shot up through his right leg. He cursed silently because he had probably dislocated or fractured a bone and it would very much slow him down. Gritting his teeth, he fired and again he missed. The Level E let out a gleeful shriek and used her momentum to try and stick the rod into his guts but he leapt out of the way, rolling on the ground and fired the terminal shot into the back of her head. She too dissolved into dust, the long metal rod clanged onto the asphalt by the dirty uniform she once wore. He recognized the crest on the lapels. The Dahlia Academy- he had seen it before when he visited the school with Kaito and ran into her. The Level Es were students of the school and they were turned by a twisted pureblood whose name he rather not mention. Those demons were nothing but bad luck.

Now he was left with the thick rod swinging banshee. Another one had also emerged, her long black hair swept onto the ground as she bent down to collect the long, sharp-tipped metal rod discarded by the perished red-haired E. He wasted no time to fire his round at them.

0000000000

Zero punched in the security code and waited for the electronic door to unlock. It clicked open and he staggered into the apartment, careful not to make any noise. He would not need Kazuki to chew on him after he managed to come back with three broken ribs, a possibly punctured lung, a fractured tibia, and a gashed neck where a Level E had clawed him off guard and of course the mandatory bruises that comes with grappling five blood crazed vampires on his own. 

He remembered Kazuki's nagging at him being compromised on a mission and he silently prayed the noble class vampire would be dead asleep as morning was rapidly approaching. He had washed off the grime and blood off at the nearby water fountain while grinning smugly because whoever sees the pinkish tinged water will be in for an early morning shock. The cherubic angel statue was urinating diluted ex-human vampire blood into the giant white marble oyster shell.

However luck was not on his side, bright fluorescent light flooded his vision and he immediately shielded his eyes. A very pissed looking Hirata Kazuki was standing by the switch about three meters away. She was still wearing the outfit from their previous outing but her hair was once again tightly braided. The platinum-blond tail fell down to mid-thigh looking as menacing as a whip. Her pretty face was contorted by her squinting eyes and lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I will definitely file the fucking association a complaint," she growled as she scanned Zero from top to bottom. "You ruined the jacket," she remarked sarcastically.

"Fuck the jacket, you have tons of them. Now, get out of my face!" Zero tried to push past the other vampire but instead he collapsed onto his knees. A searing pain threatened to burst out of his chest. Panting, he clutched at the front of his blood soaked shirt. It was like he had needles floating in his bloodstream, pumped into his heart. Another jolt sent him crashing onto the floor. Currently, he was weaker than a baby gazelle because of his injuries and belatedly he realised, he should have gone to Aidou’s place instead of fulfilling his promise to come back before dawn. The lioness was staring promises of death at him.

He stared at Kazuki’s bare feet on the cold marble floor as they swiftly turned and paced away from him. Then he heard a heavy hardwood door slam shut. The whole apartment reverberated, he had gotten his wish. She had left him alone.

Emptying the blood tablets he had left into his mouth, he stared at the high ceiling in agony. He had lost a significant amount of blood and the tablets were not easing them quick enough. Zero mentally cursed himself for showing the female vampire his weakness. Maybe he would have to kill her after all just for knowing. His silver hair was matted with sweat and plastered uncomfortable on his forehead. As he tried to get up, another wave of pain rippled and his body convulsed back onto the floor before everything turned black.

"Wake up, Zero." He felt cool fingers on his forehead. A high pitched voice was ranting and yelling obscenities in the distant background. "Come on, Zero. Open your eyes," said the familiar voice. The cool fingers threaded his hair tenderly.

"We don't have much time ... Look at me."

Zero snapped his eyes open. The blurry image became whole. He was greeted by a smiling boy with longish silver hair mirroring his own visage.

"Ichiru?" he croaked. The other boy nodded and placed his finger on his lips.

"Shush Zero, or she will hear us," his twin motioned towards a closed door. He realized that he was lying in the large bed in the borrowed room while Ichiru was sitting on the edge. The other angry muffled voice he was hearing in the distance was positively Kazuki’s.

"Where have you been? Why won't you haunt me like you used to anymore?" Zero grasped his brother’s cool fingers frantically and brought them to his cold lips.

"Things changed, Zero. I can't really reach out to you lately. Something is stirring and I don't like it," the amethyst eyes were touched with worry.

"But you said you're inside me. How can we be apart?" Zero knew he sounded desperate but he did not care.

"I don't know but something had been suppressing me."

"What? I thought you've abandoned me.”

"I don't know, Zero," Ichiru shook his head. "I just felt you grow weak and here I am. Look, I can't hang around much longer. It's pulling me away again."

"It? Ichiru! What's going on? Don’t you fucking dare leave me?" he pleaded as the apparition was dissolving. Zero clawed at the disappearing hands. He must have looked pitiful.

"I don't know! " Ichiru fisted his own hair in frustration. Then, he gazed sadly at Zero. "Try not to get hurt again all right, Zero? Your belligerent recklessness will get you killed."

"God, I'll drain myself dry if that could bring you to me again."

"Don't be stupid. And just don't trust her, Zero." Ichiru beckoned to the door again before he faded completely.

"Ichiru, you cruel idiot," whispered Zero as he felt hot salty tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"Snap out of it, Kiryuu Zero!" a commanding voice boomed in his head. A stinging contact sent his head turning to one side. His cheeks burned- she had slapped him.

"Geez, you're such a sissy ass," the mocking voice was irritating enough to make him open his moist eyes and desperately claw out to reach for his gun. He found nothing.

Hirata Kazuki was standing by the bed. Her gloved right hand was aiming the Bloody Rose at his head. Right, she could not hold the weapon without harming herself. The glove must be rigged with some sort of charm because she was after all, a bloody mercenary. He tried to hoist himself up onto his elbows but an excruciating pain blossoming in his torso sent him crashing back down the bed. He heard her chuckle.

She dragged a chair by the bed and sat gracefully on it. She had gotten rid of the sparkly turtleneck top and vulgar tight pants for a simple white yukata tied with a red sash around her waist, hair cascading freely down her back. Zero shuddered because without her favourite eyeliner, she looked even more like Hiou Shizuka. Predictably, once again she saw through his fears. She had placed the gun by his pillow.

"I will personally kill you myself if you pull a stunt like last night again," she said, her eyes glared at him accusingly. "Do you want to die that bad?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero noticed that he was stripped down to his boxers under the blanket. His neck was bandaged and the small cuts and scrapes had been cleaned. A dull pain at his side indicated that the broken ribs had been reset. His foot must have healed because it was only tingling slightly. Horror seeped into him as he guessed Kazuki had carried him into the room and tended to his wounds after he blacked out.

"You're an idiot- you went in solo, didn't you?" she sneered.

"In the end, I still managed to put all of them down,” he hissed back, baring his fangs. Ichiru's last warning echoed in his head. Zero felt another wave of bloodlust approaching. His eyes must be glowing red like hot embers.

"The hell you did. Do you know how hard it was for me not to tail you, interject and maybe save your sorry ass?" she erupted, wringing her slender hands in the air. She, one of the mercenaries could not interfere in hunter business without burning some serious age old policies, and filing mountains of torturous reports- that much, he knew. 

Zero was confused but he spat back heatedly at her, "Who are you to judge me? I don't report to you. All I care about is the end result."

"Sure it was. I know you were sent to take down those Es from the Dahlia Academy Girls School. There’s enough intel suspect who made them and there was enough gossip floating around to guess how you felt towards that particular fucked up pureblood hussy.” Kazuki then squinted her light brown eyes before delivering her fatal statement, "You must have been so racked up in your emotions and channelled your self-pity on those ex-humans by hesitating to pull the trigger. Now look at you, banged up broken, unable to heal and choked to death in your pitiful bloodlust. You were beaten up by some damned half dead girls just because they were young. You’re self-projecting!” she growed, slamming her fists down on the mattress. He heard the metal coil underneath snap upon the impact.

Zero hated to admit that Kazuki was right. He tried to open his mouth but she continued her angry words. "How do you expect to recover from this one Kiriyu? Your stupid blood tablets will never quench your thirst or help your healing. You need real blood. Why didn't you drain one or two of those Es? They're going to die anyways."

"So that's how you survived Kazuki? By drinking your target's blood? I heard that you've killed purebloods by the dozen before. Did you have their blood too? Did you turn them into prey?" he accused.

She immediately bit her lips and visibly hardened. Did he touch a nerve? Satisfied, the throbbing pain eased. He was onto something. "Kuran Kaname tried to warn me of you, it was about that, wasn't it?" Zero yelled at the other vampire.

"Tch, Kuran? Your evil boyfriend who had used and manipulated you for his gain and almost killed you?" she taunted, her lips taking shape to form a sneer.

"Don't you dare change the subject-“ he warned.

"What if I did? A member of the mercenary guild is entitled to take what we need from the targets. It was our policy. I will not deny my true nature unlike you naive, sorry excuse of a Level D hunter who thinks he was still human.” she growled, her reddish tinted eyes lighting up.

Zero wondered if he ever could walk away in one piece as her eyes widened in vehemence and she glowered at him, "I can never fucking understand why on earth had Shizuka left me with her cursed replica of her brand of pitiful compassion to lesser unworthy creatures!”

Her last statement caught both of them off guard. Zero propped himself up and shrank back against the headboard. He grabbed the gun and aimed squarely between Kazuki 's eyes. His mind was going into blind panic- his hands trembled.

The female vampire realized her slip and let out an exasperated sigh. "We need to talk," says Kazuki.

Zero swung his weak legs to the side of the bed and glared at Kazuki . Another wave of bloodlust seared through his body and caused him to nearly drop the gun. He choked and breathed raggedly as Kazuki stared at him passively. "Stay," she ordered. To his horror, he complied. 

What the hell?

"You had run out of bullets, remember? I've checked," she supplied, her voice has taken on an ominous lilt.

Zero panicked and tried to get up but she pushed him back down onto the bed in a swift movement. She straddled him and placed her hands on his shoulders pinning him down, the thin cloth of her yukata had ridden up her thigh. Her fine silvery-white hair cascaded down around them like a silk veil. He could feel the heat of her crotch on his stomach and slender thighs by his sides.

"Get off me," he barked.

She gave him one of her sweetest smiles but her eyes had a touch of bitterness in them. "I had foreseen this coming but I've never expected it to be so soon," she whispered. "Are you going to freak out like I think you will, little boy?"

Zero bared his fangs "Get off and kiss my ass goodbye," he hissed. He couldn't move his body, she was doing something to him and he knew Kazuki would never give up unless she gets what she wants.

She cocked her head to one side before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "That's a temptingly nice little thought," she hummed, tapping a finger on her chin in mocking contemplation. The vampire was the queen of mixed signals. Zero was convinced she was crazy but his curiosity got the better of him- she had something to do with Shizuka after all. Their current position did not help either and Zero was well aware that Kazuki was up to no good.

"Tell you what Zero, let's play a game. A lame one but I'll dose it up and make it fun.”

"I'm not up to any of your damned games," he spat, trying to get up and push her off but failed. He couldn’t move and she had something to do with it.

"Well, I don't know where to actually begin. So I think you should ask anything you want from me and I shall answer them with a yes or no.”

"What made you think I have anything to ask you, bitch?"

"Because you do, and I promise I wouldn't lie. However-“

"However what?"

"If my answer is a 'no', I get to punish you,"

"What if I get a 'yes'?"

"I'll give you a small amount of my blood. You need it, don’t lie.”

"I don't need you fucking blood. Now get up before I forget about the damn mission and kill you! You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?"

"Yes," she replied. The smirk on her face signalled that he had accidentally initiated her so-called game.

Zero was flabbergasted as Kazuki bit down her own tongue repeatedly and caught his mouth in a kiss that was fit to bruise. The scent of the blood slammed into his senses and almost instantly his vampire instincts too over. She coaxed his lips to part with her bloodied tongue and let him suck her into his eager mouth. He reeled as he tasted the coppery liquid and every cell in his body burned alight. The tinge of the blood was familiar but he could not put a finger on it.

The blood ceased to flow as her wounds closed up. She pulled away and Zero could only manage to groan in frustration. His ugly nature is betraying him as he could feel his face flushing crimson. Despite his obvious distrust, he was aware of the growing heat accumulating in his groin. Kazuki was dangerous yet the risk presented in the little game got the better of him. 

“You've started the game, Zero. Just stay there as I like to be on top.” She licked her lips and smiled seductively. “Next question, please-"

"You're just using me aren't you?" he immediately clamped his stupid mouth shut when he realized that he had blurted out a question.

"No." she whispered, perfectly gentle, shaking her head but her eyes lit up in excitement. Zero grimaced and waited for her so-called punishment. She held up her right hand and let Zero observe wide eyed as they morphed into talons. Then, she used her pointer finger to rake a stingingly thin line across his shoulders. Blood welled up and she swooped down to lick the blood seeping through his skin. The sensation of her soft lips and warm tongue against his cuts was pure erotic torture. He felt himself getting hard and it seemed that she noticed because she hummed appreciatively. His dark vampire instincts were singing in delight. She wiggled her hips as an encouragement for him to ask another one.

He bit his lips to signal his defiance but she pouted mockingly and wrapped her fingers around his neck, the sharp fingernails dug into his skin as she squeezed her fingers tighter. If he could only move, she had her hold on him and he figured that the only way out was to play along with her mad schemes. Furthermore, he was determined to uncover her secrets, "Are you the one pestering me all this while?"

She froze. Closing her eyes, sighing she answered, "Yes.” It was the answer he dreaded the most.

Panicking, Zero struggled to throw the female off but Kazuki shushed him. "I won't hurt you. No, well, at least not yet," she smiled, bit her middle finger and smeared the blood on his lips ignoring the accusing glare from Zero. To his horror, he groaned and licked his lips like a man parched. She pressed the slender digit into his mouth, urging him to suck on it. He tried to push it out using his tongue but the action ended up accidentally cutting her finger on his sharp fang. The wound bled anew and the taste of her slammed into his core, awakening the dark entity within. Caressing the digit languidly, he watched Kazuki’s eyes glow red. She smiled again. He felt extremely filthy but his body was acting against his will.

She pulled the finger away and started to move away to leave him. Her invisible hold had loosened and he could finally move his arms. ‘Not so fast, bitch,’ he thought so he caught her by her wrist and held her back. She questioned him with her eyes. 

"You are not going anywhere because I’m not finished,” he said. She looked at his shaking fingers around her wrist and then brought her eyes to meet his. 

Her eyes softened, gazing imploringly into his. Slowly and almost imperceptibly, she inclined her head to him. “Such courage, I laud you-“ she said. “Go ahead, ask.“ 

“Are you really related to Hiou?" he asked the dreaded question. He just has to know for sure.

Her eyes darkened and she opened her mouth reluctantly and whispered a very low, "Yes."

Her so called game was not over so she gashed her left wrist and urged Zero to suckle on it. He hesitated and the warm liquid spilled down his chin to his neck, a small amount of it escaped into his mouth. Immediately, he reeled and he gulped down the incredibly electric liquid in greedy mouthfuls. He licked the closed wound in frustration. He felt dirtier but his bloodlust won the best of him for the reason that he would do anything to quench his thirst. His mind was racing because he knew he was treading on thin ice. There was something he obviously overlooked because he knew the tang of Kazuki's blood from somewhere. Cold sweat beaded on his skin. The creature that had been stalking him was a pureblood. Kazuki had just admitted it was her. He knew he was in deep shit.

"Were you born as Hirata Kazuki?" he almost choked, his stomach turning over, twists.

"No," she answered cautiously as she brought down her talons to graze a bloody trail along his right jaw line. Zero shuddered as she traced and suckled the thin wound with her warm, supple lips and it was from fear. Her lips were blazing a heated trail down to his neck.

"Are you a Hiou?” He had summoned his guts and spat out the question indignantly before he lost his mind. It was a calculated guess on Zero's part but she froze, her eyes had a flash of sorrow in them. "It's your game," he reminded her, managing around the edges of a laugh- he wanted that answer.

She stared at him, thinking. Had he caught her? She closed her eyes slowly and brought her right hand to touch her cuffed left ear. Zero watched as she carefully removed and dropped the slave earrings onto the bedcovers. Whatever it was, he realized the ornament somehow had suppressed her true nature. Her aura smashed into him like a giant bursting force field causing his weakened mental barrier to crumble.

Pureblood!

He tried to scuffle away on his elbows but Kazuki forced him up, gathering him into a steely embrace. He breathed out, almost sobbing, and tried desperately to move. She had eased the top of her garment revealing her graceful shoulder and cradled his head against the crook of her exposed neck. "Yes." she whispered into his ear. “Now, take it-“ she commanded.

"No, you're dead, Shizuka. I saw you fall to pieces in his arms," he rasped in denial. He felt the dull burn in his soul as he recognized the familiarity of her taste. The last time he had it, it caused him to sacrifice his own twin. The powerful blood of his sire flowing in Ichiru's veins had sustained him from dropping into madness.

Horrified and disgusted, he tried to break away from the pureblood but she was far too strong for him. Suddenly it struck him, he had unconsciously followed Kazuki’s whims without much contemplation. He had been obeying her wishes like a sightless fool. She had a hold on him and played him. Probably Cross knew because he had admitted being acquainted to her. It doesn't make a lot of sense but the old coot undoubtedly had sold him off. He felt betrayed, dirty, and wronged.

He saw her sharp nails gash a thin line on the pale neck. He groaned at the tantalizing scent. Where had Ichiru disappeared when he needed him?

"Drink Zero, drain me dry," she said and bent her head back, exposing the smooth expanse of her neck. "Douse your hatred with my life," she whispered. He whimpered helplessly, her steely hands guided his lips till they touched skin. Zero sank his teeth in savagely.

000000000

The room was dark. He could no longer feel the heat of the sun- it was night. He couldn't have killed her. Zero found himself lying beside a ghastly pallid, unconscious Kazuki or whoever she really was. The left side of her exposed neck was a mangled bleeding mess. He knew he had caused it. Strange, it should have healed. She looked like a damaged, broken fragile porcelain doll. Her garments had ridden up obscenely exposing a bare thigh.

He tasted a sour metallic tang in his mouth. Wiping it with the back of his hand, he felt some crusted dried liquid there. Damn, he did it- fed from another pureblood and shamefully, he liked it. Something in him stirred, a thrumming electric wave coursing through his veins. The thirst was gone, Zero consciousness spiralled. He had become more unclean than ever before, worse he felt the new wave of power pulling in closer. He wanted to bolt away, to leave but instead, he sat up kneeling beside the unmoving body. He could not leave.

Zero stared blankly at the placid face of the unmistakably beautiful female vampire, as his mind tried to sort out clashing emotions that surfaced by simply doing so. Anger, confusion, hate, remorse? Wait- possessiveness? And to his ultimate horror, so was devotion. ‘No, she's Hiou! Where the hell is the fucking gun?’ He composed his shaking, cowardly hands, draping his calloused fingers around the frail neck of the still vampire.

‘Come on Zero, cut off her air. Break her neck. Rip her heart out. Kill!’ It was Ichiru's voice, cold and commanding.

The light-red purplish eyes, almost pink fluttered open. Colours were swirling and intermingling, like breaking waves. The brownish hue it bore while she had those earrings on was a mask. He reeled at the true colours of those orbs and immediately applied pressure around her neck.

She must have felt it but closed her eyes again. He felt her voice vibrate in her throat as she spoke softly, "Yes- go on and try to kill me if you could." She smiled weakly. Zero swallowed hard and tried to increase the pressure. "I wish it was that easy," she sighed and how right she was, he couldn't.

‘Don't worry Zero, I couldn't either,’ a voice said, resonating in the dark fibres of his being.

"Ichiru?" he croaked, searching the darkened room only to find out that they were truly alone. He felt Kazuki stirring beneath his hold so he applied more pressure around the neck. Those long digits, no longer talons raised up to gently cup his face. He saw something reflected in her eyes, sorrow? Regret? He couldn't piece it out.

"Welcome home, Kiryuu Zero," she whispered.

"What?" Zero quickly retracted his hands, pushed himself off the bed. Hobbling, he pulled on the torn black jacket draped on the back of a chair nearby, never once looking at the other vampire on the bed.

He left.

000000000

He did not remember how he ended up there. He did not know why he came there. He did not care as long he felt safe there. He was not even sure how long he had been there, dawn was approaching. Lying down sprawled on the winter cold granite of his twin's grave. He let his silent tears flow freely, ignoring his wet snow soaked clothes.

"Ichiru, please, speak to me," he repeated the sentence over and over again like a mantra, hoping his twin would appear. Ichiru always knew what to do. Where the hell is he?

He had left his gun back in the apartment. Zero cursed his stupidity, he would have to go back and get it. Harita would be there. ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit…’

The night was eerily quiet except for the crashing ocean in the distant drop. It was cold enough to send involuntary shivers down his spine. She wouldn't find him there, he concluded. He would be safe enough around the dead. The winter chill was evident in the surroundings. Dark, frost covered, leafless trees reinforces the smell of death evident in the cemetery. Splaying his numb hands against the grave, he pressed his ears hoping for anything that could be used as a sign that his brother never had truly left him.

Zero was doomed, vexed again because he had let yet another pureblood claim a stake on him. Fuck the Kuran's, fuck Hiou but, he knew he was the one to blame. There was always a way out, he could always end his pitiful life.

"I'm sorry," a faint voice reached his ears. Zero sprang to his feet, his right hand automatically reached inside his coat for his absent gun. She's here.

Then he saw her white outline at the edge of the tree line. Her hair free, billowing in the cold wind like an avenging ghost. She was wearing the same outfit the night she attacked him. Signed, sealed and delivered. Shizuka. Zero panicked and scanned the grounds for an escape route. How the hell did she find me?

He could not escape her; the burial ground was situated on the edge of a cliff. It was either to jump off the precipice into the thundering waves or get through her. Well, getting through her would be like trying to slip past a wall of blood thirsty linebackers. Zero opted for the former, his gut told him he could never survive an encounter with the pureblood. She was a natural killer worse, a mercenary or whoever she was- one that definitely was trained to the teeth to eradicate her targets. Sweet, he had turned yellow.

His sprint towards the roaring sea was short-lived when she caught him with her improvised whip. The silk scarf snagged his left leg, sending him crashing face down onto the ground. Swiftly, she flipped him onto his back. He grunted as his head banged against a tombstone.

Kazuki stared down at him and spoke, "Running again, Zero? I won't make it that easy this time."

"No, just experimenting whether I could get myself killed before you can rip me to shreds," he sneered and she narrowed her eyes.

"Get up," she commanded the tone, cold and resolute and his whole being boosted up to comply. Zero tried to spew out some profanities and his refusal to cooperate but his body betrayed him. He found himself obediently standing up and followed the outline of the female vampire against the darkness of the night. He cursed his limbs for defying his commands to turn around and scram. She turned to glance at him over her shoulder, her face grim. Kazuki had something to do with this. Damn him for leeching on her blood. He should have been stronger, regardless of how she had him under her thumb. Zero should have known better, now he was screwed.

Kazuki approached a black motorcycle parked by the cemetery gates. There was no sign of the guard. Maybe she had snacked on the poor man as her colour had returned because she was no longer looking like a bloodless corpse. Zero watched her kick the machine revving it back to life and beckoned him to get behind her. That explains her smelling like fuel, he recalled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Zero had finally found his tongue.

"Oh yes, you will. Before I destroy your little ego, do as I say," her tone dead serious. "I can make you obey me like a mute marionette or you can just get on so we can go home and iron this out," she warned.

Zero felt his control seeping back as she released whatever hold she had on him earlier. Did she say 'home'? What's with this bitch? Did I just get adopted? Crap.

She was still staring coldly at him. "Well, what gives?"

Zero muttered every curse word he knew and trudged hopelessly towards the black, combustible, death machine. "Move back," he shoved Kazuki to the rear and clambered on, kicked the thing off the stand and sped off towards the godforsaken destination. He rather be burned alive than let her steer him around any further. Fuck the fact that the vampire scared the shit out of him. He needed answers.

She punched in the security code and stepped into the cold dark apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. The space smelled strange, an odd mix of old stale blood and chemicals. That was when he caught the empty plastic bags strewn on the dining table. That explains her improved pallor.

"You robbed the blood bank?" he drawled sarcastically. She paid no attention and headed straight to her room.

"Be ready in ten minutes and don't chicken out again," she meant business. Then, she slammed her door shut. The bitch had a temper. Why in the fucking hell do I have to listen to her? He grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave it a frustrated yank. Because you fucking guzzled up her blood and now she had you under her thumb, stupid! He slammed his right fist into the nearest wall, splintering the wooden panelling. First it was Yuuki, then Kaname, next Ichiru, then Aidou and now her? You're a slut Zero.

He found himself showered, dressed in a plain white T-shirt and ripped blue jeans staring passively at a refreshed female who was sitting on the opposite end of the heavy oak table. The disgusting plastic blood bags were gone. Once again, she donned a simple yukata tied with the red sash. Her silk-like hair hung loose framing her stern face. Like a princess from ancient warring times. All of the older vampires he had come across did in fact seem to be stuck in the period they had been born into. Each seemed to be permanently wedged in their time capsules. They shied away from technology as much as they can, preserving themselves from the rapidly changing times. It helped them from burning out since they do seem to live on forever, Cross once told him.

Zero tried his best to hold a blank face as her tumultuous aura weighed the air down, making it hard to breath. He was beyond afraid. His logical hunter trained brain was telling him to stand down and maintain the integrity of his mission. He can't harm his partner but he can't help to think that he should find a way to eliminate the pureblood immediately. Worse, a part of him even yearned for her; if he could only sink his fangs in that neck again.

"Quit making that face," she finally said something. Zero flashed a questioning look.

"That's kind of hard to do, Hirata? Hiou? Whoever you are-" he sneered.

"I am both. But I'm not going to explain anything to you other than I am not Shizuka," she clarified.

"You're a pureblood," he reminded her.

"Not now," she leered, motioning to her cuffs.

"Then what are you?"

"Hirata Kazuki. Oddly, a pureblood demoted to a Level-B. A vampire mercenary. "

"Stop shitting around and get real. You're a twisted lying bitch. You're Shizuka."

She laughed. "Am I? One, I'm definitely not Shizuka. Do I feel like her?"

He automatically dug deeper in himself, "No," he hesitated. They were similar, but different. He craved her blood, yes- but there were none of those throbbing urges to bow at her feet. A servant worshipping his mistress, a feeling he fought so adamantly during his short tragic encounter with Shizuka.

"Thus, I am not her."

"Well how do you explain my inability to sometimes deny your commands?"

"Do you really feel compelled to obey me? That's interesting," she said, holding out a hand and he ipalms up towards him. He shrank back in the chair, anticipating her next move. "You're afraid of me," She caught him by surprise and chuckled. "You, a strong, proud hunter helplessly terrified of me, a mere scum of a vampire."

Zero was lost for words, staring blankly at the smirking pureblood. "Your cells are short circuiting your brain signals?" she raised her eyebrow dramatically and whispered the next string of words, coating them in venom. "Like you were when you met her," she leaned slightly forward. "Right before you killed her.”

"I did not kill her.”

"No, you didn’t actually do it, I guessed as much but you played a hand and let your pureblood boyfriend destroy her."

"I did that and I'm not sorry. But, he is not my, my- ugh! Kazuki, no!" he fisted his hair in exasperation.

"Fine, so he's not. Lover?"

"No, please stop poking about the bastard. Who are you exactly?” 

"You're so dense, hunter," she sighed. "It's not that complicated,"

"Care to illuminate?" he sneered.

"No." She chuckled again when he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"You are telling me you're not Shizuka?"

"I'm not," she answered tersely. "You appear to register me as Shizuka. There's an explanation to it but I can't tell you other than I am not her. Regardless, I can't tell you the delicious details because I've forfeited my bona fide identity since I've chosen to serve my race as a mercenary. They'll come after both of us if I tell you."

"You're talking shit." Zero pushed his hands up to his face, "This is not happening- just tell me what you want."

"That you would stick to the prior objectives; the partnership and just simply acknowledge me for what I am. No questions asked and swear to keep the fact that I gave you my blood a secret."

"Acknowledge my ass.”

She clicked her tongue, "Ungrateful boy, how's your pathetic craving for blood fare now?"

Zero lowered his hands and glared at her fiercely, she crossed her arms and tilted her head quizzically, raising a mocking eyebrow, "Gone, I presume? I dare bet all you want to do now is to kiss my feet and taste my blood all over again. Does that make any sense?"

"Not even in my wildest dreams will I submit to you, bitch. I rather slit my throat and drown in my own filthy sap.”

"Oooh.. Such fire. No wonder she liked you enough to turn you."

"Yeah, fuck my animalistic charisma. Who are you to her?"

"Can't tell- however, I would have preferred if she wiped out all of you Kiryuus. Somehow, she saw it fitting to leave you as a part of my 'inheritance' upon her untimely demise.”

"You and your fucking riddles- I almost wished she did too but I'll make it my personal quest to make it up to you on her behalf. Once this stupid mission is over, I'll ship you over to her, all dust wrapped in that sick pink ribbon basket of yours to hell," he jeered. Her cynical personality was rubbing onto him.

She glared at him. Zero childishly glared back. "This is getting us nowhere," she sighed.

"Us? Tch, so-" Zero scoffed. Kazuki laughed and Zero raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You're just a sweet, innocent boy under that entire rude and rebellious facade of yours.”

"I beg to differ, but thanks."

"Should we try to be civil to one another? The mission still stands, regardless of this mess. At least to the moment it's over. I'll promise you a settlement duel when that time comes."

"I can't, mystery bachelorette missy but yeah, I'll fucking will try not to kill you since you're stuck with me anyways. Damn, this fucked up mission. I'll kill you for sure once it's over, count on that."

Kazuki smiled and ran a graceful hand through her hair, a habit Zero observed whenever she had something significant going on in her mind. He decided to push forward. "What are we, really?"

She cocked her head to one side, pursing her lips as if she was trying to figure it out herself. "Work partners," she answered too bluntly.

"Not that. You mentioned about 'inheriting' me. What do you mean?"

"Ah, that-" she rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes.

"It doesn't make sense, Harita,"

"Yes, it doesn't."

"Will you quit agreeing with me and start explaining?"

She studied him for a few seconds before deciding to open her mouth. "I can't tell you Zero. I vowed my life that I would not reveal my origins once I had sworn to be one of the mercenaries. But I won't prevent you from digging it up independently."

He was about to come out with his banter when suddenly; she turned to the door and raised a finger to her lips. "We got company," she whispered. Then, she moved, a shadow blurring against the darkened room. She was gone as soon as the doorbell rang.

0000000000

"Yuuki-sama, this is not a good idea," pleaded a blue eyed blonde.

"Why not, Aidou-senpai? He missed days worth of school and my father asked me to go check on him. Zero's like a brother to me," the brown eyed female chirped as she pressed the doorbell for the second time.

The blonde gave her a disbelieving look, "Your real brother would not be pleased if he learns you're jealous and came crashing in on Zero to check out his new girlfriend," teased Aido.

"No, he would not and no, I am not. Onii-sama said I can go.”

"Of course he did, you begged for his permission in front of Cross. Oh you certainly got his gritted teeth, clenched jawed, white knuckled consented leave all right," chided Aidou.

"I did not beg, I asked nicely.”

"Sure, so here we are coming unannounced at six in the morning," he remarked and rolled his eyes.

The door clicked open. "What are you doing here?" an irritated silver head peeked through the partially opened door, his tired eyes slightly puffy and rimmed red.

Yuuki was knocked for six, "You missed school so we came to see if you're alright," Yeah, you missed school and I literally heard Hirata Kazuki ranting furious at Cross on the phone about your wellbeing, she added in her head.

The phone on Cross's desk rang as Kaname was discussing the new night class in the academy with the hunter. Yuki rose from her chair and gingerly picked up the receiver like she had always done during the times living with her adoptive father. It was half past four in the morning and she pitied the older man because he was barely conscious fighting off sleepiness as Kaname droned on and on about the enrolment, accommodation arrangements and syllabus for his new pet project.

The three of them, Kaname, Aidou and herself had held the former headmaster and Yagari for the last six hours as ‘hostages’ in the office. She could tell that the two hunters were dead tired but Kaname pressed on. Well, her brother's schedule was jammed packed to the gills and he had to press for time. The new night class was due to open in three weeks time.

"Cross Academy headmaster's office, how may I help you?" she inquired. The caller must either have urgent matters to call in that early in human hours or a vampire who had no sense about human wake hours.

"Put Cross on the line," the short, terse and definitely female voice demanded. Yuuki's cheeks grew hot. She caught Cross's inquisitive eyes blinking at her. Kaname had stopped talking and trained his eyes on her. Curse his acute vampire hearing, the caller had better have a good reason to call or she would be toasted by Kaname.

"May I please know who's on the line?" she continued carefully.

"Just get him on the phone now, missy." The caller barked and Yuuki felt Cross's hand on her shoulder. He tugged the receiver to his right ear while mouthing a silent 'thank you'. She nodded and complied.

"Cross speaking," he spoke into the mouthpiece. A series of curses ensued from the caller and Cross wrenched the receiver away from his abused ear. Yuuki couldn't help but to pick up a few words sounding like no protocol, a botched job, injured, then a volley of curses, the association, crazy people and to her horror, Zero. It must have shown on her face because Aidou had moved closer to her and steadied her. Damned their sensitive hearing, he must have caught a bit too. Which also means her blanked faced and distant looking older brother must also be processing something in his brain.

"Calm down please Hirata-san, what happened?" Cross spoke gently. Yuuki tried her best not to panic and glanced at a poker faced Kaname. Aidou tightened his fingers on her shoulders warningly. Yagari stood up and glared meaningfully at Cross, obviously reminding the former about their presence in the room, he never trusted the vampires.

After a few minutes of angry ranting on the other end, Cross hung up with a heavy sigh. Yagari spoke up, "What's the matter?"

"Hirata Kazuki just reported Zero's status," he pulled his scarf tighter around his shoulders. "And will file an official complaint to restrain her personal bodyguard from further participating in any hunter related missions.”

Yuuki couldn't hold back her concern, "Is he all right?"

"I hope he is," chuckled Cross. "He scraped through a badly turned out mission but I'm not sure if he'll survive Kazuki's wrath," he chuckled and Yuuki gaped at Cross. Her adoptive father had a strange sense of humour.

"Well, well, so he lives," piped Kaname.

"How dare you pureblood," Yagari glowered.

Yuuki seized the moment and squawked, "I'll check on him. May I, onii-sama?"

Aidou gasped, Kaname snapped his pencil into splinters but gave a grudgingly hasty nod, Yagari sneered but Cross bounded over to her and took both of her hands adoringly, "You're an angel, Yuuki."

And the rest was history.

"Cross sent you didn't he?" puffed Zero as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," she lied. She volunteered.

"Tell him I'm fine," he was about to slam the door shut when a pale hand shot out to grab and swing the heavy teak door open.

There was a small scuffle and they came face to face with a beaming Hirata Kazuki. Her elaborate earrings jangled slightly as Zero tried to pull her back in by the shoulders. She shrugged his hands off and the platinum blond vampire encircled her arms around a squirming and cursing Zero, placing her head on his right shoulder making Yuuki immediately divert her eyes to stare at the floor. Her cheeks flamed red.

Aidou cleared his throat, glared at Zero and looked away uneasily, "Yuuki-sama, we have to go.”

Kazuki released Zero and her eyes widened as she recognized the pureblood princess. "Good morning, Yuuki-sama, Aidou-san. What a pleasant surprise, would you like to come in?"

Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't picture the bright and breezy Kazuki being the one yelling obscenities at Cross over the phone a while ago. The brown haired vampire princess smiled weakly and shook her head. "I thank you for the kind offer but it seems Aidou-senpai is right, we have to be somewhere else. Nevertheless, I hope we can meet again, Hirata-san.”

"I would be honoured, Yuuki-sama."

Yuuki nodded curtly and smiled wistfully at Zero, "See you around, Zero.”

She turned and left with Aidou on her heels.

Zero closed the door and retreated back into the apartment. Kazuki had the coffee mugs in her hands, walked to the sink and poured the black liquid away. "That was awkward," she mumbled.

"What the hell was that for, Kazuki ?" Zero snapped.

"I was trying to make friends. I'm lonely," she replied innocently.

"Not that!"

"What?"

"You groped me!"

"File a complaint, see if I care,"

0000000000

School proved to be hell that day. Zero had no idea he had grown his own annoying group of fangirls during his absence. As soon as he stepped into the school building, he was nearly crushed to death by the hoard of squealing overly concerned teenage girls. Fortunately his death glare and efficient bark of commands to back off still works. Fending off his classmates later on drained his energy. 

Yori, the girl formerly known as Yuuki's best friend basically fawned over his blanched appearance. Worse, Kaito noticed the changes and had openly stared and studied him throughout class successfully fuelling gossip material to both his and the teacher's fanatical fan girls. The 'Takamiya-sensei likes Kiryuu’ saga had been successfully blown out of proportion. Those female vultures had stalked him all day and he nearly pulled out his gun on one of them when she ambushed him at the school gate as he was leaving.

He had made sure nobody tailed him for the last time and entered Kazuki’s building. The doorman gave a curt nod and handed him a few envelopes. "This just came in for the lovely lady," said the rotund elderly man. Zero nodded his head and made his way to Kazuki’s floor. Two of them were probably bills but a white one caught his attention. It was addressed to 'Hirata Kazuki and Kiryuu Zero'. Strange- Hirata and Kiriyu? She would so tease about it later.

The apartment was quiet. Zero discarded his shoes, placed the mail on the kitchen counter and made his way to his room. The vampire must be still fast asleep so he stripped off his jacket, stored the gun in the bedside drawer and headed to the bathroom. He needed a hot shower and a cool head before he crossed paths with Kazuki.

Zero pulled out his shirt and undid the buttons lazily. It was then he truly realised the reason he was being pestered so much at school that day. His own eyes shocked him. He was aware that the unusual purplish shade of the irises could turn heads but it was nothing compared to the unnatural sheen it has taken. It was glistening like crystals. His skin was paler than ever, it held an eerie luminosity and his hair shined with a strange bounce in it, like every strand had a life of its own, moving with the slightest shift of his head. Then he traced his fingers to his fangs, only to find them smaller, compact and hideously sharper.

A small part of him liked what he saw, his vampire side. He continued to stare at his reflection, emotions surfacing and colliding haphazardly. There was a bit of gratitude because he no longer felt the pain of his blood lust, sadness for the reason he had descended further into his vampirism, anguished because he had further lost his humanity, perplexity because he unsure how he should react, horror because he wanted Kazuki’s blood again and that combination soon bubbled into anger.

Zero fisted his hair and his vision tunnelled. He must have screamed out his frustrations and whatever he did had caused the mirror to bloat like a giant blob before exploding into a billion pieces. The sharp particles stabbed into his skin and clothes. The pain was intense and blood dripped to the tiled floor. He stared at his bloodied face, neck and hands as his mind raced to figure out what had just happened. He had no telekinetic abilities so whatever had caused the 'explosion' was not originally his. It might have been caused by the pure blood he ingested- Kazuki’s.

Zero curled his bloodied fingers into fist and screamed again. This time he felt a bundle of energy balling up in his core. He heard the click of the bathroom door turning and whirled around. An alarmed Kazuki bursted into the bathroom. In his hazed panic, Zero splayed his palm flat in the middle of her chest to push her away and consequently, her eyes widened as she uttered his name silently. Blood spewed from her mouth as she buckled down to the floor.

"Kazuki!" he caught her just before her face nearly hit the tiles. She was still coughing up blood when he quickly gathered her up in his arms and stepped out to lay her on the bed, ignoring his own healing cuts. The female was barely conscious but still she clutched painfully onto him, her blood stained his open shirt.

She was wheezing painfully indicating lung damage. Zero managed to get a hold of his cell phone and was about to call Cross for help when she suddenly sat up and knocked the device away from him. Her eyes blazed in anger and she pulled him close by his open collars. "Get a grip, Zero. I'll heal," she rasped out.

Guilt racked him. He knew what she was and he hated her but he couldn't help but embrace her in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. Oh, shit. " he said as he rocked her back and forth almost violently just to affirm that she was not going to turn into dust and leave him alone. The realization scared him but he decided he could worry about things later. He must have held her too tightly and aggravated her injuries because her soft warm body automatically stiffened and she groaned painfully.

He let her go and settled her back down onto the mattress. She winced and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry too," she said softly. The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't understand her intent but the simple sentence made his emotions well up to his throat.

"I hurt you. Why are you apologising for? What should I do? Do you need blood? Here take mine," he rolled up his shirtsleeve and pushed his wrist to her bloodied lips. She did not move but only to sigh deeply.

As she slowly opened her eyes, settling her glowing red orbs on his, she uttered the second sentence which sent his emotions further into confusion, "I do need your blood but it doesn't mean I want it," she said.

"Why? I did this to you. You need blood to heal.”

"Ah, that's true," she let out a ragged sigh as she took his wrist, turning his palm in and tenderly licked his cuts. Zero shivered at the touch. She smiled at him but the dried blood on her face made it look grotesque, her voice quiet and hollow, "Drinking your blood that way would solidify the connection between us, hunter. Remember what we are, you're supposed to hate me," She kissed his palm, "I don't want that to change that. You have to hate me till the very end.”

He said nothing. She released his hand and turned her head away. "Now, would you please go tend to yourself and let me recover?"

"No, I'll stay with you and keep you safe.”

"Zero, I want you to go and recompose your thoughts. In case you forgot, you called me by my given name in such a way before I nearly kissed the bathroom floor and that scared the shit out of me. You don't have to protect me from anything and you think that scared the hell out of me. This house is sealed, nobody will sniff my filthy blood out. Figure out how you trashed the bathroom and turned my lungs into jelly and then I want you back being the pain in the ass you are so we could finish our job properly," she said icily.

Zero stared at Kazuki unbelievingly. She was a pureblood and yet she had lowered herself with her careless words. What was she trying to convey? She had wanted him to hate her. She had admitted her fears. Was she afraid of growing familiar with him? A vampire never admits weakness unless with an ulterior motive. She was not even mad at him for incapacitating her. Her tenderness was contradicted by her coldness. He had yet to figure out her masks.

She glared at him and he left her in his bed without uttering another word. He rummaged the drawers for a clean set of clothes and towels. Figuring that he could not use his bathroom, he headed towards the other one available, Kazuki’s.

Her room was slightly smaller than his with painted white walls and a single white covered bed. In short, the room was bare. He felt a small tinge of guilt trespassing into her quarters, although he had been in Yuuki's thousands of times before. Kazuki was not Yuuki. Yuuki could easily be classified as a sister but Kazuki was something else. She's your work partner, stupid. No more, no less.

The bathroom was similar to the one he accidently destroyed. His guilt upped a notch. Zero dismissed the feeling and quickly stripped off his clothes and cleaned himself of the blood and grime. As expected, his cut has healed. His blood and Harita's combined made a strange enticing mix yet surprisingly, it did not trigger his bloodlust. Kazuki 's blood must be identical enough to Shizuka's that it had stabilized him. Who the hell is she?

Never in his five vampire years had he felt no pain in his being. He chided himself for having another pure blood in his system. He braced himself against the marble vanity top and bowed his head. Congratulations Zero, you've become more of a monster than you've ever been before. Ichiru would be so proud of you.

"Indeed I am," chimed a familiar voice and he saw a pair of pale arms encircling his waist from behind. Zero snapped his head up and his eyes locked on another reflection in the mirror. His twin was embracing him and nuzzling his neck. He could feel warmth emanating from the phantom. The warm steady breath caressed his skin like butterflies.

"Ichiru," he gasped and blushed at his nakedness. He tried to grab for a towel but stopped as he felt a set of fangs brushing his skin. "Fuck!" he growled. Ichiru was an apparition playing tricks on him. His brother was human to the last time he buried him.

A hand clamped on his mouth as Ichiru grinned devilishly "Hush, brother. I won't hurt you." Ichiru tilted Zero's head back and licked the right side of his neck. "Zero, you've grown so strong," he hummed. Zero watched in horror as Ichiru drew back his lips and sank a pair of elongated canines into him before his vision turned black.

He descended into reality breathing raggedly as his heart thumped violently in his chest. What the hell was that? Zero splashed his face with cold water and showered hurriedly. He slipped on his clean pair of pyjama pants and a white T-shirt before rummaging Kazuki 's closet for a set of her yukata. He discovered that she had a whole collection of them and hastily chose a light blue one with a black sash. Then he searched for a small towel and filled a bowl from the kitchen with warm water.

Kazuki had not moved when he entered the room. Curled in a foetal position, dried blood flaked on her skin and the front of her garment was stained dark reddish brown. He could hear her wheezing lightly signifying her still recovering internal organs. Whatever he unleashed was enough to damage her and it irked him it took her longer than he anticipated to repair herself. He had seen Kuran Rido regenerate again and again after taking heavy damage. A pureblood has remarkable recovering abilities. But why doesn't it apply to Hirata Kazuki? She's a pureblood too. He pondered silently.

Then he caught the sight of her glinting earrings and pursed his lips. Her seal, whatever it was, suppressed her abilities to heal, her aura felt like a regular noble vampire's. She should have had the common sense to release her true powers for it would have taken a few minutes to fully recover, but she didn't.

Mystified, Zero set the things on the bedside table, kneeled over to push back her hair from her face and ears to get a better look at her seals. Suddenly her eyes flew open and talons shot at his neck clutching it in an iron hold. Automatically Zero clawed at her hand, "Kazuki!" he gasped.

She released him and coughed violently. Zero helped her up to a sitting position and held a glass of water to her lips. He had dissolved a blood tablet earlier giving the water a pale red tint. She took a sip but spluttered it out. He wiped her mouth with the warm damp towel.

"What the hell was that?" she choked.

"Blood tablet," he smirked and she glared at him. "Don't tell me you've never had one,"

"I prefer blood bags in case you didn't notice," she remarked sarcastically as he proceeded to wipe her face with the towel, dipping and rinsing the towel in the warm water. She watched him in puzzlement.

He kept his mask on, "Get use to it because I'm not going to rob and blood banks for you." He touched the warm towel down to her neck, trailing after the dried blood streaks. She stiffened and curled her fingers around his wrist uncertainty, holding them firmly in against her collarbones.

"What are you doing?" she asked childishly.

"Making sure you'll forgive me for what I did,"

Her lips pursed into a thin line and she averted her eyes. "You did nothing wrong, you could've killed me when you got the chance. Have you forgotten that I am one like the creature who raped you of your humanity, threw you away instead of taking you under her evil wings? Are we forgiven?" Her grip on his wrist tightened. "The hatred you harboured for Shizuka should've been potent enough."

"You're saying you deserve my revenge for what she had done? I don't know what she is to you, I may not trust you fully yet but I know you enough to learn to cast my grudges aside, pureblood. You are not responsible for her wrongdoings, shit happens."

"Have you lost your mind? I'm a vampire, the very monster you should destroy on sight."

"No, in fact, I think I might've just found it. Face it, you're as lost as I am, you are fucking crazy of a pureblood to suppress yourself in this condition, bearing the agony when you could've naturally healed if you'd had the logic to release your stupid seal. Unless you're a damned masochist under that pretty face of yours.”

Her face broke into a mystified smile, chuckling, she said "I've never gotten use to the fact that I am one, and I definitely don't have that streak.”

Zero stared at her for a few seconds while she tried her best to glare back. Zero crossed his arms and sneered, "Don't you fucking lie to me vampire, never gotten used to being a pureblood? Tch- bullshit! You're born one stupid bitch! Look at what your blood can do to me? I'm a monster just like you!"

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief, "What? You- you're lecturing me now, hunter? What about you? Ready to admit that you're no longer human now? Why are you still adamant on being a hunter while they treat you like shit?" she growled and broke into another volley of coughs, aggravating her damaged lungs once more. Blood leaked anew from her mouth and she hastily wiped them with the back of her hands, enhancing her grotesqueness, the scent of her fresh blood mixed with her fury flooded his senses.

She clutched her heaving chest and spat her words at him, "I've spent my entire life repressing my cursed nature. Do you think I have ever walked out there as what I am? As a monster as you said," She pushed back her hair behind her ears, exposing the seals she wore, her ornately crafted silver earrings.

"Do you know how excruciatingly painful; to have these damnable seals on to make me appear lesser than a damned pureblood? How can I not help to loath my very own fate? Not being able to walk tall and proud of my lineage? After all, how could I claim to be a Hiou when Shizuka had blatantly destroyed our place in our world? I'm a Hirata now. I relinquished my identity for her sake and looked where that had led me to? What did I do to deserve this prison, after I had sacrificed so much?"

She stiffened. Realising her slip of tongue, she had admitted her connection to Shizuka. In a quiet voice, she averted her eyes and from him and continued, "I need to feel pain, hunter. I need to know that I am not like her who bathed in evil and madness, a pureblood who brought nothing but pain to the world out of her sheer selfishness. I need to know that I chose a different path from her, to remedy this place of damage and harm made by entities like her.”

"Who are you, exactly?" he wondered how Hirata and Shizuka fit together. He would find out and for now, he would sit back and collect the pieces.

She said nothing.

Zero held her profile, tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, he was sure he had felt her heart reaching out to him, "So you chose to add me to your list of things needed to be rescued, a boy who had been destroyed by her?"

"I don't believe you were anywhere close to being destroyed, merely being strengthened in the cruellest possible ways. It is a pureblood's responsibility to sustain every human they turned. Despite her motives, still curse her twisted heart that she didn't finish you off in the first place. Nobody deserves to suffer like you did," she sighed. "However I'm regretting my decision in letting you have my blood. It stabilizes you, yes- but I may end up hurting you because of the magnitude of potential that comes with it might overwhelm you. This little incident is just the tip of the iceberg. I've ingested too much power over the years and suddenly I'm afraid for you."

Zero was taken aback. She had ingested what? She must have meant all the pure blood she had taken from her targets. To his knowledge and from her previous admittance she, a mercenary was allowed to do so. That also explained his crazy slip up in the bathroom. Zero cringed at the unknown and felt more like a monster. However, blaming Kazuki would be futile and there was no need to reinforce her remorse.

He pretended to be annoyed and scoffed, "Are you telling me that you do have a conscience?"

"I'm afraid I do have an annoyingly big one, hunter,"

"And my name is Zero," he gave her a small reassuring smile. Damn his empathetic heart.

She broke into a weak grin. "Zero-" she raised her hand to trace his cheekbones. He shuddered at her touch, warm and welcoming. "How I envy your soul, so strong yet so lost. She gave you to me for a reason, our mad, mad Shizuka.."

He took her hands into his, it felt strange but warm, searching her eyes for any hint of deception.

"As lost souls tend to cluster together, hence you and I, Zero, shall have to learn to forgive and learn to walk down this bloodied road for eternity." She spoke to him carefully, studying his reaction.

"Together? God, you're fucking too sappy for my taste." he leered and raised his eyebrows. He was not ready to trust her but he will play along and crack the mystery. When the time comes, he would kill her.

"We're home, Zero." She was right, in a weird twisted way, he was home.

He shook his head in defeat. It was merely temporary, this assignment. It won't be long till they will part ways. However, the thought of being home had appeased his emptiness.

"Should I call you mother or oka-sama?" he deadpanned.

For the first time, he saw her real smile.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not loving what I wrote.  
> I don’t really know why. *sigh*  
> I didn’t edit this chapter too much actually.
> 
> Really, I’d love to smack my younger self.
> 
> (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾


	7. •Change

Zero flung the heavy oak doors open and marched into his classroom. Ignoring the questioning and frightened stares from his all too human classmates, he threw his books onto the table and settled grumpily on his chair. His absence had naturally spiked their curiosity, those nosy kids. He glared at the other teens in the room, sending them scattering to their respective seats. Moments later, the Kaito walked in and class commenced without a hitch.

It was about 9:30 when he was summoned to the principal's office and he found himself walking compliantly alongside Kaito in the hall. The school was eerily quiet in the winter chill. Finally, Kaito sighed, "What's up with you, Zero? You're suddenly called by Yagari and you haven't even uttered a single curse word. Cat got your tongue?"

Zero snorted and quickened his pace. The other hunter kept up. "You look strange. Something's wrong," Kaito said.

"Nothing's wrong. Shut up.”

Without warning, Kaito caught his arm and slammed him roughly against the wall. Zero reacted by pulling out his knife which was strapped onto his left forearm and pressed it against Kaito's jugular. The sharp blade nicked the skin and blood swelled on the surface, the coppery smell pricked his nostrils.

The older hunter narrowed his eyes into slits."Tch ... A knife? Where's your gun?" He knew Zero well enough and the younger hunter would never part with the Bloody Rose under normal circumstances.

Zero could not withdraw the knife without injuring Kaito and the crazy redhead was pressing him firmly against the metal. "Let go of me you buffoon before I accidentally cut your airway wide open," Zero warned.

Then Kaito used his free hand to frisk the other hunter for the Bloody Rose. Zero hissed defiantly as he tried to figure out a way to throw Kaito off without causing injury. "Hey, hey.. Easy dude, don't get all horny on me," The gun was not on him.

"Not before I get my answers smart mouth," Kaito growled and pressed his neck firmer against the blade challengingly. "Where's your gun?" Blood trickled down to his collar.

"Are you crazy? Get off me!" Zero roared. Recollection of the events which took place earlier that morning flooded into his mind.

-Flashback-

"Kazuki, I'm off to school!" he hollered, slipping on the shiny pair of shoes she stubbornly wanted him to wear instead of his old leather boots. There was some rustling of fabrics and a pair of feet treading on the thick carpet from the direction of his room."Don't bother to get up. I'm running late!"

However, his words were futile as Kazuki emerged with the Bloody Rose dangling from her right hand. He could smell her flesh burning against the metal. The smoky burn smelled rancid, like somebody threw in a rotting carcass in a barbeque pit. Zero lunged at her and snatched the gun away.

"It's unwise to venture out without a weapon," she said slowly, holding up her palm to look at the raw burns. It was not healing, if she was feeling any pain, she was not showing any signs of it. Instead, she turned her gaze to him.

He glared at her in disbelief, "What the hell did you think you're doing touching a hunter weapon like that?" He pushed by her to store the gun back into his bedside drawer and head back out to the front door, not bothering to take off his shoes.

"You're not taking it with you?" she asked

"No, and don't touch it," he warned. He turned the doorknob, ready to step outside when she held him back by his left shoulder.

"Why?"

He turned slowly to face her, "I- I don't know, it burns," He showed her his right hand, the skin was imprinted with angry red lacerations. He had used that hand to snatch away the gun from her earlier.

Kazuki's eyes darkened, "I'll keep it safe," she said.

-End of flashback-

Even to the not so acute sense, Kaito knew the smell of his blood filled the halls. The ex-human's lack of reaction to it puzzled him. Shouldn't the vampire boy's eyes glow red right then? No reaction.

Seconds later, Kaito backed off and wiped off his own blood with the back of his hand. Zero swiftly tucked the knife back in. "Crazy son of a bitch, what the hell did you do that for?"

"You've changed Zero," Kaito stepped closer and grabbed the front of his shirt. Zero could feel Kaito's angry breath on his face "Because, the Zero I know would rather have his balls cut off than not carrying the damn gun on his person,"

Zero growled angrily and shoved him away. Instead of stumbling backwards, the move sent the redhead flying crashing into the opposite wall and buckling down onto the floor.

Zero rushed forward and checked for injuries. "Damn, I'm sorry Kaito. I didn't mean to. God-" he helped Kaito to his feet.

"Nice one Zero," he grunted painfully.

Kaito swatted Zero's hand away, "Shut up and get me to the infirmary. I need ice for this," he placed a hand behind his head and winced.

"This is not my fault. Go fix yourself and I'll go to Yagari- I'm late.”

"Oh no, you don't get to run away this time kid. You knifed me and pummelled me into a wall. Want me to tattle? Get me there because Yagari can get pissed later," smirked the redhead and Zero rolled his eyes. "Some brute force you got there, either you give me answers or I'll pummel them out of you.”

"Tch, screw you." Zero had forgotten how gifted Kaito was at manipulation and blackmail. Maybe he could turn on some tricks on him.

The infirmary was vacant when they got there. Zero rummaged for an ice-pack while Kaito shrugged out of his coat and tie. Then the redhead continued to unbutton his blood-stained shirt. Zero handed him the ice-pack as Kaito peeled off the garment and flung it at Zero's face.

"What the hell?" Zero pried the shirt away and studied at the bloodied collar. Kaito pressed the ice-pack to the back of his head and plopped haughtily onto a bed.

"Zero ..."

"Huh?"

"Why aren't your eyes reddening?" Kaito's voice was neutral but Zero paled. Right, blood plus Zero always equals an aggravating bloodlust and currently the equation was scrunched. The redhead knew about his involuntary reaction towards the slightest hint of blood and there he was, holding the bloodied shirt without showing anything. Kaito's blood scent earlier did not trigger either and he picked on that. Damn, Kaito. Zero had six lettered explanations for that all right, K-a-z-u-k-i. Her blood had changed him, making him more into a vampire but that does not give him the license to rat on her. He threw the shirt onto the floor and turned towards the door.

"I took some new pills," he lies.

"Oh sure you did. Whatever pills were made you pull that knife stunt too?"

"That was stupid on my part and you know it.”

"Tch, I knew setting you up with that bitch is a big mistake. She as dangerous- haven’t you heard of the rumours? The bitch kills renegade purebloods for the vampires. Who would have thought Yagari backed Cross on this?"

"She has nothing I can't handle.”

"Really ...? What's her to you?"

"Nobody.”

"Yeah right," Kaito scoffed. "You've changed Zero. You have your blood craze in control and your strength multiplied."

Zero stared blankly at Kaito, determined not to give anything else away.

"I'm not blind Zero, Hirata's a god damned great hot looking broad, vampire or not.”

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe I'm thinking your vampire nature gave into temptation and decided to savour the delectable morsel that you got shacked together with. Is that a possibility? It would explain your enhanced and improved self very much.”

"Shut up Kaito!" Zero snapped at the half-naked hunter.

"I bet she's a great lay too.”

"I said shut up!"

"Come on Zero, your attraction to vampires are undeniable. Kuran Yuuki is one sweet little tempest isn't she? How far did you go with her? On the other hand, Kuran Kaname sure liked to tuck you away in dark little corners. You think nobody notices those heated gazes he fixed on you? What is he, a secret lover? Hirata Kazuki sure did not hide her fondness of her new hunter boy toy. You are a whore, Zero. A filthy vampire scum of a whore.”

The air in the room compressed as Zero abruptly disappeared from Kaito's sight. The next thing he knew, Zero was pinning him down on the bed, his bare back hitting the cotton sheets cold as winter. Kaito raised his arms to push Zero off but they were caught and roughly pinned at the sides of his head. The bed shifted as Zero straddled his hips, a sinister smile spreading across the usually blank visage.

"Zero!"

"I have to give it to you Kaito, judging from that shitload, you're pretty much obsessed with me," he said in an amused tone. Kaito glared at the ex-human, daring him to go on. Zero chuckled wryly, "What I do with those bloodsuckers is my business. However, I do not feel flattered knowing that you paid that much attention to watch my ass.”

"Tch, I'm just worried about you.”

"Right- so let’s see to that," Zero leered and released Kaito's hands, brushed his fingers sensually against the taut muscles of Kaito's arms and shoulders and tangled them in the red locks. The bold move caused Kaito's breath hitch and his eyes widened. Zero smiled mockingly as he lowered his lips inches away from Kaito's, fisting the red locks hair roughly tilting his chin up. "Just as I thought, you like this don't you? Yet you call me whore. Should I add you to my 'Delusional-bastards-who-claimed-ownership-on-me' list? "

"Fuck you Zero," Kaito hissed as his face turned into a visible shade of red.

A devilish grin grew on Zero's face. "Would you like to?" he leered again as he locked his violet eyes with the other hunter's own set. "I'll share something with you my dear comrade. He slid his palm and traced the high cheekbones. Kaito flushed deeper as those nimble fingers continued to his lips. Zero smirked, his voice deliberately low as he continued, "I am tired of people telling me things I should and should not do, sick of those damned vampires parading me like I'm their lap dog and you can be assured that I am positively sick of orders and obligations that you damned pack of shit-headed hunters stick up my ass."

"Those orders are for the sake of the greater good," Kaito rasped as the long cool fingers moved down to his neck and rested on both of his shoulders, the shifting weight causing him to be pinned firmer on the mattress. His words seemed to anger Zero because the ex-human curled his lips back and revealed a set of dangerous looking fangs. The amethyst irises seemed to swallow up the darker pupils.

"Are they? You sure? Then tell me what in the fucking hell is good about pairing me with an over-sexed insane vampire bitch in the first place? Learn my vampire side? Then why are you lecturing me on changes, Kaito? All of you wanted me to grow, so maybe I did just that. What I do with her is my own business moron. Why don't you quit beating me around and tell Cross to pull me out of it for a change," he spat, furious.

"Fine, how about Kuran?"

"What about him?"

"What is he to you?"

"One of the purebloods that I'll kill," his voice held a chillingly dark undertone.

"Tch.. you still hold to that?"

"Of course,"

"By seducing him?"

"None of your business,” Zero barked furiously.

Kaito sneered,“You’ve changed, Zero. I am aware that vampires are sensuous creatures and in case you forgot, you are one of them. Just look at you, do you even realize that you're sexually harassing me? The old you wouldn't even have dreamed to jump on a guy. Whipping out your cursed gun to make a point is normal not wantonly teasing people. You're disturbingly alien to me.”

Zero cocked his head to one side, Kaito's words do make sense and he can't explain his impulsive behaviour, "Keep talking, I want to hear you out.”

"The pureblood-vampire noble-hunter love triangle makes a great story Zero. Tongues are wagging. You've gone in too far by the way I see it- acting and talking strange. Think about it. You are a hunter and as soon the line between your mission and your life blurs nobody could save your ass anymore.”

"So this is what it's all about, eh? You're telling me that I'm incompetent enough to secure my objectives," Zero replied as he straightened himself up and stood solemnly by the bed.

Kaito sat up and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I'm telling you to be careful.”

"And I'm telling you to leave me alone. I don't report to you and be assured that I'll definitely not appreciate your concern. And don't even breathe a word about the Bloody Rose ever again.”

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Yagari of our little romp in this sick ward and that I've fucking fell in love with you. Maybe he'll disown both of us without blinking an eye. Oh, wait he does have only one eye thanks to me.”

"Bite me,"

"Don't tempt me," he scoffed and exited the room.

00000000

Zero had expected Yagari waiting for him in the office ready to tell him off for being late but instead he found himself in the company of Kuran Kaname as he stepped into Cross's dark and slightly dusty office. There were no signs of Yagari. 

The pureblood was leafing through a thick folder while facing out towards the window as if he needed the sunlight to illuminate the pages. Wisps of dark brown hair fell over his scowling face. Maybe the contents did not please him and furthermore, he did not appear to notice Zero's arrival. So the hunter took the liberty to step a bit closer to the pureblood.

Zero stayed in the shadows observing the deep creases in Kaname's navy blue coat, most probably the older vampire has not rested. However, if the pureblood was tired, he did not show it. As he crossed his arms, he realised how amusing it was to spy on the most powerful and revered vampire prince unnoticed. Either Kuran Kaname was too engrossed in reading or Kaito was right, he had grown stronger. Feeling that he needed to test the waters, he suppressed his presence even more and willed himself to move as swiftly as he could to sit on the window ledge.

It worked because Kaname's eyes grew wide and he dropped the folder to the floor. Zero smirked as he fished the leather bound object up and skimmed the pages as if he had done nothing wrong. He scanned the contents rapidly and he did not like what he read. No wonder Kaname found it worthy enough to crinkle his pretty forehead.

"I would prefer you to ask civilly if you wanted to read it so much," Kaname said, sarcastically showing his annoyance over the fact that Zero managed to surprise him.

Zero ignored him and continued to read the pages. Maybe he read it too rapidly because he could feel Kaname studying him, those sharp garnet eyes searching his face. Annoyed, Zero raised his head and glanced challengingly at Kaname who had settled down beside him on the ledge like they were the best of friends. He purposely ignored the brooding pureblood vampire again and continued to read.

The documents had dictated the Hunter Association' terms regarding the reestablishment of the Night Class in the academy. It was pretty much the same as before except for the association's decision to enrol a select group of hunters as a part of the Day Class to establish balance.

"I would very much like to hear your opinion about the decision to enroll hunters in this academy," expressed the pureblood. Zero raised his head and looked at Kaname in disbelief.

"It wouldn't matter," Zero dismissed haughtily.

"I value your opinion highly, so I would appreciate it if you could tell me,” Kaname replied. Zero’s heart thudded at that so he closed the folder and turned slightly to face the vampire prince.

"Why?" he asked almost childishly, distrusting.

"Because Zero, you're the hunters’ future leader. It is common sense that you and I should start communicating our opinions as a prelude to our future diplomatic arrangements.”

Zero studied the solemn face and sighed dejectedly, "I can assure you that I will never live up to that day. There will never be that future," he was positive Kaname understood his words because the reddish brown eyes faltered momentarily. "Maybe you should stop using our races as screens and be honest for a change and maybe then I'll answer your questions earnestly," he said as he handed the folder back to Kaname.

The vampire prince smiled softly, "Perhaps I will, but I would still want to have your professional say on this matter.”

‘ _Professional_.’ Zero scoffed inwardly. He had enough of that particular word and he immediately thought of Hirata Kazuki. Nevertheless, the smile was enchanting to behold, curse the Gods for making him so beautiful. As tempted as he was to capture those enticing lips, Zero kept his face neutral.

"It's a double edged sword to have hunters here. You could hope they will learn to tolerate your race better or it would take a turn for the worst. The vampires will undoubtedly abide your commands but the hunter would be wildcards. It would be either a phenomenal success or catalytic disaster."

"I have to agree with you,"

"Oh, that easily?"

"This is not the time for sarcasm Zero. I honestly value your opinion.”

"Sure you do. I may try to get along with you nowadays but believe me the hunters will guard the day students like sheepdogs against a pack of wolves.”

"At least you won't be alone in your prefect duties.”

"Wasn't I ordered to transfer into the Night Class?"

"Yes, and Yuuki will be double teaming with you as prefects to keep the fellow night class pupils in line.”

Zero stared at Kaname in pure disbelief. "Are you in your right mind? Here I am trying to be civil with you thinking that maybe you have miraculously changed and the next minute you're back to your old manipulative self. Seriously, I object because I certainly don't have a death wish. Your society will skin me alive for defiling their princess by my mere presence.”

"It's a shame you've turned cowardly Zero because I had high expectations of you. I trust you to the extent that if I have to relinquish Yuuki to someone else, it would have to be you."

The silver haired hunter tilted his head up and closed his eyes in frustration. "Tch, I would pray for that to happen. It had been over a year and you still hadn't done anything to chain her permanently to you. Quit being her enabler, don't lie to me that you knew nothing of her dilemma? Can you promise we wouldn't do anything to hurt her? Not to betray her? Have you no compassion? Pairing her up with me would only torture her since she's meant to be with you, not me. Not ever. Do you want to tear her apart?"

Kaname smiled when Zero used 'we' for them but he chose to pretend to be oblivious and said, "We could always work things out. Let her decide what she wants for herself and if she wants to have both of us, why not?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. Are you insane?"

"Only if you want me to be or if it would make Yuuki's day," he grinned. Zero rolled his eyes. "Considering your reluctance to have Yuuki back in your life, perhaps you're weighing your circumstances with Hirata Kazuki?"

Zero felt blood draining from his face. "Matters concerning Kazuki are not up for discussion," he told Kaname firmly.

"There is more to her underneath her entire facade.”

"Please, don’t worry about her because no one's really worse than you-“

“Zero, I-“

“Stop wasting your energy worrying about a Level D hunter. Besides, it is I who has to work with her, not you." Zero replied icily.

Kaname hoped he was dreaming, Zero was ordering him to back off from Hirata Kazuki. Was that possessiveness he was hearing in the hunter's tone? He studied Zero's facial expression; there was something he had missed. He decided to let things go and change the topic, "Will you be attending Yuuki's dinner party tonight?"

"What?"

"Have you not received her invitation?"

Zero immediately remembered the card with both his and Kazuki’s name on it. The silver haired hunter mentally slapped himself for not recognizing Yuuki's handwriting on the envelope. He had not read it due to his shameful meltdown the previous evening, he had forgotten about the card altogether. There is no way in hell he was going to drag his hide to the Kuran's place. 

Zero was about to tell the pureblood that he was not going to show up when his phone buzzed with Kazuki's number on the screen. He was positive the pureblood saw it because the normally solemn face had a look of displeasure written all over it. Zero stood up and walked away to the other corner of the room.

Kaname trained his gaze on the retreating hunter. "What is it?" hissed the hunter in irritation.

Kaname secretly smiled, at least Zero was not happy with her calling. Curious, Kaname could not help to eavesdrop, bless his amazing hearing.The voice at the end of the line was neutral, _"Kuran Yuuki called, we're invited over for a dinner party.”_

"I know Kazuki, she sent a card. We're not going. I'll tell Kuran Kaname myself," the silver haired hunter replied through gritted teeth, shooting him a venomous glare in the process.

"You're with him aren't you?" Her voice was coated with mischief and Zero barked a furious 'yes' into the mouthpiece.

Kaname could not help but give the hunter a sly crooked grin. That was cute.

_"Well too late because I'm heading over to the mansion right now to help Yuuki-sama with the preparations.”_

"What? Are you out of your mind? You can't just walk right into her like that. You don't even know her," Zero hissed angrily.

_"Oh, lighten up- I am trying to help your sister, Zero. What can possibly go wrong? Make sure you get home and change into the clothes I picked out, or I'll kill you,"_

"She's not my sister anymore and you can't decide things for me- I'm not going!"

_"Quit being a baby, Zero and do as I say,"_ she laughed teasingly.

"Ugh.. you're impossible! How the fuck should I get there? Fly?"

_"Kaname-sama is with you, isn’t he? You could ask him for a ride or you could always ride the bike."_

"He's not exactly my friend to be giving me rides, crazy woman. You're suggesting letting him into your friggin lair, Hirata Kazuki?"

_"Have you got something to hide, Zero?"_

"No!" Zero growled.

_"So do as I say before I personally ask Kuran-sama to tie you up and drag your butt over.”_

"You wouldn't dare-"

_"Try me."_

"Kazuki, you knew perfectly well he could hear every word you say, don't you?" Zero said dejectedly, staring coldly at a smirking Kaname.

_"I always knew you're a remarkably bright little boy,"_ she giggled, before hanging up.

Zero stared at his phone blankly for a few seconds and pocketed it away; he turned to give Kaname one of his well practiced death glare, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I smack it out of you,"

"I'm starting to like her," Kaname remarked sarcastically, "Though I detest you calling her by her first name so affectionately," he added, watching Zero putting away the device in the inner pocket of his jacket.

Zero gave Kaname a depreciating half smile and said, "How can you be so cool-headed about Hirata Kazuki getting near to Yuuki?"

"Yuuki has discussed the possibilities, she wanted to get to know your newfound _interest_.”

"What happened to your preconceived ideas about her? You said she was dangerous.” Zero could not help but worry for Yuuki. Kazuki was, in fact, proven to be very unpredictable.

"They are still very much intact. If she threatens Yuuki in any way, she would have to face Aidou, Seiren and the whole staff. Besides, Yuuki can protect herself with Artemis. Not that would be enough to take down _the_ Hirata Kazuki but she would be fine.”

"What do you mean by _the Hirata Kazuki_?" asked Zero curiously, careful not to let Kaname pick up his distress. Hirata's true identity must never be discovered, particularly by Kaname. He had devoured Shizuka, a pureblood to enhance his powers and Zero had a hunch Hirata would probably share the same fate. Zero would not give a damn if the bitch dies but the idea of the Kaname amassing more power in that manner doesn’t sit right with him.

"Well, add that on to your assignment- find out yourself, Kaname says. 

They stared at each, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Zero leaned his weight against the wall, face blank, giving Kaname the cold treatment.

Moments later they heard footsteps approaching the room. Silently Kaname took a seat in one of the chairs, setting the blue folder on the small table nearby while Zero remained in his corner waiting for the door to open. Touga Yagari entered the room followed by Takamiya Kaito. The elder hunter grunted in displeasure upon setting his eye on Kaname, Kaito moved silently towards Zero to stand by him.

"Chairman Yagari," greeted Kaname politely as he rose to his feet and nodded graciously. Yagari just tipped his head back hastily, making his way to the desk. He motioned Zero and Kaito to approach and take their seats to which both of the hunters did so without question.

"Let's keep this short shall we?" Yagari said rather impatiently. "So Kuran, have you come to terms with the hunter's conditions?"

"It is fairly justified. However. I would have to take this matter to the new Senate," said the dark haired vampire as he held Yagari's firm gaze.

"We had the impression your words are mandatory in your world.” Yagari was not pleased.

"They are- nevertheless the Senate would be the obvious entity to legalize this arrangement. I did not wish to be a ruling monarch. Above and beyond, I believe the hunters had formed your own council of elders.”

Kaname switched his gaze to lock eyes with a scowling Zero, "Regarding our previous arrangements, I believe Kiryuu Zero's transfer to the Night Class is still valid.” Zero stiffened but his face remained unchanged.

"Of course, in fact, another young hunter will be transferring together with him.”

"Shishou, that would be a disaster," protested Zero and Kaito nodded in agreement.

"I have to advise you to rethink that arrangement, Chairman. A hunter would never fit in the Night Class," Kaname was astounded but he maintained his composure.

"I am well aware of the controversy regarding this matter but you have to remember, there are other vampire hunters besides Kiryuu Zero in the Association.” Yagari eyed the three other males in the room. Zero was stunned beyond words while Kaito appeared to be irritated, but Kaname was unreadable as always. "The vampire hunter will be arriving tomorrow to acclimatise to the academy before the larger group enrols."

"On a Sunday?" choked Kaito.

"So he could get started immediately on Monday with the Day Class. Zero can show him around the grounds and help him settle in,” replied Yagari.

"A vampire, hunter or not could not live amongst the Day Class pupils, Chairman," protested Kaname as he accepted a brown manila folder labelled "Takano K." from Yagari.

"He's a vampire hunter, one who has been around longer than Zero- a lot more experienced working in the field. Plus, his circumstances is slightly different than Zero so at least we wouldn't have to worry about him chewing at the pupil's necks," said Yagari, gesturing at a visibly irritated Zero.

"A vampire is still a vampire," groused Kaito under his breath, knowing only Kaname and Zero will catch the words. However, the two did not show any reaction.

"Now, if you please, these two would escort your to inspect the new Moon Dorms," said Yagari.

"I have classes to attend. Kaito alone should be fine," Zero protested.

Yagari sighed at his stubborn pupil, "Those classes bore you anyways. Why not make yourself useful as a prefect and lead Kuran and your teacher to the buildings. Or would you rather sleep in the classroom instead and get detention?" chided the elder hunter.

"Yeah, sure-“ Zero seethed and stalked out of the room. The redheaded hunter gestured to Kaname to follow suit.

Zero walked furiously through the school building without looking back. Luckily the hallways were empty or else he would have sent innocent students fleeing out of his way. He did not like the way the day was going to unfold, he certainly did not like playing tour guide to a certain supercilious pureblood vampire and he definitely was not looking a bit forward to having the vampire prince following him back home. Although he was curious about the new vampire hunter, the notion of having to handle another vampire, hunter or not simultaneously with Kazuki overwhelmed him. He fisted his hair in exasperation, letting out a tired sigh.

"Takano Keiji, age 18, background information, classified. I could not see the point of giving me an envelope with practically nothing in it," drawled Kaname.

Zero spun around only to come face to face with Kaname whose face showed pure irritation. Kaito was nowhere in sight. "Where's Kaito?"

Kaname smirked while pushing the heavy main door with his right hand while saying, "I had proved my hypothesis of being able to suggest a hunter to attend to other pressing matters besides escorting a measly vampire around is true.”

"My, my, why am I not surprised? After all, manipulation is your forte," Zero remarked sarcastically, observing Kaname study a photograph of the vampire hunter. The pureblood's expression turned grim and he slipped the photograph back into the envelope. Zero raised a quizzical eyebrow but Kaname ignored the reaction.

"The tour could wait. As for today, you're skipping school. Get your things and get to the mansion," said Kaname as he turned to walk towards the direction of the Day Class.

Zero stared at Kaname as he had gone crazy and growled, saying, "What the hell? Who are you to order me around? Fuck off!"

Zero grabbed the door handles, swung it open and stormed out into the winter cold, leaving the pureblood vampire. He ignored the prickling icy wind blowing against his face, cursing the slippery icy walkway to burn in hell's fire as he marched furiously towards the Moon Dorms. Furious, he did not bother to control the speed of his strides, let the humans freak out all they want. He could practically feel Kaname pursuing him.

Suddenly, a heavy mass tackled into him, sending him flying across the icy grounds, landing flat on his back. Blinded by the hard impact, he cursed and automatically reached for his dagger strapped onto his forearm. His instinct told him to sink the blade for the kill but he held it back, knowing it was Kaname. The damned pureblood was quick to straddle him, the usually calm fathomless brown eyes glowed red with wrath.

The brown haired vampire had a dark, sinister aura swirling around him, "You, Kiryuu Zero, have explaining to do. Have you any idea what you have gotten yourself into?"

"Get off me, you motherfucking blood sucker!" he growled back, baring his fangs at the pureblood. Kaname slapped him hard across the face, splitting his lip and twisted Zero's head to the direction of the academy. There was a visible trail of melted ice and steam billowing in the cold. Dark patches were scorched on the ground. Those were his footprints. What the hell? Immediately, Kazuki's concern about having unpredictable outcomes from digesting her blood rang in his head. The potentials, she had called them. How many of them exactly had she leeched on? 

Dazed, he let the pureblood smack the dagger out of his hand and yank him up by his collars. Zero spat in the older vampire's face.

"Let go!"

Another jarring blow landed on his left cheek, sending him staggering a few steps back. Kaname's eyes widened and he wiped Zero's bloodied spittle from his face.

"You drank her blood, I can smell it in you!" 

Kaname’s garnet eyes burned as he stared at the silver-haired boy, observing the shattered cheekbone mend. He had unintentionally hit Zero forcefully enough to shatter bones in his fit of anger but Zero had been left with only a fading bruise on his cheek.

"Smell it all you want, Kaname. It's not going to change a thing," said Zero bitterly as he stood up straight, cracking his neck in a silent rage. "How does it feel to have your dog running off to another?" Zero spat more blood onto the white snow at his feet, eyes slowly igniting. He could feel a force bubbling and accumulating within his core. "Shall we test the fucking poison I've ingested? You could always kill me afterwards,” Zero leered, his voice had a menacing undertone in it, fangs lengthening.

Kaname pulled his guard up as he could sense the dark force coiling around Zero, melting the icy grounds. Zero disturbed him, he was dangerous. Collecting his own ability, he readied himself. "Not on the academy grounds," he warned. "Not after I've worked so hard to nurture the peace we have now," he added calmly, letting his own anger dissipate.

"Chickening out are you? Using the academy grounds shit. Aren't all vampires thirsty for bloodshed?" taunted Zero as he collected his own frazzled nerves, keeping the boiling force in under restraints. Cross Academy was sacred grounds, Kaname was right but it does not mean he has to show it.

"In that sense, perhaps you are more of a vampire than I am," replied Kaname, his words caught Zero off-guard as Kaname slammed him back onto the wet snow. Zero burst into a volley of curses as Kaname moved to straddle him again, pinning his arms to his sides. The struggle went on for a few seconds until Zero stopped moving and closed his eyes, his limbs limp, feeling Kaname's crushing weight on his abdomen. However, Kaname kept his hold speaking softly to the one underneath him, "You've changed, Zero."

The silver-haired vampire hunter sighed, "Don't call my name like that, it's fucking creepy." He still had his eyes closed, just because the snow stung his surprisingly sensitive eyes and the stark white plains of ice blinded him, thanks to the concussion Kaname had successfully delivered. Moreover, he did not want Kaname to see the swirl of emotions he was experiencing. He felt weak and vulnerable against his newfound abilities, his unwanted attachment to Kazuki, and primarily the shocking sense longing for Kaname's touch. The latter scared him the most, he would not have Kaname see through him. It was a weakness and the pureblood would definitely use it to his fullest advantage.

There was no answer from the pureblood, only his weight shifting as he leaned forward to kiss the edge of Zero's right eye. Immediately, the amethyst eyes snapped opened, confusion shrouded the normally fiery orbs. Kaname could not help but smile tenderly at the shocked vampire hunter, "I could be just Kaname too."

"Right, you're scaring the shit out of me. Get your royal ass off me or I-“ Zero was unable to finish his sentence because Kaname's mouth covered his. Zero froze. his brain unable to process his current predicament, the pureblood was kissing him almost brutally. The firm silky lips pressed, kneaded, bruising, and challenging him to respond. Zero knew he would lose if he gave in, so he steeled himself to stay still and glared defiantly at the older vampire.

Kaname chuckled at Zero's resistance and pushed further as he nipped Zero's lower lip and sucked sensuously, releasing Zero's arms to bury his fingers in the silver locks possessively. He broke the kiss to gaze heatedly at Zero telling him, "You're mine, Zero."

Something sparked inside Zero, he growled, tugged at Kaname's chocolate-brown locks in equal roughness to pull him down, to plunder the sweet mouth with fervour. He shuddered as he heard Kaname moan, deepening it tasting everything the pureblood has to offer. The long elegant fingers left his locks to trail downwards to his neck, the cool touch almost electric, sending pleasurable jolts down his spine. Zero lost his mind.

Spine arched, Zero threw his head back to expose the smooth expanse of his neck to Kaname. He wanted more, to beg for Kaname to sink his fangs into him, yet it was so wrong. He could not stifle his groan when Kaname laved his neck like a hungry cat, the pureblood hummed in appreciation. Warm breath caressed his chilled skin as Kaname trailed hot kisses at the base of his throat, he could feel the sharp points of the deadly fangs. Without warning, he pushed Kaname off him.

The pureblood prince stared at him questioningly, panting slightly. "Not here," he growled, collecting himself up, watching the bewildered Kaname sitting up on the cold powdery ground. He turned his back to the stunned pureblood, "Are you coming or do you want to roll in the snow all day?"

It did not take long for them to reach the warm interior of the apartment. Punching the security code, locking them from the outside world, Zero turned to face the brown haired vampire standing in the shadowy hallway, beckoned him to get inside. Both of them were soaked, smelling like snow which had saturated in their garments, slightly matted by sweat as they had utilised their unearthly speed to make it to apartment 606, without even alerting the doorman.

Kaname stepped into the modern decorated space, admiring the large glass window overlooking the cold, snowy cityscape. "Nice place," he commented while observing the silver haired vampire hunter shrug off his dark uniform jacket off and drop it down to the floor. He was standing by the window with his back towards him. Zero’s lithe silhouette blended harmoniously with the enchantingly melancholic, cold winter backdrop. 

The backdrop fitted him perfectly harmonising his pale, light exotic colourings. Reminding Kaname of his beautifully cold, stoically strong but abrasive personality. Zero had always been his and only his to claim, to possess and to keep and knowing that Hirata Kazuki's blood coursing in those veins angered him, there was also Yuuki, Ichiru and to his disappointment, Aidou. He would stake his claim and erase the others.

Kaname studied the young vampire hunter. The perfectly broad muscled shoulders tensed under the white cotton shirt before he turned to face him. Zero said nothing and they stood there for a few seconds, taking in what they are about to start. He can't deny his attraction to the ex-human anymore. The moment he saw the magnificent amethyst eyes train on almost hungrily, his brains ceased to think logically and let his instincts take over.

It must have been instinct too that made Zero walk up closer to him and stopped when they were close enough to feel their breaths intermingling as they soaked themselves in each other's presence. They were about the same height with him being the slightly taller one. He swallowed hard the moment Zero turned his face up, giving him the clear view of the magnificent purplish orbs morphing in sync with their tumultuous emotions. He could tell that the silver haired creature was equally confused with their mutual magnetism. They were supposed to be sworn enemies, regarding each other in undiluted hate but the strong urge to possess was bypassing their logics.

The full lips parted ever so slightly, raising his right hands slowly and pressed the tips of his calloused fingers against Kaname’s sternum causing the pureblood’s heart to almost burst out. The other free hand had found its way to his neck, brushing the hot quivering skin and travelled up to trace his bottom lip. The tenderness in those ministrations was undoing him. He searched Zero's eyes only to find them mirroring his own lust. Yes, Kiryuu Zero wanted him and that made his blood hum in excitement.

"Hesitating...?" Kaname whispered challengingly and Zero took it as consent to proceed.

"Shut up," he heard Zero murmur huskily into his ear right before the vampire hunter captured his face with both hands and meshed their lips together. The contact was hot, scalding and demanding akin to his persona. Kaname kissed back, groaning in anticipation of the pleasure that will be his. He had dreamed for the moment to happen so he would give in to the thrill and let Zero take the lead.

Kaname defences crumbled as soon as Zero slipped his hands into his damp coat and pushed the garment off his shoulders but left them caught around the wrists. Now, the vampire hunter was busy marking his neck down to his collarbones with small stinging bites, not hard enough to break the skin but sufficient to make him burn and ache for more. Zero had left Kaname to get rid of the sodden garment and moved in to yank the silk tie off, and then rip the collars apart. The buttons clattered on to the floor and was quickly forgotten when Kaname felt an arm encircling his shoulders while a hand snaked in his hair to yank it unceremoniously to the side, and he moaned. His knees threatened to give out as Zero's fangs punctured his throat.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that I’m not entirely proud of. Like I said before.. the show must go on.
> 
> Kaname and Zero will get it on in the next chapter. You can skip that one and go straight to chapter 9 if you don’t like lemons.


	8. ••Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> The chapter is a 100% lemon. Explicit sexual content ahead. The story rating has to be changed because of this chapter, me thinks.  
> Skip if necessary- especially if you’re underaged.
> 
> And of course there would be lots and lots of mistakes because this was not Beta-ed.  
> \\(//∇//)\
> 
> This chapter has references to the prequel of this story, The Midori Incident- just in case you were wondering who the heck is Tomohisa and when the heck did Zero was almost killed by Kaname. Gotta read that story first because if you didn’t.. the future chapters wouldn’t make any sense too. Hehe.

Kaname sighed, addled by the sensations ripping through him as Zero sank his fangs deeper, drawing forth his blood. He felt himself being washed away till he wasn’t sure whether he moaned in ecstasy or in a masochistic shudder of painful pleasure.

Zero’s arms wrapped around him, bringing their bodies closer, their hips fit snugly together and Kaname’s hard breathing gave away to shallow pants realising that in that position both of them could feel every inch of their hardened lengths. So he brought his hands up to clutch at the back of Zero’s head, pressing it firmer against his neck. 

In response, Zero gave a hard suck on his throat, draining him faster. Growing lightheaded, Kaname let his body sag against Zero’s. The arms around him tighten as his own become lax, but he couldn’t muster any thought to push the silver haired vampire away. With a groan, Zero who finally withdrew so Kaname let his head fall against the strong shoulder. Zero laved at his wounds; he broke into a full body shudder- not caring if he appeared weak.

Body humming pleasantly, brain a fuzzy depraved mess as a result of the blood he lost, Kaname stared down at Zero’s shirt covered chest while catching his breaths. He didn’t want to move, afraid that if he did, he would never be able to get that close to Zero again. He shouldn’t feel that way being the strong purebred vampire he was but at that moment, he casted it all aside. 

Slowly, he lifted his head from the shoulder, meeting Zero’s eyes, the amethyst flaring as if there was a fire burning within. Kaname thought Zero was about to say something when those full lips parted- a scathing remark or a degrading comment aimed at his throughly obliterated pride but Zero closed his mouth over Kaname’s, tongue brushing against his lips.

Kaname opened to Zero, letting him seal them together in an intense kiss. Zero’s tongue ran across his teeth, sliding against his tongue and Kaname had to suppress a whimper when it slicked across to tease his soft palate. Time and motion seemed to slow as they moved- hands explored bodies, Zero’s hand ran up and down brushing hard muscles as they undulated under Kaname’s covered back. 

Encouraged, Kaname reached down between their bodies, cupped his hands over Zero’s groin and languidly rubbed along the clothed, hardening length. Zero’s mouth pulled away at that moment, shocked, breathing hard from the newest pleasure that filled him. “Kaname, stop-“

Kaname shushed him, smiled meaningfully, sultrily, as he took Zero’s hands in his, and asked, “Where is the bedroom?”

Without preamble. Zero was as nervous as he was, judging from the trembling fingers around his wrist. The vampire hunter led him towards a room at the other side of the living space, walking backwards to let Kaname watch his eyes darken, all without words and Zero’s hot gaze slid over him in a hunger that made his hair stand.

After they entered, Kaname closed the door behind them, leaned into Zero until his back hit the wood. Kaname kissed him like it was their last, as if he was trying to devour him. Zero reciprocated with equal ferocity. 

Kaname reached down and pulled Zero’s shirt from the waist of his pants and then started to remove his own torn ones. With half-lidded eyes hazed with lust, Kaname whispered one command, “Take off your shirt.” 

Smirking, Zero obeyed, unbuttoning his white shirt before dropping it onto the floor. It wasn’t the first time Kaname had seen Zero’s upper torso yet he couldn’t help but admire the vampire hunter's slender but strong body, built like a fighter. 

Encircling his arms around Kaname’s neck, Zero fitted their lips back together to resume their dance; tongue battled, lips nipped as blood smeared together and sucked. They moved slowly together, sidling towards the bed until they fell onto the covers with Zero on top. Zero grabbed at Kaname’s member, maintaining the connection of their mouths making the heat in Kaname flare and intensify. Kaname then grabbed Zero’s hips, pulling him down rotating his hips so their hardness, separated by the materials of their pants grounded together. The action ripped out a hiss from Zero. 

When Zero lifted his head and glared heatedly at him, Kaname thought he had made a mistake but instead, Zero worked down his torso, started by kissing and nipping at his collarbones. Zero used his sinful tongue to map skin, nibbling at the taut nubs on Kaname’s pectoral planes before tracing the abdominal muscles. Kaname almost forgot to breathe when Zero’s fingers gripped his belt buckle, loosening it before unbuttoning his pants. Before he knew it, the zipper had been opened and Zero swiftly pulled off his pants together with his boxer briefs, other articles of clothing leaving him naked, allowing his hardness to spring free.

The look on Zero’s face when he licked his lips, eyeing his member it such a way that made Kaname’s breath hitch. Wrapping a hand at the base, Zero locked eyes with him as he kissed and nipped the underside of Kaname’s straining member, just below the crown. Without warning, Zero closed his mouth around the already glistening tip and sucked. It left Kaname helpless and the only thing he could do was to throw his head back, spine arched and groaned. “Zero-“

His member pulsed as Zero worked his way downwards to take more, bobbing his head and adjusting making sure his tongue pressed on the underside, a sheen of sweat broke out on his skin- he could die like that. The heady sensation caused by the blood loss earlier amplified his euphoria- he keened.

Satisfied with his reactions, Zero chuckled and hummed around his member. Kaname let out a strangled growl when Zero dragged his mouth up, tongue tracing the thick veins, purposely letting Kaname feel some teeth. The pureblood groaned again, hips shaking. The look on Zero’s face showed that he throughly enjoyed undoing him. 

Zero trapped the head in his mouth again, teasing the slit with his tongue as he guided Kaname’s hands downwards so his fingers tangled in those silvery locks. The action alone almost made Kaname lose control but he managed to hold himself back. Opening his throat, Zero urged Kaname to shove his head down, allowing Kaname to move him, sucking and making obscene gagging noises as Kaname’s length breaches his throat, eyes watering but challenging. He had no idea how Zero breathed.

Kaname had to stop before he embarrassed himself for unraveling too soon. He pulled Zero’s mouth off him, loosening his grip in Zero’s hair but not releasing him. There was a sharp intake of air and Zero used both hands to grasp Kaname’s length, pressing his cheek on it, rubbing lewdly against it like a cat. He grinned at Kaname and whispered, “You won’t be able to forget me now. Do you remember my old teacher, Tomohisa? He taught me really well, just so you know.” Those amethyst orbs had taken an evil glint. 

Kaname was rendered speechless, still panting. He remembered the older hunter, Zero’s abuser. He almost ended up killing Zero when he fell under Tomohisa’s control. His face must have given out his panic for not wanting to be pigeonholed in the same category as the fiend because Zero released him so he could slide up Kaname’s body to kiss him. Kaname could taste himself on Zero’s tongue.

Kaname immediately tried to apologise as soon as they broke from the kiss, “Zero, I did not-“

But Zero shushed him. “No, what is done is done. The past is over and I forgive you. It wasn’t your intention, all beyond your control- an accident.” he said, pressing his hips down, creating friction between their still straining hard members- telling Kaname that he was still in for it. Kaname wanted to flip their bodies over and do things so he could hear Zero scream his name but restrained himself. He would do whatever Zero wanted this time or else he would risk him fleeing.

Sliding his palm down Zero’s beautiful face, he cupped Zero’s cheek with his hand, slid a thumb across spit-slick lips and then pushed it into the willing mouth, and watched Zero take it, wetting it with his tongue and moaned. 

“So it is alright for us to do this?” he asked, well aware that he would never take no for an answer but he knew Zero would value him asking for permission. Kaname removed his finger from Zero’s mouth and let the silver haired vampire hunter caress his neck with light fleeting touches, feeling hot breaths skimming his throat.

“Of course- I realised that I do like making you miserable, having you wanting me is a great for my ego considering my Level D self. And I do enjoy taking your poisonous blood.” Zero whispered in Kaname’s ear, and before he could react, he gasped as fangs sank into the curve where his neck meets his shoulder, just below the area Zero had bitten him before causing lightning-sharp pleasure fracturing over his nerve endings. Kaname bit back a moan, he was panting again.

“Now I shall inform you of your options,” said Zero right after he released Kaname’s neck and went to nip at his throat saying,“One; I could suck you until you see stars. You could come down my throat as I suck you dry.” Kaname shuddered. 

Zero smirked and continued,“ Two; I could fuck you and then I will suck you till you come on my face.”

Kaname quirked an eyebrow making Zero smirk wider before he shocked the hell out of Kaname by saying, “Or three; I could fuck you, and then you could fuck me till neither of us could walk.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kaname breathed, his brain failed to wrap around Zero’s dirty talk and Zero laughed, licking up to Kaname’s jaw and capturing his lips in a brief lip lock.   
  


“The last one,” Kaname rasped. He would do anything at this point.

“Number three? You’re down for anything as long as you get my ass, I see,” Zero chuckled, lazily and amused. “You’re in a lot of trouble, Kaname. I don’t know how to be gentle.”

“I can take it- do it.”

Reaching out, Zero shifted Kaname onto his stomach, nudged his legs apart and settled between them on his knees. Zero pushed his face into the pillows and he heard a zipper being opened and items of clothing being thrown onto the floor beside the bed. He felt exposed and found the position he was in humiliating, ass high and his member hanging heavy between his spread legs. Perhaps it was the whole purpose, Zero wanted him to feel that way.

“I want to taste you,” Zero whispered, and he leaned in and tilted his head back so that he could press his lips against the pulse in Kaname’s throat.

Kaname opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side. His breath caught as he took in the sight of Zero completely nude. The silver haired ex-human was fair to begin with, but in the dim light his pale skin seemed to glow with an inner luminosity that made it look unearthly. Zero’s body was all whipcord muscle and lean- for the life of him Kaname couldn’t see an ounce of fat anywhere on the vampire hunter.

Kaname felt Zero’s hands on his ass and his face burned as Zero pulled the cheeks apart to look at the most intimate part of his body. The next thing Kaname knew, he was gasping in pleasure as a wet tongue licked over his hole, momentary discomfort at the new sensation quickly giving way to much better feelings. He thought he heard a groan of desire from behind him, his still hard member starting to twitch almost painfully against the mattress at the deep, seductive sound. When Zero’s tongue pointed and started to press inside him, Kaname bucked up, friction from the mattress tearing a breathy ‘yes’ from his throat.

After slowly pressing in and out of Kaname a few times, Zero pulled his head away to do something. A whine of disappointment was ripped from Kaname’s throat, his body wanting to follow the source of the pleasure. Zero’s voice sounded out with an undertone of amusement, telling him, “I knew you’d enjoy that but it gets worse from here. I don’t have lube so I hope you like pain.” Kaname stopped himself from moaning out loud, he bit into the pillow to muffle the sound.

With a wet sound, Zero spit onto his fingers, carefully coating three of them completely. As he brushed his index finger over Kaname’s slightly wet hole, dropping a kiss onto Kaname’s lower back. “This will be more than uncomfortable and I hope you wouldn’t tear.”

The knowledge vibrated through Kaname like a crack across a frozen sheet of ice, and he growled when Zero shoved two fingers into his body without warning, on purpose, wanting him to feel the punishing burn. Kaname sucked in air into his lungs, eyes fluttering shut, he bears with it by not moving, and Zero dragged his barely lubricated fingers inside of him, feeling the stretched muscle give under the force. Adding more of his saliva, Zero added another finger, pressed deeper and curled them, making Kaname moan and squirm.

Zero kept one hand in Kaname’s hair as he covered him, shoved his face deeper into the pillows and growls when he felt Kaname's muscular thighs tremble where they're pressed along his own. Kaname moaned at the drag and catch of Zero’s length sliding over his hole, and he tilted his hips up like he’s trying to get it in him. 

“I’m positive you’ve never done this before, taking, but you’re such a good slut, Kaname.” Kaname whimpered, length rock hard and weeping. It twitched against his thigh at the praise, making him close his eyes to bear the bolt of pleasured anticipation that surges down his spine.

Gripping his hipbone hard enough to bruise, Zero forced him still, got his cock lined up and shoved in hard, all the way to the hilt in one brutal thrust. Kaname muffled a cry into the fabric against his mouth. Breathless and punched out, his entire body clamped down painfully on Zero’s cock eliciting a burning torture and Zero grunted. Zero pressed his forehead to Kaname’s spine, momentarily overcome, and let Kaname adjust to the feel of him.

Zero doesn’t give Kaname mercy. There's none of it in him, none left, not after all he went through with Tomohisa, not to the ones who used him so he took Kaname brutally, each thrust hard enough to bruise, wringing a strangled, broken sound from Kaname each time he bottoms out. He had been kind enough to somewhat prepare Kaname, he never given such mercy. The only way of getting release he knew was to earn it by enduring.

Kaname’s fingers tore at the covers, clutching for handholds that he lost as Zero fucked into him, drew back, and took him again. At one point Zero pulled Kaname’s head back by the hold he kept in Kaname’s hair as he snapped his hips down and made Kaname gasp. He hauled him back with it like tethers and sank his teeth into the meat of Kaname’s shoulder and sucked.

The involuntary cry that broke from Kaname’s throat is ragged and clearly painful, and he jerks in Zero’s grip, eyes wide and startled as an orgasm is ripped from him. Zero was not lying when he told him that he didn’t know how to be gentle. It was full of pain but Kaname’s inner beast approved. 

Zero fucked Kaname through his orgasm, doesn’t hold back or let up, immersing himself in Kaname’s strangled noises as he does. Kaname was not telling him to stop so he didn't. Zero chased his own completion in Kaname’s body. He drove on once, twice more into the too tight sheath almost painful, before gaining a much-needed moment of clarity and gripped Kaname’s hips, pushing off him as he came, defiling the pureblood’s back with ropes of white.

Kaname opened his eyes and found that Zero was watching him intently, breathing equally hard, his amethyst eyes flashing in the dimness of the room. He met and held the vampire hunter's gaze, and paused for a moment. He moved to lay on his side, tugging Zero to lie with him. Zero did but not before reaching over to the bedside table to grab some tissues and cleaned them off. 

Lying down, Zero pulled the covers over them. Kaname shuddered as Zero’s depthless eyes bore into his again, face relaxed and open- Kaname’s heart disregarded the mental reminder that Zero wouldn't have noticed or cared how much he wanted the moment to last. In the meantime, he'd have to settle for this illusion, this pretense of actual affection. His fingers ghosted across Zero’s face, pausing at all the softest places and Zero let him, letting his eyes close.

It was the challenge that drove him. And when Zero’s lips parted beneath his fingers in a soft almost-syllable, the feeling in his chest was one of victory. Not of actual affection. After all, who had ever heard of a supreme manipulator, being manipulated by his own emotions. They have one now- Kaname knew he was losing.

Zero shuddered, head tipping back, and with a low growl as Kaname pressed his mouth to his throat, skims his teeth across the skin and follows with his tongue. Hands were moving again, Zero’s palms mapped out the planes of Kaname’s chest and shoulders. Those touches was deceptively gentle, but knowing that Zero could also be waiting for the right time to drive a hand into his chest and crush his heart left Kaname shivering, trembling and it was not caused by the absence of heat in the room. 

Taking a leaf out of Zero’s book, Kaname wetted his fingers with his own saliva, enjoying the feral look Zero casted on him as he coated his fingers, his tongue laving and licking in between the digits. Zero closed his eyes and exhaled softly as Kaname eased first one, and then two fingers inside of him. Kaname felt Zero’s muscles loosen as he willed himself to relax as Kaname prepared him. It was easy, perhaps, for Kaname’s touch was gentle. Zero was a boneless heap by the time Kaname removed his fingers and positioned himself on top of Zero in between parted thighs, knees drawn up to almost touching his chest and lined himself at Zero’s entrance.

Zero growled, grinded back but controlled himself a moment later, and Kaname pressed the head of his cock into Zero. There was a second of resistance, then the long, slow slide, and Zero exhaled and cried out to the feeling of a thick shaft opening him up. Breathing slowly, Zero’s muscles started to loosen more, and Kaname moaned when he was eventually swallowed entirely by tight heat. 

The pureblood was panting hard, a drop of sweat trailing down his chest from the earlier pain at the base of his spine brought by Zero’s rough but pleasurable torture- he ignored it and focused on the present. Kaname watched as Zero tried to push back to get more, but Kaname didn’t move just yet. Zero hissed impatiently and squirmed, attempting to find any sort of leverage.

Wanting to draw it out longer, Kaname took Zero’s hands, laced their fingers together and pressed them to the mattress on either side of his head. Zero growled, but didn't try to jerk away. Kaname’s grip was solid, immovable with just a trace of supernatural strength, and Zero strained beautifully against it just to test the lack of give.

Zero cried out, muscles clamping down as Kaname pulled out and drove back in deep. Zero smiled, a rare and genuine expression that soon morphed into bliss as he slowly encouraged Kaname to start moving, setting a slow pace. He gently leaned over Zero’s finely sculpted body, angling his thrusts so that he could hit the right place wringing choked cries and curses from Zero’s dirty mouth.

Kaname finally reached up to cup the other vampire’s face, voice coming out deeper from the pleasure of the tight body encasing him. “Are you alright?” he asked Zero.

Zero turned his face into the caress, as if trying to wrap his mind around the awkwardly pleasurable feeling of being so full. Kaname couldn’t help but admire how enthrallingly beautiful Zero looked beneath him, bare skin glistening with sweat and eyes so open and expressive. 

“Damn, Kaname… feels… feels good…”

‘So gorgeous,’ thought Kaname as Zero’s arms slid around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, swallowing his groan.

“Kaname!” Zero’s voice came out in a strangled yelp, head thrown back as Kaname hit directly over his sweet spot. Any feelings of pain or discomfort must have been completely forgotten as Kaname pulled back out again, lifting Zero’s hip up slightly, before thrusting in and striking just right, over and over-

It didn’t take long for Zero to join Kaname’s rhythm, thigh muscles working as he wrapped his strong legs around Kaname’s waist, gaining leverage to meet the gradually speeding thrusts.

Kaname was silently biting his lip, trying to maintain his stamina for as long as possible but finding it hard to do with Zero’s ass being as tight as it was. The clenching channel was going to make him lose his mind, and a stray thought punched through his mind, could he give this up after just one time? He had no doubt Zero would give him resistance if he tries again in future. Kaname knew Zero could hold a grudge.

His breath caught, and his eyes closed on reflex to help him clear his mind. That wasn’t important at the moment so Kaname snapped his attention back to the beautiful body currently joined to his, Zero’s head was thrown back as he gave himself over to pure pleasure. Kaname increased the sensation by wrapping a hand around Zero’s weeping cock and stroked it in time with his trusts.

It might have been mere minutes, it might have been longer, but Kaname didn’t know. The twin sensations of stimulation over Zero’s dick and prostate must be bringing him closer to the edge, and he must have been thinking that he couldn’t last much longer. “Kaname, I’m…oh…I’m getting close…” he mewled. 

“Shit, Zero!” Kaname couldn’t keep his voice inside anymore, feeling the cock in his hand jump with arousal at the sound of his breathless moan. He could tell that Zero really was close, and also knew that he wasn’t far behind.

The movement of Kaname’s hips and hand were getting more and more erratic, any pretence of rhythm or control going out the window as he watched Zero’s muscles quiver under glistening skin, listening to the erotic moans.

It was only a few thrusts later that Zero screamed Kaname’s name, the sound accompanied by his body clamping down on the pureblood’s dick to the point that it was almost painful. Kaname was entranced as he watched Zero’s face contort with orgasm, eyes glazing before closing up as he shuddered and blew his load in Kaname’s hand and some spilt across the his groin and stomach, extending the mess already there while groaning a mangled version of Kaname’s name.

Kaname gasped sharply as a wave of pleasure broke over him and flowed through his veins. It was sharp and intense and almost too much for him to bear, and he cried out softly as it overwhelmed him. ‘So good’, Kaname’s inner voice whispered. Kaname made a soft sobbing sound as he found his release. 

Kaname dropped down in exhaustion and post-orgasmic bliss, his head landed on Zero’s thundering chest and his stomach falling straight into the sticky mixture on the vampire hunter’s body. His nose wrinkled at the feeling, but he didn’t want to move. When Zero’s arms lethargically twisted around him, he forgot all about the uncomfortably wet sensation. Gentle shocks of pleasure came from the light press of Zero’s spent cock against his own, and he sighed.

When Kaname’s eyes started to flicker closed, he forced them open, needing to clean himself and Zero up before their come dried and became a chore to get off. Softly rolling a sleepy Zero to the side, he stood and grabbed a shirt that was sitting on the floor, swiping it across his abdominals and then cleaning Zero up as much as he could before settling back onto the bed.

He could see clouded amethyst eyes watching him as he leaned in to press their lips together. No words were exchanged because they both knew how complicated it would be for them. 

“Stay,” whispered Zero as he closed his eyes.

Kaname couldn’t help but wonder if that meant there was going to be another time, but he was too tired and sore to dwell on that, so instead he simply wrapped his arm around Zero’s waist, pulled the covers over them again and allowed himself to fall asleep, having had no notion of leaving anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 22nd,2020
> 
> 4187 words of lemony content.  
> Wow, it took nearly two days to write so that says something. It was brain-melting, hard work. *headdesks*
> 
> This chapter is new. The old story on ffnet doesn’t have lemons in it. 
> 
> Couldn’t do it at first but I figured that the only person from the fandom who had ever met me was my beta, Her Little Doll (we travelled together to S.Kr in 2012 and then around SE Asia about four years later). Yea, of course I’m older than you. Just kidding. Most probably I am. She (Doll) would have shot (or laughed at) me if she knew I’m spewing lemons now. I am still unable to reach her. It’s not like I could fly out and knock on her door because the borders are sealed. Gyaaaaaaa! Damn corona virus!
> 
> Really, how are things on your side? Did this lemon-laced chapter cure your boredom? Alleviated some anxiety? It was the whole point of my editing and reposting these fanfics.
> 
> Did I go too far?  
> Anybody offended because I used cock and dick instead of penis?
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


	9. •The Princess

Kaname woke up with Zero in his arms; he was slightly disoriented but at the same time overwhelmed. The warmth, the feel of him was almost more than he could stand, the heated sensation of pleasure lingered even after he woke up much later. It wasn’t too long since he last held another like that, afterall he had Yuuki but this was not not Yuuki. Zero was slumbering quietly. Unlike Yuuki, Zero’s body was all sinewy muscles and angular bones but it fitted perfectly against his own. Part of Zero’s allure lies in his strength. 

Kaname listened to their breathing and felt the gentle rise and fall of Zero’s chest against his own. As he let his fingers trace over Zero’s shoulder lightly, recounting the events that had transpired between them, the twinge of pain he felt after Zero had taken him almost brutally had faded because of his accelerated healing ability although he wished at least some of the marks and bruises were still there as a reminder of their transgression, there weren’t any left. Although he felt he should be humiliated because he had willingly submitted to the ex-human, he didn’t, instead the warmth he felt made him feel whole. It was very different from the fondness and adoration he felt for Yuuki but he did feel a semblance of it. What he had for Zero was much more base- primal.

Without waking him, Kaname played with the soft silvery hair that had fallen over Zero’s eyes, marveling at the long lashes fanning against his cheeks. He noticed that Zero was not as pale as he usually was and attributed it to the fact that he had allowed Zero to gorge himself on his blood earlier. Never had he let another take that much, not even Yuuki. There was a thrum deep in his heart, a buzzing under his skin that comes with the hunger resulting from being short on blood. Would Zero allow him to drink some of his blood if he asks nicely? Perhaps.

Zaro stirred in his arms as Kaname pulled him closer, not wanting to waste a single moment. He knew all too well how quickly it could be gone. Sighing, Zero snuggled securely back into the crook of his arm and peacefully went back to sleep. Zero’s beauty enthralled him. Gone were the traces of the headstrong, prideful ex-human vampire hunter as the grim unsmiling mouth and the usual scowl he wore absent. In his mind, Kaname wished that he could preserve that moment forever but he knew better than to dream for the impossible- Zero wouldn't allow it.

Colours were receding from the room, casting eerie shadows in the cold air. The sun was setting and Kaname knew it was time to go before Yuuki would come searching for them as there was that dinner party that she wanted them all to attend. Slowly Kaname pulled his arm from under Zero and inches away from him, hushing Zero’s mumbled protest with gentle kisses to the top of his head and down his body as he slipped from the bed.

Kaname had just pulled on his discarded pair of boxers intending to search for a washroom when Zero came up behind him, touched his right upper arm and slid a hand down to his. Kaname covered it with his own, lacing his fingers between Zero’s slender ones. There was something in that move, when someone put an arm around another. Kaname felt the protectiveness, the possessiveness that emanated from Zero. A shudder traveled down his spine when he felt Zero’s lips pressing against his shoulder, making his heart ache deliciously. Butterfly kisses were showered on the nape of his neck, almost reverent and he felt his heart bleed. Zero’s warm earthy scent curled around him so he leaned back, seeking comfort from the strength of the body behind his.

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel Zero mirroring the pain he felt in his soul, finally understanding why Zero resisted so hard, persistently rejecting his advances. The magnetic attraction they felt for one another was undeniably strong but at the same time embracing it was like having glass shards injected into their veins. Wanting the impossible hurts. Kaname wanted to bare his soul, to tell Zero how much he wanted him, to tell him secrets like the fact that his brother was alive and safe under his protection but he couldn’t. There was a bigger picture, a world to be changed other than living according to his selfish feelings. He also had obligations as the strongest of his race and he also has Yuuki.

Now that he knew that Zero had always understood the cruelty of it all along, his heart bled even more. 

Slowly, Kaname let go of Zero’s hand in order to turn to face him. Zero returned his gaze, and Kaname saw the raw emotion he was seeking in those amethyst eyes. Keeping their eyes locked, Zero reached out to stroke his face, thumb caressing his cheek. Kaname allowed himself to smile, albeit bitterly before he drew Zero in a tender embrace, imprinting a long and ardent kiss upon those full lips. 

When they broke apart, Kaname rested his forehead against Zero’s. A flutter of nerves swept through him. He was unsure of what he should do next because Kaname did not want to let go of Zero but he was unsure of what Zero wanted. Zero was still encased in his arms, wearing nothing but skin, his body trembling slightly due to the cold air in the unheated room. The most logical thing to do was to make a suggestion for them to get ready to go to his mansion but that would require him to mention Yuuki and Kazuki. Kaname wasn’t sure if Zero would like to be reminded of the girls at that moment.

Cautiously, Kaname reached to touch Zero’s jaw, running his fingers gently against the supple skin. The action caused Zero to look at him with a wan smile painted on his lips.

“Why are you being so gentle with me?” Zero broke the silence, his voice rough and low, capturing his hand and holding it in place so he could lean into his touch.

At that question, Kaname’s heart was pounding like a bird that had gone crazy in its cage because so many things could go wrong. “Because I wanted to,” he decided to answer truthfully. 

“I hate you so much right now, but I feel so content when you hold me like this,” Zero said with feelings. “Whatever this is doesn’t make sense, I feel-” he broke off, as if he was unable to articulate his thoughts. Those amethyst orbs almost pleading, glazed with a sheen of wetness.

“I know-” Kaname told him gently. _‘I feel the same,’_ went unspoken because the subtle reddening of Zero’s cheeks when Kaname kissed the damp corners of his eyes showed that he understood. 

Zero’s eyes darkened suddenly, seeming to read Kaname’s innermost thoughts. “We’re indeed fools for doing this-” he paused. Gazing intently at him, Zero leaned forward and murmured exactly what he had been dreading, “But I do know that whatever this is, we have certainly wronged _her_.” 

To Kaname those words were deadlier than the sharpest blades. He could not find the answers to reply, so he released Zero and began to take a step backward. But before he could go anywhere, Zero surprised him by catching him by the arms and pulled him back. Kaname made a startled sound as he found himself being gently kissed on the corner of his mouth, his cheeks and then back to his lips for a kiss unlike the first tentative touch but hungry like a man parched. 

Kaname had lived for so long with very little emotion. At the present, he was overwhelmed by the myriad of it. There was everything from relief because Zero was telling him that he was equally wanted, levity, lust, guilt since Zero was right about wronging Yuuki and also despair because he knew he would end up breaking both Zero and himself in the end. Fate has been especially merciless on him for everything that he held dear was bound to be wrenched away in the cruelest ways.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when Zero ceased the assault on his mouth to laugh quietly, low and ominous as he tilted his head to look at him, eyes gleaming.

“Then again, what she didn’t know would not hurt her,” Zero said flatly, his voice lacking emotion despite the eerie expression he was wearing. Kaname realised that he does not know Zero well after all, for the one holding him was nothing like the weak ex-human vampire he once knew. The dark being in him approved- he had met his match. 

There was that thrum deep in Kaname’s heart again, that buzzing under his skin from the lack of blood in his body intensifying. His eyes must have reflected his hunger because Zero’s lips broke out into a knowing smirk, an edge of sharpened teeth showing. “Kaname,” Zero murmured, and Kaname shuddered at the feel of it, his name on those sensuous lips felt right. “Is there something you want?” Zero teased, splaying a hand at the small of his bare back, right above the waistband of his underwear, rubbing a thumb across his spine.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Kaname said as he slid his hands down the length of Zero’s naked back before gripping his hips. Zero moaned when Kaname grinded them together, letting him know how much he wanted him. Zero’s mouth found his and they clung to each other. With an aprreciative moan, Kaname slid his tongue along Zero’s lips, coaxing him to open his mouth. Kaname growled when Zero purposely nicked his tongue on Kaname’s fang, tasting blood. The taste was different compared to the last time he had it, bearing a taste of destruction, luxuriated in a bitter tang of death. The sweet taste that he loved had changed, reminding him that Zero had indeed ingested Hirata Kazuki’s blood. It stoked the slow burning embers in his soul setting them aflame.

There was a different depth to the way they were tasting each other this time. It was just hot and hungry, no preambles and certainly no holding back. It was only when the need to draw in air that broke the kiss apart.

“Ah, but Kaname-” said Zero, trying to breathe and speak at the same time wearing a look that Kaname couldn’t catalogue. “The girls will skin us alive if we end up arriving late,” he finished in mock concern with that kissed bruised mouth smiling half crooked. If Zero was trying to get him even more riled up, he was succeeding. The ugly possessive beast strained against his control- he snarled. 

Kaname’s heart teetered right over the edge at that moment, and there was no way he could pull it back. “Though you may look like an angel, you speak with the tongue of Asmodeus. My temper often gets the better of me so you must not test me, Zero,” he warned, not recognizing his own voice that sounded like metal scraping against gravel.

“Hn, I think I like this version of you better-” Zero purred. “Perhaps I should be punished,” Zero taunted, scratching a deep cut along his own jugular with a fingernail, the blood trickled down to his collarbone for just a second because the wound immediately healed. It indicated how powerful the newly acquired blood was. 

Kaname burned. “You don’t know what you are asking for,” he growled, seized Zero by the neck and squeezed, smearing the bloody trail all over translucent skin.

Oddly, although Zero’s hand had come up to hold onto Kaname’s wrists, he didn’t struggle, accepting Kaname’s punishing grip without fighting back. Annoyed by Zero passiveness he tightened his fingers, clamping down the right jugular vein and watched it bulge, distending due to the increased pressure. 

It was when Zero’s eyes glazed, his lips bore a bluish tint and his arms fell limp at his sides that Kaname became aware of what exactly he had been tricked into doing. With a muttered curse, Kaname released Zero, caught him as his knees buckled and he sagged into his arms.

“No, Zero- wake up!” he pleaded as he shook Zero’s body. Dread and panic clouded his mind.

As Zero’s pulse settles, those incredible amethyst eyes opened, fixing upon him, a flash of confusion, morphing to cognizance and then taking on a look of shock. Zero realized that he had purposely challenged Kaname, had successfully goaded the pureblood to respond to his provocations with aggression. “Kaname…” Zero whispered, faint and hoarse, touching a hand to his throat.

Kaname swore again, lifted Zero and carried him back to bed, setting him down gently under the covers before he joined him, lowering himself to his elbow beside the silver haired vampire and searched his face, controlled calm has replaced the shock. Then he reached across and gathered Zero close, hugging him, willing his jackhammering heart to slow down.

“Why?” Kaname asked after a long pregnant pause.

Zero’s face took on a frown, and then he stared at him for a few moments before answering, “I think I am broken, Kaname.”

Kaname would have cried for Zero if he had any tears left; now his heart was filled with poisonous flames.

0000000000

The Kuran Mansion was as unwelcoming as he had always found it to be. He had been there before on several formal occasions- meetings, soirees and other vampire-hunter related business but none like an informal dinner-party or whatsoever. The outer wall was almost covered with thick ivy, windows dimly illuminated with candle light. Zero spotted Kazuki's SUV in the driveway so he parked the powerful motorbike beside it and signalled to his pillion rider to get off.

Almost reluctantly, Kaname gave him a quick squeeze on the arms before dismounting. Zero missed the comfortable warmth instantly. They had showered and cleaned the apartment as much as they could, after they both decided to disregard Zero’s sudden meltdown for the time being as they were pressed for time. There was nothing much left of their garments for they had been ripped, shredded and dirtied. Zero had thrown them into the crackling gas fuelled fireplace. Otherwise, he would risk Kazuki taunting him in case she finds them.   
  


Zero had found and hastily slipped into the garments Kazuki had picked out for him. Then he rummaged through the monstrous closet to look for something that will at least suit the pureblood. Kaname had the tendency to be a little bit on the conservative side so it took him a lot of effort to piece something together. He silently thanked the departed Hirata Kaede for having an appetite for fine things- most of them still untouched. Ironically, Zero hated the idea of letting the pureblood wear Kaede's garments. He would gladly lend his but it would never suit the impeccably dressed vampire prince. So, he managed to scrounge a black silk button down shirt and navy blue slacks, almost identical to the ones he had efficiently torn off Kaname earlier.

Then Zero called the maid for an emergency cleanup right before they left the place. He took the motorcycle because Kaname had conveniently ditched his chauffeur at the academy for the pureblood vampire prince had followed him home on foot.

Zero held his breath, silently admiring the way Kaname's hair moved as the said vampire shook them back into place after he trusted the shiny black helmet into his arms. Zero took his own off and mimicked Kaname's actions, running his fingers hastily combing back his slightly damp silver locks which in turn fell stubbornly back to their usual disarray. Zero desperately needed a trim because he looked more and more like Ichiru. _'All I need is to tie my hair back, stuff Kazuki in a Kimono and follow her around. We could easily pass as Shizuka and Ichiru,_ ' he was thinking when Kaname made a noise to catch his attention. 

“Zero.” Kaname said from behind him. Zero winced and turned around, finding Kaname openly staring at him. "What?" he snapped.

“Come on.” The pureblood vampire said as he stepped closer and led Zero towards the steps leading to the front door by the elbow. Zero’s heart jumped into his throat and he felt faint because he realized that Yuuki and Kazuki were somewhere inside the building. He wondered if Kazuki could guess what had transpired between Kaname and himself when she got back later or worse, as soon as she saw them. The female vampire was proven to be quite perceptive.

“Zero, are you alright?” Kaname interrupted his thoughts by asking for his well being. 

“Yes,” Zero answered curtly through clenched teeth. Kaname raised his eyebrows and gazed calmly at Zero.

"Do try to act normal when you finally see them. Surely it is not too hard to be your usual quiet and gloomy self. Just give Yuuki the usual scoff and grunts and refrain from talking since you are a very bad liar." Kaname sighed, turning Zero around to look at him in the eye. Despite his patronizing tone, there was a small smile carved on his lips.

"Tch, sure- besides, I plan to leave all the talking to you," said Zero as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Kaname's left ear in mock affection. He then brushed the pad of his thumb along Kaname's cheekbone. "All that aside, I’m sure Kazuki would figure things out the very moment she sees us."

“What, that we fucked?” Kaname asked, deadpanned.

“Wow, someone ought to get their potty mouth washed out with soap,” Zero replied, giving Kaname a flat-eyed stare.

“I rather have you clean it out for me.” Kaname sassed back and in turn, Zero pretended to look shocked and disgusted .

"I don't care what Hirata Kazuki knows as long as she keeps them to herself.”

"Well I can't guarantee that but maybe you could ask her to let you watch her kill me later. That should be fun," Zero leered at the pureblood vampire.

"You've grown a sense of humour, frightening."

"Well, at least half of it is true. Should we go meet the girls or shall we freeze to death out here?" Zero groused, left Kaname and stalked towards the main door.

Silently, Kaname followed suit. He studied the way Zero moved- his tall frame, the broad shoulders and the lush silvery head of hair never ceased to enchant him. The vampire hunter might not be the warmest or well-mannered character he knew, his defiance and unrestrained impudence intrigued Kaname. Zero was outright rude, fearless and had no respect for him, Kuran Kaname, the pure blooded vampire- making him feel almost normal.

When they reached the door, Zero arched an eyebrow because Kaname looked puzzled. The greying butler was uncharacteristically late and the house was suspiciously still. Zero glanced impatiently at the dark-haired vampire, "Forgot your keys?"

Surprised, he watched Kaname's face hardened. Kaname gave him a look that read _'something is wrong'_ and immediately opened the door, stepped inside with Zero trailing behind him. The dim hallway led to a grand foyer with high ceilings adorned with brightly lit chandeliers. There were no signs of life, no indications of Yuuki, Kazuki, Aidou nor the servants- they were nowhere in sight. Kaname frowned and motioned to Zero to stay close and nodded when he noticed the glinting pair of daggers in hands- Zero was ready. They moved stealthily past the grand ballroom, walking deeper into the house.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream pierced the stillness. "The kitchen!" Kaname said urgently. The both of them sprinted towards the back of the mansion and they almost had a heart attack when another scream was heard. Zero cursed and told Kaname to move faster. They had been expecting to encounter some sort of danger or chaos but instead, they found themselves staring at Yuuki and Kazuki giggling like silly schoolgirls, each wearing ridiculously pink, frilly aprons. The former's face was smeared with some white fluffy substance which suspiciously resembles whipped cream. Yuuki had a piping bag held clumsily with both hands as Kazuki guided, or at least tried to guide Yuuki to ice a cake.

"Kazuki, help- I'm going to ruin it!" wailed Yuuki.

The platinum-blonde female was first to become aware of their arrival. She straightened up on her feet and smiled politely at them. Only then Yuuki noticed Kazuki's movement and glanced towards the door. She beamed brightly. "Kaname, Zero, you're early," she chirped.

Zero was the first to move towards the girls. Holding Kazuki by the shoulders, his temper obviously threatening to burst through the seams, he gave her a firm shake and asked impatiently, "What the hell are you doing?"

" _Ara_ , Zero, have you forgotten your manners? At least greet your sister properly," Kazuki chided, low enough, only audible to Zero but Kaname heard every word of it. 

Kaname felt a pang of jealousy when Kazuki popped a cream covered finger into the vampire hunter's mouth.

Kazuki's pretty eyes widened momentarily when she realized her improper behaviour but they morphed back into calm as she stepped towards Kaname and bowed. "Kuran-sama," she greeted him.

Kaname nodded haughtily, inclined his head at Kazuki in acknowledgment before he eyed Yuuki, displeased. "The house is empty Yuuki, where are the staff and what were you doing in the kitchen with Hirata-san?

Ignoring Kaname’s chiding tone, Yuuki, being Yuuki, smiled good naturedly at him in return. "I dismissed them for the day Kaname, I wanted to have dinner with just the four of us," she explained.

"You can't cook,Yuuki," remarked Zero dryly, out of the blue. He could never forget the unique taste of her gastronomic experiments back in the days, when they used to live with Cross. Even Kaname had a few experiences and the pureblood prince shivered at the memory.

Hurt, Yuuki glared daggers at Zero and stuck out her tongue. "That's why I called Kazuki to come over early," said Yuuki, latching herself onto Kazuki's arm. "She's just amazing, Kaname. I wish I'm half as good as her," she gushed, smiling at Kazuki in unabashed admiration.

"Yuuki, I believe Hirata-san came here because she understands the risk you have brought upon yourself the minute you abused your abilities imprudently and sent the whole staff away, leaving yourself here like a sitting duck," said Kaname. He should be upset with Yuuki's impulsive behaviour but who could hold anger against Yuuki? She usually meant well but she was just too naive sometimes.

"No, I have not abused my authority or whatnot. I told Kazuki of my plans and she agreed to help-“ pouted Yuuki. "Right, Kazuki?" Again, she tugged Kazuki's arm. Kazuki smiled kindly at Yuuki in response while Zero almost scoffed out loud at the saccharine facade. Kazuki was everything but sweet.

"Aidou and Seiren would never leave unless you did. You've abused your abilities, commanded them to leave and dragged Hirata-san down with you," Kaname stated his displeasure at Yuuki.

"Fine- I'm caught then, but Kazuki, you should at least have told me if I was a burden or I wouldn't have made you help out in the kitchen. I just wanted to get to know you," said Yuuki. She was still pouting.

"Oh, just torture her all you want Yuuki, she likes it," said Zero sarcastically. There was the tiniest spark of anger flashing in Kazuki's eyes. Zero whooped in silent satisfaction. However, he did notice the dark brooding gaze Kaname had fixed on him.

"I would like a word with you Hirata-san," said Kaname. Kazuki nodded and followed the pureblood prince out of the kitchen.

Yuuki sighed, looking over at Zero who had started to take off his black overcoat, followed by his dark-grey jacket and draped them around the back of a chair. He undid his slate coloured shirt cuffs and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Zero had always been comfortable in the kitchen. He washed his hands and continued where Yuuki had left. She envied his deft hands as he carefully iced the cake.

"Well, that leaves just us Zero. Just like old times"

He didn't say anything back to her.

0000000000

Kazuki followed Kaname towards the dining hall, watching the pureblood remove his navy blue overcoat and hung it on a wooden peg on the wall. Then, she eyed his dark brown jacket in suspicion, it was slightly too snug for him. Then she caught a faint whiff of sandalwood lingering from the black shirt underneath as well as the navy blue dress pants he had on. She knew them immediately. Zero must have lent them to Kaname.

"So you noticed. He was right- you are sharp," said Kaname.

"I assume the _he_ you're referring to is Kiryuu Zero."

"None other. However, I wish to talk about Yuuki," replied Kaname as he took out plates and cutleries to set the table. He did not like menial tasks but with the maid's absence, he was left with no other choice but to make himself useful. "I have to thank you for coming to my sister's aide. She is very naive to place herself in this current _situation_ ," he began his small talk.

"It is my duty, Kuran-sama. You know _what_ I am," she replied with a diplomatic smile carved on her lips. However, it never reached her eyes- they were cold, steely and mistrustful. Undoubtedly she had assumed that Kaname should know of her identity as a vampire mercenary- an assassin. Protecting the purebloods to the death was one of their unspoken duties.

He handed the silverware to Kazuki. She in turn, placed them in practised precision. Kaname studied the female vampire carefully, her hair loose, wearing a high necked dark grey satin knee-length dress, the fabric flaring elegantly from slim waist. Her eyes were lined with kohl, emphasizing her light eyes. She was beautiful in a mysteriously ethereal way. The long sheer bell-sleeves were fashionably slashed up from her elbows up to her upper arms, revealing the luminously pale skin. No matter how beautiful she was, something akin to acid bubbled in him realising Kazuki had matched Zero's outfit to hers.

Kaname refused to let his jealousy show so he carefully took Kazuki's dainty hand and led her to the direction of the grand piano. She was startled but she complied when Kaname gestured her to sit on the bench. Kaname propped himself against the piano, an uncharacteristic thing for him to do, lowering his guard- tapping the ivory lightly while he searched her eyes, studying the glinting metal on the cuff of her left ear- a Bajoran, similar to Zero’s were probably made of Argentium silver, or a type of impure silver warded and charmed to suppress the wearer's true nature or abilities. The long, thin chain interconnection between the three circular metal pierced into the cartilage glinted when she moved her head. The female vampire was visibly confused but she waited patiently.

"I was always curious why you chose to serve as one of the mercenaries, Hirata-san. You had all the wealth to sustain you for centuries to come. Was it for power?" His question had caught her off guard. Kaname studied her darkening eyes, they were light brown with a pinkish tinge, deceptively calm but bearing a promise of destruction.

"Yes, I crave for power, at first. I devour my enemies as it was my right as a member of the guild. It was our form of payment-" she admitted and broke off, waiting for his reaction. Kaname allowed her to continue with a slight nod. “But as time went on, I saw the important role played by the guild to maintain balance in our volatile race. But I had help, I had a different partner before Zero was assigned to me. Working with the hunters from time to time was also very purposeful.”

Kaname had heard about Hirata Kazuki’s old work partner or partners for she had been serving them since young, often assigned with a hunter to maintain check and balance. The arrangement made sense because a vampire would benefit from the hunter’s skill in anti-vampire charms and weaponry. On the other hand, the hunter could rely on the vampire’s supernatural strength and abilities. However, Kaname wondered what happened to the hunter before Zero. Did they retire of old age or perhaps died? There were not many members of the mercenary guild left for the higher risk of their tasks left them with higher risk of casualties. 

"Suppressing those immense amounts of power should take a significant toll on you, am I right?" Kaname could not help but ask.

"Yes, but we have ways to control them," she stated. Kaname studied her cuffs adorning her left again and then he noticed that there were two on her right ear as well. Those were no ordinary embellishment of beauty- there was some kind of muted vibe coming from the pieces of finely-crafted metal.

"Yes control. Yet, I could still feel it emanating from you. How can I be sure you're not here to harm Yuuki?"

She sighed, regarding him carefully. "The same way as I am sure you will never harm Zero," she said with a mysterious smile ghosting her face.

_'She knows everything.’_ Kaname was careful not to show his apprehension. "Don't be so sure about that, Hirata-san. He is after all an enemy," he reasoned.

"Even the deepest grudges can be bridged. Ironically we'll learn to love the things we hate most," she said wistfully. Although Kazuki was smiling innocently, she was mocking him.

"You're being too pragmatic over this. He's a vampire hunter. We are exactly the things he wanted to destroy. Why do you have such ideals about him? You, a mercenary should have a natural repulsion of the hunters," Kaname let his voice take on a steelier tone.

"My actions are best to be left unsaid, my lord. I am merely following my orders diligently and so does he. I have worked with hunters before and that can be vouched by Cross Kaien himself-" The female vampire knows how to weave around with words. "After all you know what I am- a servant to our kind. You my lord, as well as Yuuki-sama, shall be served even if it costs my life," she finished.

"How can I be assured of all that when I know _precisely_ who you are- the Black Iris, the most ruthless assassin within the notoriously secretive guild of mercenaries?"

Kazuki was still smiling at him, not surprised that he knew about her, "Ah, indeed. However, the Black Iris is merely a name created to strike fear amongst the naughty vampires. The reputation was merely built on over-spun tales. I've been foolish to think that you would not connect the dots. All this time, I've only abided by my orders. It was not my call to decide whom I may and may not deal with."

"You're not going to deny anything?"

"I am not entitled to lie to you, my lord. Save for I will do what's just or necessary to achieve my objectives."

"Does your decision to have Zero by your side a part of your current obligation? There is no need for you to come back to Japan, Hirata-san. Not after all that had happened in Shanghai."

"Forgive me but I have no authority to give that answer, Kaname-sama.” she broke their eye-contact and glaced out of the window. Indirectly, she had confirmed his suspicions- that Zero was ordered to work with her. 

"Hence your presence here tonight must be about the alleged objectives, Hirata-san?"

She remained silent but the gracious smile never left her lips. Kaname could sense Zero and Yuuki approaching but he decided to push the limits. "I admire your loyalty to our race but there is a nagging concern that loomed at the back of my mind."

Kazuki tilted her head to the right. "Does this concern perhaps involve Zero?"She had read him.

"Perhaps- I'm sure you have studied his past and knew of his unfortunate brush with his maker." He noticed the brief spike in her pulse before she collected her calm again.

"I did and I'm aware."

"Do you know of the events that had transpired between him and his mistress at Cross Academy?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama. I do and I am aware."

Kaname sucked his breath in, reached for her right hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, watching her eyes grow wide. He delivered the first blow. "Knowing that, can you stay true to your objectives when I know _precisely_ who you really are?" Kaname held her in a steady gaze, studying her every move, listening to her quickening heartbeats and added the final blow. "Can you give me your word of honour that you meant absolutely no harm, Hirata Kazuki? Or should I say, Princess Hiou?"

Crash.

He turned only to see a wide-eyed Yuuki, she must have heard everything. Yuuki had dropped the porcelain dish she had in her hands, shattering it into thousand pieces. Zero was standing stock still beside her by the door.

Hirata Kazuki had not moved from her seat on the piano bench. He had expected her to lash out in one way or another but she remained still. Her smile faded completely, replaced by a blank, unreadable expression. She looked like a living stone statue with her hair framing her like a ghostly halo.

_'The sprite of Hiou Shizuka's past and present,'_ thought Kaname as he placed his right hand on top of her firmly clasped ones.

"Stay away from her, Kaname!" To his shock, Zero had rushed towards them, smacked Kaname's hand off Kazuki’s and quickly shielded her by making her stand behind him, taking a defensive pose. Kaname's heart bled, numbing him upon discovering the meaning behind Zero's protective stance. Zero was aware of who she was all along.

Kaname would have wrenched Zero away from her if he had no dignity left intact. Instead, he didn’t stop Zero from dragging her away from him and again, his heart was engulfed by poisonous flames.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 24th, 2020
> 
> And the plot thickens.  
> If you’ve read the original version of TBI on ffnet, the first part of the chapter is new. It has to be added to balance out the lemon I doused you with in the previous chapter. Dang these angsty boys.
> 
> Do you like lemons tho? Enough? Want more?
> 
> Tell me what you think and leave me a ♡ if I earned one or drop a comment. I’d love to hear from you. I can’t tell how many of you are reading because the ao3 stats does not show hits by chapter.
> 
> As you can see, I post chapters up quite frequently. It is probably a good idea to bookmark this shit.


	10. *The Twin

Kiryuu Ichiru was bored- deathly bored. Well, technically the dead were never entitled to feel such a thing as boredom but apparently, he was very much alive. Alive, constantly craving for blood and bored- not a very good combination for a prisoner of leisure kept away in a secret room which was cleverly concealed within a cluster of palatial mountaintop buildings. Ichiru had never thought that one day he would be living the way he was now. Well, he was thought to be dead.

Yet, it amused him- his current predicament. How was he a vampire? It was no mistake that he had been very much a human when he died, when he had made Zero drink him dry on that fateful night. His time has ended as soon as his last vision of Zero faded into abrupt nothingness. He had experienced death and death was nothing but an end. It was surprisingly peaceful, that nothingness. There were no grim-reapers, dead souls or Shizuka to tear him apart- Ichiru was disappointed. Death was nothing but a boring, endless void of darkness.

However that void was gradually eroded by slips of emotion, grief, remorse and strong sense of longing- Ichiru guessed that those might have come from his twin. Then he began to see visions, glimpses of the world, school life, the graveyard, bloodied bodies exploding into dust- Ichiru assumed that he had seen those from Zero's eyes. Not long after that, he began to feel an unquenchable thirst. His body ached for nothing other than Shizuka's alluringly powerful blood- Ichiru hypothesized that that thirst had also originated from his brother, a Level D turned by Ichiru's beloved mistress. But he was wrong- the thirst was in fact, his own.

Ichiru had been sitting behind his modest desk, reading an ancient scroll about some war waged by the vampires a few thousand years ago. 'Thousands? Tch..'he sneered inwardly, pinched the bridge of his nose and tossed the crumbling paper onto the red-tiled floor. He stifled a bored yawn. Ah, there was the boredom again.

How long had he been there? He was not sure anymore. He was not much of a scholar but he had been left idling with nothing to do in that airy room about eight to nine moons before. Yes, he had truly lost count of time because time had appeared to be frozen for him.

Not that he was complaining; his current 'living' quarters were quite decent compared to the dingy cell he had previously been held in. That was then. Now, he could spend hours staring out at a bamboo forest beyond the dark four-sloped, double-caved, glazed roofs. The long, sturdy plants swayed in the icy wind. They were his constant friends, whistling undecipherable whispers, breaking the silent emptiness of the Chinese-styled citadel.

Much to his amusement, Ichiru liked the luxurious tapestries hanging from the walls of his enclosure and he also secretly enjoyed uncovering and discovering stories, history and inevitably, information from the piles and piles of manuscripts stored on the old teak shelves by his small but cozy bed. Well, the papers were only rotting; somebody had to read them, right? Wrong; he was just bored with nothing else to do. There was the issue of being bored yet again.

The sound of wings flapping drew his eyes toward the window, a pair of collared doves perched on the sill. They seemed lively- those elegant, long tailed birds. Ichiru wondered how it would feel to be able to soar in the skies, free to follow simplistic instincts. What if they were to be captured and placed in a gilded cage? Would they still coo in their loud monotone or would they be rendered mute, lifeless? Or would they be thankful to be sheltered, kept safe, forever spared from hunger, danger and cold? The outside world, the open space, despite its romantic illusion, was ruthlessly cruel with predators always on the lookout for a meal. It was necessary for prey to constantly avoid being preyed upon. But living in constant peril and danger could never be boring, right?

He let his eye linger on the brass knob of the heavy door; it was unlocked- it always was. He had never left, however. Where would he escape to if he fled captivity? What would be his motivation to fight for his freedom? He was beginning to understand why Shizuka had spent all those years as a willing prisoner. Why escape a prison when there is nothing to escape to, only to be hunted down like prey? The outside world, coloured by the intricate weave of humans, hunters and vampires, despite its romantic illusion, was ruthlessly cruel with vampires acting like predators always on the lookout for a meal and hunters constantly herding the humans from being turned into meals. Yet Ichiru too was a vampire now- a Level D, but a vampire nevertheless. Hunting for prey did not sound boring to him.

Ichiru scoffed to himself, suddenly thinking of something other than his world-weariness- where would he, an ex-human with hunter heritage, a traitor to both races fit into the big picture? Would he be one of the predators? Would he be forced to rejoin the ranks of the hunters? Or would be one of those beings preyed on by both vampires and hunters? He didn't have to think hard to find out- he would be killed before he could even reach out to Zero. Yes, he could always go to Zero. Ichiru could picture how elated Zero would be if he did but it hardly meant that he wanted to. He dismissed the thought immediately.

Once in a while, Ichiru could feel one or two vampires lingering outside his door- guards, perhaps. He had never encountered them face-to-face and he was in no way curious or lonely enough to make acquaintances. Dealing with two vampires at a time was troublesome enough. Unlike Zero, Ichiru held no particular grudge against the vampire race- that would be too cumbersome of a chore to keep up with. Presently, he could identify the vampire beyond the threshold. It was that silent vampire-girl, Kuran Kaname's servant-Seiren.

She was the one who had brought him to this place. Not this room but to a dark, dank underground cell somewhere in the eastern side of the buildings. He recalled the way that noble-class bloodsucker made him walk along the covered corridors, pass the delicate Chinese gardens, pass the tranquil lotus pond, her face stiff and unreadable while waiting for him to take in the scenery- as if he was never going to see it again.

After that, with that same emotionless face, she had motioned him to shackle himself in that putrid dungeon and left him without a word. No comments, degrading remarks or even a sneer regarding his demotion from a human with a hunter lineage to a common Level D vampire- no, nothing. He would have felt better if she had at least glared at him but no-she had chosen to show absolutely no interest in him and that had smothered all his plans of escape.

Days later he had been graced by the presence of that arrogant killer, the pure blooded vampire, Kuran Kaname and a flustered Hanabusa Aidou. Sure, it was Kuran who had 'rescued' him from the clutches of Zero's malevolent ex-mentor, Tomohisa Atsushi but he did not anticipate Kuran to literally order Aidou to do whatever it took to sustain him, Kiryuu Ichiru, a loyal follower of Hiou Shizuka- the very pureblood vampire that he had murdered.

Ichiru had expected Kuran to order Aidou to treat him like a lab rat, draw his blood, conduct some bizarre test and eventually kill him when they found some useful data. Instead, Aidou had been sustaining him with his own Level B blood. Not much but coupled with the chalky blood-tablets, it was enough to keep him sane.

Slowly, Ichiru raked his forearm with a fingernail, marveling at the redness of his blood welling from the jagged cut. He could smell his own blood now, the metallic tang mixed with a distinct signature which he believed had been contributed by Aidou. In equal slowness, he could feel his eyes burn, the tattooed charm on the side of his neck pulsed, his fangs throbbing from the mere thought of blood- disgusting. He was a Level D vampire no different than Zero. They were truly a pair, finally. Not that he was too happy about their fate, if there was such a thing as fate. How bittersweet- he let his lips curve into a sardonic smile.

"Kiryuu," somebody called him just before the brass door knob turned.

The door swung open and there standing at the threshold of the room, was Aidou accompanied by an impassive Seiren. Ichiru cocked his head to one side and stared blankly at the nobles; it must be time for them to feed him, he assumed. Aidou's cheeks were slightly flushed- the blond always blushed before feeding him.

Seiren and Hanabusa Aidou- those were the only two living beings that Ichiru had contact with to that very day. Ichiru would catch glimpses of Seiren around the compound; it was made known to him that the citadel belonged to her family. Aidou, the chattier but irritating one would try to engage him in petty banter every time he came to 'visit'. The blonde's cold hatred towards him was as clear as light from day one.

It was Aidou's idea for Ichiru to sip his blood from a self-inflicted cut on his wrist during the 'feeding sessions'- Aidou made him sound like an annoying pet. When Ichiru had shown no reluctance in divulging in his noble-class blood, Aidou had ridiculed and immediately compared him to Zero. According to Aidou, Zero always hesitated even in dire situations while Ichiru was just another typical shameless, pride-less Level D. Of course Ichiru was astonished that Aido knew about Zero's foolish pride-parade. Ichiru had been forced to literally blackmail Zero to get him to drink his blood the night he once died. However, the fact that Aidou had mentioned his twin ever so casually caught his interest and he was determined to find out more. How was Zero linked to Aidou and how did keeping him, Zero's presumably dead twin fit into the whole picture? What was Kuran planning?

Ichiru was positive that Zero does not know of his existence and was probably still mourning over his 'death'. Getting straight answers out of Aidou was impossible so he would need a solid plan to gain as much trust as he could from the annoying blond. He would gather as much information possible and later decide his course of action. Ichiru had nothing to lose and a dead person turned vampire had all the time he ever needed to waste.

"I was thinking about you," Ichiru made sure he made the sentence sound innocent but looking at Aidou's reaction, the widened eyes and the way he immediately held his breath, Ichiru smiled. Aidou flushed a shade redder.

However, Aidou recomposed himself as soon as Seiren disappeared behind him. Aidou held the door open and beckoned Ichiru to get up. "Let's walk outside," he said.

Ichiru assessed his garments and glanced outside the window, snow was falling he was only wearing a dark blue kimono tied loosely with a black sash. He let out a forlorn sigh, "Ah, so it is time to test how long will it take for a D to get a frostbite."

"Worry not; I'll keep you warm." There was a hint of playfulness in Aidou's voice but his face showed otherwise. He looked wary.

Without a word exchanged between them, Ichiru followed Aidou along one of the covered corridors which ran throughout the grounds. The corridor walls were intermittently punctured by small openings, like scenic windows to the garden beyond.

"Why are you still here, Kiryuu?" Aidou asked as they passed a window.

Ichiru did not answer, opting to stop in his tracks. Aidou too stopped but he did not turn to face him. Ichiru remembered his room, the unlocked door and Aidou's sudden decision to go out on a walk with him. Perhaps the Level B had been providing him with opportunities to leave all along and he had not left. Perhaps the Level B was tired of acting as a blood-mule to him, a burdensome ex-human as a prisoner who he wanted to be rid of. The thought surprisingly made Ichiru's blood boil. He was too used to being unwanted- undesired by his parents, unneeded by his pure blooded mistress and resisted by his own double. Would Aidou have said the same if he was Zero?

"That is a very strange question," said Ichiru. "Would you like to hear an equally strange answer?"

"If you have one for me," said Aidou, slowly turning to face him.

Ichiru shrugged nonchalantly and admitted the plain truth, "I like it here."

Apparently, it took more than sincerity to convince a leech. Aidou scoffed the reply off and fixed his blue eyes on Ichiru. "How about your brother?" he asked a bit too bluntly, too suddenly, impatient- the question itself was awkward.

"What about Zero?" Ichiru studied Aidou's body language as he deliberately emphasized Zero's name. The other vampire stiffened and immediately averted his eyes.

Ichiru had taken enough from Aidou to learn about the blood exchange which had transpired between the noble-class vampire and his twin brother. Not that Ichiru minded; he was able to keep sane because there were traces of Zero in Aidou. Zero had drunk his blood which contained traces of Shizuka. That calmed him also; obviously, it was Shizuka too who had turned him.

As for the question of why, how and when his pure blooded mistress had secretly turned him, Ichiru reserved those for the future. Being a Level D had been no walk in the park; there wasn't a time that he didn't crave for blood. He would unravel the mysteries one step at a time or rather, by one vampire at a time.

Clearing his throat, Aidou spoke, "Zero was recently given an unconventional task, an assignment with a mission partner." Aidou did not look at Ichiru still. Instead, the blond gazed thoughtfully outside, as if he was admiring the snow.

Ichiru knew better; judging from the way Aidou was deliberately keeping his voice neutral, he was displaying concern and vulnerability- Aidou was trying his best to stay calm. Confiding in him, a person whom Aidou absolutely should not trust was a sign of desperation.

Ichiru smiled inwardly; if he could only push the right buttons.

"Work partner, you say? In the vampire hunters' world, work and secret are synonyms. The meaning also coincides with 'top-secret', 'red-tape' and 'classified'. Do you expect me to believe that you actually know the details of a hunter's mission?"

"What do you take me for? I have my sources," Aidou snapped and glared at Ichiru.

"Ara, I made you angry," Ichiru snickered. "Fine, let's say that the matter regarding my brother is true; what is so pressing about it that made you resort to telling me about it? What is so strange about him paired with another hunter?"

Aidou broke into a satisfied smirk. "What if I tell you that the partner is a Level B?"

"Can't say that I am not curious." Ichiru stepped closer to Aidou, stood by his side and beckoned him to continue walking. "The information might be useful after all," he thought. Knowing Zero, the chances of the stubborn hunter cooperating with a vampire was actually zero, no puns intended.

"Does the bloodsucker have a name?"

"Pfft...To you, the name is not important." Aidou pulled Ichiru back by his elbow. Then he reached into his pocket, handing a photograph to Ichiru. "They say pictures are worth a thousand words so how about a face?" Aidou tapped his finger on a specific female smiling adoringly at Zero.

There was nothing special about the image: the dark background and the colourfully attired people captured in stilled poses suggested that the picture had been taken in some sort of an entertainment outlet. However, the woman wrapped around Zero's arm was the spitting image of Ichiru's long dead pure-blooded mistress, Hiou Shizuka.

Shizuka had long ago perished so it could only be that creature he had met once. He thought that Shizuka had finished her off but it seemed he was wrong.”So you have made your move, Kazuki,” thought Ichiru.

Ichiru refused to let his unease get the better of him, grinned wickedly at Aidou and teased, "No wonder you're jealous; he chose a woman over you."

Ichiru wanted to taunt the vampire, embarrass him more but he couldn't take his eyes off the image of Shizuka's doppelganger clinging so closely to his twin. He was not sure if it was a good or a bad thing but he firmly stomped on his instincts to worry about Zero. Aidou was a good diversion so Ichiru swiftly reached for the vampire's unguarded right hand. He felt Aidou shudder upon contact.

"How dare you!" Aidou hissed fiercely.

It worked.

"My, my... I made you angry again," Ichiru grinned, determined to suppress flashes of a distant past which began to flood his memory. A moonless night, a secluded mansion at the foot of a densely forested mountain wrapped thick with the smell of blood; he was human then and he could smell it, the butchery. An image of a forlorn Shizuka and the sound of her delicate bell tinkling seemed real- how he missed her. Then, he remembered his current problem- Aidou.

"You can pretend that I'm him while I'm at it. After all, he and I do look the same, deshou?" Ichiru's grin took on some wickedness whilst he brought Zero up again.

Aidou was taken aback. His eyes clearly reflected his disgust but he did not show any signs of denial. Ichiru took special care to make his smile cruel while raising Aidou's unresisting wrist to his lips.

That was the first time Aidou had let Ichiru use his fangs on him. As soon as the warm, red liquid hit his tongue, the silent corridor, the white snowy garden collapsed around them.

"We no longer have business here," Shizuka's voice resounded in the red haze.

Moments later, Ichiru could no longer see or feel Aidou. He was seeing her, his long gone pure blooded mistress in her kimono, her hair falling all about her like a silken veil. They were about to leave, idling on the edge of the woods overlooking a secluded mansion, their garments flapping wildly in the wind.

"Shizuka-sama?" Ichiru was careful not to let his surprise slip. It was unlike her to resign from her purpose but that night, with a haughty wave of her graceful hand, she did. She ignored him and began to stride away into the woods, her silver hair and light coloured kimono contrasting heavily against the blackness.

Ichiru hesitated but obeyed. However, her manner irked him. He was there to assist his mistress murder a fellow 'pedigree' for power. They were there to rob a pureblood of his life-force in preparation for her quest for revenge. She wanted to thwart Kuran Rido so she needed all the power she could get to emerge victorious. However, weeks of careful planning had apparently gone to waste- somebody else was there before them.

The initial shouts of alarm by the vampire servants of that household were replaced by excruciating screams woven together with the all too familiar scent of carnage. Ichiru did not need to have a vampire's sensitivity of smell to tell; that was how intense the unforeseen attack was.

"We should utilize this diversion to get to our goal," he almost pleaded to her. "I will clear your way." As absurd as words sound given his limitations as a human, he felt that there was still a great chance to get to the pureblood in the midst of that chaos.

"Sou ka..?" she breathed, sliding her fingers through her hair before she regarded him with her slightly narrowed, cherry-blossom eyes. It was a no.

It was unclear what happened soon afterwards. One moment he sensed movement on the forest floor and the next thing he knew, there was a thin blade of metal pressed firmly against his jugular. The screams and shrieks of bloody murder had long died out from the direction of the mansion and he deduced the worst- the culprit caught up to them.

Before he could react, he heard Shizuka's voice. "Do not resist, Ichiru," she commanded.

Her unwavering gaze however was not fixed on Ichiru but to the person holding him from behind. Was she telling him to let the assailant slit his throat without throwing a fight? He gritted his teeth as the blade sliced a millimeter into his skin. Blood dripped down to his collar and he could feel the death grip of the fingers wrapped around his left arm.

"It is unlike you to divulge in scaring little boys," Shizuka smiled sardonically. "Then again, I've never understood you, ne?"

Little boys? The remark stung. Shizuka was indirectly belittling him, a measly human who had previously offered to be her instrument. How so very like her to point it out and punish him for his weakness in such a critical moment. No- the situation wasn't critical at all for her for she could afford to discard him whenever she felt like doing so. Shizuka was unperturbed, she had declared him worthless and worse, she evidently knew the assailant.

Almost instantly, the weapon was removed and he was flung aside. Ichiru braced himself for an impact but to his surprise, he was caught by another- an accomplice.

They were vampires, these two, for the feel of their grips were equally, unnaturally strong. He was a hunter, yes, and had been born weak but Shizuka had lent him enough power by permitting him the privilege of sipping her blood to regain his potential. Although his senses were currently overwhelmed by Shizuka's presence, it was still enough for him to tell that the two were of lower class- nobles, most likely.

"It is also unlike you to divulge in traveling with little boys," the half-masked assailant spoke, arrogantly, challengingly, the lower part of the face visible, lips mimicking Shizuka's smile, revealing sharp fangs. That one was a female and whoever she was, she had done a commendable job imitating Shizuka's voice right down to the tiniest inflections. Whoever she was, she had sealed her death; a pureblood, Shizuka in particular, did not tolerate impudence. Ichiru commended her nerves nonetheless.

The masked figure smirked at him; Ichiru glared back. She sighed before returning her attention to Shizuka. "Regardless, such understanding was never required from you, mistress."

"Mistress?" Ichiru repeated the word under his breath. So, Shizuka had vampires serving her other than him. As foolish as it was, he felt a pang of jealousy but all he got was a wry smile from Shizuka. She was not going to help him. Well, why should she? Ichiru tried to shake off the second vampire but the hold on him was unbreakable. He was forced to play along after all.

"I was under the impression that you would never appear before me ever again." Shizuka's uncharacteristic statement caught Ichiru off guard.

"I sensed your gracious presence," the vampire gave an equally bewildering answer.

Sensed? The vile vampire had the nerves to say that she could actually sense Shizuka. Who exactly was she? She called Shizuka her mistress and yet dared to speak so casually to the pureblood. Furthermore, why did Shizuka permit such impudent behaviour being thrown in her face? That puzzled him. There was a missing link somewhere and he was determined to find out.

"Liar," Shizuka scoffed in response to the noble's claim.

"I apologize." Instantaneously, the vampire dropped to her knees, her head bowed. Much to Ichiru's silent alarm, Shizuka merely watched with disinterest etched on her beautiful face before letting out a dry chuckle.

It seems that his new captor was also surprised with the sudden turn of events because the grip on Ichiru loosened. Using that opportunity, coupled with his need to prove his worth, Ichiru successfully wrenched himself away from his new captor and unsheathed his katana, taking an offensive stance.

That was the moment Ichiru got a precise view of the kneeling vampire: a black-clad, hooded figure wearing a grotesque, intricately painted wooden mask. The fabric of the garment appeared to be wet, soaked with nothing other than blood. It was ugly; that mask, painted red and black like a demon warrior from a kabuki ensemble, augmenting the sinister feel coiling around her.

The other one was similarly attired but instead of a wooden mask, his uncovered face was shadowed by the night. That vampire did nothing in response. He stood still but Ichiru could feel his eyes on him. What could an ordinary human do? Such was contemptuous feel that gaze sent out, making Ichiru bristle. His instincts acknowledged the threat but since Shizuka stood her ground, he too would have to stay.

"That vile mask of yours never fails to sicken me, Black Iris," Shizuka breathed out the name like poison, her tone lifeless; knowing her, Ichiru knew she meant the words spoken.

"You must forgive me for neither the taste behind the mask nor the name was mine to begin with," was the answer, barely audible and stained with regret.

The masked female did not move when Shizuka took a few steps forward and stood before her kneeling figure. Neither did Ichiru move when Shizuka removed the mask and the hood, causing a mass of long silver hair to spill down, touching the earthen grounds.

Ichiru watched in shock as his beloved mistress lowered herself to kneel opposite the black-clad vampire, reaching out to touch a set of ornate, chained earrings that he had not noticed before. They looked like some sort of seal made of silver. Those types of seals were designed to suppress an undesired nature of the wearer; Ichiru had seen them in his father's books before. Shizuka was tracing her fingers across the thing. She obviously knew the other vampire but nevertheless, her actions baffled him. Was it even necessary?

There was something disconcerting about the two but it was not his place to question Shizuka. Ichiru glanced at the other vampire and found himself staring at a pair of piercing brown eyes. Much to his astonishment, apart from the vampire's colouring, the light brown eyes and the platinum blonde hair - he might as well be staring at his mirror image. He was used to looking like Zero but another lookalike was just too much of a coincidence. He didn't have much time to come up with an absurd theory of a lost vampire brother so he scoffed the bloodsucker's hostile gaze off.

When Ichiru turned to look at Shizuka, he found her still kneeling opposite the unmoving, silvery haired vampire. Like his vampire look alike, he decided it was best to remain an observer.

"You truly wish forgiveness?" Shizuka was saying, her voice remorseful as the other's had been. "You should know better. A pureblood's clemency can never be obtained without a toll." She slinked her finger through the vampire's hair; it was indeed almost of the same shade as her own. "Your interference tonight alone is beyond pardon." Her melancholy tone had taken on a hint of grimness.

"Your hands should not be soiled. I am your tool and I have absorbed nothing but the best for your benefit, Shizuka-sama. All that is needed is to sacrifice this vessel," she pleaded, offering her neck. That voice was also alarmingly similar to his mistress's; if Ichiru had closed his eyes, he would have had trouble telling which was really speaking.

"Vessel you say? Only you could find words that disgust me so much, Kazuki. Should you not be standing at my side?" Shizuka bared her fangs as she gripped the other's chin and wrenched the other's face to one side, her eyes stained red.

Ichiru finally saw the unresisting vampire's face; the Black Iris, or Kazuki as Shizuka had last called her was in fact, another Shizuka. He was seeing two of his mistress; Ichiru inhaled a bit too sharply. They were similar but definitely not the same.

"I do not deserve to stand as your equal," said the double quietly, doing nothing to resist Shizuka's wrath. "You desire power- that was your purpose here. The potential of more than a dozen purebloods is surely more useful than one. I have worked for centuries anticipating this very moment."

"Is that so?" sighed Shizuka. In a flash, she grabbed Kazuki's chained ear ornament and wrenched them off, dropping the silver onto the red mottled ground. "Filthy, powerful, but vile... indeed you have become the perfect tool. You have stooped very low indeed," she said right after she licked her blood stained fingers. She regarded Kazuki coldly for a moment, as if stoically searching for proof of her words and finding it. Abruptly, she slapped the Black Iris across the face; her strength sent the vampire flying, crashing awkwardly against a tree.

"Kazuki!" the brown-eyed vampire hissed under his breath; his panic was apparent but thus far he did not act. Ichiru watched the scene in confusion; he too felt like he should do something but without Shizuka's instruction, he could not. Besides, the one Shizuka called Kazuki was offering her life to his mistress- no harm there. He was cautious of the vampire-boy whose eyes were glowing red, enticed by the strong metallic scent coming from his crumpled companion. It was rare for a Level B to react like that unless the blood spilled was from the purest of their damned race. Was the seal supposed to suppress such a nature? Ichiru suspected the worst, gripping his sword tighter.

"You must be Kaede," Shizuka trained her eyes on Kazuki's escort. "Heh, you are less impressive than I might have thought." The noble-class vampire stiffened. Indifferently, she turned back to the Black Iris. "How do you find my Ichiru, Kazuki? He was a coincidental find; nevertheless, I am proposing a trade, if I may. No one would be able to tell if you would so kindly turn him." Bless her dark sense of humour. Ichiru was not amused.

"If you wish." Again, a quiet answer. Kazuki's wounds healed instantaneously as any vampire's would but her aura had changed- it amplified intensely and spiraled before she got it under control again. Kazuki stood up, twisting a dislocated shoulder back into place before she tossed her disheveled hair out of her smiling face- Shizuka's smiling face. "Nonetheless, I will find a traitorous, human hunter a waste of time. There are few more pure blooded specimens to savour, oh no- to collect for your cause."

Shizuka smiled eerily. "Hmm... finally, much better," she hummed appreciatively. "And…it is good to see you again, dear sister."

It was Ichiru's turn to drop to his knees in shock. Kaede had long retreated into the shadows.

Also smiling, Kazuki chuckled, "Ah, we scared the poor boy." Closing the distance between them, she bent over him and ran her gloved fingers along his jawline. "Heh, you should know that you are not the only one who has a twin."

"Why, Kazuki, a secret should be kept secret. Now somebody has to die." Shizuka said that a bit too happily, giving Ichiru a headache.

Perhaps it was a really bad one because Ichiru's recollection of that incident came to an abrupt end at that point, like he had hit a dead end- literally. But an image of a morbidly silent and bloodstained Shizuka standing among splintered trees and scattered leaves, telling him to follow her into the depths of the forest lingered.

Ichiru gasped; he was no longer with Shizuka. The prickling, numbing cold indicated that he was back to the present. Aidou was there, his brows knitted, his eyes closed, and immediately, Ichiru released the noble. He must have taken too much because the blond had sagged down to the wooden floor, his complexion as pale as sheet. Making no attempt to help Aidou whatsoever, Ichiru honed his senses to search the winter garden beyond because at that moment, he sensed the presence of another vampire, watching him.

Immediately, he saw her; Kazuki, standing by the frozen pond, her elaborate earrings glinting in the moonlight, sealing her true nature. She was smiling ominously at him. So she lived and without a doubt, she had Zero. Once more, Ichiru was not sure if it was a bad or a good thing; deliberately, he stopped himself from fearing for his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 24th, 2020
> 
> Your eyes didn’t bleed as much as before. Did you notice? That was because, this chapter was beta-ed by Her Little Doll back in 2011. I didn’t make any changes. If I remembered correctly, it took me two months to write this chapter alone. English doesn’t really flow that easily from me ya know. 
> 
> So? Whatcha think?  
> Ok? Bad? Not gonna read anymore?  
> Tell me, tell me.. 
> 
> I love Ichiru (T ^ T)  
> Why did he have to die in canon? Why?
> 
> I hope Kazuki is not too bad of an OC. Like I said before.. now, in 2020 I kinda dislike OCs in fanfics but back in 2010, the younger (and by default, foolish) me thought it was a splendid idea. Kazuki had grown on me. I am not sure what you think of her tho..
> 
> Two chapters back to back, a little treat for you.  
> Actually chapter 11 is also ready but I am feeling a little bit evil today so I’m holding it back for a bit. Coz I’m tired. And cranky. And the lack of human interaction is driving me nuts. It has been 35 days and guess what? Yesterday, they announced that our movement control order will be extended for till mid May. I didn’t sleep much last night because I got stupidly immersed with chapter 9 (though the end result was still shitty to me) 
> 
> Give me a ♡  
> I love you too.
> 
> May 27th, 2020  
> -Sketched Kazuki when I'm supposed to work on chapter 22. Approaching burn out. Too tired and sleep deprived but can't sleep. Insomnia?  
> -There's a GIF in chapter 16 if you want an idea how Kazuki looks like in black.  
> -Like I said before, an early sketch of Kazuki is in chapter 17. It's bad.  
> Take a look and then hop back here. ^^


	11. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am going to post a breathtaking Shizuka-Kazuki oneshot written by my dearest friend, Her Little Doll on back in April 2011 as a gift. 
> 
> I stopped writing this story afterwards. Because honestly, I grew tired of it.
> 
> I held on to it for a few years and finally posted it on ffnet in December 2015. Yes, I have kept it that long, yes. Coz I'm terminally in love with Shizuka and I was too greedy to share. This is an incredible piece set during Shizuka and Kazuki's younger years.

The Mirror

by Her Little Doll

o0O0o

Why return to this place? It was the nostalgic feeling- Shizuka was sure of it. The very same window, the very same face, the very same eyes. It had not been every day of her younger years that she had seen the noble vampire- but it had felt like every moment. In truth, all Shizuka could remember about her childhood home was that girl, the comparatively feeble child who grew as Shizuka grew, who aged as Shizuka aged and whose progress was ever watched through the window.

The crying of a little kitten was most poignant in her memory- a tiny creature with round limbs and an awkward demeanor as though it only dreamed of attaining the grace adult cats possessed. Its tail was a short, frizzy thing that trailed after it uncertainly. The kitten's paws were delicate and tender, the core of the creature's fragility in their dainty smallness. A fly would be harder to kill.

It was a stray. It was affection-starved, a miserable, little soul that had wandered into the mansion's courtyard by some bizarre twist of fate. Its voice was high, curious, perhaps hungry and most certainly pitiful. Anyone with a shred of kindness would pity it. Shizuka watched it from her window and did not hate it.

But the noble girl also did not hate it.

Shizuka had been waiting for her to arrive, waiting by the window with endless patience as the week crawled by. The pureblood was a five year old child then but even at such a young age, time passed as an endless dream to her. Time…something she would always have plenty of.

And so, it had taken a week for the noble girl to come again to the courtyard, to dare to take up their game where they would meet each other's eyes and see who looked away first.

They had never said a word to each other and Shizuka was not always at the window. The girl was not always in the courtyard. It seemed, however, that whenever one ought to be there, the other was surely as well.

The sound of the kitten's cry drew the girl's eyes sooner than did the pull of the window from which Shizuka watched. There was that fire once more, those pale eyes burning with a warm light, burning with a gentle smile that suddenly lit her face. Shizuka's eyes locked on the noble as she approached the cat, knelt down and held out her hand. The creature trustingly sniffed her fingers then pressed its head against her palm. The pureblood's sharp ears could just make out the unpracticed sound of its purr as it lavished itself over the noble.

The girl did not look at Shizuka. She looked at the cat- like the pitiful thing was important.

Shizuka hated it then.

She pressed her fingers against the window, leaning forehead so that her lips almost touched the glass. Her power formed within her mind almost without her conscious will and she gently reached out, beyond herself, beyond the window into the courtyard. She took the life held in the girl's hands, the invisible force of her mind gentle encircling its tender body. Then she crushed it.

The kitten's neck snapped, its mewling voice cut off abruptly and its body going limp. The noble girl's smile froze, the fire in her eyes smothered by frost. With a stricken expression, she watched as the little creature collapsed to the ground.

Shizuka could taste her pain, the stabbing, bitter flavor of sudden and senseless loss. The kitten, an incarnation of trusting innocence, had been crushed, destroyed, it's life snuffed out for no reason but a whim.

Yet it was not 'just a whim' because now the noble vampire was looking at Shizuka, as she ought to have been from the first moment.

Pale eyes locked with pale eyes, one pair sharp and ragged with frozen pain, frozen shock and frozen rage. The other was merely cold, its cruelty subtly augmented by the curve of pureblood lips.

"Why…?"

The whisper was nothing more than an extension of that moment, a breath on the noble child's lips, frigid with wonder as the look in her eyes. They stared at each other in fascination, each second crawling by and the corpse on the ground crawling nowhere. Shizuka smiled coldly, slipped deftly away from the window and did not answer.

It felt wrong.

There were but a few paces of space between them, films of shadow existing as the only barrier to hold them apart. On the floor, kneeled the noble girl, her long braid falling over her left shoulder to the floor. Her eyes were downcast but every so often, they would flicker upward for one, stolen moment. Those moments each were brave. Before her sat her pureblood mistress, still as a statue of carved ice with quiet eyes, eyes that did not burn quite the same way. Silver hair spilled flowingly down Shizuka's shoulders, framing her face, brushing against her silk-shrouded arms and the obi of her kimono. The window was beside Shizuka and it was not separating them.

It felt wrong.

Yet Shizuka had done it. She had summoned the girl to her with a cold, self-mutilating wish and a steely smile on her lips. She was breaking something- breaking a mirror. The window was supposed to be between them. They were only supposed to gaze upon each other as one gazes upon their reflection. Shizuka knew that; she did not need to ask anyone the reason because it was apparent. The girl knew it too; that was the fear burning in her eyes, the powerless dread of one who cannot resist but secretly desires the very same thing. It was not supposed to happen. Shizuka acknowledged that she had undeniably broken something important and calmly resigned herself to the wounds she would attain from shattering the mirror with her bare hands.

And smiling at the noble, she spoke forbidden words. "What is your name?"

The girl's eyes widened, almost angrily, almost in outrage. She stared at the floor in furious horror, her delicate hands clenching into fists.

Shizuka let out a breath of laughter, tilting her head to one side. "Will you deny your mistress this knowledge?"

The noble looked up and her lips parted but she bit back whatever words had risen to her tongue. She returned her gaze to the floor and drew a low breath. "My name is Kazuki, Lady Pureblood," she replied softly, her voice hushed. She sounded just like the pureblood herself then- though her voice was not meant to be quiet. Kazuki- yes, Kazuki, Kazuki, the name was right- had a voice that burned and in softness, it was of timid sparks too hesitant to blaze.

Shizuka watched her mockingly, a contemptuous expression on her young face as she looked down at the kneeling noble. Her eyes however were trailing over Kazuki's features, hungrily, sharply- and her lips, her pureblood lips, were endlessly forming the shape of that name.

Kazuki.

Given breath, the word became alive in the silence of the shadows. "Kazuki."

Kazuki flinched, panic in her gaze. It was wrong.

Yes, it is wrong, isn't it, dear pet? "Kazuki," Shizuka said again, her voice soft and rightfully soft, "my name is not 'Lady Pureblood'."

Kazuki stared at the floor for a few moments more, her fingers slowly unclenching to splay across the polished wood. "I know," she said finally.

"And?" the pureblood prompted quietly, a playful note in her voice. In her mind's eye, she could see the ragged fragments of the mirror she had shattered and she crushed each piece slowly as if determined to turn them to dust.

"Your name is Hiou Shizuka-sama," Kazuki said and the name spilled lovingly from her lips, as if she wanted to kiss it. "You are my mistress, and I, your unworthy servant."

"Are you unworthy?" said the other vampire curiously, with interest rather than disagreement. "I will remember it."

"My lady," said the noble quickly, forcing her burning voice into a humble tone, "why have you summoned me here? Is there a task you require me to fulfill?" When Shizuka said nothing, she continued. "You have not lived in this house for some time. I had thought your departure a permanent one."

"Sou," Shizuka affirmed, leaning an elbow on the arm of her chair and letting her head fall to her palm. "It is permanent. Tonight I will leave and never return."

Kazuki's eyes widened and she looked up sharply. "You won't be coming back? Why? That man-"

"My fiancé," the pureblood stated deadly and it closed the unfinished question with finality. "Should you not be asking, however, why I returned at all? It is expected that I live away from here. The answer to your question is obvious; why, why did I return…is what you should wonder."

The noble's face became subdued as she stared at Shizuka quietly- but her eyes were on fire. The pureblood stared into those pale eyes, studying them, studying the longing, the almost-hope. She smiled suddenly, graciously, inclining her head.

"Would you like me to say, 'I returned because I wanted to see you, Kazuki'?" she offered kindly. She leaned forward in her chair, placing her hand on the side of the noble's face. "Shall I indulge you?"

Kazuki let out an unsteady breath, her head turning slightly as though she ached to look away but could not. "One such as I could not linger in the mind of a pureblood, my lady," she said finally as though proposing an agreement- and agreement she entreated Shizuka to accept. The clause- Kazuki was merely a servant and Shizuka was an exalted pureblood. The clause- theirs was a barrier between them, a mirror.

Shizuka seized a fistful of her silver hair and crushed their lips together.

Shatter the mirror!

Kazuki expelled a low breath that was almost a moan, something hopeless in it, something wanting. Her lips were soft, familiar- a familiar feeling. Shizuka knew those lips and as she slipped from her chair to capture the noble in her arms, she knew the other girl's slender frame. Silken strands tangled through the pureblood's fingers, the noble yielding as the dying fell to a sword. Shizuka drew back, their breaths mingling, their pale eyes locked together unbreakably.

"But it's true," the silver-haired pureblood whispered. "It's true. I came to see you again."

Kazuki watched her wide-eyed, utterly still- and somehow yet burning, her skin afire beneath Shizuka's fingertips, her voice aflame with hunger. "Why?"

The moment was intense so Shizuka broke it. She simply released the noble and stood, carelessly walking a few steps away as though disinterested. She toyed with a lock of her silver hair, smiling to herself at the lingering memory of a kiss on her lips. "You tell me," she instructed lightly, her back to the noble vampire.

Kazuki expelled a disbelieving breath, gathering her senses. "I am flattered, my lady, but never mind then. You should not have done it."

"Are you telling me what I should not do?" the pureblood asked, her voice dropping abruptly with a dangerous gentleness.

"No," the other vampire said, quickly shaking her head. "No, my lady."

"So thoughtless," Shizuka murmured, her soft voice cruelly unemotional. "It is as though you do not know what you are. Pitiful."

"I am your devoted servant," Kazuki said quietly and again the low tone did not suit her. She was only repeating something she had heard or believed in for a long time. It impressed Shizuka not at all.

"I grow weary of hearing that," the pureblood said dismissively. "After all, I don't really know what you are either…" Her tone became thoughtful, distant. "A friend? No, the very idea is absurd. You are not my friend. You are not my servant either…Kazuki, Kazuki…I want to own you, Kazuki." There was a lilting quality to the last.

Kazuki looked down once more, dark lashes veiling her eyes. "You do own me." These words, though soft in tone, suited her perfectly and burned.

"Is that so?" Shizuka wondered, still not turning around. Her manner was subdued. That confession made a strange pain twinge in her heart, something bitter but decadently sweet- a self-destruction that tore away everything that was supposed to be. "Then say my name."

Silence fell, a shroud that blanketed the room to intensify the curtains of darkness lurking across the floor. Even the window seemed dark- and it was not shattered. The glass panes were whole and unbroken, untouched.

"Mm," Shizuka murmured, accepting the wordless response. She let out a low sigh, walking to the door of the room. "We will meet again, I think…but perhaps by then, sorrow will weigh much more heavily on our shoulders. Until then…"

In her mind, Shizuka could see a mirror that her words and her actions and her questions…had still not shattered.

o0O0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 25th, 2020
> 
> Dear readers,  
> I did not write this. It was a gift by my dear friend. She’s beautiful, brilliant and how I wished I had a fifth of her talent.
> 
> Time passed, we grew and things changed.  
> Are you all still there Doll? I am continuing this project. Though it is hard to do, I'd love to keep on dreaming.


	12. Waiting

Zero yawned. He blinked his eyes three times before stretching his back, ignoring the icy wind snapping through his hair, strands of silver whipping over his face. Grays and dark blues clouded the sky like bruises. Gloomy days like these always reminded him of himself; dark, moody and constantly on edge, always ready to lash out at the world.

Takano Keiji was late.

  
Annoyingly late.

He stood outside the headmaster's office building, on top of the steps, because he did not want to be around Kuran Kaname. Not after the stunt he pulled at the Kuran mansion the night before.

Zero could hear their voices through the door, even though Cross’s office is located further inside the building, talking in familiar conversational tones- curse his exceptional hearing. He tuned them out however, eavesdropping on Cross Kaien chirping about Yuuki’s newly discovered interest in cooking would only make his brain wilt.

The other reason why Zero opted to foolishly torture himself in the blistering cold, apart from not wanting to face Kaname was that he wanted to be the first person to meet this Takano Keiji. He pulled his well worn olive green coat tighter around himself.

Takano Keiji.   
  


Pinching the bridge of his nose, he remembered Kazuki stiffening when she laid her eyes on Takano’s picture last night. 

They never got to sit for dinner with the Kurans, he reminisced. Zero decided he had enough of the purebloods after that little confrontation and left. Let Kazuki explain herself— he couldn't care less.Yuuki’s effort had gone to waste and secretly Zero was glad. Yuuki was a terrible cook; not even Kazuki’s assistance could save her culinary concoctions. 

Zero groaned, recalling his blunder. Why had he bothered to play the hero, attempting to bodily shield Kazuki from the brown haired pureblooded prick? Laughable. That vampire woman was much more a monster than Kuran Kaname. Ironically, she didn’t resist him manhandling her, that Kazuki. With his fingers too tightly clamped around her marble hard bicep, she let him drag her bodily away out of the dining room like a caveman.

He didn’t say anything when he left her awkwardly there as he turned on his heel and stormed off towards the exit. 

Coincidentally, on his way out, Zero saw Takano’s file lying innocently on a table. Kaname had it tucked in his overcoat before and must have placed it there so he swiped it and brought it home. He cringed momentarily, shocking himself realising that he had just referred to Kazuki's dwelling as his home.

Zero swore he had seen Takano’s face somewhere before.

The apartment was quiet. His nerves seemed to have settled down since he left the Kurans. He was tired and he had been waiting for Kazuki to arrive home. It has been an eventful day. He couldn't recall the last time he had been thrown off centre. He closed his aching eyes, feeling faint. He leaned onto his arm, supported by the arm of the couch he was seated on, and listened to his own breath echoing within the cold living room.

Upon a sudden whim, he retrieved a small folded combat knife; a nifty instrument he has been carrying with him for a while now. It was just an ordinary knife Kaito had given him as a gift— not a hunter weapon. He opened the jagged switchblade with a flick of his finger and pressed the tip into the pad of his left thumb, slicing deep and watched blood collect forming a ruby red pebble. The wound healed instantaneously— faster than he should be able to, reminding him of how powerful Kazuki’s blood was. He knew he already had an advantage because of Kaname but Kazuki’s poison was proven to be much more potent. 

When he touched the liquid to his tongue, he immediately reeled, swayed forward, clutched at the coffee table in front of him and held on. He had dropped the knife, which clattered on the wood and tumbled to the floor. The coppery taste of blood was prevalent in his mouth but he understood then, the taste of stolen power. The forbidden fruit lusted over by vampires, the pure blood, was highly addictive. If promises of death and destruction has a flavour, he had it exploding on his tongue earlier. His monster was still purring in delight.

Revolting.

A deep phantom ache washed over him, searing pain throbbing from his core spreading outwards. There were still there, the fading lateral ‘scratches’ crisscrossing from the inner elbows to the wrists, carefully placed among old scars he had gotten from hunter training and from the ones ‘gifted’ by his old tormentor. They were easy to hide— his selfcrafted remedies. He was not ashamed of them; those were mementos, trophies of his failures and weaknesses but his vampirism had ‘softened’ most of them as if the dark engine was determined to erase all traces of his humanity down to the imperfections on his skin. The change increased significantly by Kaname’s beasts and now, Kazuki’s demons triggered an erosion— he felt it, he saw what it could do and just now he tasted it.

Dirty.

He picked up the knife off the floor and brought the blade before his eyes and slivers of memories washed over him without warning— the _first time_. The memories of it was straining to break through his mental barriers but he pushed it down as quickly as it had risen. As if he was in a trance, he ghosted the blade over the old scar, the _first one_ the left flexor, just below the inside bend of the elbow. He pressed the metal down, tearing through fabric and sliced deep. He watched, mute, as red bloomed into the grey sleeve. The surging, sharp fire did not last for more than three seconds. It lasted about ten before— before Kazuki. The numbness he felt when he was a mortal boy never came making his eyes burn in disgust.

He had never asked for it.

But he liked it.

He left the couch for his room, changed into a well worn shirt and jeans and went back out to wait for her again.

Kazuki arrived about half an hour later. 

Not in the mood for pleasantries, he simply shoved the file in her face as soon as she slipped off her shoes by the door.

“Oh,” she murmured, flipping the file open, cool and indifferent reading through the scant documentation. 

“Just oh?” he responded bitterly as he was expecting her to react a little bit more strongly than a singular word that can barely pass as an exclamation. “Surely you can do better than that.”

They stood there in the entryway, silently facing each other— not moving. Zero was waiting for her to offer some kind of reaction. Kazuki’s forehead creased for a split second before she mutely handed the file back to him.

“Just so you know, I will be meeting him tomorrow morning,” he tested, her face remained impassive, so impassive that it seemed that she was hiding painful emotions. He kept on pushing. “Do you have any thoughts on why this Takano Keiji looks like your dead brother?”

He was crass, he knew, but that question elicited a frown. He then was surprised to hear Kazuki release a hushed sigh.

“I need a moment.” She closed her eyes and Zero watched her shoulders sag an inch. Then she walked past him not bothering to take off her coat, the grey satin of her skirt swishing against her legs, expecting him to follow her. Which he did.

Kazuki walked over to the couch and sat down, curling her feet beneath her. Zero opted to stand nearby in the dark, close to the windows. He stood there with his arms crossed waiting for her to speak.

“I ought to scold you for your startling outburst at the Kuran’s and for ditching but I guess that can wait,” she chuckled wryly. “Now, I wonder where I should start.”

“From the beginning might be a good idea,” Zero suggested unhelpfully, choosing to ignore Kazuki’s jab at his poor self-control.

“How tedious, I don’t have the time to tell the whole tale. However, I can assure you that Hirata Kaede and Takano Keiji are one of the same,” Kazuki said as she exhaled a quiet breath. “Or should I simply confirm that this Keiji was my Kaede,” she admitted, casting her gaze down.

“Your brother is apparently not dead and he is actually a vampire hunter?” Zero stated in a rhetorical question.

“The vampire named Kaede cannot die if he didn’t really exist in the first place. Kaede was in fact is Takano Keiji,” she was talking in riddles and turned to look out the window. She stared at their reflections gravely. “Takano Keiji was the vampire hunter engaged by the guild to act as my kill-switch.”

“You are aware how fucked up confusing that sounds to me, right?” 

Kazuki nodded slowly. She looked back at him, expression upset. She was seated not too far from where he was standing and Zero could see the turbulent emotions in her eyes. 

“Kill-switch— care to elaborate?”

“I don’t have clearance.”

“You are a stickler to your damn stupid rules even during times like this, unbelievable.” His words had hit a nerve because Kazuki bit her lip and looked away.

“That is sad, but unfortunately true,” she said after a lengthy pause, casting a meaningful look at him that spelled ‘look who's talking’. Zero wanted to groan. Yes, who was he to argue when it comes to abiding orders. But that doesn’t mean he couldn’t get angry about it.

“You know, I’m getting fed up with all these secrets that you, even Cross, Yagari and everybody else are keeping away from me.” Zero expressed heatedly. He walked towards Kazuki and took a seat by her side on the sofa. He reached out for her cold hand, holding it not too gently but gazed intently into her eyes. “Please don’t tell me that you are going to leave me second guessing things like everybody else does too.”

“Although I want to just tell you everything, I simply cannot,” she spoke slowly, somber yet tender. “It is unfair for you, I know. But as much as you don’t really trust me, orders aside, I cannot fully trust you too- at least not yet.”

That surprised him. What could he possibly have that can be used against her? That he knew of her pureblood heritage? That wouldn’t even dent her assuming how powerful she should be. 

“Kuran Kaname,” she mentioned the name wearing an ambiguous look. Her eyes were intense, drawing him in as though it has its own gravity. 

“What about Kaname?” he blurted the question dumbly, unable to understand where his secret pureblood _lover_ fit in the equation. Zero had not been fully able to wrap his head around the idea of him being involved with Kaname just yet but Kazuki seemed to have acknowledged it easier than him. 

“I should remind you that he was the one who devoured Shizuka,” she whispered sadly, preparing to pull her hand away from his hold. “He was able to because he had your help. You injured her enough to enable him to easily overpower her. She, despite her madness, was someone to me for blood is unfortunately thicker than water.”

“Kazuki, I—” he did not get to finish, his words got stuck in his throat because she had drawn her hand back slowly and then lifted them up, letting her fingers linger to the soft strands of his hair. Zero felt terribly hot all the sudden. He was beginning to sweat. Blood is thicker than water— he understood it perfectly; Ichiru was nothing but devious and cruel to him but to this day he yearned for his twin. Zero would do anything to get Ichiru back.

“But it is alright, Zero,” she whispered again, soothingly as if he was precious to her, leaning towards him slowly. Kazuki settled her head against his shoulder. “What done is done and I do know you had to do what you did to protect those who are dear to you. I seek no retribution from you. After all, it was she who had first wronged you. I want to believe that she left you with me for a reason.”

“I don’t understand,” he almost choked, trying to convey how confused and uncomfortable he was by her strange behaviour. He was not sure of what she was expecting from him. Surely she wanted something for no one was that forgiving. Then again, he was letting himself be this close to a vampire who was obviously connected to Shizuka, the pureblooded fiend who slaughtered his parents and corrupted his brother. Shouldn’t he be plotting ways to dispose of her? Then again, Kazuki was not Shizuka. And there was the issue of inheriting him from Shizuka again. 

“It is alright, Zero,” she assured him. “But I do want you to be constantly vigilant around Kuran Kaname. Have you weighed why he was so adamant to have your company?”

“Yes,” he admitted.

“So have you learned? Has he told you why?” she asked as she lifted her head off his shoulder. Kazuki gazed at him imploringly.

“No— and no.”

“I see. With that said, I should share my assumptions regarding the matter,” she said carefully, almost patronising. Zero stared back at her silently, studying her face for traces of deceit, but he only found genuine concern. Either she really was or she was an extremely good actress. “But you have to promise me to take my words with levity. As I said, they are merely assumptions.” 

Zero did not say anything, he nodded instead. Mildly disturbed by the change in Kazuki’s speech pattern— the slips in a way, reflected her real age. That she has treaded the earth long enough to be weary. She sounded tired, defeated and Zero wondered if she was there with him because she lost her anchor, Kaede. There was no doubt that she had a significant attachment to her ‘brother’.

“There is no doubt that Kuran Kaname has a special place for you in his heart. His obsession towards you was obvious, however—” she began and paused, her lips pursed into a thin line before continuing, “There is a high chance that he will use you to get to me, another source of power. Or least siphon a fraction of the potential that I have harvested, the rewards of my _occupation_ through your blood.”

“What?”

“Has he _taken_ from you after I gave you mine?”

“No!”

“I suggest you keep it that way for you have experienced how much it changed you. I do not wish to lose anyone else now that I have lost both Shizuka and Kaede.” Kazuki sounded earnest. Perhaps it was the influence of her blood signature which was so close to Shizuka’s, his damned maker or perhaps he had completely lost his mind, but he found himself believing Kazuki’s words. 

“But if Kaede is Takano Keiji, you haven’t lost him. Why not take him back?”

“That would be impossible.”

“Why?”

“For the reason it was Kaede, no— Keiji was the one who annihilated the Hirata clan.” Kazuki’s voice took on a steely tone, she almost hissed. “He is indeed a hunter who is unfortunately a vampire, very much like you but not quite.” 

Kazuki produced a lopsided smile as she studied him quietly for a moment. Zero let her.

“You mean he was—” Zero couldn’t finish his sentence because Kazuki suddenly rose to her feet, moved so fast and appeared directly in front of him. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from exclaiming his surprise.

“He is more dangerous than he let on—” she interrupted him. Kazuki’s eyes glinted in the dark, not bothering to mask her unease, “had me fooled for over a hundred years, that little imp.” Then she spun on her heels and vanished. Seconds apart, Zero saw her by the door. Without a doubt, she was leaving.

“I still don’t understand, Kazuki,” he did not have to raise his voice, he knew she would have heard him.

“You will, eventually.”

“And where are you going?”

“Out.”

“Out where?”

“Urgent business.”

“You’re running away. I still have questions!” Zero growled.

“I am not by all means running and your curiosity can wait.”

“What about Kaede- Takano Keiji?

“He would not kill you— at least not yet.”

“Kazuki!”

The door clicked close and she was gone.

He waited till morning and there was still no sign of her. Zero laid on the couch staring at the view outside the window letting his thoughts run wild. Hirata Kazuki was a pain. No, Hiou Kazuki was a nightmarish mess. He wasn’t even sure where he fitted in the blasted bloody saga. Frustration gnawing, he fortified his heart determined that he would face whatever crap the cursed vampires, hunters or that vampire hunter will throw at him. It was not like he had any other choice at the moment.

Cross’s 7 a.m. text reminding him of the meeting with Takano made him snarl. Zero was tired, anxious and the fact he was so sure Kuran Kaname would be there too made his head throb.

Presently, the sky was growing darker as clouds rolled in from the west. It was getting colder outside. Zero moved his fingers, clenching and unclenching— the motion encouraged blood flowing through his veins. His fingers were numb. In moments of irritation, like this one, he took a small twisted pleasure in his suffering or was it a self-pitying form of self-torture, he didn’t know. He almost missed his pathetic, constant thirst for blood because now, without it, he just felt dirty- unclean.

A few more minutes into his idleness, he heard footsteps crunching in the gravel driveway. They ended in front of the steps. Zero stilled his heart, determined not to look up; the person has an aura similar to Kazuki's. Similar but wholly different— he was here. The footfalls climbed the porch steps, approaching him by the door and stopped.

Zero caught the green edge of the newcomer’s coat, a standard hunter issued coat; newer than the weather beaten one he was currently wearing but very much the same. He looked up.

“You’re late,” Zero said placidly, surprising even himself. His eyes met brown ones, slightly miffed by the tardy latecomer who was smiling pleasantly— pale skinned, a straight nose, high cheekbones and a smirky mouth. Hasn't Kazuki said this one had been around over a hundred years? It’s a mystery how vampires age; this one looked like any other boy in his teens.

“Were you waiting for me?” the other asked, sounding pleased, hands reached up and pulled down his hood. Even though he had dyed the silvery platinum to light brown, Zero could recognize him anywhere. With a smile too similar to Kazuki’s, compact fangs barely seen, he gave Zero his name, “Delighted to make your acquaintance. I’m Takano Keiji.” 

Zero wished he could simply punch him.

oO0Oo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 26th, 2020
> 
> Okay, here we go.  
> Chapter 11 was the last one from the old ages. It will be the 2020 continuation from this chapter onwards.  
> This story is a bit too plot-ty, I know. The characters are a bit dark, I know. It happens if the author self-projects sometimes.  
> I should have put up some kind of warning up there regarding the knife thing but I didn’t think it was necessary. It was barely a dip.  
> Story telling is an outlet, an escape so never take anything seriously. It’s just a story.
> 
> With bad grammar and weird English.
> 
> Too much? Okay? Could do better?
> 
> To the lovely ones who wrote, thank you dear hearts... your words meant so much during these awful times. I’m so used to be busy that all of this idleness is not great for my headspace.
> 
> Let’s just see how far I can take you, ne?


	13. The Kill-switch

Takano Keiji skin was waxlike, pallid. His face was impassive like any typical hunter. He was dressed in dark jeans and an unremarkable light blue button down shirt, his now light brown hair neatly groomed, standing at about 5’11” with a lean physique. His heavy, olive green coat had been taken off and hung on a peg by the door, right next to Zero’s. He greeted and politely bowed to Cross Kaien and Kuran Kaname— how diplomatic of him. 

Takano seemed to be familiar with the headmaster, unfazed by the bespectacled man’s over enthusiastic welcome, an indication that he had experienced that abnormal, chaotic, puppy-dog eagerness before. That was a given if Takano was one of the hunters, Zero thought. Yes, in his mind, he just degraded his adoptive father by comparing him to a dog, so what?

Although the newcomer had extended the proverbial olive branch to Zero earlier, Zero made no effort to do return the gesture. He merely grunted a lazy affirmative before signaling Takano to follow him to Cross’s office. They’d have plenty of time to _bond_ later— he cringed internally. Besides, after Kazuki’s admission about Hirata Kaede and Takano Keiji being the same person, Zero felt it was better if he talked to the guy in private. 

For now, Zero planned to be a fly on the wall. 

The atmosphere in the room was tense as one might expect, the president of the Hunter Association cum academy headmaster, the current de facto leader of the vampires and two vampire hunters in one space behaving themselves in one confined space was not an everyday occurrence. Takano, like Zero were both standing with hands folded behind their backs stood a-not-quite-discreet-enough distance from Kuran Kaname. Aidou would have a fit regarding their lack of respect towards the almighty pureblood vampire if he was in there with them. The thought almost made Zero smile— but of course he didn’t. 

“Ara, Keiji-kun, Zero-kun… do not be so formal. At ease, you two. Take a seat,” said Cross, plopping himself onto his well worn chair. Kaname has long made himself comfortable in a wing-backed chair nearby. 

Takano glanced and smiled amiably at Zero as they both obeyed. Zero merely inclined his head at the other. The small exchange did not go unnoticed by Kaname and somehow Zero felt the brunette’s glowering displeasure directed at him. The bastard didn’t have to even show it, his blood scorched, the vampire hunter blamed it on the disgustingly high amount of blood exchanged between them— they were fucking blood bonded. Worse, crudely speaking, they have even fucked. 

“So, Keiji-kun, you look well. Tell me, when was the last time we saw each other?” Cross was being his usual chirpy self, “Twenty? Thirty years?” Cross’s too bright smile was hurting Zero’s eyes. Metaphorically— of course it wasn’t possible. 

“About fifty actually, Cross-dono,” Takano’s voice was smooth, youthful despite the others’ revelation that he was undoubtedly much older than five decades. 

Zero noticed Cross’s eyes lingered on him for a while. Without a doubt the older man had been expecting a reaction from Zero but he merely kept quiet, with arms folded across his chest and legs crossed indicating his lack of receptivity. It was like his patience was running thin, only determined to get things over with. 

“Really, that long?” exclaimed the headmaster before he proceeded to pout, “Maa… I know you must’ve been busy, Takano-kun, but at least you could have called. You could have met Zero-kun here when he was younger- he was a lot cuter back then.”

Zero scoffed, not pleased with the teasing, deepening his frown when he caught Kaname’s slightly raised eyebrows. That bastard! 

Even Takano was getting on Zero’s nerves when he chuckled as he sat up straighter. “You must accept my apologies then, Cross-dono. Surely you are aware of the reason why I was away for the longest time.” He gave Zero a meaningful look. “We can’t discuss _that_ now though.”

“Yes, yes of course. Another time then,” although Cross cheery tone remained, one would never miss the way his eyes hardened a notch. 

Zero listened to merely a snatch of the conversation between the three; he tuned them out because mainly they were talking about mundane academy policies and Takano’s predictable future role as one of the school prefects. Cross assigned him, no, instructed him to show Takano to the dorms later, and teach him the ropes. He wasn’t happy about it at all but he still nodded an affirmative. But he was surprised to learn that Yuuki had been taken off from the Disciplinary Committee- either Kaname had taken his words into consideration or he simply wanted to avoid him, the ‘other one’, getting in close proximity with his fiancee. Zero settled on the second theory- he didn’t want to be anywhere near Yuuki too.

The vampire hunter understood perfectly well that Takano was not placed in the academy to learn- he may look young but he was at least half of Cross’s age. Not to mention that he emitted a stable, vampiric aura closer to a level B, a noble rather than a turned mongrel like himself. Most likely Takano powered up because he was in Kazuki’s favour for a long time. Well, Kazuki had admitted that Hirata Kaede, her ‘brother’ was in fact Takano. Maybe he was one of those hunters that was born with exceptionally strong vampire genes like Cross but that doesn’t explain Takano's fangs. Was he turned? He itched to ask Takano there and then but figured it would be best if he could get rid of Kaname first. Zero may have _something_ going on with the pureblood but it doesn’t mean he trusted him. How he wished he had strangled more answers from Kazuki before she managed to slither away. 

Running a hand through his hair while lamenting in his boredom, Zero had a feeling he could get more out of Takano himself if he pressed hard enough. If not, Kazuki would talk, eventually. His fellow vampire hunter had been throwing secretive glances at him every ten minutes— interesting. Zero prayed Kaname caught every one of them. Wouldn’t it be fun to get the pureblood riled up later? The bloodthirsty leech’s possessiveness over him was as clear as day— at least to him it was. Their connection burned and bubbled like molten lava. 

oO0Oo

Aidou was rudely slapped awake. His snarl died in his throat when he realised his normally calm and composed fellow noble-class vampire, Seiren, had a wild look in her eyes. Her cheeks were streaked with blood that wasn’t hers. 

“Pull yourself together. Something is wrong,” she growled low. 

Trembling, he held up his red encrusted hands but other than that, he felt physically fine. “No, this can’t be. What happened? Where is he?” 

The air was saturated with Kiryuu Ichiru’s blood scent. 

Seiren pursed her lips as she stepped aside. “I don’t know but he is no longer here,” she said. Her own clothes were stained but she was equally unharmed. Aidou’s stomach dropped when he saw blood all over the wooden porch. Red splattered on the stones beyond. 

“Did we really do this?” he prayed for Seiren to say no. 

“There is no one here but us,” Seiren just stared at him dead on. Daring him to come up with any other plausible answer. 

Damn. As much as he didn’t like the silver haired pestilence they were tasked to babysit, it was not to the extent of wanting to kill him. Plus, he has no recollection of harming Kiryuu.

“How the fuck are we going to explain this to Kaname-sama?” 

Aidou never knew Seiren could curse. 

oO0Oo

Kaname was in the middle of briefing Takano about the Night Class when they were interrupted by his phone buzzing. The pureblood took the device out of his pocket, peered at the screen and said, “Please excuse me, gentlemen. I need to take this call.” Cross nodded his consent so he stood up, walked to the door and tapped the receive button. 

“Aidou,” the hunters heard him say as he stepped outside into the hallway and closed the door behind him. His footsteps faded indicating he was walking further away from the office. 

With Kuran Kaname gone, Cross placed both elbows on the table, clasped his hand together as if he were about to pray and rested his chin on them. Then he let a long sigh, “Truthfully, I was worried the two of you wouldn’t get along but it seems like I was wrong— thank you, boys,” The headmaster raised his eyebrows, “However you’re too quiet, Zero-kun. Do you have anything to get off your chest?”

Zero remembered his brush with Kazuki the night before. Was it time to address the white elephant in the room? Zero felt Takano’s inquisitive eyes on him and wanted to get in a couple good curses in Takano’s direction just for being late or for mucking with Kazuki’s fake aristocrat family by killing them all and bailed. He was most likely stuck with Kazuki because Takano, her ‘kill-switch’ screwed up but willed his face to go blank. 

“No, not really,” he said, holding back the sarcastic remarks bubbling up in his mouth. As a result, Cross’s bottom lip jutted out, a poor imitation of a sulky child. 

“Are you sure? Because you looked like you do. It’s just us, a merry band of hunters left now— there’s no need to be shy.” Cross pushed, his tone still quite annoying. Zero knew how fake the persona was; Cross was as harmless as a slow loris. The creature was incredibly cute with their big front facing eyes, fluffy and slow-moving but highly toxic. There, he had just degraded his adoptive father again by comparing him to a primate this time, so what?

“Well, if you insist,” shrugged Zero, it was not the right time to grill Takano about his connection to Kazuki but there is one thing that he could safely ask. So he bravely returned Takano’s gaze and said, “Although I do not think we look that much alike, we have different colouring after all but still, do you have any explanation for our disturbing resemblance?”

“Ah, that,” Takano’s lips morphed into a smile but his tone was neutral.

“Exactly, _that_ ,” he parroted. 

“Are you aware of the hunter origins— the legend? The one where hunters originally were humans who ate vampires to gain powers?”

“Yes.”

“Though that is true, it is not the only way. It is rare but there are hunter bloodlines that stemmed from the coupling between a human and vampire.”

“Um, alright, I am listening.”

“My sister and I were born to a human hunter father and a vampire mother. Inevitably, we inherited her vampiric traits,” he sounded sad. “We were not entirely human but my father fought hard for us to be raised as hunters. My dear sister, Takano Kana eventually married a swordsman from the Kiryuu clan. So there, go figure.”

“So you are…”

“Family!” Cross cut him off dramatically. “He is your great uncle, Kiyuu-kun. Your great great-grandmother, Takano Kana was the matriarch who seeded the Kiryuu Clan as hunters. Congratulations!” There were tears streaming down his cheeks— typical Cross behaviour. The fossil was attempting to smokescreen the ugly with buffoonery as always. 

“Cut the bullshit, I have no family left!” Zero grit out, sitting up more because he had to really fight the urge to punch Takano. He doesn’t need another lost relative to pop up out of nowhere, not after what happened with Tomohisa. That monster that called himself his half-uncle had charmed everyone into letting him ‘train’ the half-nephew and look where it all ended up. He was abused in all ways possible. That man, blood or not, was insane. So what if he has serious trust issues? Kiryuu Zero was the last of the Kiryuu line because Tomohisa Atsushi was as good as dead— monsters doesn’t count. He was aware that he was visibly tense, eyes glued on Takano who was giving him a hard look from under his thick lashes.

“I know it is hard to believe especially as I was born in another century and I have disappeared since I was ‘loaned’ to the vampire mercenary guild. They ended up turning me into one of them early on because I almost died,” Takano said, his words almost heavy sounding as if he was ashamed of it all. 

“He’s telling the truth because I was there.” Cross’s voice sliced through the tension. For once he looked absolutely serious. “Though there are some holes that need to be filled in.”

Zero shifted his eyes to Takano, “Care to enlighten us then?”

Takano sighed, his tone even. “For a hundred and twenty five years I was the kill-switch to the most efficient mercenary in the guild called the Black Iris. In short, I was the leash and muzzle to control a highly volatile and ruthless vampire assassin whose specialty was to hunt renegade pureblood vampires. As some might have known, mercenaries were given the privilege to absorb their hunt’s vampiric abilities by devouring them as a form of payment. Purebloods are not easy to take down so each of the mercenaries in the higher tier were paired with a hunter who has credible skills in charms and spells to assist in the hunts. I was chosen to replace the Black Iris’s former kill-switch by the old hunter council when I was sixteen.”

“Why? What happened to the old one, the previous ‘kill-switch’?” Zero bit out, interrupting the long-winded explanation. He even brought up his finger to create air quotes around the last two words. He was beginning to hate that term. Zero did the math in his head. Takano Keiji was at least a hundred and forty one. He shouldn’t be surprised because Cross himself was a two hundred year old fossil pushing three hundred. 

“Powerful mercenaries need powerful hunters with strong vampirism in order to contain, subdue or kill them if anything goes wrong, or the mercenary commits treason.” Takano then pointed to the taming tattoo on the left side of his neck. “The mercenary has a mark similar to the taming tattoo on their bodies and it is a ‘kill-switch’ hunter’s obligation to pass on the control of that mark to another when the time comes. The mercenary shares the stolen power with the hunter to stabilize their connection but oftentimes the mercenary outlives the hunter because the dark ‘gift’ that comes with the blood breaks down human bodies. That was why strong _successors_ were chosen.”

Zero found himself suddenly in a very uncomfortable position. Takano was staring at him with unreadable eyes. He knew for a fact that Hirata Kazuki was the Black Iris as Kaname had outed her. The hunters had assigned him to Kazuki recently and Takano, her so-called kill-switch was there with him under the pretense of being assigned together to oversee the Night Class. It took a moment of dead silence for him to link the circumstances to the implications. His throat felt dry all the sudden.

“No. Don’t you fucking say it. This has nothing to do with me.” Zero could hear his voice slipping out of his mouth but he didn’t have much control over it as it shook, showing his apprehension. He stood up from his seat and glared at Cross who had an apologetic look on his face.

Takano’s hand had found his forearm and the grip he had on him was like iron clamps. He bristled and was about to pound his way out of the hold when he noticed the bluish tint in Takano’s fingernails. 

“Zero, there is no other way— I am dying.”

  
  
oO0Oo  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 27th, 2020
> 
> Really.. have you ever been disappointed with yourself?  
> I am right now.  
> This is veering extremely off-course from canon. 
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> As usual, I wish I could slap the younger me. 
> 
> Ichiru will be up in the next chapter.


	14. Make a Ripple

Ichiru felt himself being carried in someone’s arms, cold air gushed by him. He inhaled a lungful but he choked hard as a great deal of blood burst forth from his mouth. His useless limbs swung back and forth, jolting with each step of his captor. His instincts screamed danger, urging him to fight and flee but he could not even move— he was weakened.

The scent of cherry blossoms enveloped him and when he cracked his eyes open, willing his eyes to focus. When they did, immediately she came into his line of sight, a beautiful angel of death with silver hair spilling down like silk threads.

He gasped for air again and the burn seared into scalding hotness. The back of his neck felt hot and tight, muscles sluggishly trying to knit back together. Mustering his waning strength, he lifted his hand to his chest, feeling for the source of the gripping agony he was experiencing. The fabric of his kimono was soaked and torn. He braced himself to look and he saw the gaping wound that pumped blood from his chest. It was healing, he felt his body struggling to rework itself but not fast enough to stem the blood lost.

Drained, his vision dimmed, his chest burned even more, and agony suffused every cell in his body.

“Shizuka—” he muttered his mistress’s name like a prayer and he choked on more blood. Ichiru coughed weakly, feeling an aching blockage forming in his throat. It was so hard to breathe. He felt something akin to this once, remembering Zero’s trembling arms caging his dying body. Was it happening again? 

“Shh.. Save your strength dear child, do not speak anymore,” she said, her voice close. This was not Shizuka.

Ichiru realised that she was holding him across her chest like he weighed nothing. One of her arms was around his shoulder, legs dangled and his head lolled against her bosom, staining the satiny grey material of her clothing red. He was heavy. He was a burden. 

She transported him down a hallway in silence and finally they reached a wooden door. She opened it with her elbow like she had done it a dozen of times before. Through the widows, streaks of light were beginning to illuminate the skies as dawn was approaching. He was a weakened Level D, if he managed not to die, or reduced to a crazed Level E, the burning fireball in the sky will coax his body to succumb to that vampiric coma. 

The vampire woman made a noise of caution as she carefully lowered him onto a bed. Then she sat down next to him. Ichiru moaned when a jarring spasm wrecked through his body, making his spine arch as his back lifted off the mattress, his mouth opened in a silent scream of agony. This time, his vision dimmed even more and he thought he could hear Zero’s warbled voice saying nonsensical things. 

_‘I’m going to die, I can’t take this,'_ his mind declared as he began to lose more of his vision, he could no not even move his fingers. 

Ichiru heard her sigh and felt the mattress dip as she leaned against the headboard and pulled him towards her. He relentingly let her because he was out of energy. She sat him beside her. As he was fragile, she had his head tilted down into the crease between her arm and shoulder. It was easier to breathe now because she had allowed Ichiru to lean back comfortably against her torso when she shifted her arm to cradle his head. Ichiru realised that he was currently in a very vulnerable arrangement and immediately froze, wary of what she was going to do to him.

Despite his injuries and the awkwardly intimate position he found himself in, he was overcome— Shizuka had never held him like that. The only person who had ever embraced him so gently was Zero when they were young as an effort to make him sleep when he was sick or just had one of his attacks. Zero always hummed to him, voice soothing and full of love in an unspoken apology, forever blaming himself for his twin’s fragility. Perhaps it was really time for him to go. Clinging to the memory, Ichiru closed his eyes and released a long ragged sigh, ignoring his still oozing wound, clutching almost desperately at the false sense of peace and security she was providing.

“You are badly hurt, my poor boy,” she stated the obvious and held him tighter, her nose now buried in the crook of his neck. “Rest, Ichi-chan, close your eyes. Sleep so you can recuperate.”

Suddenly, the peaceful feeling that he had been submerged in exploded into anger.

“I am hurt because of you,” he accused unsteadily, trying to free himself from her. It was futile, he knew, the sudden movement caused him to break into a series of rattling coughs. Coagulated blood from his lips pelted onto her clothes but she only held him tighter.

She laughed, “Truly, dear boy, although it was my intention to rescue you from your gilded prison I could not resist the opportunity to seed a cause for _them_ to go forth; send them one against the other that they may destroy each other in battle. I had left them a little trinket.”

“Them?” 

“Ara, how can I forget that you have fallen out of touch with the current consciousness, you were stuck in time; idleness must have taken you off the current state of pureblood politics.”

“That usually happens to Level D prisoners, believe me.” His voice was barely a whisper as his consciousness faded even more. “I would love to hear all about it but you’d better hurry before I run out of blood and die.”

“But I will not let you die,” she said softly. “Afterall, I do intend to reunite you with your brother.”

“Zero?” he could barely utter the name, he could not keep his eyes open any longer. 

“Yes, Zero. Do you not wish to see him again?”

Ichiru hummed his agreement although he knew better than to fall into another trap, he had no strength left to argue. He smelt her blood and soon her wrist was pushed against his mouth. A long time ago, Shizuka had given him sips of her blood and he still remembered the taste of it vividly— coppery but sweet, fragrant like blossoms. It is a crime to compare his mistress’s blood to Kazuki’s; it should be similar as they were in fact, twins, but there was darkness underlying in the liquid he was feeding on at the moment told him that it was not so. 

He was hers as soon as her life force touched his tongue. 

A burst of unreality shook the walls of his mind and then he felt it again, his blood slowly eroded by icy coldness, vein by vein crackled as if they were dripping icicles throughout his body. The air around him compressed and constricted. Descending into a state of delirium, his mind sent him back to the moment before he got there, the moment when he saw Kazuki standing by the edge of the ice covered pond like a phantom.

He had lost sight of her as quickly as he had seen her. There was no mistake in what he saw because there was no way anyone could smell fresh cherry blossoms in the middle of winter unless the person was Shizuka or her, Shizuka’s other half— Kazuki. Drawing slow calming breaths through his nose, watching and waiting, and if danger in the form Hiou Kazuki decided to appear again, he would face impossible odds. It was definitely her standing like a sinister statue of a vengeful spirit. Although she had disappeared from sight, Ichiru knew better; his dead mistress’s last living kin was never to be underestimated. Swallowing anxiously, Ichiru vampiric eyes landed on his reluctant companion’s prone body. Ichiru crouched down next to Aidou. 

“Oi, wake up,” he tried to wake Aidou up by nudging his body. 

Aidou’s eyes fluttered a bit, his fingers twitched but then he seemed to fall back into unconsciousness. Ichiru groaned. He needed to get out of there because his instincts were screaming— the female vampire was watching them. 

Then he heard the air crackle followed by a thump. His eyes caught a glimpse of Seiren laying motionless in a tangle of limbs at the end of the corridor; she had gotten to her, he swallowed thickly. 

A few seconds later, he heard it, the familiar, melodious tinkle of a bell— his heart wrenched. Her debilitating presence seemed to advance, shrink and constrict in the air, simulating a thought of peril merged into a vague, semi-consciousness. His blood slowly chilled, as if vein by vein froze throughout his person.

There were almost tears in his eyes when she appeared before him, soundless and swift as an ancient battle demon she was. His face grazed the satiny material of Kazuki’s dark grey skirt as he was hauled up to his feet by his left arm so fast, the vertigo left him reeling. 

“Ara, are you crying, my dear boy?” she tittered, the deceptively beatific smile she wore so alien on the face of his beloved mistress. Shizuka-sama rarely smiled. 

“No,” he avoided her eyes, casting a fleeting glance at Aidou who was still unmoving on the floor. He felt her wiping the corner of his right eye with her finger. 

“Tears do not lie, Ichi-chan,” she made her voice gentle but he stiffened regardless. “Are you not happy to see me?”

He did not answer; he was stuck between wanting to claw out his fury or simply throwing himself down to her feet— his heart ached. Kazuki let out a sound akin to a coo and although he resisted, she reached out to touch his scalp, her elegant fingers icy cold, to pull his head down against her chest. 

Her heart thumped steadily as she hummed an unfamiliar tune, like a mockery of a mother comforting a child. He dared not fight as she could easily crush him with those deceivingly gentle hands. Neither Aidou nor Seiren showed any sign of movement; she had done something to them. It was strange for him to realise that he somehow cared for his caretakers, enough to be concerned for their safety.

He felt her touch on one side of his face, smoothing the furrows of his tense facial muscles. He would’ve killed just to have Shizuka holding him that way. Ichiru could no longer fight back his tears— he didn’t care that he was creating a dark patch on Kazuki’s garment. Kazuki was just like any other pureblood that would without a doubt exploit him to the death. However, he did not care anymore; she smelled like the sakura blossoms that he loved dearly. How he yearned for his mistress. 

“Do not resist, Ichiru,” she suddenly commanded, as she released him. Her voice was so similar to Shizuka’s, she spoke the same exact words that Shizuka had spoken that night at the edge of the forest when he had first met her, Kazuki, with her blade pressed firmly against his jugular. 

Then she stepped aside, held out her hands palm down as to summon up her energy and before his eyes, Aidou and Seiren swiftly rose to their feets. They were like re-animated corpses, eyes blank, standing immobile waiting for Kazuki’s order. She was going to make them move according to her will. In that instant, Ichiru realised that he was wrong to search for Shizuka in her double- Shizuka does not have the ability akin to a puppeteer. 

A guttural roar ripped from Aidou’s chest as he lunged at Ichiru. Lips curled over his extended fangs, fingers talonlike set to flay his flesh. To his horror, his body refused to move. Sharp claws tore through his kimono, shredding the flesh on his chest not stopping until they grazed the marrow of his ribbones. He was barely able to register the full extent of the pain because in that tight window of agony, another set of claws slashed at the back of his head, down his neck to the middle of his back. Blood splattered onto the wood beneath his feet and some sprayed against the stones in the garden beyond the open porch.

The powerful shocks of pain exploded in his mutilated body, making him collapse to the ground like a rag doll, crumpled on his side. He thought he heard himself scream when another violent shock erupted through him, lasting longer than the first. The air bloomed with the scent of his filthy blood.

His vision dimmed, listening to his instincts to survive, he tried to make his limbs move so he could get away but couldn’t. From the corner of an eye, he saw Kazuki stepping closer and closer to him. She dropped a metal pin onto the ground beside his head before she lifted his mangled body up into her arms as if he was a fragile little babe. 

On the right of his peripheral vision, Aidou and Seiren were no longer moving, their still bodies sprawled in pools of his blood like broken marionettes.

_‘Why_ ,’ he mouthed mutely at her, feeling his life force ebbing away as more and more of his blood flowed out of his wounds, soaking both of their garments and dripped onto the ground. 

“I will tell you later,” she whispered as she closed her eyes in concentration. He felt it, her energy seeping out of her being, encroaching the air like frozen miasma making it ripple before them. She was causing it and it was taking a significant amount of effort out of her because a thin sheen of moisture broke across her forehead. Her eyes were tinted red when she opened them to him. 

“For now, let us make haste away from here.” That was the last thing she said to him before she took them both through the ripple, entering a suffocating, colourless void. Ichiru succumbed to blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 29th, 2020.
> 
> Words doesn’t flow easily lately.  
> I have to quit writing flashbacks and minimise time-skips too. A weak, choppy one this is but I am not sure how to improve it. I would have to go back and take a look at again in future. 
> 
> Those weird shit Kazuki does.. those are some of the things she stole. Remember, this ones an AU. Why do I feel guilty about it tho..? 
> 
> Nuff whinin.
> 
> Marching on...


	15. ••The Principle of Fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Smut in the second part of this chapter. Skip that part if necessary.

Whenever Zero had a mood on, there was nothing to do than let it wear off. He would be silent and brooding no matter what, not answering to talk or respond to attempts to rope him in conversations but going along with his lips tight and his eyes dark until whatever that was troubling him eased. Zero was never one to let out what was in him, preferring to be silent. If one understood, they just let him alone, knowing that time would take care of him. Time would make him himself again; a silent person still but more able of conveying his thoughts using speech.

But this time was not the time.

Takano Keiji was dying and he was to ‘take over’ the damned long standing hunter-vampire affair with Hirata Kazuki. Zero had acerbically said it would be more helpful if Cross had found a way to warn him beforehand- he would appreciate a little heads up. Takano, not so surprisingly turned up to be as silent as him, not saying a word as he spent about five minutes bantering and arguing with Cross about how the current situation was a whole crockpot of bad ideas. If he was going to have to get thrown into the lion's den, he deserved to be informed so he requested access to Takano’s full report but to his frustration, he was denied. This was the stupidest briefing he had ever attended. He wished he could have been calmer, going at Cross with a little less rancour but given the nature of that problem, Cross should have seen it coming.

“But what about him?” he asked Cross, going off topic, pointing a rude forefinger at Takano’s direction. “You can’t just leave him like this if he is dying, easily replacing him with another. Not when the association has milked him dry, when you’ve broken him.”

Takano flinched as he been struck. He was sitting quietly with his legs crossed. His outstretched legs kicked involuntarily. Zero was also a vampire hunter. He knew how it felt to be weaponized- both by the hunters and vampires, specifically Kaname, alike.

“This is not the time to discuss that matter,” said Cross, hoping Zero might change his mind. 

“It’s time for all of you to admit how fucked up you hunters are,” Zero said grimly. “And now you expect him to teach me whatever that is to be his replacement while being around students- humans. What have you given him as sustenance, blood tablets? If he is dying, he’s weakening and you know how ugly that will end.”

“This school is the safest for vampires and it is our obligation to bridge-”

“We’re not just vampires, we’re turned vampires. No matter how strong we appear to be it doesn’t take the D out of the makeup. Plus there’s no obligation for us to ‘own up’ to the bloodsuckers. Hunters should run the association as we think fit, not sucking up to the bloodsuckers and sending hunters to work with a secret vampire guild, and I wish at least you would know that!”

“I have heard your arguments. My decision is made. You shall follow your orders without question,” Cross snapped in an uncharacteristic glower from across his table. Zero didn’t bother to look at Takano, he scoffed in disgust.

It was then Kaname returned, they resumed the briefing about the Night Class in earnest as if Zero had not come close to biting Cross’s head off. He stayed out of it, sorting out his anger and eventually decided that studying Takano was much more fruitful.

The most striking thing about Takano was the contradiction between his evident strength of character and his curious vulnerability. At least that was what had been made clear to the audience in the room- Takano might have been faking it. He had been undercover with Kazuki for that long so he must have been good. Takano was capable of slipping from his seasoned hunter and a charming ‘young’ man, to a borderline flirt, to languid establishmentarian. Zero strangely felt Takano’s burden; the weight of obligation placed on him by those friends, accomplices, maybe lovers whose secret he knew, and which he felt himself bound to keep.

As the end of the meeting approaches, Cross assured Kaname that Zero would help Takano to acclimatise to the academy before the reentry of Night Class students. The vampire hunters will be staying at the Moon Dorms with the vampires. The mood was tense to begin with, each of them aware of the significance of the decision and Zero’s open reluctance worried the rest. 

“So, if there's nothing else, you’ll have to excuse us. Takano, shall we go?” _Us_ , Zero thought and then chided himself. What the hell was he trying to achieve? That small slip caused Kaname’s eye to round a bit, the corners of his mouth downturned a few millimeters in disdain. 

“Hn,” Takano agreed. He gripped the arms of his chair, and perhaps because he was really dying, he staggered on his feet, swaying when he stood up too quickly. Call it reflex, call it stupidity, Zero swiftly caught the other’s shoulders in a firm grip. 

And, damn it, Kaname the eternally possessive demon reacted because the _connection_ burned. Knowing that he had in a way screwed up by provoking the pureblood, Zero decided that it best that he escape, fast. He led Takano away, grabbed their coats and stepped out of the office. There was no need for them to listen to Kaname and Cross’s parting pleasantries.

The interior of the new Moon Dormitory shared a materials and colours as the old one; partially carpet covered parquet floors; three-part walls consisting of dark wainscotting, a middle neutral ground of wallpaper and a decorated frieze at the top; ceilings in painted plaster; brass sconces and chandeliers; curtains and hangings of heavy velvet. The homogeneous interior was dark because of the abundance of dark wood used as paneling and furniture even the windows were not enough to overcome the prevailing darkness- it was gloomy. Well, the vampires were not fond of light in general so it suited them. Kaito had sent him the layout of the building and he marked their room on the first floor, the nearest to the top of the stairs. It was practical because all of the bedrooms were on the first floor so all of the bloodsuckers would have to go pass the prefects. Plus, they had the clear view of the main entrance. 

The room was much more luxurious compared to his old room in the Sun Dorms: two beds, a bathroom, a windowed balcony, corner chairs, a wall-mounted television, and two desks against one wall. Afternoon light streamed through the balcony window and the heater took the chill out of the air.

Always preferring to work alone as he did, an assignment rarely called for this type of arrangement, Zero was unsure how to proceed with Takano Keiji. He sat in one of the corner chairs and watched in silence as the other vampire hunter shucked his coat onto the bed on the right side of the room. Then Takano got himself settled in silence, pulling materials out of clothing, setting down knives, a few binders and finally made his way towards him, sitting down in the chair opposite. 

“So, how is she?”

“You mean Kazuki?” 

Takano sighed and nodded.

“She’s alive, the last time I checked,” he did not mean to sound sarcastic but it made Takano laugh lightly.

“Well, she can be a handful,” said Takano fondly.

Zero snorted, “I met her just a few days ago and she is already driving me nuts.” Takano doesn’t need to know that he unfortunately had Kazuki’s blood. Zero needed facts, information and Takano, if he was really on the hunter’s side should be able to clear a lot of his questions. “You have been with her for so long so there is no need to explain,” he said, taking on a much more relaxed pose, hoping to assure Takano that he no longer had his guard up. 

Takano nodded.

“I have so many things that I want to ask, Takano.”

“Please, call me Keiji. Surnames make me feel old. Besides, it has been too long since I’ve been deprived of my true name.” 

Zero was not sure he would like it if _Keiji_ called him by his given name but he grunted anyways. “So how did you become Kaede? What really happened in Shanghai and aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

Takano looked confused and more than a little alarmed at the barrage of questions Zero fired at him. 

“I’m an equal opportunity interrogator, Keiji. Talking is not my strong point so you may answer in ways you see best. Though I can assure you that although I don’t trust you, I will try my best to not get angry because there is no doubt that I find this whole situation dubiously full of shitholes,” he added.

Taken temporarily aback, Takano paused to collect his thoughts. He then proceeded to answer his question.

“I was chosen by the hunters when the guild requested for a candidate to replace the Black Iris’s partner. He was human and had worked with her for about ten years. Her previous partners did not last long either because of the high risks that came with their missions.”

“Purebloods.” Zero stated.

“No, not only purebloods. The guild gave out an assortment of assignments mostly similar to the hunters but instead of Level Es, the mercenaries policed the vampires. Occasionally there were pureblooded renegades so they would ship us to wherever corners of the world to subdue them. As you might have been informed, the mercenaries were given the right to absorb their target’s abilities. The Black Iris, Kazuki, shares her blood with her partner to make sure he can keep up but in the long term, vampire blood erodes human bodies.”

“So that was why they chose you. Your mother was a vampire.”

“Correct. It was either my sister or myself but bless my father’s heart he sent me instead. She married Kiryuu Gin and look, she has strong descendents.” The wistful expression on Takano’s face was heartbreaking. Zero averted his eyes by looking out through the window.

“But how-”

“How do I become a vampire myself?”

Zero nodded his head again.

“I almost died when they transferred the mark to me. One of the mercenaries present was a pureblood so he turned me.”

“Not Kazuki?”

“No. In fact she strongly opposed the idea of using a young teenaged boy who has a whole life ahead of him as her kill-switch. I make light of her embarrassing _tantrum_ later by accusing her of having a fetish for old, grizzled men. They were all middle aged, my predecessors.” Takano attempted a joke and succeeded. 

Zero snorted. “I wouldn’t have known. You see, I’m not middle aged.”

“I suspect Kazuki believed that I was dead at the time you were appointed to her. That was quite clever of Cross actually.” 

“Why so?”

“I killed four of our handlers, the last of the Hiratas.”

“Handlers?”

“Yes. But before I proceed, just to be sure. What is the Black Iris’s real name?”

“Hiou Kazuki.”

“So you _know_?”

Zero stared at Takano who suddenly became wary of him. “Yes. She revealed herself to me, in a way. She admitted that she was related to Hiou Shizuka but not exactly how.”

Takano’s eyes darkened and suddenly he caught his hand and held him still. The action caught him off guard and he wrenched his hand away, hissing, “The hell with this. You-”

“They were not merely related- they were twins, Zero.” Takano stated

“What?”

“It’s true. Shizuka and Kazuki were a pair. I think that was why Kazuki was so determined to secure you, her sister’s legacy, in the first place. Face it, she could have gone for another hunter with more experience. Thinking that I’m gone, there was no way the guild and the hunter can tie her down with a kill-switch again. The controlling mark is void if the switch dies. They would have to give her a new one and there is no way the guild can make her go through it if she refuses. She hated to be controlled even more than she already is.”

“What is this kill-switch exactly?”

“It’s not much different than a taming tattoo that you have, only much more powerful.” Takano stated as he unfasted the top few buttons of his shirt. He opened it to reveal an intricate blackwork tattoo design, an iris placed in circular rune on the skin above his heart. The skin around the mark was blue black with reddish veins raised like webbings- it looked painful. “This is the so-called kill-switch, it looks like this because I am deteriorating. She has also has one in white ink and if she needed to be restrained or perhaps permanently incapacitated, all I have to do is activate it. While I still can, that is.”

A few moments bled between them. Takano buttoned up and waited for him to speak. 

“Why did you kill the handlers then, the Hiratas?”

The look on Takano’s face was grim. “The Hirata was an aristocratic clan related to the Hiou. They have been tasked to raise Kazuki as her identity was kept secret by sealing her true nature.”

“The earrings?” he tested. Those were made of silver, very much like his own. The metal prevented the cartilage from healing and as the result there was a constant throb akin to a headache caused by tissues that were unable to be repaired by the vampiric engine. They were uncomfortable but he got used to it.

“Correct. Those were just physical limiters however. The real control lies within herself. She was taught how to reign in her powers from young. The Hirata served as her cover for centuries, as if they were her real family. I think she was fond of them in her own way. Then conveniently, since I do resemble them, they adopted me right away, those narcissistic leeches, hoping that I would last longer. The previous switches often posed as their human slave so I guess I was luckier in that sense.”

“But why did you kill them?”

“Because they attempted to kill me to free Kazuki.” 

“Explain-” he said a little too roughly.

“The Hirata clan members, I suspect, had enough witnessing Kazuki being exploited by the guild, they were their best weapon but at the same time they fear her because she is one of the oldest ones which means, her power is immense. It was not a secret, that sentiment of theirs. The guild treated her like she was a capacitor, a bank, or a dam because losing those renegade pureblood’s powers was wasteful. Why not store them? Perhaps the Hirata clan wanted her power for themselves. It was them who taught her how to be a soldier for their race-” Takano paused. He exhaled a ragged breath.

Zero found the possibility intriguing, a genius solution to amass the power but placing it in one or few ‘holders’ was glaringly a risk. He was beginning to see the logic behind anchoring a mercenary to a hunter, provided the hunter was highly ethical.

Takano’s eyes were grave when he continued, “Other than that, since Shizuka is dead, the Hirata also wanted Kazuki to be restored as a Hiou, her birthright. I believe that was why the other twin, the stronger one, was kept hidden in case the other one got compromised judging by the way the purebloods often kill and cannibalise others for power. So simply said, if they kill the hunter attached to the mercenary, the mercenary would be free.”

“They attacked you and you killed them.”

“I was lucky to survive- they knew that Kazuki fed me her blood but they were determined. I did what I had to and then I fled.” Takano said simply. “It caused me a lot of paperwork,” he chuckled dryly but his eyes were sorrowful.

Zero remained silent, weighing the possibilities. Takano’s account was fair, highly plausible but Zero remembered Kazuki’s words of caution regarding Takano. Perhaps there was more to Takano than he let on. He decided to ask the inevitable, “Was Kazuki aware of their plans?”

“I have no idea. But she was not home the night it happened and mercenaries know better than to leave without their handicap, their Achilles heel in case their only weakness gets captured and used to against them- that was the only time she did.”

“And you did not approach her after that incident.” 

Takano held his gaze and simply said, “No. I was in the Shanghai base on a mend and truthfully, I have not fully recovered. I was rushed here only because she requested for a specific hunter to be her new partner.” 

oO0Oo

That night a snow storm broke with savage ferocity.

Zero woke on the couch at the first clap of thunder. He lay watching the lightning fork across the sky, lighting the room with eerie brilliance. He had slept through so many storms before, most of them a good deal less comfortable than this. And then he wondered, had he really been awakened by the thunder? He lay quiet and listened.

It was a moment or two before he identified the muffled sound. Then he was up on his feet, running his fingers through his tousled hair as he made his way for the door. It was quite dark, but as he reached the vestibule, another flash of lightning streak across the sky and illuminated the space. He felt a lump rise in his throat when he made out Aidou’s silhouette in the deep shadows. He was sitting upright with his back against the door, his head bowed, legs stretched on the floor. 

He quickly kneeled beside Aidou’s legs and shook him gently, “Senpai, hey.”

Aidou revived a little, when Zero asked him why he was slumped against the door to his own house, the blond groaned and shook his head, “What are you doing here?” 

“Waiting for you.” Zero pushed Aidou’s damp hair out of his face. He was waiting for Aidou because of the phone call Kaname received from him earlier that day. Aidou never calls unless something is up. Takano was suddenly called back to the association headquarters, their conversation ended abruptly. Zero figured it was pointless to hang around the Moon Dorms alone. He will be seeing Takano the next morning anyway.

“What happened to you?” he asked, giving Aidou a once over. The blond appeared to be hurt; his left cheek felt a bit tender and he hissed when Zero pressed his fingers there.

“Hn, nothing significant. Just help me up but be careful.”

Grasping his arm, Zero hoisted Aidou from the floor- he seemed to be astonishingly weak in the legs. Zero felt almost that Aidou was going to topple over to the floor. That explained why Aidou was sitting against the door. He helped Aidou to his bedroom and set him onto the bed. Aidou reached over to turn on the bedside lamp and then proceeded to pull off his coat and kicked off his shoes as Zero watched him in silence.

“I was around when you called Kaname this morning,” Zero said carefully as he was unsure how he should address the situation. He resisted the urge to touch the bruise on Aidou’s cheek that was in a colorful state of healing. None of the colours were flattering to Aidou’s skin tone. Judging from Aidou’s state, there must be more under his clothing. “What happened to your cheek?”

“It’s not that bad,” Aidou tried to assure him but he shuddered visibly. Something had happened between Aidou and Kaname. Zero was itching to find out but when Aidou met his eyes, there was something incommunicable in his blue eyes, something warning that he wouldn’t like it if he knew. It would take a case of amnesia to forget how fiery the blond can get. Besides, it was an unspoken rule in their strange relationship that they shouldn’t press one another for answers that cannot be given.

“All right. I wouldn’t pry then.” Zero heaved a huge sigh, shaking his head in resignation. “But at least let me help you get cleaned up.” He did not wait for Aidou to reply, making his way to the bathroom. That was the only way he could possibly get something out of Aidou, he thought. 

Although an ice cold bath would do bruises a lot more good compared to a warm one, he was sure Aidou would prefer balming comfort to nerve-ripping torture. So he pulled the shower curtains back and turned on the water. While the water was running, he soaked up a small towel and went back to check on Aidou.

He found the other vampire lying on the bed face up with his calves and bare feet hanging off the edge. Silently, Zero undressed the half-asleep Aidou down to his boxers and began to wipe off the crusted blood and grime. It seemed like the blond had received quite a beating. The clothes he was wearing were new as it was impossible for Aidou to get those scrapes on his legs without tearing his pants. A vampire healed faster than humans which means the scrapes and scratches might as well be gashes before. The bruising on Aidou’s right shin was the worst, Aidou hissed when Zero felt around to check the bone. 

“You either broke or fractured this before, tough guy. What did you fight, a bear?” That earned him some muted giggles. So good luck getting anything out of Aidou. Clicking his tongue, he chided, “It is fortunate that I followed my hunch to come and check up on you, princess. Look at you all banged up. Damn you are so stupid for not calling me for help.”

Zero could tell Aidou was smiling because he called him by his old nickname but it doesn’t mean he had forgotten how to be annoying, “Well, touché. You didn’t call me either so shut up, and you’re nagging.”

“Kaname was there that time,” Zero said offhandedly but Aidou booted up to life, grinning weakly at him. Weak or not, it was still an impish one. 

“Ah yes, and the two of you had your kinky blood play.”

“Oh, shut up.” Zero pinched Aidou on the side as he hauled him towards the bathroom. Aidou yelped.

As he steadied Aidou to take off his last piece of clothing and lowered the blond into the lukewarm water, Zero marvelled at how he had fallen naturally into a pattern of domesticity when he was around Aidou. Was it because of the blood bond between them? But he had one with Kaname too and it doesn’t feel as comfortable.

A splash of water startled him. “You’re hideous when you overexert your brain, Zero,” Aidou tittrered, smiling gently at him. “Come in here and help me wash my hair. I think I had a gash in there somewhere,” Aidou had a hand rubbing at the back of his head, motioning Zero to join him. 

Wordlessly, Zero undressed and settled behind Aidou, groaning at the feeling of hot water relaxing his muscles. He then checked Aidou’s head and found only crusted blood. The wound has healed but the skin still looks a bit raw. 

“This is nice,” Aidou commented as he felt Zero working up a lather in his hair.

“Fight more bears more often, get bruised and battered and I’ll wash you every time,” Zero teased, making Aidou splash him in retaliation.

“Don’t ruin it, we are having a moment. I forbid bullshit during our sacred naked bubble time.” Aidou smiled, closing his eyes as Zero rinsed his hair clean. 

“Gross, now the water’s all red.” Zero groused.

“Way to go, Zero. Go ahead, ruin my beautiful dream. Besides, you love my blood, don’t lie.” Aidou chuckled, rolling his eyes. He sighed as he felt Zero’s hands washing his back, lathering his shoulders and arm, over his hips and down to his legs. However, he stopped Zero’s hand when they came around his chest. Aidou leaned back against Zero, tilted his head and pecked him on the lips. “The water is getting cold, let’s get out of here,” Aidou connected their eyes, finding satisfaction when he found Zero returning his gaze softly. 

They quickly showered and dried themselves. Zero offered his hand to Aidou as he limped towards the bed. Aidou sat on the edge watching in rapt fascination when Zero dug through his drawers in certain familiarity. The vampire hunter looked like he belonged there with him and perhaps it was because of fatigue, perhaps he was distraught by Ichiru’s disappearance or perhaps his pride was hurt from Seiren’s merciless beatings, he choked on a sob.

Outside, the storm raged. Deep booms of thunder vibrated the walls and lightning illuminated the room. He remembered Kaname’s barely contained disappointment when he arrived at Seiren’s place. The disdain was clear as his pureblood lord studied the blood spatters.

There was a small metal tie pin bearing the crest of the Dahlia Academy found at the scene. Seiren believed it must have been connected to Shirabuki Sara as most of the recent Level E attacks were by the former students of that particular institution that had been turned by the said pureblood. Cold as glaciers, Kaname had ordered them to spar against one another to reflect on their carelessness. And _reflected_ Seiren did. 

Zero turned, and the unguarded look on his face brought an ache to Aidou’s heart. It was humiliating when he lost to Seiren. He was more of an intellectual than a fighter, worse, Seiren didn’t even go all out on him. Ichiru was gone. He had imagined making Zero happy if he were to tell Zero that his brother was alive and safe one day but he failed. He shouldn’t have brought Ichiru out to the garden. His face burned with shame, gut twisting when he sobbed again. 

Paying no heed to his tears, Zero tugged his damp towel off and helped him slip into shorts and a T-shirt. “I’ll listen if you want to talk,” Zero said.

Aidou shook his head and slipped his arms around Zero’s towel clad waist, resting his head on firm abdominal muscles. He heard Zero sigh and fingers combed through his blond locks and stayed. Aidou pulled him closer, the embrace filling him with a sense of peace and security he had never known, he wished he could have it for his entire life. But he was not that greedy. 

Zero let Aidou cling to him for a moment, then eased out of the embrace and tilted Aidou’s face up by hooking a finger under the blond’s chin. He didn't speak for a moment, occupied with pushing Aidou’s hair off his face. He kept a straight face, but with a sassy gleam in his eyes. “Tears don't suit you, princess-,” he said at last. “It makes you look ugly.”

Aidou could always count on Zero to irritate the gloom out of him. “I’ll punch you in the nuts and then we’ll see who’s uglier,” he growled, digging his fingers into Zero’s terry clothed behind making him yelp. 

“Fuck!”

“Oh yes, we will definitely get to that.” Aidou purred, unfastening the towel, letting it drop onto the floor. 

“But you’re injured.”

“Has that stopped us before? Besides, you asked for it the moment you shoved your half-naked crotch in my face.”

“Hey, it was you who grabbed my waist.” Zero mock protested. He looked petulant. Almost like a child, Aidou thought. Aidou had often seen the grouchy, stoic side of his companion, but rarely this side, pouting, childish.

Aidou sighed loudly, “Zero, if you-“

Zero kissed him. Consequently, his words were silenced from his mouth by that skilled tongue, plunging inside, all of his thoughts erased together with words. Aidou melted, wrists held by Zero’s stronger hands, and he was kissed long and hard, and he welcomed it. In fact, when Zero finally did pull away, his body was flushed, physical pain all forgotten, he wanted more.

The silver haired siren had a mischievous glint in his eye. “Now that is as far as we can go, princess. You need to rest.”

Aidou narrowed his eyes at him. Even though he intended to sound cross, the waver in his voice gave him away. “Zero! You cannot just kiss me like that and expect me to just roll over and sleep!”

Zero kissed him again. Aidou groaned into his mouth, letting Zero claim him. The being in him protested, displeased of his submission to one of a lower class but he pushed them aside. Zero was burning, flesh igniting where they touched, and he was all muscle, the lean body pressing against his. He pulled Zero down with him, his back hit the mattress, not breaking the kiss. Zero’s corded arms locked around his head as he braced himself with his hands so he wouldn’t crush the injured body underneath with his weight.

“Are you sure, Hana-chan? You know how bad I am at being gentle. But then again, even if we are not going to go that far, it doesn’t mean I can’t make you feel good.” Zero whispered in his ear. Aidou had never known Zero’s voice could be so velvety, so dark and arousing. Zero was unaware of how much he loved watching the reveal of that personality whenever they were together in private, from the cold and uncaring hunter to hot and passionate. Aidou felt dizzy from the revelation.

Aidou’s voice shook as he spoke. “If you think I’m going to chicken out just because of that, you are sorely-“

Zero moved lower and palmed the outside of Aidou’s shorts with his hands. Aidou’s head lolled back and he moaned. Zero swiftly pulled off the article of clothing, freeing his member, straining and bright red. Aidou had no moment to think, or speak, when Zero suddenly engulfed it in his mouth and swallowed him down.

Aidou moaned as though he was dying. How could he forget that fellatio could feel that good. Zero had taken time to study him during the times they’ve coupled, had found out what he liked, pulled him deep, using his throat muscle to constrict around Aidou in rhythm, stimulating him with such ecstasy making him weep.

Aidou reached down to grab Zero by the hair and he hissed between his teeth. “No!” he cried, trying to pull Zero off him. “I’ll finish too fast. I want-“ Aidou tried to push him off again, wanting to keep control, but Zero was unrelenting. Aidou cursed and came, his essence spurting hot down Zero’s throat.

When it was over, Zero pulled off and Aidou sucked a ragged breath. Zero moved, buck naked and collapsed on his stomach with a groan beside him, also panting. Aidou tried to steady his heart.

“Zero, let me-“

“There’s no need, princess, I already did when you, you know-“ Zero’s voice was muffled by the bedcovers. “I can feel your pleasure through our- whatever.” The silver haired hunter didn’t move an inch but Aidou could hear the wonder in his voice.

Aidou blushed. “I… this is... you…” he stammered.

“I’m getting a hang of this blood bond thing and I think I came here because I felt your distress. Just don’t think too much about it and rest assured, I’m still not going to marry you,” Zero crowed. Aidou slapped him playfully on the backside in retaliation which earned him a muffled moan.

Slowly, Zero lazily threw his arm over Aidou’s T-shirt covered chest and nestled closer. His arm was heavy, a dead weight, but it felt right. He could feel Zero’s weariness through the bond. There were things that were weighing the vampire hunter down too.

But before Aidou could open his mouth to voice his question, Zero exhaled heavily and moved his head closer, his face turned so that his lips were right against Aidou’s ear. “I think I have made a grievous mistake, Hanabusa,” he said hesitantly.

Zero rarely used his first name, it worried him so Aidou couldn’t stop his frown, “Hmm?”

“I slept with Kaname.”

There was a faint twinge in his heart when Zero said that, Zero was telling the truth, there was regret. Aidou turned to lie on his side and combed his fingers through Zero’s soft hair, stopping behind his pierced left ear, toying with the silver studs, feeling the metal heat against his skin. “And what is wrong with that? It was obvious that you do like him to some extent.”

“But I have you and besides, a pureblood couldn’t possibly want a tainted D,” Zero’s voice was flat, lifeless but there was wetness in his eyes.

Aidou smiled bitterly as he kissed the skin below Zero’s eye. “Yes, you do have me but you must learn to think like a vampire. Unless we are sworn to each other for life, you can be with whoever you want. Listen to your instincts better. Kaname is risking a lot too by just being with you and that alone proves something.” Aidou hoped he had made his point. “And please love yourself more and stop self-deprecating because you are one of the strongest and the most beautiful beings I know. I am not exactly sure how but I promise you that I will always have your back.”

Although Aidou wished to believe that Zero was grasping his words, it was Zero’s quiet that made him think otherwise. He laid there pensive, like he needed to think through his answer. After a while, Zero etched a timid smile on his face and that was enough, for now.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 1st, 2020
> 
> Hopefully I managed to convey the sentences properly. *sigh* I should’ve written in my spoken language instead. Just kidding. It would be awkward. The English vocab is richer actually. The words are more specific.
> 
> Aaaaand I wrote a VK-Bleach Crossover titled  
> [ **The Boy Who Lives with The Hermit**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945584)  
>  because I suddenly thought of it. What if Ichiru end up in Soul Society after he died? Of course I want him to be reunited with Zero. The story is rough because I wrote it really quickly. 
> 
> “ Old Man Shu named him Ichiei. Why? Because he really had no memories when he was first found- completely blank. The only thing he knew was his name was Ichi-something. So Old Man Shu took one look at him and declared that he feels like an Ichiei. Fine. He’d take Ichiei because imagine if Shu decided on something like Ichibe, or worse, Ichika. He shuddered.”  
>    
> I should be working on chapter 16- I know. Sorry but I am not sorry. Writing that oneshot made me happy. I don’t care if nobody reads it.


	16. *A Mess

Takano Keiji’s introduction to the Day Class proved that hormonal teenagers were very, very predictable. Zero had witnessed the routine many times before. Takano entered the classroom like a passably normal, stoic male high schooler archetype. He gave off the impression of someone who was an intellectual by wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses and perhaps has difficulty expressing emotions because of his blank, unfeeling face. As the resident pretty-boy who was actively striving to pass as a delinquent, Zero applauded Takano’s effort to nerd-down his tragic prettiness. Takano was tall, has clear skin free of teenage acne, his lustrous light brown hair neatly slicked back, cursed with fine-boned facial features and the ridiculously well-fitted dark blue school uniform did little to hide his athletic build. Zero regretted not wearing earplugs that morning because the noise emitted by the swooning females were ear splittingly shrill. ‘ _Welcome to hell, Takano,’_ Zero wanted to say aloud but he believed Takano got the message because Takano caught him smirking and glowered. Satisfied, Zero upped the smirk a notch.

After that little brouhaha, the homeroom teacher predictably assigned a student who was extremely reliable, as well as familiar with the goings in the school to support the new student as they adjust to the class as dormitory life. That student was rightfully supposed to be Kageyama Kasumi, the class president but Zero had seen it coming- he was the one assigned to shephard Takano instead. The dramatic gasp the other students emitted was also predictable. Oh well, he was the obvious choice because who else has similar schedule, responsibilities and stays at the same dormitory as the newbie? Kiryuu Zero. He was able to enjoy the fifteen seconds of deathly silence that swept across the classroom, so quiet that Takano’s crisp footsteps could be heard as he moved towards the vacant seat next to him.

But damn Takano- he broke character by giving him an electric smile that can be interpreted in a hundred different ways and then bowed courteously before sitting down. Hell no, the bishounen _undetermined-dere_ newbie just smiled at the tsundere. The classroom erupted, chaos descended, the females screamed, salivated and some teared up. Of course, some of the boys too. The female species, and some of the boys, will forever be an enigma.

“Will the Night Class be anything like this?” asked Takano as he fed a carrot to White Lily. They were in the stables, escaping the over enthusiastic females during lunch break. 

“Unlike Lily, the vampires are snooty, privileged, pureblood revering leeches. But some of them are decent,” Zero answered Takano’s question, pretending to misunderstand just for the sake of being annoying. It was Takano’s fault, he attracted unwanted attention. Plus, the horse accepted Takano readily. White Lily hated everything from teenagers to vampires, was oddly protective of him and even kicked Yuuki once. Fine, he was jealous too.

Takano gave him a flat stare. “My mistake. I was not referring to the horse, I meant the Day Class humans.”

 _‘Humans,’_ Zero echoed the word in his mind. He was unsure to react to that. Here he was standing with another person who was once human, turned into a vampire in the line of duty to serve the hunters and playing schoolboy with his sister’s descendent. How deep has Takano Keiji assimilated with the vampires? If he called the students humans, he was not considering himself as human anymore. Zero stilled his hand that has been brushing White Lily’s mane, eliciting a whinny of protest from the fiery tempered horse. As much as he wanted to ask Takano, he figured it was not the right time.

“They are harmless teens. It will blow over in a few days,” said Zero. 

Takano gave him a dubious glare and fed the horse more carrots.

“Why were you summoned yesterday?” Zero had been itching to know all morning. He was sure Takano returned to the Moon Dorms later than he did because Takano’s school uniform was still there when he arrived at half-past six to get ready. There were no signs of Takano either when he left to beat the first bell. 

There was a pregnant pause before Takano answered, “The vampire who can perform the mark transfer has arrived. I met up with him yesterday to discuss the arrangements.”

“I see.” Zero said, watching Takano scratch the horse behind an ear. He drew in a deep breath to ask the inevitable question, “When-”

“I don’t know,” Takano cut him off, teeth gritted, eyes fierce and stepped out of the stall to clean his hands. Zero followed, a sudden bad feeling weighing him down. He shouldn’t have asked. Takano said he was dying, he saw the condition of the skin around the tattoo- he had been an ass.

“I’m sorry, Keiji. That was way out of line.” Guilt made it easier for Takano’s name to roll off his tongue. Zero sighed. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” he said. Grabbing Takano by an elbow, he ushered them out of the stable. Takano was bewildered but he relented, keeping up with the younger hunter. 

Zero led them back to their shared room at the Moon Dorms and closed the door behind them. 

“What about school?” Takano asked, taking his coat off and hung it beside Zero’s. 

“To hell with school. We need to talk.” Zero sat on his bed and motioned Takano to sit beside him. He had thrown his red tie onto the floor. 

With a heavy sigh, Takano took off his faux pair of glasses and obliged. “I have a bad feeling about this but fine. Let’s clear some air shall we.”

Zero held Takano’s gaze. “I should apologise beforehand because there is a huge chance I will end up asking the wrong questions again.”

“Fair enough,” Takano agreed quietly. “But before we go on, has Kazuki been treating you well?”

Zero was taken aback by the question. He could not read Takano’s expression but his voice sounded sad, heavy. “Yes, I guess so- in her own way. Like I’ve told you yesterday, it has only been a few days.”

Takano kept his hands clasped in his lap, they were shaking. “Good.”

“You missed her don’t you?” Zero cursed inwardly. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth.

To his relief, Takano smiled fondly. “A hundred and twenty-five years is more than a lifetime- of course I do.”

“Why not go to her? She seemed to have missed you too.”

“I cannot.”

“Why?”

“Orders.”

There was a sliver of anger that almost escaped but Zero reigned it back carefully. Both Kazuki and Takano were dumb; they had given the same answers- they were ordered not to. Instead of rolling his eyes, Zero chose to press on, “I don’t understand.”

“It will be easier when the time comes. Just leave that be,” Takano evaded. “Has she given you her blood?”

Zero hesitated but figured it better to be honest. Takano appeared to be calm and reasonable so far. “Yes.” 

“Good. At least what happened to me would not happen to you. The reason I almost died was because my half-human, half-vampire body was not ready for the burden. There were ones who died before because of the process. If you are compatible, you are fine but if you aren’t, you die.”

“How can you be so sure that I wouldn’t explode into dust?” Zero couldn’t help but scoff.

“The one I met yesterday, Wu Renshun, assured so.”

“Wu Renshun?”

“He goes by Ren in the guild. His name alone should explain where he is from. He will oversee the transfer as he did in the past.”

“Another vampire mercenary.”

“Yes, one ranked higher than Kazuki, much older. Since he is here, you will meet him eventually.”

“Is there no other way around this, Keiji?” 

“You mean besides transferring the kill-switch mark to you?”

“Yes- what will happen to you afterwards?”

“I die.” There was no hesitation when Takano said that. Zero had no idea how to proceed. Seeing that, Takano continued, “Do you worry about what will happen to you?”

Zero took a while to reply because he was feeling a lot of things at the same time. He was angry because of the unfairness of it all. Takano should have not been in the position he was in. He himself did not wish to accept the burden and on top of it all, he was feeling sympathetic towards Takano Keiji. Above it all, it spooked him because Takano seemed to understand his turmoil. He did not resist when Takano reached over to intertwine their fingers together. It was an awkward gesture but he thought of who Takano really was and went with it. Takano’s fingernails were still blueish, sickly looking.

The other hunter noticed and squeezed. Takano’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper when he spoke to him, “You know, I have been in your position so I can empathise with you. I agreed to it because I wanted to spare my beloved sister. There was no other way but it took me years to come to terms with it. It was made worse because I lost my humanity the same night I was enslaved. However, Kazuki, a being that had suffered greater oppression than I did helped me survive through it day by day. I lost my real family but I found another one in her. The years I spent with her made me see there are more than just humans, vampires and hunters. The vampires are not the only monsters in this world because sometimes humans proved themselves to be worse. In reality, humans were often killed by other humans rather than by vampires- take wars for example. Kazuki subjected herself to servitude because of her love for Shizuka so I lived for my sister, Kana. Ironically, it was the cold blooded Black Iris that proved that even monsters have hearts.”

“You love her,” Zero realised it then. 

“I loved Kana first- make no mistake about that. I survived this long because I am determined to protect her-” Takano paused, holding Zero’s hand a little bit tighter. “I will continue to protect her and everything that is hers. Do you understand, Zero?”

“I think I do.” Zero said. He had been overwhelmed by the recent going ons. At the moment he was lost. He understood what Takano meant, that he was there because Kiryuu Zero was the last of Takano Kana but it doesn’t mean that he was willing to shoulder the burden.

“Surely there is a way to save you.”

“I’m afraid not. I may be fine physically because Kazuki’s blood has been sustaining me for a long time but anything spiritual will be bad. If I execute hunter charms, that will accelerate the erosion.”

Zero remained silent, trying to digest.

“Is there anything else that you wish to know?” Takano presented him an opportunity.

“What will happen to Kazuki if she doesn’t have a leash and muzzle? Let's say we fail to transfer the marking.”

“She will be hunted down and another mercenary will absorb the accumulated potential.”

“Wouldn’t that be the best? We know that she is potentially dangerous.”

“No, it would be a disaster because she will be free game for the other mercenaries and the bad news is, not all of them are doing what they do for the right reasons. We could have another problem like Kuran Rido but worse.”

Zero wished he had someone else to talk to about the circumstances. His thoughts were interrupted by knocks on the door.

A few steps took him to the door. Takano had his knife ready. Nobody was supposed to know they were there. Zero opened it upon Takano’s signal.

To his utter shock, outside stood Hirata Kazuki wearing a light brown coat over a pinstripe suit. It took a moment for him to find the right casual tone, “Kazuki, you are not supposed to be here.”

“Hello, Zero. I was told you skipped class and you were seen coming back here,” she said. Her even voice didn’t give away anything but her jaw was tense, eyes steadily holding Zero’s gaze. Honestly, Zero was panicking inside but he didn’t let his nerves get the best of him.

“Classes were boring.” Zero fibbed, he didn’t look at Takano but he knew the vampire hunter was ready for anything. At that point, things can either go extremely well or disastrously wrong.

“Playing truant, I see.” Kazuki took a step forward towards him. Judging by the look on Kazuki’s face, it was illogical to assume that she didn’t sense Takano standing by the door.

Kazuki pursed her lips. She palmed her face for a brief second before saying, “Stand down, Kaede. I am not here for you.” She called Takano ‘Kaede’. Kaede who was her brother for a one and a quarter century. That should mean something, there was an underlying message.

Takano froze for a few seconds, registering her words and then exhaled raggedly. When Zero glanced at Takano, Zero couldn’t read him either but he already had the knife sheathed. “It’s fine Zero, let her in,” he said. The brown eyed vampire hunter deflated. 

So Zero did as he was told.

Kazuki stepped past him and regarded Takano in silent grimness.

“You look well for someone who is supposedly dead.” It was a low, bitter remark that sliced through the tense atmosphere like a knife blade.

“Thanks-” Takano dared to scoff. “And I bet you are disregarding a shit-ton of protocols for just being here.” 

As the dangerously volatile but awkward confrontation continued, Zero felt tugged like he was stuck between two quarrelling parents and was feeling both upset and deeply confused. Civility was clearly thrown out of the window for these two. Respect could be seen as a sign of weakness. Screaming seemed permissible but neither were saying anything.

Zero’s heart fell into his stomach when Kazuki shattered the silence. In a flurry of movements, she snagged Takano by the waist and then crushed him in a fierce hug. He saw with alarm that her shoulders were shaking. She was sobbing quietly. Takano returned the embrace, snaking his arms around her, bringing her head to rest against his shoulder and muttered a series of apologies in her ear.

“You stupid, stupid idiot!” she cried hoarsely. “I thought you were really gone!”

Takano planted kisses on her forehead and she melted into him.

Zero took it as his cue to exit the room. 

About fifteen minutes later, Kazuki found him in the common room with his overcoat slung over an arm and a katana in another hand. Zero did not notice the weapon before- she must have gotten it from Takano. Her eyes were swollen from crying. 

Zero didn’t know why but he placed a hand on top of her head. “Everything alright now?” 

Kazuki hummed in response so he took it as a ‘yes’.

She handed him the olive green thing. “Let’s go,” she said.

“Where to?” he asked, putting it on. 

“We have a mess to clean.”

oO0Oo

The Black Iris does not fight, she assassinates. She prefered stealth and surprise attacks rather than to openly engage opponents like hunters do. Level D vampires were currently swarming the black-clad, hooded Black Iris. Their mind too far gone to register the danger emanating from the killer whose face was covered by a wooden mask, intricately painted in red and black resembling a kabuki demon.

Since covertness was no longer an option, it was clear that the Black Iris was irritated and impatient. Most of the Level Ds did not last long enough to even touch the blade wielded by the vampire mercenary. They were mercifully liquified or blasted, rendered into plumes of dust before they knew what had hit them.

Zero found it chilling to watch.

They were doing fine twenty minutes ago, the moonless sky provided the perfect cover for them to slip into Shirabuki Sara’s mansion undetected. There were no sentries outside but the place was teeming with Shirabuki’s thralls. The pureblood has a sick hobby of collecting and turning girls into ex-humans. Things went south when they encountered clusters of spiders, Shirabuki’s familiars as they neared the ballroom where Shirabuki’s presence was identified. Zero immediately spotted and intercepted his target while the Black Iris, Kazuki went after Shirabuki. The Level D thralls formed a living shield around the blond haired pureblood.

The unfortunate Level Ds were once students from the Dahlia Academy Girls School. The ex-humans became cannon fodder because their maker used and abandoned them the moment the Black Iris attacked. Shirabuki had escaped by transforming her body into hundreds of spiders and scattered away so currently, Kazuki was cleaning up the mess by slaughtering the lackeys. Zero remembered the Level E females he encountered recently- they were from the same school.

Zero was yanked out of his thoughts having to step out of a downward slash of a katana aimed at his head. There was a hiss of air cutting past his face. Quickly regaining his footing, Zero cleared another slash to the wrist, an attempt to disarm his sword hand by dismemberment. Zero almost shook his head in wonder because even up against an unknown assailant, his opponent was still kindhearted, merciful and un-vampire like. Vampires could always reattach severed limbs. He was up against Ichijo Takuma, an aristocrat class vampire, one who was extremely talented with the sword and if he remembered correctly, Ichijo’s file stated that this one could easily disintegrate anything to smithereens. In simple words, Ichijo Takuma, the ex-Vice President of the Moon Dormitory a.k.a Kuran Kaname’s former best friend is a pain to deal with.

Ichijo had managed to slash his left bicep earlier when he had his arms raised to deliver a two-handed thrust. Blood splattered against his pitch-black mask, a copious amount of red dripped down the arm for a few seconds before the wound knitted close- soaking his black clothes and made his grip around the hilt slippery.

Ichijo’s eyes widened while observing or probably analysing the too rapidly healing injury. The Ichijo family owned a pharmaceutical company that produced those chalky but game changing blood tablets. That given, the blond’s curiosity was understandable but above it all, Ichijo was lucky because Zero somewhat respected him, giving him time to indulge in his ill timed wonder. However, the vampire hunter at the same time was also distracted, snuffing out his shame because the increased rate of healing reminded him of all the times he ingested the blood of other vampires: Yuuki, Aidou, Kaname and Kazuki. 

Kazuki had specifically instructed him to capture the green eyed blond, to apprehend him in one piece, leaving the Shirabuki pureblood and the thralls to her. Zero had never had have to capture any vampires alive before, he hunted and killed. Shooting them in the head or heart with anti-vampire bullets was much more efficient. Zero groaned in frustration. How he wished he was a better swordsman like Ichiru. Kazuki had given him Takano’s, no- Hirata Kaede’s weapon, a katana with a bronze dragon coiling around the scabbard, a hunter blade coated with a paralytic type of poison. All he needed to do was to nick Ichijo’s skin and then buy himself time for the paralytic to kick in.

An opportunity presented itself when Ichijo made a mistake of displaying tells when one intend to execute a diagonal slash, it was one of the bad habits that Ichiru used to have and since Zero has spent hundred of hours helping Ichiru correct it, he recognised the telling shift of the elbows. Being his twin’s highly experienced interactive sword fight dummy, Zero also learned many ways to prove why the weakness was stamped as a weak move. So Zero stepped into Ichijo’s guard so that their bodies were merely a foot apart which placed him out of the hacking radius. After that, he stepped around and slashed Ichijo’s calf, severing a tendon, causing the blond to collapse down onto one knee. Consequently, Zero placed his blade against Ichijo’s throat, signaling him to surrender.

They were both breathing heavily, the defiant glare Ichijo directed at him made his gut churn. Needing to send out a warning, he pressed the blade firmer against the smooth skin, slicing a shallow cut. The anti-vampire metal cauterised it immediately and Ichijo gritted his teeth realising that the vampire assailant that he was fighting was also a hunter. Takano Keiji didn’t pose as a vampire hunter when he was moonlighting as Hirata Kaede. In fact, he himself didn’t know there was another vampire hunter before meeting Takano. Plus, the black mask he wore didn’t hide his uniquely coloured eyes. Ichijo was a bright young noble and Zero was sure the blond had connected the dots because the defiance was quickly replaced by bewilderment.

Not long after, the poison took effect and Ichijo collapsed. The scream and shrieks in the background had long subsided.

Kazuki appeared before him as he finished wrapping a makeshift tourniquet around Ichijo’s injured leg, right above his knee to slow down the bleeding. He had torn off one of Ichijo shirt sleeves. Then he checked the unconscious blond’s pulse. It was steady.

“Carry him, we are done,” she ordered.

Instantaneously, he felt her energy puncturing the air, creating an invisible ripple- a portal was formed. They were leaving the same way they came. It was one of the abilities she stole, Kazuki explained before they left. Zero lifted and slung Ichijo over his shoulder like a sack of rice and sucked in a deep breath.

Passing through the thing was like walking through a void of vacuum. Dark, airless and disorientating. Placing his bloodied left hand on Kazuki’s shoulder, he followed her into it.

  
  
oO0Oo  
  
**Author's Corner(?)**

  


The Black Iris, Kazuki should be somewhat like, C*i Lin in this scene from "B*ttle Thr**gh the H**vens". But our Kazuki wears a lacquered Kabuki mask instead of white porcelain.   
I captured and turned the clip to this GIF. Hey, I wrote Kazuki in 2010 and this donghua is newer so that means the concept of a hooded assassin is not so new(?) ~~Do not report me~~. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 3rd, 2020
> 
> I call this a filler chapter. Yawn-inducing but necessary. I hope to finish this story by chapter 20. Who the heck is Renshun?? Another plot device OC necessary to enable this story to be finished in 4 more chapters. Without Renshun, it will be longer. Btw, will be so kind to suggest a title for this chapter? My brain is not giving me anything. If not, I’ll probably leave it as it is.
> 
> Honestly, I’m getting tired. Help(?)
> 
> May 27th, 2020.  
> Added that little GIF. I'm trying to make up to you since this chapter is bone dry boring. It's our secret. Shh..
> 
> Have you bookmarked this story? Please do because I have this habit of rewriting and sometimes I add images if I find the sketches I make decent enough.


	17. •*The Hostage

“Will he be alright?” Zero asked Kazuki, studying Ichijo Takuma who’s face was blanched but serene, appearing like he was simply asleep, lying harmlessly tucked under the thick covers of the narrow bed. He was the one who had injured, poisoned and helped Kazuki kidnap the blond, there was a feeling that he was not accustomed to pinching in his consciousness, he had never captured anyone before.

They emerged from the ripple to this candle lit room. Zero recognised the scenery outside the window; she has brought them to her residence in the mountains, the very one Kaito and himself were ordered to scout out before. The old fashioned decor and the lack of electricity enhanced the desolation of the place. Although Kazuki hinted that there were a few servants around, so far he could not sense any.

Kazuki clicked her tongue at him, “It was just a paralytic. He will be fine, don’t worry.” She then held Ichijo’s chin after she made a gash along the base of her palm with her sharpened fingernails. Blood flowed from the wound and she let it drip into Ichijo’s pried open mouth. Zero frowned as he looked on, confused, the scent of Kazuki’s blood made his own fangs lengthen. He was tired from all the fighting and the creepy portal hopping. It was highly likely his irises were starting to glow red too.

“Oh, wipe that look off your face, I’m helping him get rid of Shirabuki Sara’s influence. He will come around in a day or two.” she huffed. “Do you want some?” she offered, teasing him.

“No!” he snapped, making Kazuki laugh. 

She was still wearing her hooded loose fitting black jacket with the tails tucked into the trousers of her equally black tactical pants. The ugly wooden mask was placed carelessly on a desk together with her belt, gloves, sword and an assortment of knives. She had taken off her earrings, casually tending to Ichijo’s injuries in her full pureblood glory. There were streaks of blood in her tightly braided silver hair. He too was similarly attired, the black lacquered mask and katana hung from his belt. They tracked blood and grime onto the carpeted floor as they still had their leather boots on- Kazuki didn’t seem to mind.

“Good job apprehending this one. I have to say I am impressed with your swordsmanship because I have taken you for the inflexible ‘firearms and explosives only’ type but you proved me wrong,” she said, wiping her palm on her sleeve. Kazuki’s praise had successfully made him feel like an accomplished henchman. He sighed- it was truly an alien feeling. 

“Why did you order me to capture him? Are you going to use him as bait to lure Shirabuki out?” he asked, might as well immerse himself in the villain themed conversation.

Kazuki placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head at him, “That’s a really good idea, Zero. However, I do not think the Shirabuki bitch will bite.”

“What, he’s not hostage?!” Zero exclaimed a bit too sharply and regretted because Kazuki grinned.

“No, in fact, I plan to treat him as our guest. The guild in fact did issue a kill order for Shirabuki and the rest of her unsalvageable minions but I figured you would appreciate it if we saved Ichijo. Is he not your boyfriends’ friend? I am helping you score brownie points,” she was having a ball teasing him and succeeded because he felt his face reddening.

“Shut up, you liar!”

His annoyance only fueled her to go on, “Fine, I lied. But I was correct about your boyfriends, right? I guessed plural: at least one blond and one brunette. Ooh, I am so proud of you, my precious child. We are in the age where political marriages are no longer relevant but you’re doing it right by choosing the influential ones. It was a shame you dumped Yuuki; because, the boys could neither bear children. How am I going to get grandbabies?” she spewed more nonsense.

“Brimstones and hellfire, Kazuki!” Mortified and embarrassed, he shook her by the shoulders, almost begging her to stop. “Stop dodging and skirting around and just explain why he is here. I’m not that foolish to fall for your irritating evasion tactics.”

“Oh, but you love my vexatious self. But I am genuinely happy that you are so popular among the higher tier. There’s nothing wrong with it at all- building connections is very important.” 

“Kazuki… One more and I’ll mince your tongue with Kaede’s poisoned blade. Spit it out-” he seethed, taking his hands off her shoulders to position them on the hilt and scabbard of the katana as if he was ready to draw the weapon. The action triggered something in Kazuki- he regretted his callousness belatedly because Kazuki stilled. The playful smile she previously wore melted to form an ominous grin. Her cherry blossom tinted eyes glinted in the dimness. 

“I believe in an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. Kuran Kaname took one of mine, so it is only fair I take his rook.” Kazuki spelled, her voice as rough as fingernails scratching velvet. "It is wrong to horde another's treasure." Her cool hand caressed his cheek, and the smallest smile of triumph crossed her lips as he instinctively leaned into the touch.

“I don’t understand,” he breathed, letting go of the katana to catch her wrist, circling his thumb against her pulse. He didn’t hate her touch. It must be her blood, the reaction was second nature. She was talking like an ancient being again. Zero realised that when she does, she was not playing games- she was serious. “Did he do something to you?” 

The tiny fuchsia flecks in her eyes gleamed, catching the light like crystals in the moonlight. She shook her head in the negative and Zero let loose a breath he was holding.

“He held onto something that is ours. It is only natural if I take it back and then return the gesture. Though I am convinced that Ichijo Takuma can never match the value.”

_‘Ours?’_ , Zero could not think of anything that matters to both Kazuki and himself. He cocked his head to one side, questioning. 

Faster than his eyes could track, she rose on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. “Hurry now, for we are going to see what is waiting for you!” 

Zero almost stumbled and fell when Kazuki pulled him by the hand, leading him out of the room, shadows moved behind them, hovering outside Ichijo’s room. They went rushing along the hallways, down the main hall, made of white marble floors and gray walls decorated with paintings. The painted eyes in some of the portraits were so vivid that they seemed to come alive as if they were watching intruders on their way through the opulent place. The high ceilings were of painter plaster giving the atmosphere a majestic feel despite the eeriness of the candle-lit darkness. Then they stalked up the staircase, passing by closed doors and some half-opened ones, bedrooms and dressing-rooms, spacious, perfectly furnished; all empty with no one in sight.

Finally, they stopped in front of a mahogany door.

“Alright, here we are!” she declared on a low but thrilling note and gave a triple knock on the door. Zero raised a dubious eyebrow at her which she deflected with a disarming smile.

There was no answer. Kazuki rapped again; then twisted the knob, pushed the door wide open and pulled him inside. It was as he expected. The bed, the room looked empty but a lamp on a table was lit. On the walls are many framed black and white designs. Empty- but the door to the balcony looking out into the frozen garden was open. Cold wind blew into the room, the temperature in there almost freezing. 

“What has upset you this time?” Kazuki called out, looking around the room as if she was searching for someone. “Now, if I were not in haste I would stay a while, you sour child. I finally brought him to you- come out!”

She was using that old-fashioned way of speaking again. 

“Kazuki, what-” he stopped. There was a person out on the balcony. 

“He must be displeased with me still. Nevertheless, I assure you that he will be terribly glad to see you,” she chuckled, pecking him on the cheek. “As much as I wished to witness the reunion, I have pressing matters to attend to.”

Zero wanted to ask her who was outside but she simply vanished, the door opened and closed after her. Running away without explanations was also a habit of hers. He should have known.

Outside on the balcony came a sudden shuffle. He received the impression that someone now waited out there listening to his movement. Zero considered unsheathing the katana but judging from the way Kazuki was behaving, the person should not be a danger to him.

“Hello?” he called out tentatively.

There was more shuffling, a shadow fell across the room.

Finally, a voice- male. “Zero, is that you?” the person asked.

Blood drained from his face, his hands turned cold and clammy. Zero knew that voice but it was impossible. Tears began to prickle his eyes. “Who’s asking?” he confirmed with another question.

A sharp inhale. A blur traveled through the balcony door, ruffling curtains, parting cold air. Too fast for his eyes to track. A cold body collided into him, pushing him back until his back hit a wall, and he knew instantly who it was.

The same eyes as his own, the same face. The one he would sell everything to the devil for. Everything, in order to bring back from the dead: blood, body and soul.

His brother and himself were marvellously alike. When they were young, only a select few of their friends and acquaintances, none of them with certainty could tell them apart or even together. Only two persons knew absolutely which either of them was, and those two were themselves.

Kazuki must be the devil because _he_ was back.

"Ichiru," he whispered, his heart thumping loudly within his chest. His mind unable to wrap around the surreality of it all. Was it a dream? Did he die himself and they were in the afterlife? 

"I've been waiting for you, Zero-" Ichiru whispered. "And I know what you're thinking." He reached forward and brushed a stray lock of unruly silver from Zero’s brow. His hand was equally pale and cold, his touch gossamer light. “I will never leave you ever again either.”

Zero collapsed in Ichiru’s arms and cried. He cried like he never cried before and Ichiru cried with him.

It was Ichiru who first fitted their lips together.

It was him who let a moan escape from his throat as Ichiru’s hand brushed back through his hair, encouraging Ichiru to open his mouth so he could deepen their kiss. He found Ichiru’s fangs and tore the underside of his tongue on them so Ichiru could taste him. He would take Ichiru in whichever form; human, vampire or even an animated corpse as long as he was corporeal. He was sick of pining after Ichiru’s ghost.

It was Ichiru who maneuvered their bodies towards the bed, pushing him down onto it so he could hover over him on all fours. Ichiru’s gaze was mesmeric, his touch was spellbinding and Zero knew he was sinking into the haze. Zero reached up to touch Ichiru’s cheek, tracing down, fingers skimming past the black tattoo, the Hunter’s Seal on the left side of the neck, mirroring his own. He then pushed the collar of Ichiru’s black kimono aside to settle his palm against Ichiru’s heart. It was beating as erratically as his own, the skin was icy cold. Zero had so many questions that he needed answers to but he wanted the moment to last so he brought down Ichiru’s lips to reconnect with his own.

“Zero…” The airy whisper sent involuntary shivers down his spine. He groaned as Ichiru kissed and sucked along his neck. 

"I want your blood to run through my veins," Ichiru whispered in the seconds before their lips met again. Arms caging his head, fingers tangled in his hair possessively. “So, may I?” Ichiru’s breath was hot, kissing the shell of his ear and then moved back to ravage his mouth, hungry and demanding.

Zero sighed. He disconnected their lips and moulded Ichiru’s cheeks with his hands so he could search Ichiru’s eyes. Finding only love and longing in those red tinted, purplish orbs, he allowed Ichiru’s lips to go back to worshipping his throat.

Zero felt Ichiru’s hand sliding behind his neck, sharp fangs drew across his skin. There were no more thoughts as he surrendered- Ichiru’s fangs pierced his soul.

oO0Oo  
  
  
First sketch (May 26th,2020)

Added some stuff (May 27th, 2020)

So, which version should I use for future sketches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 3rd, 2020
> 
> So, my dears... what the heck did I just do?  
> It ended like THAT (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)  
> Which means this chapter is a potential WIP.
> 
> So, there’s two options here..  
> Which do you want for the twins?  
> 1) “twincest lemon” - I will add it to this chapter later or  
> 2) “no twincest, just twin-sy brotherly fluff with lots of angst” - I will slither on to chapter 18.
> 
> Tell me. I’m leaning towards the latter no 2 because lemon in general is hard to write (for me). Imagine twincest lemon. I am itching to write it. I can see it happening. It will make the story spicier. But.. do YOU want to read it?  
> And I know most of you are KaZe girls so... ^^  
> Will the twincest effect Kaname/Zero? No. You didn’t flame me for stuffing Zero/Aidou in the previous chapters so I guess ya’ll are cool.
> 
> Come on. Talk to me. There’s 6 hours before I wake up. No comment means no twincest. Help out a girl. I’m kind of scared. But I want to. But I’m chickening out. But I want to. Feel my dilemma?
> 
> May 26th,2020  
> Added a sketch of Kazuki. Was writing chapter 22 and suddenly I hit a writing-wall. Kazuki looked too fierce, very unlike VK, I know. Hey, I tried. *headdesks* Besides, I dare not imitate the VK mangaka's style because I'm not worthy. What do you think? 
> 
> Should I add more of these sort of things or should I not? Is it helpful or is it eye-scorching?
> 
> May 27th, 2020.  
> I woke up this morning and stared, and stared at the sketch I made. Something's not right. Why does she look like a boy all the sudden? *headdesks* Then I remembered that Shizuka had bangs. So I added some, shaded some more. Of course the tone ended up different because I took picture of the first one at night under different lighting. 
> 
> Which one do you prefer? The first sketch or the second one?


	18. •A veritable Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to the first part of the series, The Midori Incident.  
> You’d probably wouldn’t understand some things in here if you haven’t read it.  
> \\(//∇//)\  
> Gomennasai...

Ichiru found himself slowly drifting to consciousness, reluctantly letting the veil of sleep slip away from him. He groaned softly as he registered the sensation he gets when light gives way to darkness, perhaps now his body could sense the receding electromagnetic radiation, the photons that comes with sunlight, triggering his altered, inhuman body clock or perhaps it was the vampiric being in him that was ready to thrive in the night. Hours must have passed because he felt rested. But why does he have to wake up now? He was not ready to open his eyes.

Ichiru’s lack of enthusiasm was primarily rooted in the fact that he was having a very pleasant dream involving himself and a serenely smiling Zero, both of them idling on a rug in front of a fireplace together with a dog and lots of overstuffed cushions. They were playing family; Zero and himself reading books with a giant labrador sandwiched between them while Shizuka watches over while doing something so humanly mundane; she was knitting, humming along to a melody that was playing on a music box. It was a boring dream, but to Ichiru it was his ultimate fantasy. Shizuka was no more. Begrudgingly, Ichiru willed the images away as the present was also blissful, far from perfect but close enough.

Though his eyes remained shut, he smiled at the realisation that he was lying with Zero curled up in his arms. The heat emanating from Zero warmed his skin, a stark contrast to the chilly air enveloping their bodies. His thoughts and memories were still fuzzy but the assuring weight of Zero’s body pressed against him negated any need to think clearly so instead, he felt. 

Ichiru’s left arm was draped over Zero’s waist and somehow in their slumber slipped inside the jacket Zero wore, the black _uwagi_ , allowing his palm to rest against Zero’s defined abdominals. He could feel Zero’s strong back and thighs spooned along the length of his body. Ichiru’s right arm was curled beneath Zero, supporting the weight of his head. They had spent nights together like this in the past, often with him as the little spoon as far as he remembered until it all went wrong. Until jealousy poisoned his heart and the overwhelming desire for more impaired his judgement. He should have begged Shizuka to bring Zero along with them. Yes, Zero would have resisted and fought, most likely resenting him more but he would have that rather than not having Zero at all. Regretfully, when he realised all that, it was already too late. 

Keeping his eyes closed, Ichiru languidly began to move his hand across the hard planes of Zero’s stomach. With his right hand, trapped under Zero, he splayed his finger against the muscled chest, feeling for the heartbeats. Breathing in deeply as he cautiously shifted closer, leaning his head in and adoringly nuzzled at Zero’s neck, revelling in the familiar scent. Zero shivered slightly at his ministrations, groaning quietly. Ichiru smiled against Zero’s nape before starting to nip and kiss the quivering skin.

However, unanticipatedly Ichiru froze when Zero arched his back, the movement caused his bottom to push against Ichiru’s groin. Every muscle in his body stiffened because of the sensation which caused his nerve endings to fire up signals so pleasant but at the same time jarring, which caused an involuntary moan to escape his lips. His eyes flew open, mortified, after learing that he wanted to feel more. 

_No_.

Zero was awakening, his arms brushing against Ichiru’s. Ichiru felt the rise and bumps littered on Zero’s inner forearm against his skin- the scars, accidental ones, inflicted ones and the ones which were self-inflicted. Ichiru remembered all of it; the harsh training Zero underwent since young, the abuse he was subjected to, the unspoken suffering and the secret way he coped. All kept secret for him but Ichiru knew. They reminded Ichiru of how he failed to be his brother’s pillar, his salvation but when they were younger, Ichiru misinterpreted Zero’s desire to keep him from discovering the truth as mistrust. He thought Zero had considered him as too weak to handle the truth when all Zero did was try to shield him from harm and emotional hurt. Oh, he found out eventually, but he couldn’t do anything either. The collapse of their inborn codependency brought calamity upon them. 

He must have made a sound of distress or perhaps Zero could feel his agitation because Zero stirred in his arms, they were after all, twins. They were supposed to be one existence to the world; to themselves only they a veritable two. The word twin meant one of two that once were one but unfortunately biology was cruel to make them unbalanced with one stronger than the other and one weaker than the other. Like twin planets they revolved around in a common orbit, the path to grow into formidable hunter to succeed their bloodline but it was a painful thing because Zero thrived and expanded in the light of Ichiru’s presence while Ichiru suffered and shriveled in the shadows casted by the light, fragile and forever ailing- weak. 

Ichiru remembered Shizuka’s tales of her own half, Kazuki. He coerced her into telling him after that one accidental encounter. Shizuka lived in the light but was made a prisoner because of her accursed pedigree, a pure blooded princess in a gilded cage while Kazuki lurked in the shadows, made prisoner by her loyalty and servitude, her true nature suppressed- hidden. Will that be their fate now? He was supposed to be dead. The only beings that knew of his current reanimation was Tomohisa Atsuhi who according to Kazuki, had been incarcerated, rotting in the Hunter Association cells; Kuran Kaname and his few minions; Hiou Kazuki herself; and of course, Zero. Would he be reentered to society? He wasn’t sure he wanted that because he was used to living in obscurity ever since he had to live a life on the run with Shizuka.

Catapulted out of his musings, Ichiru held his breath when Zero moved; turning in Ichiru’s hold to lay on his side to face him. Eyes still closed, Zero placed his hand on the side of Ichiru’s neck, fingers tracing the skin marked by the Hunter’s Seal. Startled, Ichiru grabbed the icy cold fingers and held them still, his mind dreading Zero’s reaction. It was one of the things that Ichiru had pondered again and again while he was held by Kuran Kaname’s underlings. How would Zero react to the fact that he was now a Level D like him? It seemed like Zero had accepted him before but there was no way to know for sure. Both of them were overwhelmed by their reunion; he even kissed Zero on impulse but before he could backtrack and beg for forgiveness, Zero surprised him by reciprocating and deepening the contact. They have kissed each other when they were younger but those exchanges were chaste, a way to express brotherly love so different from the almost passionate ones they shared the night before.

Again, Zero must have sensed his turmoil. And again, Ichiru was caught off guard when Zero leaned in to peck him lightly on the lips. Closed mouthed and swift, but enough to assure him that Zero accepted him. His breath hitched and Zero smiled. 

“Zero…” Ichiru breathed, mesmerised because Zero’s smiles were rare, often reserved solely for him. His heart swelled but it immediately stuttered when Zero freed his hand to trace his lips, pushing the thumb past them to trace his pronounced upper left incisor tooth, pricking it on the razor sharp point and staying there, preventing the wound to close. He reeled when he tasted Zero’s blood so he opened his mouth, laving around the small wound with his tongue and sucked.

Zero let out an amused rumble, blinking his eyes open for a second before closing them again. He withdrew his finger and went back to caressing Ichiru’s neck. Not needing his sight to trace along the design of the tattoo.

“You are not tamed by anyone, are you?” Zero asked, his voice sleep heavy.

“No, I’m not.” Ichiru wasn’t sure but he believed so.

“Good, because it sucked balls.” 

“Shit, I just imagined that.” Ichiru grimaced.

“What- Being tamed?”

“No, sucking _balls_.”

They both broke into a fit of quiet laughter.

“So, is _this_ okay to you?” Ichiru voiced tentatively, unsure how to broach the subject. 

“What is?” Zero searched his eyes. Ichiru could feel there were many questions Zero wanted to ask him as well. It had been too long, their circumstances too complicated. 

“That I am like you now- a Level D.” His words made Zero pause in contemplation, a frown marring his beautiful face, a face indistinguishable from his own. 

After some time, Zero breathed, telling him, “I don’t care what form you come back as; a vampire, a zombie, a rotting walking corpse or an amoeba if that is even possible. Anything, as long as I can have you back. I never came to terms with your passing and I’ve even prayed to every entity, demons, including Gods I didn’t believe in to have you back. More than once, I’ve wanted to finish myself off because it just felt wrong without you, dumbass. Where have you been? Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

Despite Zero’s brusque tone, Ichiru found himself on the verge of tears, overcome by a rush of relief. He found himself unable to speak because he simply didn’t know where to begin. He would have to tell Zero about Tomohisa, how Kuran Kaname rescued and kept him hidden away, how Kazuki found him and staged a misdirection so cruelly. Even together, they were not safe. There was something bigger looming ahead and he didn't have a clue.

In a hushed tone, he steadied his heart, held onto Zero’s hand as tightly as he could, he told Zero everything. Every single thing that had happened from the moment he rose from his death in Tomohisa’s lab to the present, including how he first met the Black Iris, Hiou Kazuki and her companion Kaede. Little by little, he felt Zero’s heart shrink into the barriers he fortified over the years, his face hardened showing nothing, not even anger as he processed the new knowledge. It all came circling back to the war between the pureblood, the greedy cycle of deceit and death- the endless blood war. The rest of them, humans and vampires in the lower caste were either pawns or victims caught in the crossfire. 

When it was Zero’s turn to speak, Ichiru had to steel himself from screaming out in rage. Every single detail was bared, the connection, the blood bond Zero accidentally formed with Aidou Hanabusa explained why Aidou’s blood was able to stabilise him. Oddly, Ichiru was able to give his approbation to the inevitable symbiosis between his brother and the noble class vampire. Besides, although his own relationship with Aidou was prickly, he had learned to respect the tempestuous blond. The reason was, Aidou in a way has sustained them both although he assisted Kuran to keep them apart. Aidou helped them despite his loyalty to his pure blooded lord.

As for Kazuki, she was predictably cruel in her methods of introduction to Zero too, he found out. Ichiru had experienced a similar act of sadism and had yet to forgive the bitch, Shizuka’s twin or not. But he could bring himself to discern the cause of Kazuki’s savagery; she could not afford to simply trust others or leave exploitable opportunities unexploited. The silent war waged between the pureblooded vampires was intricately complex. Both Zero and himself suspected that Kazuki’s loyalty to Shizuka was the main motivation behind all of her actions and her interest in their wellbeing, all was well meaning despite her questionable methods. Ichiru however, was unsure of Takano Keiji, or Hirata Kaede. Something about him just didn’t add up. The fact that Zero was coerced to take on Takano’s burden set him off. They would have to find a way around it, he made Zero promise to look deeper.

Kuran Kaname’s connection to Zero, although calculable, perplexed him the most. It was clear to him that Kuran was interested in his brother to the extent they too held an accursed blood bond. The question was, why? Was his brother malleable, an indispensable instrument to facilitate his schemes? To Ichiru, it seemed so but there was also something obscure on Zero’s end. Something that Zero was not entirely truthful about. His brother was hiding something from him. 

There was a set of tactics that Zero and himself had used in the past to get away with mischief especially when they used to enjoy playing pranks on others, confusing them with who’s who and sometimes when they landed themselves in trouble. Even though they ended up being interrogated by their parents or teachers, they did not lie but they dodged and pretended, questioned and looked mysterious instead. Oftentimes the interrogator ended up forgetting which, why and what were the reasons the boys were put through the ringer in the first place by becoming hopelessly muddled, distracted. Zero had been using the tactics on him to evade the issue that had been Kuran Kaname. Ichiru would find out. He could, because he was the cunning one out of the two.

Kuran Kaname’s personal mission to eradicate all purebloods was upsetting the already precarious human-vampire balance. The tragedy between Zero and himself wouldn’t even happen if Kuran didn’t free Shizuka from her prison, spurring the vengeful female to seek revenge on the Kiryuus. That was why Ichiru hated Kuran Kaname, made worse when he learnt that Zero had been used to lead Shizuka to her end. Ichiru hated Kuran Kaname and he now despised him more because although Zero shared the sentiment, like Ichiru suspected, there was something Zero was concealing. ‘ _Must be something to do with the damn bond,’_ Ichiru glowered to himself.

The two of them had totally lost track of time questioning and answering each other, exchanging promises and assurances while sitting next to each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, trading thoughts and secrets, sharing body heat. The room was still too cold, the whole house was, said Ichiru, for he had taken upon himself to wander around exploring to kill his boredom. The house was filled with lingering shadows, watching him satisfy his curiosity, observing his movements like smoky sentinels- creepy. Kazuki said that those were her familiars, the servants. He had yet to gauge the full extent of Hiou Kazuki’s pureblood powers but it was glaringly obvious that the bitch was stronger than Shizuka. He remembered Kazuki’s admission that she had been amassing them for Shizuka’s taking. As far as he remembered, Shizuka never did, or did she? The answer doesn’t matter anymore because Shizuka was gone.

Nonetheless, Ichiru felt it, the demons that lurked in Kazuki’s blood. The darkness that came with the powers that she stole, taking them as her own. She had given him mouthfuls of her cursed blood to heal the injuries he sustained from Aidou and Seiren. It was worlds different compared to Aidou’s blood and he knew Aidou had Zero’s pureblood tainted one coursing in him which already made it quite powerful. Ichiru also remembered the effects that came with Shizuka’s blood. He compared them and found that Kazuki’s was indeed different. 

Ichiru pulled the blankets around them tighter, as Zero shivered. He had taken a lot from Zero the night before and it showed. He felt satiated, complete, but Zero was left weakened. They were now unbalanced- he didn’t like it. 

“Ichiru-” Zero spoke in a low tone, but with a strange eagerness in his voice. “Rhetorically speaking, do you think it is possible for us to run away together and leave all of this crap behind?”

Ichiru turned his head and stared hard at Zero’s face. “I have done it before and I would do it again if you want to. However, I doubt we’ll succeed.”

“You don’t think it’s possible.” 

Ichiru shook his head, looking down at their laced fingers, heart thrumming. “You know the hunters wouldn’t let you go. All ex-humans will eventually succumb to the madness and end up in the kill-list.” he reminded Zero. “And the same goes to me,” he added.

Zero kept silent, dropping his head on Ichiru’s shoulder and planted a kiss there. “How about Kazuki?” Zero murmured.

“I don’t think I can trust her.” Ichiru fessed bluntly.

“Even though she’s Shizuka’s copy?”

“The only thing she had in common with her is her face. Other than that, the evil bitch is nothing like Shizuka.”

“You really hate her.”

“Not entirely, but I hate her methods. She is using you and I both and you know it. But I am aware that we are extremely susceptible to her wiles because she has the identical DNA with our maker. I dare bet she could easily command us to jump off cliffs like lemmings,” Ichiru scoffed derisively.

“That’s true. But I think she will just liquefy us if she wants us gone. I’ve seen her done it and left me rattled to the bones. Instead, here we are alive, cuddling like kittens shivering in the cold,” mused Zero.

Ichiru imagined them with silver cat ears and choked.

At that, Zero started laughing. It was silent but Ichiru could feel his body moving with it. Zero’s statement confused him, had Zero been out with Kazuki on kill- assignments? That explained Zero’s black tactical outfit at the utilitarian footwear now discarded on the floor. He didn’t have a chance to ask because Zero’s hands came to his hips, traveled up his sides, pulling his body closer before sliding around him loosely, fingers bunched in the material of his kimono.

“What tickled you, Zero?”

“The irony of it all. Things are somewhat reversed now; you loathe Kazuki while I pathetically found some kind of sick solace in her as I was so empty and lonely. It reminded me of the past, of us and Shizuka. Now that Kazuki has brought you to me, I have to fight this feeling of wanting to throw myself at her feet. I feel pathetic.” 

Ichiru thought about it, his body tensed. He understood it all too well. After all,he had worshiped the ground beneath Shizuka’s feet. So what do you propose we do with her?” Ichiru just has to ask.

Ichiru stared at Zero. He felt it prudent to give him a moment. Zero seemed upset but then he mellowed, an amused glint flashed in his eyes.

  
Then after what it felt like about a hundred minutes, Zero spoke, “We use her to our benefit.”

Simple as that. Was this really Zero? 

“Our maker is gone, Ichiru. She is the next best thing whether we like it or not. We will deteriorate and lose our mind to the thirst without sustenance,” Zero reasoned. Ichiru bit his lip in response because Zero made sense. At the same time the fact repulsed him but Zero was right, and it was not impossible.

“Us-” Ichiru whispered, he liked the pronoun. “Water under the bridge? We start anew?” he asked carefully, enunciating every word clearly, willing to put their sordid past behind. This was their second chance.

Zero nodded. Ichiru’s breath caught in his throat when Zero smiled at him, eyes darkening.

Instantly and inexplicably, the air in the room changed. A current ran through it, charged and electric. Zero’s arms around him tightened, pressing their bodies closer. Ichiru swung one leg up and over Zero’s so he could straddle Zero’s thighs. The blankets falling off them, pooling haphazardly around their legs. His hand found purchase on Zero’s chest, right below his shoulders. 

Ichiru leaned down and captured Zero’s lips. An errant spark shooting up his spine, he moaned as he slid his hands up to Zero’s shoulders, traveling upwards until he could bury his fingers in Zero’s hair, clasping behind his neck as he angled them so Zero could kiss him deeper. It was anything but soothing, their kiss- they were brothers. This was not what brothers do. However, the strong push of their mouths turned everything unnatural, natural. There was nothing natural about them anymore as they were no longer humans. It felt right- and they found themselves taking turns to control and yielding control. Equal, levelled, not willing to be stronger nor weaker than the other half.

One of them tasted of blood. No, they both did. Sharp teeth nipped on lips, tongue grazed; all bleed only for a split second before sealing shut. They had to do it over and over again relishing in the sweet taste. Ichiru made sure his tongue stayed agile, keeping pace with Zero’s bold strokes through his mouth. Truthfully, Ichiru had never done this before, learning by reciprocating Zero’s ministrations and when Zero shook against him, his confidence grew. Ichiru caught Zero’s bottom lip and bit down harshly. He liked Zero’s wince and chuckled playfully.

It caused Zero to change the position of their bodies, not letting go of him as he pushed forward. Ichiru emptied his lungs when his back hit the mattress. It was a nostalgic position, reminding of their hunter training years when they sparred on the mat. He could easily break out of the hold, twist their bodies around so he could lock Zero in an arm bar. But this was not the time and Zero seemed to remember too because of the look he had on his face. All was forgotten the moment Zero swoop down to kiss and nip against his throat. He purred, relishing in the sensations. A pinch of pressure against his carotid artery sent washes of black across his vision and Ichiru keened. As payback, Ichiru grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Zero’s head. He pulled, enjoying Zero’s sharp hiss of pain mixed with pleasure.

“Do you want me, Zero?” Ichiru said, breathless.

Zero smiled at him crookedly, lowering his body so he could fully nestle himself between Ichiru’s parted legs. Ichiru’s breath hitched when he realised that Zero was equally aroused as he was. Consequently, Ichiru shrunk, afraid and Zero noticed his flinch. 

His reaction made Zero emit a mirthful chortle. Ichiru rounded his eyes, glaring in anger mixed with barely concealed mortification.

“It’s a natural reaction so relax, Ichiru. I will not instigate something that you didn’t want,” Zero assured him gently, the raspy quality of his voice almost sultry. Ichiru blushed, making Zero gaze softly at him, the corners of his lips turned up taking the shape of a smile. Ichiru found himself smiling back, basking in the tenderness gifted by his precious person.

Soon they found each other’s mouth again. Kissing and nipping, hands slipping under the top of their clothing fervently mapping each other’s skin. 

Again, they broke apart to regain their breaths. Panting, Ichiru pressed his right thumb against Zero’s cheekbone, admiring soft luminous skin, marvelling Zero’s eyes which were glassed over with clear want- red was bleeding through the irises. Goosebumps broke across his skin when Zero turned his head slightly to plant a kiss against the pulse in his wrist. Zero wanted his blood. Ichiru’s heart swelled, happy to be desired.

“Take what you want Zero, make me yours.” Ichiru said, giving his consent.

Ichiru immersed himself in the depth of bliss and drowned in a body of pleasure as Zero latched his fangs into his throat. He revelled in the sensations that washed over him as Zero drained his life force in carefully drawn draughts. Both of them were panting hard when Zero withdrew and licked the wounds close.

“Now, it’s your turn.” Zero whispered in his ear, rolling and turning their bodies, reversing their positions so Ichiru was on top. Ichiru peered down to take in Zero’s disheveled self and decided he liked the blissed out look on Zero’s face. He was the one who caused it and that revelation made him want to mess Zero up more.

Mischievously, Ichiru put on his most alluring smiles and ripped Zero’s collars apart, earning him a rumble of approval from Zero’s throat. He wasted no time to sink his fangs and give Zero exactly what he wished for.

He could get used to a life like this, Ichiru concluded in his mind. He moaned when Zero’s delectable blood washed over his palate, satisfying the dark vampiric engine nestled in his core. Ichiru was fading in the haze and finally the euphoria overpowered his ability to think.

oO0Oo

Kazuki found them in the library a few hours before dawn. It was a gaslit room paneled with teak half-way up the walls, and the shelves were packed with volumes of books, finely bound and most of them with pages yellowing from age. There were good rugs on the parquet floor, ashes spilled onto the fine designs from the wood fire which crackled and glowed from the fireplace.

Zero was sitting on a couch near the fireplace reading a book about hunter seals and weapons written by a vampire, Ichiru’s head resting in his lap. Ichiru was laid stretched out, his eyes closed, appearing to be asleep when he’s not; basking in the warmth of the fire while enjoying Zero’s mindless fingers playing with his hair.

They have bathed and changed into simple dark blue kimonos tied off with black obis. The found the garments left at the foot of Ichiru’s bed. It was the scent of food wafting from the covered dishes set on a table nearby that have awoken Zero not long before midnight. 

“It must be the shadows again, the servants. They often do these kinds of things,” Ichiru explained, unperturbed. Nonetheless, Zero found it creepy and disturbing having phantoms to do one's biddings. Ichiru laughed good naturedly at his discomfort and led him to the washroom so they could get themselves cleaned. Both of them had fallen asleep exhausted but content. The blood in their veins thrummed steadily. Zero had never felt so at ease; their exchanges must have balanced them out immensely. The gaping void he felt in his soul was no more. Ichiru seemed to be equally stabilized, satiated. 

He then led Ichiru to Ichijo’s room. Letting his brother check on the blond. They suspect Kazuki would likely place Ichiru in charge of keeping an eye on the aristocrat class vampire once he wakes up.

There were no signs of Kazuki and with nothing else to do, Ichiru decided to show him the library. Zero can’t remember the last time he has the luxury of wasting time doing next to nothing so he picked up a book that caught his eye. Ichiru on the other declared that he had been spending too much time reading so he made himself comfortable, laying down with his head in Zero’s lap. Kazuki was bound to show up sooner or later, he thought.

Zero was right. Hours later, Kazuki emerged from thin air via that forsaken ripple, a rift in space or should he simply call it a portal. The residence was nestled deep in the mountains, far away from town. There was no way Zero could have made it back to the academy by himself or with Ichiru in tow in the snow outside. They would get frostbites trying to brave the cold in their clothing. It amused him that they both were dressed in identical colours. He wondered if Kazuki could tell them apart. Most likely she could as Ichiru’s hair was slightly longer than his own.

“I could get used to this charming sight. I see you boys have made up.” Kazuki said as she bent down to plant a kiss on top of his crown imitating a mother greeting her child after coming home from a long day of work. She then ruffled Ichiru’s hair. “I like it when you are more docile like this, Ichi-chan. Looks like you really liked your _surprise_.” she teased but Ichiru ignored her, not showing her any courtesy by continuing to lie down but he had his eyes trained on her like a hawk. He was still mad at her, his Ichiru.

Putting the book down, Zero watched Kazuki take her heavy coat off, and threw it carelessly onto the rug covered floor. She sat in an armchair across them, looking tired, hair styled in the usual braid and she was wearing one of her suits. Then she kicked off her high heels so she could tuck her legs under her.

“You missed a day of school but Kaede helpfully told everyone that you had a bad cold,” Kazuki said. 

“Keiji,” he corrected her.

Kazuki frowned, thinking. “To me he will forever be Kaede,” she said matter of factly. 

“Shouldn’t he be here?” It was Ichiru who asked.

“No, that would be unwise because he is back with the hunters now,” Kazuki’s tone was wistful, full of regret. “Plus, it is necessary for us to keep you and Takuma-kun a secret for now, Ichi-chan,” she added, smiling beguilingly at Ichiru who had risen to sit up beside him. Ichiru clearly didn’t like his nickname judging from the way he rolled his eyes at her.

“Why?” Zero asked. He could make guesses but he prefered to hear it from her.

“Because we should not trust anyone,” she clarified offhandedly but her face was anything but. He was right. If he were in her shoes, he wouldn’t trust anyone either. Zero’s thoughts momentarily drifted to Kaname but he didn’t stray long. No matter what they had between them, Zero found himself unable to take Kaname at face value.

_‘Stone to stone across the morass,’_ Zero was reminded of Ichiru’s words, spoken earlier between them, it was an old saying; to take things one step at a time, one by one while evaluating strategies, finding ways to overcome a hindrance as things unfold. He sighed. Kazuki too was unsure of what she was up against. 

“Speaking of Keiji, Kaede if you prefer, are you just going to let him die, Kazuki? There must be something else you could do.” he said, fully aware of Ichiru’s scrutinizing stare burning at the side of his head. Had he sounded like he cared? Perhaps. In a way he does, mainly because he felt sorry for Takano Keiji. And obviously Kazuki cared too- tears were rarely fake and he had seen the elusive female cry in Keiji’s arms.

Let out a long exhale, a pinched look flashed across Kazuki’s face before she pulled it back to appear neutral again, she said, “Actually, that was the pressing matter that I said I had to attend to yesterday. I met up with a colleague of mine for advice.”

“Wu Renshun.” Zero guessed.

“Yes, but how did you come to know Renshun?” Kazuki cocked her head to one side, appearing to be genuinely curious.

“Keiji said he had a meeting with that person the night he arrived at the academy.”

“That’s interesting,” quipped Kazuki, sitting up straighter in her chair. Her eyes glinted, intrigued.

“How so?” inquired Ichiru.

“Because, Kaede and Renshun, both of them, surprisingly failed to share that juicy little piece of gossip with this lil’ ol’ me. If your information is true, Zero- those boys had seen one another fully intending to keep me in the dark. How curious that is.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 5th, 2020
> 
> I always regret halfway whenever I write in Ichiru’s POV like I did in chapter 10. Do you feel my pain?
> 
> Thank you Sherlock, ninbean and erewen for taking time to let me know of your opinions. You guys saved me.  
> To those who had pressed the ‘kudos’ button.. I luv you too.  
> （╹◡╹）♡
> 
> Btw.. I stared and stared at stared at the story outline I made. I said I’m trying to end this in 20 chapters, right? Now I doubt it. *headdesks*  
> Writing is fun torture but the country will be reopening in ten days. Good luck to me if I want find time to write stuff when life restarts.  
> Stay safe ya’ll. Wash your hands, stay inside and read more fanfics. 
> 
> Ooh before I forget. I heard that “stone to stone across the morass” saying from Cuomo when he talked to Trevor Noah as was finishing this chapter up. I googled it but it came out with zilch. Zero results, no pun intended. Is it an Italian saying? Because Cuomo is Italian. But I thought...Why not write it in? Wait.. it wouldn’t result to this sh*tty story to pop up in the meta searches right? Please no.
> 
> I apologise for the sh*tton of mistakes I made so far. My beta lives in the lands ‘ruled’ by the idiotic King Cheeto the Orange. I blame him for making my friend disappear. I called her again and again but there’s no answer so I am beyond worried.


	19. ••Inamorato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inamorato in British English. (ɪnˌæməˈrɑːtəʊ , ˌɪnæmə-) nounWord forms: plural -tos or -ti (-ti) a man with whom one is in love; a male lover.
> 
> Warning:  
> Smut halfway into the chapter.  
> Violent lemon (?)  
> Skip if necessary.

It has been only a few days since he last saw Zero but to him it felt like it had been weeks. 

The silver haired vampire hunter was reading a book, sitting in a velvet taupe armchair closest to a display cabinet filled with decorative vases and other trinkets. Across from him, not five feet away was Aidou Hanabusa, also reading. Hirata Kazuki, or should he say Hiou Kazuki had issued him a formal invitation to her residence on an allotted time and date. He was advised to attend with a trusted aide for she had hinted that they will be addressing matters concerning Shirabuki Sara. The letter in his hand disintegrated to dust as soon as he finished reading it, a common method used by purebloods to communicate delicate matters. So here he was, Kuran Kaname waiting for Hiou Kazuki to arrive, anxiously waiting in the drawing room of her secluded home because Aidou insisted it would be proper if they set off early given the unpredictable weather conditions.

The sun had finally set outside and now they were depending on the soft illumination provided by the brass sconces and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Yellow light bounced off the white full wainscoted walls which harmonised nicely with the herringbone hardwood floor. The weather outside was icy and cold, and the logfire in the white marble fireplace did little to exempt them from the chill as the room was far too spacious. There was also a foreboding feeling to the place which enhanced it. Kaname could feel the temperature despite his thick layers of clothing. Which brings him back to Zero who was only wearing a simple blue-black kimono and white ankle length socks, a pair of _tabi_ . Kaname wanted to ask him to at least put a _haori_ on but it would be out of character for him to show concern in the presence of Aidou.

Earlier, upon arrival, he was completely taken by surprise when a disgruntled Zero opened the door for them. The vampire hunter was not rude, neither was he discourteous; he merely informed them that they were inconveniently early because the mistress of the house was not expected back anytime sooner than the appointed time. Aidou had apologised on their behalf citing it was better to be early than inconveniently late as the total time taken to journey by car through the slippery mountain roads was impossible to estimate. The apology caught Zero off guard and he went on to assure them that one of the higher class does not need to justify anything to someone of lower standing, one like him. In a way Zero had roundabout slandered them for stooping low. Kaname was secretly miffed yet awed. Zero gave him a disaffected stare before inviting them in to wait in the drawing room. It was remarkable to see how comfortable Zero was navigating them through the expansive home and that alone irked him. He was not taking Zero’s newest attachment to Shizuka’s kin as gracefully as he wished he could be. 

Currently, Kaname was keeping his eyes locked on his silver haired inamorato, his secret paramour. Tracing the contours of the beautiful body as he did; from the loose neckline of the cotton kimono that exposed his clavicles, to the graceful tapering of his fingers, and down to the lean legs barely concealed by the lightweight material of his garment. He couldn’t possibly be comfortable attired like that, could he? It was too cold in there. Although Zero showed in the pink of health; his unblemished skin shouted the advertisement of his splendid physical condition but, there was something off about him. 

It only occurred to him that he had been staring when he looked back at Zero’s face and found that the amethyst coloured eyes were gazing right back at him, narrowed, questioning. Kaname froze as they continued to engage each other. A few more seconds bleeded past. 

Zero smiled.

It was a small one that lasted only for a split second but recently Kaname had learned to crave for it. Kiryuu Zero does not wear many expressions, most often preferring to don a scowl or settle for a blank, unreadable mask. There was the chilling smirk, one that warns of defiance and disobedience; the discrediting contemptuous sneer which Kaname abhorred; that ominous grin that bares his teeth as he was ready to destroy anything in his path-

-and now this smile. It was very recent that Kaname had become acquainted with very few variations of it and the meaning behind them. They were ones that were unmistakably due to desire, affection but sometimes it was something else. Right now, Kaname was guessing it was the last- something was up. Seeing it displayed in the open like that, disregarding Aidou’s company altogether made Kaname feel as there was a leash wrapped around his neck and the silver haired vamp was pulling on it. He cursed himself for being so weak.

Kaname remained unperturbed but he didn’t look away. Again, there it was, something was off about Zero.

That suspicion was confirmed to be true when the door opened. Hiou Kazuki stepped into the drawing room like a modern rendition of Hiou Shizuka followed by another silver haired vampire hunter who wore the dark blue with white accents Day Class uniform. 

Kaname was floored and so was Aidou.

The one who was with them was in fact, Kiryuu Ichiru, whom they thought had been taken away by Shirabuki Sara. There was a small pin left at the bloodied scene that implicated Shirabuki and when he learned that Shirabuki’s nest had been thoroughly obliterated by the mercenaries, he had assumed that Kiryuu Ichiru had perished with the rest of her Level D servants.

Which also meant that Kiryuu Zero must have learned that he had been harbouring his supposedly dead twin up till recently. 

It was his ironclad control over his emotions that had saved him from making a fool out of himself and he was glad that Aidou was currently seated or else his blond companion would probably collapse onto the floor. The real Kiryuu Zero inclined his head at the shellshocked Aidou as he made his way over to his brother. In spite of his barely concealed mortification, which by now had quickened into panic, Aidou rose to the situation with real credit. His face was pale as a sheet, his blue eyes were wide and strained; nevertheless, he kept his gaze fixed upon the twins who were looking at him genially. Both Kiryuus then took turns to rain teasing jabs on Aidou's apparent state of trepidation which Aidou returned with equally smarting remarks. Kaname was aware of how challenging it was for Aidou to collaborate in keeping the younger twin’s existence secret from Zero. Aidou had maintained an amiable friendship with Zero and by the looks of it, had established one with Ichiru as well.

Kaname realised that he was on the edge of losing Zero for the relationship between them had a secret in the centre. Kaname had always known that keeping Ichiru away from Zero would pose a problem but he was unprepared to be entirely uprooted, to be completely thrown off his bearings. In simple words, he fucked up, royally.

But first, he had to deal with Hiou Kazuki. 

“I must apologise for not appearing when you’ve arrived, Kaname-sama. And also for the lack of manners displayed by my young charges,” Hiou Kazuki’s crisp, businesslike voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned his attention to her, stood up and offered her a slight bow. “The apology is unnecessary, Hiou-hime for it was I who had arrived early,” he explained. 

She didn’t comment further, she gestured to the vacant space of the couch he was previously occupying, “Kaname-sama, a share of your seat I entreat, if I may?” she requested, heedless of his cautious posture, to which he reluctantly nodded his consent. A pureblood would not summon another simply to engage in a friendly chit chat- she had more in store for him.

Kaname took a seat at one end of the couch and she sat on the opposite end, half turned to face him. 

The twins had ushered Aidou out of the room, completely disregarding the two of them. The sound of their heated banter continued, echoing off walls until it faded completely. Hiou Kazuki’s expression was masked by the shadows; Kaname could make nothing of her curious reticence, and remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

“The boys are taking your aide to your former friend, Ichijo Takuma. Zero and I had the opportunity to extract him while we were tasked to infiltrate Shirabuki Sara’s nest-” she said, studying his reaction. Finding none, she continued. “If the act of summoning you here to my humble abode is inconvenient to your lordship, I am all the more sorry for it, as circumstances oblige me to impose on your time and immediate attention for the matter concerning the termination order of Shirabuki Sara is highly sensitive, I am afraid I had even shamed the guild because she managed to flee.”

“Hiou-hime,” he said, bowing his head to her, “it is my pleasure to honour your invitation for we purebloods are reclusive creatures, our dwelling are places that we simply do not open to others unless there is a pressing need. Please accept my gratitude for your generosity; Ichijo Takuma is indeed a precious friend of mine and I place myself indebted to you. I leave the matter of Shirabuki strictly to your judgement.”

“Alright that’s settled then,” she clapped her hands together, startling him. “We can skip the formalities from this point onwards. Please lose the rank and titles too because honestly, I can’t stand it,” she said callously.

He was stunned by her abrupt change of attitude. Noticing his dumbfoundedness, she smiled at him. “Come on, if Zero can do it so can you. Please call me Kazuki because I never lived up to the pureblood act till _you_ come along.”

“But, Hiou-hime-”

“Kazuki,” she corrected him. 

“As you wish, Kazuki-san,” he obliged but he was still very uneasy. “Again, I thank you for coming to Takuma’s aid.”

“Why, I did what was only proper. I am glad because as Ichiru had told me, it was you who had rescued him from his maniac of a half-uncle. Moreover, you had charitably sheltered him, kept him safe.”

“In Kiryuu Ichiru’s case, likewise. I shall say that I did so because I thought it was only proper.”

“I understand. Nonetheless, I must warn you that Zero is beyond angry when he learns that his brother has been kept away from him for so long, regardless of your true motives,” she told him squarely. “It is none of my business to inquire or meddle with the going ons between the two of you, as I had only come to know him very recently but it would be best if the misunderstanding to be resolved as soon as possible. Zero is awful when he is upset and it is unfair for Ichiru and I to suffer the backlash of something that we didn’t do,” she added, flashing her perfect teeth at him, teasing him.

Kaname looked away awkwardly, no one had the galls to make fun of him before. He felt the tips of his ears burning. “Indeed- In that case, I appreciate your discretion and I shall take heed of your warning,” he told her.

“Ah, young love-” she sighed dramatically before her countenance changed completely, “but bear in mind, I warn you; I will kill you if you dare to use Zero or Ichiru as your pawn again. I have dealt with _our kind_ all my life and one thing I really am familiar with is our habit to deceive and manipulate. You, Kuran Kaname is a master manipulator seeing that you stop at nothing, acting alone with no respect for the system, a self-serving anarchist. Have you ever considered, or grieved the ones you had exploited, or those who had fallen as collateral?” She accused, questioned chillingly, challenging him. Voice coated with venom.

Kaname immediately stood up bristling with hostility, stunned and totally furious. “ How dare you, Hiou Kazuki-” he glowered, “you are equally guilty!”

At that point, he realised that he had lost his mind. At the most basic level, he has always strived and aimed to evade direct confrontations especially with one such as this one. Protracted, violent conflicts would only bring death and destruction when it comes to the purebloods. With this particular pureblood, Hiou Kazuki, regardless of her currently sealed state, given her connection to Zero, he must find a way to cease conflict; peace building was a must. However, repairing a sinking ship was close to impossible.

Given he had made the first blunder. He braced himself for an explosive retaliation and sure enough, she didn’t disappoint.

Eyes full of fire,she rose to her feet and approached him. She stood toe to toe with him, he felt the barely contained wave of her fury. “True-” she hissed, “but this time I had enough dealing with the bullshit behind your almighty facade. To eradicate the world of all purebloods? I wouldn’t stop you from dreaming but I would never forgive the mistake you made when you freed Shizuka from her prison. Yes, she was wrong for all the things she did but it would not have happened if you did not _meddle_. You knew what she was capable of and you were the enabler, you paved the road to her destruction and it was you who had orchestrated her demise. You killed her- she would have been fine if she was never let out of her confinement!” she accused vehemently. 

Unfortunately, her words held the truth.

Kaname fought the rising incursion of dissonance, the razor blades sliding through his brain stem and traveling down his spine. Her anger infuriated yet fascinated him. He had heard the whispers of the Hiou being the only clan who had miraculously birthed a set of twins in their line and looking at Hiou Kazuki, the uncanny resemblance was irrefutable. He weighed her attachment to Hiou Shizuka, she never disguised it to the extent of securing the ex-humans sired by the latter so he pieced the puzzle. Sibling love, familial loss was a terrible thing because it was the very thing that spurred his own streaks of anarchic endeavours and now he was up face to face with one of the consequences. Though he could empathize with Hiou Kazuki, he was unwilling to ask for her clemency.

“I shall not defend my past actions-” he said coldly, conscious that there was nothing else he could do to salvage anything between them, “for there is nothing that I can do or say that can either appease your anger nor bring her back to life,” he finished.

Her anger simmered down, replaced by roiling waves of malevolence. Her eyes rounded in mock wonder and she flashed him something that can only be labeled as rancor.

“Oh, don’t be too sure, young lord. In fact, there is something you could do,” she said, raising her hand only to slap her palm against his heart. 

Concentrated, scalding energy was building under her skin. Fighting against the pulsating force, he grabbed her wrist and pulled but he was unable to make her budge, even with his strength, he was unable to take her hand off him- unmovable, but even stone statues break. Digging his fingers into her smaller wrist and with a burst of force enough to blast matter, he managed to push her back. 

She laughed, unaffected. A shroud of black smoke absorbed his assault and once it started to disperse, she stepped out of it, brushing off imaginary dust from the material of her suit. Her smile widened, daring him to try again.

It would be unwise to rise up to her taunting as he could feel Zero approaching through their bond. He would take her down when chance presents itself but in the meantime he growled, baring his teeth. 

“Hn, you’re delightfully vitriolic, yet you are worthy,” she leered, unaffected.

“What?!”

She must have found his surprise entertaining because she broke into a grin. Tucking a wayward lock of silver behind her left ear, exposing her elaborate silver seals, she regarded him with a pair of scrutinizing eyes. “I think I can learn to like you. At least for Zero’s sake that is,” she declared, pausing to size him up from head to toe. 

Kaname didn’t react, so she smiled slowly. 

“I would consider it a peace offering if you agree to grant me this one little wish of mine,” she crowed, her smile beautiful but to him, it looked demonic. 

Going up against her directly would not benefit him. This was her home, her turf and although he had Aidou and perhaps Takuma on his side, there were two vampire hunters who appeared to favour her. She did after all, declared them as her charges. Black shadowy figures began to take form behind her.

“Then say it-” he spat, left with no other choice. This was the Black Iris, the exterminator, whose actions were supposed to be bound by a retainer who according to his sources was deteriorating rapidly. At the moment, she was a loose variable. He had little knowledge of her abilities since very few had managed to walk away. 

Kename waited for her to speak. He could see the battle in her face, the passing of its evil, sinister expression. In her eyes he found a wild demon that promises carnage, suffering, and ultimately death if not pacified.

Her voice slithered across the floor. Every hair on his body stood up and he felt himself drawn into her gleaming cherry blossom eyes. Her lips did not move but he heard her, _“You shall partake in the assination of Wu Renshun, leader of the mercenary guild, one who is much more powerful than myself who is also, regrettably- my fiance.”_

He couldn’t say anything for the moment because he was precariously close to losing control. Wu Renshun, another pureblood from the west. He had little knowledge of him, a secretive figure preferring to stay out of discord although he had met him once when his parents were still alive. If Wu Renshun was indeed the leader of the mercenaries and Hiou Kazuki’s fiance on top of it all; why would she want him killed?

His thoughts were interrupted when the Kiryuu twins, Aidou and Takuma bursted into the room. Zero’s eyes were wild, flitting between Hiou Kazuki and himself. The Bloody Rose pointed at his direction. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Zero demanded. “You two were supposed to talk, not fight.”

Hiou Kazuki moved, placing herself between himself, Zero and the rest. She reached out to latch her fingers onto Zero’s arm and made him point his weapon downwards. The unpleasant smell of burning flesh permeated in the room. The black shadows had disappeared.

“This was my fault,” she said slowly, “I was being disrespectful when Kaname-sama had been nothing but benevolent.”

Zero gave her a disbelieving look but she shushed him, gesturing to him to put his weapon away which he obeyed. Kaname seethed inside but he didn’t show it because Aidou and Takuma had made their way to his side, concern clearly displayed on their visage. 

“Kaname,” said Takuma tentatively. He looked tired, pale with dark circles under his eyes but apart from that, he appeared to be fine.

“It has been a while, Takuma. How are you faring?” he diverted his attention to his old friend. Takuma was one who understood him the most. A trusted confidant whom he had grown comfortable with since he was placed under Ichijo Asato’s care after his parent’s demise.

“I am getting better. Kazuki-san has been very generous and I am very grateful to her for her kind hospitality. She even helped in neutralising Sara’s influence.” Despite his apparent fatigue, Takuma’s green eyes were sharp. He had regained himself.

It was truly burdensome, to have to acknowledge the immense debt that he owed to Hiou Kazuki. He shifted his eyes to the silver haired trio, catching Kiryuu Zero’s solemn eyes looking back at him. Hiou Kazuki and Kiryuu Ichiru were chiding and fussing over him for using a weapon he could not hold without injuring himself. It was obvious that Zero had formed an attachment to the pureblood female who was masquerading as a noble. Hiou Kazuki had made her request clear but the question was whether he could bring himself to trust her enough. In a way, he was cornered. For Zero, he had to. 

“I thank you, Kazuki-san,” he said, her name singed his tongue like acid, “for your great kindness to Takuma and with that, if you wish for any cooperation on my part, you shall have it, provided it is within my ability.”

She paused as if she was recalling her thought, nodded with the faintest of smiles, a great actress. “Your lordship is kind, indeed,” she said, humbly. “Now that all is settled, it has been a long day and I trust some of us are a bit worn down so I suggest we retreat and have a rest before dinner.”

Taking their silence as agreement, she informed them that dinner will be served at midnight and instructed Ichiru to show Aidou to a guest room while she herself will bring Takuma back to his. Which means she purposely left him alone with Zero.

“I guess you are with me then,” said Zero, dispassionately, “follow me.”

Kaname trailed after his reluctant guide wordlessly. In his mind, he played out several scenarios that could possibly unfold. Zero would likely confront him once they were truly alone. Zero led him across a grand hall, up a flight of stairs and at the head of it he turned down a dark corridor, went thirty steps, opened a room and entered. Kaname followed him, The room was lit by two wax candles only. Once there, Zero took off his jacket, the leather shoulder holster and laid his weapon on the table.

“This is your room?” asked Kaname, shutting the door behind him. Immediately a set of runes activated making the room glow for a split second, sealing them in the space. That was the first time he witnessed Zero using a hunter seal.

“Yes, but I rarely use it since I usually stay with Ichiru in the opposite wing whenever I’m here,” Zero replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers. The silver haired youth stood a few feet away with his back towards him, facing the window, looking through it. Kaname could make out Zero’s face from the reflection on the glass. Eyes closed, a gentle sigh that seemed to be born in his heart escaped his lips.

“Forgive me, Zero.” Kaname did something he could never do, he requested an apology because he realised that he would go to any length to salvage the connection he had with Zero.

“For what?”

Kaname hesitated for an instant. “For being a selfish fool,” he articulated, carefully. “I should have never kept him away from you. Zero I am-”

“Your apology does not matter to me because, in case you have forgotten, we are basically each other’s natural enemies. It is what we have between us is unnatural,” Zero interupted him. 

  
  
After that, Zero was silent and thoughtful and although Kaname believed otherwise, he didn’t refute him. Arguing would only anger Zero even more.

One of the candles flickered and died. As it got darker the room seemed to grow larger and larger. As though the walls were retreating. It would be easier if Zero would just lash at him because Zero’s quiet calm was unnerving. It is almost like the most oppressive, agonising state of dread of something he doesn't know how to define. Something passing all of his control and outside the natural order of things. Zero was supposed to shout and claw at him which had yet to happen. He was distressed because he cared for Zero and the indefiniteness of the apprehension made his suffering even more acute.

“I wish,” Zero began, “I wish that instead of talking about it could just show it because I cannot possibly explain my feelings.” Zero’s voice was firm, and there was a determined look upon his face, a look which took Kaname by surprise. He recognised that look- lust mixed with rage.

Kaname understood. He knew how difficult for them both to acknowledge a love which the perversity of their twisted hearts wouldn’t allow them to accept. “Whatever you wish, Zero. You may take out your anger on me- I consent.”

Turning to face him, Zero had his mouth slightly curved upwards. Kaname could tell that Zero wanted something more from him. He felt a spark of excitement as he wondered what possibly Zero would have him do. 

“Be careful what you wish for.”

“I trust you absolutely.” Kaname had his head bowed slightly in submission as he peered at Zero’s eyes under the thickness of his eyelashes when he answered. He had thrown his pride aside.

“Very well- now, strip.” Zero commanded. His voice had a sharper tone than he had ever used but it sent a little thrill along his spine.

Kaname obeyed. He took off his watch and put it in his pocket. After that he took his shoes, socks and soon all of his clothes, draping the articles of clothing carefully against the back of a chair as he would be required to put them back on later. He could feel Zero’s hungry eyes watching him.

“You shall serve me,” Zero said firmly, demanding yet encouraging.

“In what way do I need to serve you?” Kaname bit his lower lip in anticipation, he knew the answer, but doubted Zero would like it if he acted without permission.

Zero remained silent for a while, enjoying Kaname’s humiliation. They both could hear each other’s heartbeats in the stillness of the room. 

“Come here.” Zero said and Kaname glanced upward just to catch a glimpse of a belittling smile. He simply nodded and kneeled before Zero, breathing raggedly, giving away his excitement.

“Go ahead, you know what to do.” Zero motioned down to his front.

Eyes widening, Kaname swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. When Kaname hesitated, Zero used his right hand to pull him up by his hair and brought their faces close together.

“You may be a pureblood,” Zero breathed, “but it is pathetic how much you want me.”

In a flash, Zero leaned forward and bit Kaname’s neck. It was savage, the way Zero’s fangs sank into his flesh. Some of his blood splattered onto Zero’s clothing. Kaname could not stop himself from crying out loud. Zero was smiling when he let him go, licking the blood of his lips. 

“Now, get on with it,” Zero sneered, angering Kaname as the grip in his hair tightened.

His hands were trembling as he loosened Zero’s belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the dark blue trousers. Zero let go of his hair when Kaname pulled him out of his underwear, watching the movements with unmasked interest.

Kaname swore that Zero had stopped breathing when he had his fingers wrapped around the erection, slowly stroking it, his mouth hovering close, teasing the sensitive skin with his hot breath. Zero’s hands were balled into fists at his sides which Kaname was willing to bet that all Zero wanted to do was grab his head and force himself into his throat.

_Control_.

Despite it all, Kaname realised that he was the one actually in charge. He smirked as he felt Zero hardening even more, stirring in his grip. 

_Greed_.

He wanted to suck it. Kaname thought to himself that he would give Zero as much pleasure so that they would both be coming back for more. Zero might not be able to forgive him easily but he knew Zero wouldn’t deny himself pleasure. Now all that had been forbidden was finally allowed. With a satisfied hum Kaname took the tip of the organ into his mouth, an act he had never done before. Zero’s taste was not unpleasant, he thought.

He gave it an experimental suck, jabbing his tongue into the slit. Zero’s approving groan made him a little more daring so he swirled his tongue over the head, gently applying pressure as he let his tongue slither further down the frenulum at the back. Zero didn’t make any more sounds but as he glanced upwards he saw Zero smirking again, without a doubt enjoying his degradation. Undeterred, and perhaps a bit scorned, he applied more pressure, remembering what Zero had once done to unravel him with that sinful mouth and increased his pace.

“I want to tear you apart,” Zero suddenly whispered, pulling Kaname off him. Sharp nails dug into the back of Kaname’s neck, almost breaking the skin. “I want to make you cry and I want you to hit me and I just- want to hurt!”

Kaname could feel Zero’s body trembling. Zero adjusted his grip so he could twine fingers in Kaname’s hair and forcefully yanked his head back. The guttural moan that erupted from Kaname’s throat was distorted by the uncomfortable angle, his scalp burned from the tautness and he could feel some strands ripping out from the root. Zero looked like he was teetering on the edge between breaking down and killing him, and Kaname needed to know which way Zero was falling. 

Kaname opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Zero pried his jaw open and slammed his member in. Fingers hooked in the ridge of the roof of Kaname’s mouth as Zero dragged them out, moaning as Kaname’s convulsing throat clamps down on the tip. Zero held Kaname tightly in place with one hand at the back of his head and the other of the side of his neck and just fucked him. Kaname wheezed for air through his nose and emitted muffled, gurgling noises that only spurred Zero on.

Never had Kaname felt so powerless, he can’t even do so much as swallow. Zero doesn’t allow him to catch his breath or his bearings. His throat burned, eyes streaming reflex tears from the brutality of Zero’s punishing trusts. Kaname couldn’t control his body, toes curling, his fingers were raking behind Zero’s thighs. It took him a moment to realise that Zero’s hands had wrapped around his neck. He could hear the rushing sound of blood into his ears and he thought Zero was going to finish him. Kaname had never felt the concoction of intense feeling all at once; desire, estacy, fear and hatred all interwoven- raw. Yes, Kaname hated Zero at that moment. He had never felt so humiliated and out of control. The pressure increased around his neck and Kaname could feel his body spasm, his muscles clamping tightly around Zero. Soon, Zero came down his throat, releasing his neck so he could suck in the desperately needed air which inadvertently made him choke on Zero’s cum. 

Enraged, Kaname wiped Zero’s feet from under, sending Zero crashing onto the floor. Kaname pinned Zero down and then grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it all off, not bothering to deal with the time consuming buttons. Next, he pulled off the trousers, underwear and socks. Fully naked, Zero tried to scrabble onto his elbows but Kaname grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back down onto the carpeted floor.

It was hard to tell whether the groan Zero emitted was of pain or pleasure because it sounded like a dizzied mix of agony, euphoria and relief.

“Yes, Kaname. Now, fuck me.” Zero’s tone was demanding, chest heaving and his expression was dazed. “Go on,” Zero urged impatiently. 

“This is sick,” Kaname hissed but despite it all, his arousal throbbed. Due to his distraction, Zero managed to throw him off in a series of maneuvers. Kaname found Zero sitting on his knees, facing away from him. 

“This is just the way we are,” Zero opened his mouth, twisting back around to look at him, “now come here and ruin me or are you afraid?” 

Kaname tried to press his fingers into Zero to somewhat prepare him but Zero snarled in protest. Steeling himself, Kaname took his achingly hard member in his hand and lined it up with Zero’s ass. Zero was about to say something but Kaname was already forcing his way inside.

“Yes, Kaname, hurt me!” Zero cried out in pain, clawing at Kaname’s arm caging his chest from behind. Kaname kept pushing in despite the resistance, ignoring Zero’s groan.

When Kaname was fully inside, he stopped for a moment to let Zero adjust to the intrusion. Once Zero started to squirm, Kaname pulled out and slammed back in. It must have hurt but Zero bit down his lower lip to muffle his cries, blood dribbled down his chin. He twisted Zero’s face to the side and licked the blood only to successfully enrage Zero. Kaname snarled when Zero backhanded him across the face.

Furious, Kaname set up an unrelenting pace, having grabbed Zero’s left arm and twisted it around behind his back, forcing him into an uncomfortable position. The increased muffled cries went straight to Kaname’s dick making him determined to deliver exactly what Zero had wanted. He was sure the sudden stretch had torn Zero inside because each slide has become easier. Zero would heal easily afterwards. Kaname wanted more.

“Get on the bed,” Kaname said.

“Make me,” Zero rasped, voice raw, defiant.

Kaname pulled out, paying no mind to Zero’s frustrated growl, forcing him up to his feet. He then shoved Zero onto the bed who bounced off it once, emitting a gasp of surprise. He crawled on top of Zero, noticing that Zero was fully erect. Returning the favour, he grabbed Zero’s throat and pushed him against the covers, holding him down. He bent down in order to capture Zero’s lips but Zero turned his head away. 

Angered by the rejection, Kaname steadied himself with one hand beside Zero’s head, dug his heels into the bed to ground himself and commanded, “Spread your legs.”

Zero purposely moved slowly so Kaname’s hand found itself back around Zero’s throat again. Resting his full upper body weight against the column of muscles, he pushed, simultaneously squeezing tight enough to make Zero wheeze as he fought to draw in a full breath. Kaname was fascinated by the way Zero’s eyes rolled back, fingers tearing at the sheets while his body shuddered in unadulterated pleasure.

He let go so Zero could breathe, watching the lids fluttered half open, eyes bloodshot- a beautiful destruction. No wonder Zero enjoyed humiliating him. Kaname knew at that point that he was ruined for Zero.

Not waiting for Zero to fully recover, Kaname grabbed both of Zero’s legs from behind the knees and hoisted them up so he could hook them over his shoulders, lifting Zero’s ass from the bed entirely. Zero immediately crossed his ankles and linked his feet together behind Kaname’s head as Kaname sat up onto his knees. Dragging Zero roughly down by his hips so Zero’s ass was flush to his crotch, Kaname pushed fully back in making Zero shout out in pleasured pain.

Realising that Kaname was taking pleasure wringing his vocal reactions, Zero bit into the back of his forearm to stop himself from screaming as Kaname rocks into him with brutal force. Their bodies slam together frantically with Zero egging Kaname to put in more strength chanting _harder, harder, break me_ like a prayer. Their position fell apart when Zero’s exhausted legs couldn’t hold on any longer and Kaname failed to stay upright leading to Kaname leaning over Zero’s shoulder. 

Toes curling and sharp fingernails raking down Kaname’s back, Zero made a series of primal and savage noises in Kaname’s ear when Kaname finally found Zero’s prostate, hitting it over and over again. Soon, Kaname’s thrusts were erratic and uneven. Zero feeling himself getting close grabbed the back of Kaname’s head by the hair, used it as leverage to lift his own head up to Kaname’s neck. The moment Zero sank his fangs in and sucked- he came. The sensations from Zero’s muscles clamping hard on him combined with the way Zero was mauling his neck pushed Kaname over the edge. Kaname found his release, forced deep in Zero, spilling his seed inside. 

Kaname’s orgasm was so shattering he blacks out for a few seconds and Zero unlatches his fangs. Collapsing on top, he bit down on Zero’s unguarded shoulder, lapping up the blood he craved and simultaneously, Kaname felt all of Zero’s malice and anger draining through their connection. Exhausted, Kaname shifted his hips just enough to pull out of Zero, breathing equally as heavy. The vampire hunter just laid there under him, equally spent, not wanting to move.

Both of them didn't know what to say so they fell into silence, listening to the sound of their steadying heartbeats.

Kaname was the first to break the silence.

“I love you,” Kaname whispered, his voice hoarse and strained.

“You don’t mean that,” Zero said, “the afterglow is messing with your perception.”

“But I do.” Kaname said, and he sounded desperate. “I need to be with you and I can’t bear the thought of you rejecting me let alone losing you.”

“I want you to rethink the meaning of that damn word because you’re forgetting that I will be forever fucking mad at you, you sappy piece of shit. But I will tolerate your demonic ass for the time being.”

Kaname laughed, legitimately laughed, at Zero’s colourful vocabulary. He knew he was forgiven. When he looked up, their eyes locked and they smiled fondly at one another. 

“Speaking of mad,” Kaname said, squirming slightly in their combined mess of sweat, blood and semen, “I believe there’s something serious that we need to address.”

Zero frowned and his amethyst eyes glinted in the semi-darkness. “Address what?”

“Well, if we are going to have angry, borderline murderous sex every time we have an arguement or a conflict to resolve, we need to come up with a safe word.”

It was Zero’s turn to laugh and soon Kaname found himself being smothered by Zero’s talented mouth.

  
  


oO0Oo

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 7th, 2020
> 
> Hmm.. What have I done?  
> I’m all shrivelled up inside.  
> It’s a weak chapter but you got lemons (?)  
> Comment if you spot mistakes so I can correct them please. I see nothing no more. *tired*
> 
> Thoughts?  
> Flames?  
> Anything?
> 
> Thanks to all of you who had given me kudos. And left comments. Those who bookmarked and subscribed to this story.. thank you. I appreciate your kindness.  
> Btw..I rarely pay attention to the hits. There’s 1051 hits?? Who is reading this actually? I only know so few of you. Lemme average the numbers. There’s should be about 55 of you or fewer. Maybe. Maybe some gave up and never come back.. who knows. Anyways, I’m happy that the VK fandom is still alive. 
> 
> Marching on.


	20. Without Strings

“I never dreamed that one day I could see you in a kimono. You look very good in one.”

  
While he was talking, Kaname had been scanning the room, another one adjacent to Zero’s since this was the one he was supposed to use in the first place. Since they almost destroyed Zero’s room, the smell of blood and sex was overpowering their noses, Zero brought him to this one instead. ‘ _They will take care of that, they always do’_ , Zero had told him. 

_They_ , Hiou Kazuki’s black shadows who kept the whole house in working order, protecting their mistress and her charges, the familiars. Those entities were the ones who had sent his senses into haywire before. Kaname had the intention of telling Zero about Hiou Kazuki’s request, to assist her in getting rid of her fiance, Wu Renshun but he had to retract because it would be likely that the shadows were monitoring their every movement, listening. Kaname suspected that those things would undoubtedly spy on them because as soon as Zero deactivated the privacy seal in that room, the shadows quickly appeared to sort out the mess they made. According to Zero, it was Ichiru who refreshed his sealing know-how as the younger twin was more proficient in hunter soft skills.

Now, redressed and all cleaned up and failing to start a conversation, Kaname fell silent and fixed his eyes on Zero who was preoccupied with wrapping the panels of his dark grey kimono around his body. As his gaze stayed locked on the vampire hunter, to his own wonder, Kaname felt a stirring within himself. There was something liquid and sensual about the way Zero was dressing himself in that traditional garment.

Zero raised a questioning eyebrow to Kaname, proceeding to tie a _himo,_ a simple sash around his waist and then smoothed out the excess fabric bunching over to cover it. There wasn’t much blousing because Zero was quite tall, the ends of the kimono rested just right above his _tabi_ covered feet. Zero was forgoing the obi altogether which doesn’t surprise Kaname because Zero had always been a casual dresser, often wearing his school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his jacket. Kaname scolded himself for not being able to identify Ichiru before, for the younger twin tended to be more prim and proper.

“You’re practically drooling, Kaname.” Zero’s lavender eyes, sharp and shining like precious amethysts twinkled at him in amusement. “It was your fault because you’ve viciously shredded my shirt so I have nothing else to wear.”

A smile crept onto Kaname’s face as he walked across the room and extended his hand to Zero who took it as he was accepting an invitation to dance. Then, they stood face to face, and Kaname stroked Zero’s face and ran his fingers in Zero’s soft silvery hair. Carefully, Kaname pulled the collar of Zero’s kimono neatly into place while thinking how much he would enjoy taking the whole thing off. 

Zero read his thoughts, studying him with eyes that saw too much. Zero shook his head, a small smile tipping at the edge of his lips. It was not a happy smile. “Oh, no you don’t. We don’t have time for anything of that sort,” Zero said, backing up a step and wagged a warning finger at him.

Undeterred, Kaname skimmed his fingers across Zero’s skin, up along the neck and stopped to cup the slightly turned up chin; he liked that they were almost the same height, the two of them could easily look at each other levelly eye to eye- like equals.

“Another time, I trust,” Kaname said to Zero embarassment, as he fixed a gaze on Zero with a smirk on his face. 

That caused Zero to break out a stubborn, rebellious scowl. “Really, just so you know I would not personally relish being at your beck and call.”

_His_. Instead of squashing the possessive satisfaction that roared up, Kaname embraced it, slipping his hand around the back of Zero’s neck. The touch wasn’t restraining but it was overly intimate, finger coming to a rest in the hollow of Zero’s collarbone and throat. Zero tried to shrug him off but Kaname flexed his fingers, carving indents in Zero’s skin with his nails. 

“But I will be, for you, always,” Kaname said, hoping that Zero would believe him. “Have I not told you that I love you?”

Zero lifted his eyes to Kaname, displaying a glimmer of hope while as if having the weight of the world on his chest. His cheeks reddened, his pupils large. Kaname could feel the passion radiating from Zero, a touch of confusion, guilt, as well as sorrow which pulsed over him. 

With his jaws locked tight, Zero spoke to him, “I will not be there for you forever, Kaname. And face it, we have _others_ apart from each other. What do you expect from me by confessing this so-called love that you felt for me? Live together so we could play house?” Zero watched, waited. Then he continued, “You will outlast me and it will be painful if you invest such emotions in one such as myself. I could only offer you now and in the meantime there is so much we could do to distract each other to forget the ugliness and the circumstances of our lives. We can heal as much as hurt each other along the way.”

Kaname understood Zero’s meaning, that he wasn’t up for forever. Zero was only offering the present, a distraction, like a mere fling, and the revelation shook Kaname’s world down to the core. But Kaname was sick and tired of wanting and not taking because of his standing and reputation so he took control of the moment, drawing Zero close and pulled him into his arms. Kaname fitted his lips to Zero’s and kissed him like he always wanted to kiss the tempestuous silver haired hunter. 

Zero’s mouth was already familiar to Kaname and he coaxed it open with the lunge of his tongue. Zero responded to him, holding him equally tight, pressing their bodies chest to chest, their hips flush together aware of the energy that arched between them. Kaname explored Zero’s lips and tongue, this time without the touch of violence, inhaling Zero’s musky, earthy smell of sandalwood tinged with metallic gunpowder. Lost, Kaname’s fingers dug into Zero’s hair, loving the thickness and satin feel.

They broke apart for air, Zero bracketed Kaname’s face with his hands and revealed his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, his eyes almost pleading. “We may have this, Kaname. It’s ours for the taking but promise me that we will not bind each other down. I have scars, there’s nothing normal about me, and above all I don’t come with strings so neither must you.”

Kaname fought for focus, his body zinging with impulses and his ears were ringing as his heart found it difficult to accept Zero’s prerogative. “Zero, you have to understand something first,” he said.

Again, Zero watched and waited.

“I do not understand why you are so reluctant to accept _us_ or what now and not forever means or why you say you are not normal or the concept of strings that bind. I do not understand all of it or perhaps I do not want to understand. All I know is you make me want to do things that I have never thought I was capable of doing, I have turned into an imbecile and you are driving me insane.”

Concern flashed in Zero’s eyes. “Look at you, sounding like a child with a tantrum. Think of your responsibilities, Kaname. You have yours and I have mine, it will be simpler that way. Plus, we can take this one day at a time,” Zero said, his palm skimming along Kaname’s chest, easing away the tension that had built up in Kaname’s body. “Besides, from this moment onwards I will not resist if you wish to take me to your bed, as long as we remain discreet.”

“But I _want_ you.”

“You do _have_ me. Just not the way that you think you do,” Zero implored, his eyes pleading for Kaname to understand, “I simply can’t be _yours_. Not the way Yuuki is yours.”

Stung, Kaname was about to say more but Zero placed a palm over his mouth. “Think about what I’ve said a while longer and I’m dead serious about wanting to keep this a secret specifically from Ichiru and Yuuki.” Zero gave him a baleful smile, taunting Kaname without much effort. “And be very careful because from the way Ichiru boasted earlier saying Aidou-senpai and yourself were totally fooled, you can’t really tell the two of us apart. I would be very upset if you accidentally sink your claws into my dear little brother.”

As soon as Zero took off his hand, Kaname lowered his voice and said, “I might do the last one on purpose, clawing at your brother. He and I do not get along too well.”

“Well, give me your word that you will stay away from him. You kept him prisoner so it serves you right and unfortunately, Ichiru really knows how to hold a grudge.”

“I will not promise anything.”

“Kaname, behave. Try not to make me angrier than you already did.” Zero chuckled dismissively and pulled Kaname forward as he tilted his head. Zero’s mouth covered Kaname’s in an achingly tender, breath-stealing kiss. When they broke apart, Kaname can’t believe Zero had the nerves to use his charms on him. 

Still looking flushed, finger combing his messed up hair to its usual fashionably disheveled state, Zero gave a hint of a smile, turned and left the room while beckoning for Kaname to follow. Mortified, Kaname realised that he had gotten himself wrapped around Zero’s finger

Half in shock- Kaname straightened himself and followed suit. Never had it ever crossed his mind that he would have a flame so alluring, breathtaking, yet infuriatingly as hard headed as Zero before. 

_Passion is a man’s downfall,_ Kaname thought, shaking his head. 

As soon as the two of them arrived at the drawing room, Ichiru moved forward to meet Zero, with a smile which revealed his very fine set of teeth, complete with pronounced sets of incisors. The younger twin slipped an arm around the elder’s waist and he led them towards a pair of aristocrats who were lounging on a couch nearby. Kaname breathed in deeply steeling himself because eventually Hiou Kazuki would show up or dinner would be announced, whichever comes first.

“Look, can you really tell us apart?” Ichiru asked Aidou and Takuma, ignoring Zero quiet protests. “I know he’s wearing grey and I’m wearing blue but come on, be objective.”

Aidou, oddly looked somewhat proud of himself, smug while Takuma had his chin propped upon his hand, contemplating. 

“No, I don’t think I could,” said Takuma, sounding impressed.

“That proves that I’m truly an all rounded genius!” Aidou declared cheerfully. 

“Alright, what exactly are you guys up to?” Zero grumbled, annoyed but he didn’t try to break out of Ichiru’s half hug. Kaname found the jovial mood surrounding Ichiru and the rest heartwarming, noble class vampires mingling with hunters like they were the closest friends. Choosing not to participate, he sat down in one of the armchairs near the crackling fireplace. 

“Aidou gave me a haircut,” Ichiru replied curtly, “I hate to admit, but he’s quite skilled.”

“What- why would you do that?” Zero spluttered, almost. He sounded even more annoyed.

“I told him about the pranks we used to play when we were little, when we used to trick and confuse people with who is who, Zero or Ichiru, and he wanted to give it a go,” Ichiru explained, “when I said it will be impossible this time because my hair was slightly longer, he grabbed the shears.”

“I used a pair of scissors, you uncouth barbarian-” laughed Aidou, “you made it sound like I had a hedge to trim. It was just some snips here and there.”

Ichiru scoffed, pushing Zero to sit adjacent to the two blonds and then perched himself on an arm of that chair, this time placing an arm loosely around Zero’s shoulder. Kaname saw Zero instinctively lean his body against Ichiru. 

“Do you like it, Zero?” asked Ichiru.

“I don’t mind it.” A typical Zero-esque answer. 

Takuma who had been quiet surveyed the twins oddly, frowning. “I don’t mean to be rude but why does it feel like the two of you are too similar. I mean we vampires each have a very distinct presence, at least in terms of intensity but the two of you felt like one of the same.”

“Heh, I suspect, no- I _know_ exactly what they did and believe me I do because I’m a genius. They’ve been very, very naughty, Takuma,” Aidou teased the twins, directing a very playful grin at Zero. 

There was a long pause, Ichiru watching Zero’s unreadable face. At last Ichiru said, “Mind your own business, _princess_.”

“Hey, only Zero is permitted to call me that!” Aidou jeered, mock protesting. 

“I heard loud and clear when Takuma said we are one of the same so I demand equal rights and privileges,” Ichiru returned, childishly.

Kaname did not miss the way Aidou’s frantic eyes met Zero’s indifferent ones. Feigning a cough, Aidou flushed deeply and turned his head away.

“What the fuck, Aidou? Is that a blush? Do you have a crush on Zero? I’ll kill you!” Ichiru shrilled. 

It was Takuma who first broke out laughing. Eventually, the others joined in except for Zero who smiled gently, absorbing the tremors from Ichiru’s laugh wracked body.  
  


 _‘We have others apart from each other... I simply can’t be yours . Not the way Yuuki is yours...’_ Zero’s words rang in his mind.

Silently, Kaname cursed his perceptivity because jealousy was his ugly companion and at that moment, his heart burned.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 9th, 2020
> 
> A short one because I personally like frequent updates rather than no new chapters at all.  
> I’m having one of my clogged brain moment. ‘I know what I want to write but how to transfer the thoughts in English’ ruts. Oh well..


	21. *Pride

Dinner went on to its silent end, the roast, greens, potatoes and some kind of desert that Zero could not name finished. All throughout, Kazuki engaged an unusually stiff Kaname in small conversation which he paid little mind to. Their conversation turned chiefly on an upcoming ball, a formal dance party that Kaname was going to host to celebrate the reopening of the Night Class. Consequently, Kaname invited Kazuki to the black tie event which only meant that Zero, by default too, had to attend. Zero cursed his luck. 

Zero was one who disliked formal functions despite Cross Kaien’s belief that he had to start learning the art of diplomacy and networking. He was not shy or misanthropic. Rather, Zero tended to be reflective, oftentimes overly guarded- he had to think before he talked and he hated talking. Those aren’t the people skills taught in school. Why wouldn’t Cross just settle on Kaito to be the next Hunter Association president? Why must he learn to charm or captivate anyone? It was a not so new approach to building connections yes, but it doesn’t mean that he’d do it. In Zero’s opinion, the meeting table was much more efficient. 

The conversation then trailed off to other trivial subjects, vampire and hunter politics were entirely eschewed, for partly feelings might run too high for such matters to be broached at a table at which both sides were present. As a matter of course, the others kept absolute silence, only answering shortly and respectfully when spoken to. Zero sat near one end of the table, with Ichiru by his side, returning Aidou’s occasional glances with miniscule glares of caution. Kaname, being the eternally possessive bastard he was, was burning with jealousy. Oh, the chocolate haired jerk didn’t even have to show it, as before, Zero felt the burn through their ludicrous bloodbond. 

When dinner was over, after a round of politeness and amiability, Kaname and Aidou took their leave. Surprisingly, Ichijo Takuma opted to stay behind and somehow that delighted Ichiru who excitedly declared their plans to have a swordfighting spar as soon as Ichijo recovered. Kazuki consented good-naturedly, praising Ichiru for his openness to making new hobby friends. Zero was not sure how much of that was the truth and how much was sarcasm but Ichiru didn’t seem to care. 

After some bowing and friendly smiles, Ichiru left with Ichijo, leaving Zero with Kazuki. She proceeded to give Zero an eerie knowing smirk, produced a bag containing his school uniform out of a plume of black smoke and declared it was time for her to return him to Takano. Kazuki laughed when Zero grumbled, jokingly, that he was getting tired of commuting between the stupid feuding _parents_ and cited it was high time for them to sort out the custody battle.

Although Kazuki had been taking him through her portal at least twice a day as of late, Zero could never get used to the dark, airless vacuum. Kazuki gave him a push out of the space and immediately closed it back up. That could only mean Takano Keiji was in the room and she was still actively avoiding him. Disorientated, Zero lumbered across the floor and collapsed face first into his bed, clasping his head in his hands and groaned. 

“You alright, Zero?” Takano’s sleepy voice broke the stillness. Zero looked across at the bed to see Takano had woken up, sitting up, blinking his eyes. The space was bright enough for Zero to see the other vampire hunter, illuminated by grey dawn light.

“I will be,” Zero replied, rubbing his nose. Then he sneezed. Big mistake because from the corner of his eye, Zero saw Takano had begun moving towards him.

Takano came up to Zero’s bed, stood over him and spoke softly, “You will get used to it eventually, the space hopping I mean.” 

There was a dip in the mattress as Takano sat beside Zero on the bed, stroking the silver hair with a gentle hand. From all the time they have spent on training together, Zero has learned that Takano was someone who is very touchy feely. The older hunter was a person who enjoys and was comfortable with physical contact, all strictly platonic however. Worse, Takano often played the attentive mother hen. Concerned, sympathetic but not overly protective, Takano knew exactly what Zero was going through as an ex-human hunter adapting to a life around vampires and humans alike.

“Did you ever get used to it?” Zero asked, sighing. Takano was tracing along cartilage, stopping at each of the studs in Zero’s left ear. 

“I did. Took me ten years though,” said Takano a bit sarcastically, the hand returned to Zero’s hair, ruffling it into disarray.

“Ten?” Zero groaned into the bedcovers. “I’d turn to dust long before that.” 

Immediately, Zero cursed his faulty brain to mouth filter because Takano’s hand stilled before pulling away. Zero rolled on his side to face Takano who was looking down at him with a slightly flushed but sullen face, a watery sheen in his eyes. 

“Sorry, Keiji. I shouldn’t have said that.” Zero said, using Takano’s first name because that was what he preferred, biting his lip, fighting the internal rage due to the guilt and frustration that had been plaguing him, feeling partly responsible for Takano’s deteriorating health. 

When Takano spoke to Zero, the tone of his voice alone revealed his anguish. “No, It’s fine. I was just overwhelmed all of a sudden, reminded me of how challenging it might be once I’m gone,” he explained, touching the tip of a finger to his nostrils. There was blood on it so Zero scrambled to his feet, grabbed some tissues to staunch it as he applied pressure by pinching to the fleshy part below the bridge of Takano’s nose. Zero thanked the stars for the experience he gained over the years spent looking after the sickly Ichiru. 

Despite knowing that the erosion would be accelerated every time he uses spiritual energy, Takano had not stopped teaching Zero hunter magical spells and whatever else he could learn whenever time permits. There were a few occasions where Takano collapsed during lessons and even though Zero insisted they stop the training sessions, Takano was determined because he felt like his time was running short. Looking stern, wearing a grim face, lips drawn and a ashen face, Takano had told Zero that he was absolutely and entirely prepared for death. However, judging by the sorrowful, longing eyes Takano casted on Kazuki every time she appeared to retrieve Zero at dusk and punted him back by dawn told him otherwise. The two of them were back at avoiding each other again.

Vampires were supposed to heal rapidly but Takano’s nosebleed was not showing any signs of stopping. 

“When was the last time you _fed_?” Zero asked the question that immediately crossed his mind, letting go of Takano’s nose. 

One moment came and arched eyebrows frowned. “Zero, I know what you’re thinking and my answer is- no. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Zero said carelessly, gesturing to the blood that was slowly dripping down to Takano’s chin, forming blossoms of red when they fell onto Takano’s white sleepshirt. “Your system is shot, Keiji. Stop being stubborn and take some of mine.”

“Zero!” 

“Then tell me why not,” said Zero dryly. “I have had some of Kazuki’s blood so what’s the problem?”

“You should never offer you blood readily to others, especially to ones you don’t know.”

Zero groaned in a hollow and bereaved manner, remembering Kazuki’s overdramatic declaration when he told her that Takano had a meeting with the one called Wu Renshun. _‘Kaede and Renshun, both of them, surprisingly failed to share that juicy little piece of gossip with this lil’ ol’ me. If your information is true, Zero- those boys had seen one another fully intending to keep me in the dark. How curious that is,’_ she had said. Both Ichiru and himself did not react, choosing to observe Kazuki who then continued to sit in her chair, picking at her fingernails looking bitter and worn. She started avoiding Takano after that.

It would be easier if both Kazuki and Takano would just fight their problems out. Clutching his forehead for a few seconds to will his headache away, Zero asked, fatuously, “So does that mean I don’t really know you or you have something to tell me, Keiji?” 

Takano Keiji opened his eyes wider and drew in his breath between parted lips as if he had been slapped. The nosebleed came back with a vengeance. Takano tried to get to his feet but Zero pulled him back down, mopping up the blood with the sleeve of his kimono. Takano turned his face towards Zero wearing a look of astonishment which Zero reciprocated by turning it back rather forcefully, clucking his tongue. Zero made sure Takano was leaning forward.

Again, Zero made a sound but this time it was between a sigh and a groan. Then, almost sternly and in a confidential tone, he said, “Okay fine, you don’t have to tell me but seriously, Keiji, both Kazuki and yourself have too many secrets. I swear the two of you will be the death of me. I know you are not human but most will go into shock or pass out once they lose more than thirty percent of their blood. I guess in our case, we ex-humans will start to go down our crushing bloodlusting spiral and we have those damn classes to attend.”

“Shut up, I’ll be fine. By the way, we are skipping school today,” Takano said, nasally as Zero was pinching his nose once more. “Kazuki texted about you having to attend a black tie event and asked me to fit you into one of those ‘monkey-suits’, her words, not mine. After that, we will be meeting someone at the headquarters.”

“Wha— she’s _telling_ you to do stuff? The two of you are actually talking to one another? Tch, and here I am stewing over nothing.” 

“No, not talking but strictly on a texting basis. She’s still mad at me.” There was a look of indignation in Takano’s eyes at first but it quickly melted into curiosity. “You’re worried about us?”

“Any form of communication is considered talking, dumbass. And no— I’m not worried,” Zero said and then shrugged his shoulders mimicking indifference. However, his concern refused to vanish and it must have shown because Takano kept staring at Zero, making him swallow nervously. 

“You’re such a bad liar, Zero,” Takano murmured and then squinted at Zero, examining him more closely. “Hope you don’t mind me asking but how come you’re not reacting to all of this blood?”

The question caught Zero off guard, and a shot of anxiety raced through him because he was supposed to keep Ichiru a secret but, to his surprise, the perfect answer rolled off his lips. “I fed enough,” he answered. Half-truth was nothing but a sanitized term for a lie. It wasn’t hard because he knew that he was not the only one keeping secrets.

Zero eyes were on the Takano as he looked up, and their eyes locked. “And if you don’t mind me asking, why are you not showing any signs of bloodlust losing this much?” Zero queried, scanning Takano’s appearance with dubious brows raised.

Takano looked briefly stunned. With a too strong grip, Takano shoved Zero’s hand away, getting up. “No— don’t try to get up— not yet,” Zero ordered rather dryly, firmly pushing on his shoulder. “You're still bleeding,” he reminded Takano, handing the box of tissues so Takano could deal with it on his own.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, and Zero took note of the dark circles under Takano’s eyes— and how worn he looked. “Sounds like we have another thing in common then,” Takano finally broke the stillness, the bleeding has ceased. “We both have things to keep under our respective hats. Believe me it is not my intention but—“

Zero raised one hand to forestall Takano’s speech. “Let me guess— orders?” 

“What else—“ Takano replied sardonically.

oO0Oo

Later that morning, Zero found himself standing in a state of blank bewilderment in Hirata Kaede’s— no, Takano’s ridiculously huge walk-in closet back in the apartment. He didn’t even notice such a room existed. Well, he didn’t exactly have the opportunity to explore and the door to the space was cleverly concealed behind a wall panelling. Takano was picking through the racks, pulling out sets of dinner jackets, tuxedos— the ‘monkey suits’, piling them on the island counter top in the middle of the brightly lit room.

Zero tuned out Takano’s low mumblings about fabrics and patterns, choosing to mindlessly flip through one of the magazines he found stacked on one of the shelves. Photographs of men and women displaying clothing such as dresses, coats, underclothing, swimwear, and suits graced the glossy pages; not his choice of reading material but he was not a stranger to it because Yuuki and her friends used to yammer and giggle of these sort of prints in the past. It was actually quite haughty to make a list of what one thinks was beautiful or interesting and of what is boring or terrible— Zero found it pointless and tedious but at the moment he had nothing else to do. Still photographs of models posing to demonstrate the features of clothing and products doesn’t mean anything to him but suddenly he came across a face that looked familiar. Zero was quickly reminded of Takano’s other career.

“Shit— give me that!” Takano hissed, snatching away the print looking embarrassed. 

“You modelled, so what?”

“A bit, yes but it’s still stupid.”

“You looked alright though. But I bet nothing can beat that—“ Zero pointed to a life size photograph of Takano printed on canvas, bare in a tangle of sheets displayed on a wall in the room. It was in black and white, tastefully composed but to a prude like Zero, it still screamed narcissism with a touch of lewdness.

“Oh, hell no. Stop looking at it!”

Feigning innocence, Zero tilted his head to one side, grinning mischievously, “Look here, I know what a shock it can be to see a man in full length nudity, with not a stitch on— but there is nothing to be embarrassed about whatsoever. It was your day job, an artform, I understand.”

Takano’s reaction to his smart alec comment was quite a vision; the sudden change in skin color— blushing, blanching, and then flushing red again. 

“That piece of blasphemy was Kazuki and Ren’s idea.” Takano shook his head, his voice tinted with a growl. “Nobody else was supposed to see it.”

Zero studied the framed photograph on the wall again. There was a reason for the eyes to be considered as the mirrors of the soul, for it convey the full gamut of emotions— love, hate, anger, envy and lust were all projected towards the person behind the lens. It was also safe to assume that it was Kazuki who had placed the provocative piece in there. He realised that there was more to the relationship than just a vampire-hunter partnership. Zero experienced a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. For crying out loud, he thought, there were three of them involved, not just Takano and Kazuki. 

“Ren as in Wu Renshun,” Zero stated numbly, there was no need to question the obvious. “my guess is he took that one for her.” There was no denying the truth of that and Takano fell silent.

Pride is as complex an emotion as shame, and its consideration cannot be oversimplified, Zero knew that much. The lowering of the eyes, blinking, avoiding eye contact, and finally covering the face with hands indicated that Takano Keiji was not proud of it at all. 

“As I said before, a hundred and twenty-five years is more than a lifetime and they were betrothed to each other long before I was added into the equation.” 

Although it was clear to Zero that none of it should matter to him but it does. Kazuki could easily source an attire for him elsewhere but she arranged for Takano to bring him back to the apartment, into this private space. He wouldn’t have discovered what he had discovered if he didn’t lay eyes on that highly personal piece. Was it her ploy to expose Takano? Her way to get back at Takano and Wu Renshun for seeing one another behind her back? Or was she insinuating something else; a lesson for him for tattling about something he shouldn’t have. A warning for getting tangled up with Kaname which would eventually involve Yuuki. 

Takano interrupted his wandering thoughts with a light nudge to his shoulder. “What?” Zero snapped. 

“Well, I couldn't just let you keep straying off on those serious tangents without me, now could I?” Takano sighed. “I could almost hear what you’re thinking.”

Zero held his control and kept that nonchalant attitude which often exasperated Takano but he was failing because the cold inexpressiveness which dwelt so long on his face was slowly melting away because of the distressed look that Takano was wearing. 

“Is this pure coincidence, or is she doing it on purpose?” Zero dared to voice out his jest and paused. It seems like Takano was bracing himself up for a tremendous ordeal and Zero wished he knew how to put into words the sympathy which has risen strongly within him. “You never wanted me to find out, I believe.”

Takano remained silent for a good while with his gaze fixed on the photo. Zero saw a cloud rise over Takano’s face, like a shadow on a white wall. He felt as though the floor was sinking under his feet; a storm was brewing. 

“She rarely does things without a purpose-“ Takano declared, regarding him steadily with penetrating perception in the brown eyes that gleaned into him from under their level brows. As if a huge wheel of shame and remorse, began to turn and whir before Zero’s eyes “and yes, I never intended to let you know yet I am aware that eventually you will. My liaison with them is the biggest mistake that I have ever made. It might be thought that it can never be rational to do something irrational but I trapped myself regardless. I developed deep feelings towards them when I knew perfectly well that I should not assent to such ludicrosity.” 

“But Kazuki clearly cherishes you-“

“I am aware but that should have led to efforts to prolong my life rather than coming up with ways of coercing you to take my place, as that had been the agenda hitherto,” Takano said quietly but not without a tremble in his voice, eyes now burning with resentment at the naked body that radiated its pearly light from the depths of the canvas. “They, the purebloods, live a very long life compared to beings such as us, Zero. We’re nothing more than a smear of ink that dripped and dissolved in their pool of memories. When the time comes and we’re no longer useful, reduced to an irreparable weapon, we will be discarded.”

Zero felt something like the terror of a sleepwalker who had suddenly awakened in the midst of a hall surrounded by hundreds of curious, scrutinising eyes and in his fright does not know what to do nor where to flee— it was the first time he’d ever seen Takano frustrated, angry. He flinched when a sliver of energy built up, crawling along his skin, lifting the hairs at his nape before it lashed out from Takano causing the glass glazing the giant photograph to bubble and then shattered. A hunter, vampire or not, shouldn’t be able to do such a thing unless one had ingested the ability from another source— Kazuki. Grimacing, Zero realised he too had done something similar not too long ago also in fit of anger. A few of the shards must have flown off because Zero felt a sting on his left cheek, and blood began to ooze the wound as the cut opened and the glass penetrated deep into his skin, wedging itself there. 

Zero heard Takano’s voice hitch followed by a whisper of an apology but before he could tell the older hunter that he was fine, Takano let out a pained whimper and swayed on his feet for a moment before collapsing onto the floor. His head hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud, body sprawled at Zero’s feet. Then blood poured from Takano’s nostrils in steady, thick streams—over his lips as his body began to spasm. 

Cursing under his breath that he should have seen it coming and for not stopping Takano as soon as he felt the build up, Zero scooped Takano up in his arms and made his way out to carry him to the bed. Takano was suffering from the inevitable backlash from using his cursed abilities again. The two of them were looking at each other, and Zero was convinced that they were thinking the same thing; it will pass like always, nothing could be done, Takano would not take his blood anyways so let Takano rest. 

Takano’s breathing was shallow, fighting through the small spasms while holding one of Zero’s hands in a too tight grip. Not for long because Takano suddenly bursted in a fit of coughing that shook his entire body. Zero's heart stuttered when he could see that Takano’s eyes were bleeding too. Blood pooled underneath his eyelids and spilled out from both sides. The pupils were red. That had never happened before.

“That’s it, I’m calling her,” Zero told Takano, fishing out his phone out of his pocket. He ignored Takano’s weak tugs, the lips that were moving in protest but no sound came out, refusing to meet the other’s eyes as he would easily cave in if he did. “Save it, Keiji. I wouldn’t have to if you quit being so stubborn and just take my blood every time you turn out like this,” he hissed through gritted teeth, frustrated.

What would he say if Kazuki answered the call? Keiji needs help? Come quickly? It rang once. Twice. ‘ _Pick up, stupid Kazuki,’_ his mind pleaded. On the fourth ring, Kazuki picked up with a very terse ‘Yes.’

A new pain must have seized Takano’s body because he grabbed his own throat, and the muscles in his face tightened. Blackened and distended veins began to creep up from Takano’s chest up to his neck.

“Keiji’s breaking. We need you, now!” he barked, hoping that his distress was perfectly conveyed.

“I cannot,” she responded, coldly, “but someone would be over soon.”

“What?! Kazuki-” He would slap her if he could. Takano’s back was arching like a bow, teeth clenched, his lips started to turn purple.

“Do what you can for the time being,” she commanded and then softly, barely audible, she whispered, ‘please’ before dropping the call. 

Enraged, Zero threw the device onto the bed as he struggled to dislodge Takano’s hand from shredding his own throat into ribbons, ignoring the pulsing sharp pain caused by the shard of glass still embedded in his cheek. It was apparent what Takano was fighting against- bloodlust. The tattoo on Takano’s chest was glowing red underneath the white fabric of his shirt. Zero’s heart tightened, realising that there was little he could do unless he could force Takano before whoever was supposed to come arrived. 

So Zero rolled up his right sleeve up to the elbow and said, “Listen, Keiji- You’re at the end of your rope here so do not fight me.” He then bit his own wrist and pressed it to Takano’s mouth knowing that his lack of planning will probably cost him dearly. 

“Keiji, please!” Zero growled because Takano attempted to push him away. The self-inflicted bite wound closed and healed. “If not for her at least do it for me. You know exactly what is happening and I don’t want to be the one having to shoot you down.”

Takano appeared to be half stunned, licking Zero’s blood smeared on his lips. Yet an eager, strange haunting look shone in his glowing red eyes. Takano was still fighting his fate and Zero could do nothing much more than wait, in a sort of frozen torpor, for what might next occur. 

In a brief window of lucidity, with quaking fingers, Takano traced the scars littered on Zero’s arms while murmuring a slew of apologies. “Lie down here with me,” said Takano hoarsely, loosely gripping Zero’s wrist and pressing a thumb against the pulsing vein. 

Wordlessly, Zero complied in a false self-confidence that could ultimately prove deadly, he locked eyes with Takano as he settled on the right side of the older ex-human. He was close enough to feel the chill that emanated from Takano’s skin, close enough that shallow and erratic breath mingled with his. Contrary to Zero’s expectation, there was only sadness with a touch of resignation in Takano’s eyes. 

Zero closed his eyes as Takano’s fangs dragged down his arm, shallowly splitting skin and capillaries before finally sinking into veins on his wrist. He groaned when Takano’s careful suckling turned to long, hard draughts of his life force by the mouthfuls. Sucking a breath through his nose, Zero lifted his head to face Takano who immediately dislodged the fangs, licking the wound clean. Feeling his own fangs lengthening and his eyes beginning to burn at the sight of Takano’s dilated pupils and the way he breathed raggedly. Takano was better, but not good enough. The barely restrained hunger, of course, was still there. He couldn’t say why but somehow this pleases him— he lifted the corners of his lips to mimic a smile.

“Shit, you’re such a wicked tempt,” Takano murmured, eyes glazed fixed upon his mouth. Zero winced when Takano’s fingers traced the tip of the glass shard protruding from his cheek, jarring it causing the wound to bleed anew. The brown eyes rounded in silent apology but Takano did not attempt to dislodge it, marveling at the oozing cut instead. 

“And you’re a bullheaded mess,” Zero chuckled, closing in to lick the corner of Takano’s mouth, tasting the dried blood out of curiosity. It was stale but he recognised the underlying signature well enough— the darkness that borne from Kazuki. It amplified the acute, heady, aching-sensation that usually comes with blood loss giving it away to a fiery burning. Zero dropped his head back down beside Takano’s, reeling in the vertigo while groaning softly.

“Are you alright?” asked Takano as Zero’s hand found purchase around the back of Takano’s neck, guiding the elder’s head to tattooed skin of his neck. Takano gasped when Zero’s fingers anchored, tightened in his hair as soon as he touched his lips and explored, following the red trail that ran from his neck up to the cut on his cheek.

“Hn,” Zero grunted an affirmative. His ability to think rationally flew away when Takano bit into the wound encasing the glass shard, sucked and spat it out. It was animalistic, the way Takano tended to him; like a pack member nursing another’s injury. Would they sacrifice themselves to protect one another now like members of a pride? Packs of male lions are mostly brothers; defending the brothers' pride ensures spread of one's survival. Has he found the answer to why Takano Keiji showed care towards him? How almost desperate he wanted Takano to survive. It was all instinct, Zero concluded. He had a feeling that Ichiru would like Takano too. Yes, Ichiru would.

With a gentle tug to Takano’s hair, Zero guided Takano’s head away from his neck, momentarily meeting the gaze, acknowledging the hunger pouring from Takano’s eyes. When Takano slammed their mouths together in a fierce, blood tasting exploration, Zero opened up, reciprocated while letting Takano gather him into his arms. 

Zero could not suppress the moan that escaped his lips when Takano pinned him down by his shoulders, spearing sharp fangs into the side of his neck. He gasped, tangling his fingers deeper into the soft brown mess that he made as Takano gulped his blood down, feeling his energy pumping out of his body. He would make Takano grow out the stupid brown disguise, chop it all off so he could properly present him to his brother, another silver haired, cursed being. 

  
One can merely dream as long as he was no longer awake.

He had not lost consciousness when the air in the room rippled similar to when Kazuki’s space bending portal opened but as more and more blood escaped his body, he was gradually getting weaker and weaker. There were soft footsteps treading on the hardwood floor, a presence of another. At length Zero’s limbs grew cold, and the feeling of a sickly faintness stole upon him. In his fading vision, he caught sight of _him_ as Takano’s weight was moved off his body. This must be Wu Renshun, a slender, fair-skinned figure in deep red with long black hair.

Who else would Kazuki send? 

“Oh dear, Kaede— you overdid it.” A chiding voice in gentle baritone vibrated against his skin, feeling a cool hand smoothing over his head.

There was a scoff and a volley of curses coming from Takano’s direction followed by a crisp slap.

“Vampire hunters, so prideful and yet so alluringly beautiful, all of you,” the newcomer intoned. 

At that point, Zero strangely didn’t care to agree or deny that statement. The blood, again, whatever left in his arteries flowed from the heart towards the extreme, he gave up all hope of maintaining his wakefulness, and recommended himself to a depthless nothingness.

oO0Oo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 23rd, 2020
> 
> It has been a while, huh?  
> Work has been trickling in, that’s why. Luckily I’m still not required to clock in, for now. 
> 
> Not a great chapter but hey, I’ve read worse. *shrugs* No need to be too hard on myself right?
> 
> May 25th, 2020
> 
> I grabbed a (blunt) pencil and sketched Renshun when I should be working on on chapter 22. Tsk tsk tsk.


	22. *DUMPING GROUND: This crummy writer-wannabe hit a wall so she's making this chapter a fan art dumping ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have nothing to do with the story. It’s just the author being an overgrown brat. Please skip.

**I’m sorry x1000**

It's against the rules but I'm making this chapter my dumping ground. ~~Do not report me or else I will find you and build an altar to curse an effigy that represents you. I’ll offer half a kilogram of pink marshmallows to the demon I call upon.~~ The stuff I made are available on my (dino-aged but severely under-utilised) Tumblr but it is easier to just copy the images from here to whatever work/chapters I have. I don't think I have any followers there and my last post was in 2015. Don't mind my incessant ranting. It's my mind speaking.. I don't verbalise my thoughts much in real life.

Most probably you already noticed that my inner-self is a bit ‘off’ and that’s why I don’t talk much (?)

I may spoil future chapters in here too. I have dual monitors, so I can multitask. My day-job comes with (stupid) stress and a lot of guiding/waiting on others so I need an outlet to vent. It's not like I can talk/discuss anything about fanfic-ing with the people around me and I am on the computer most of the time. Pathetic huh?

May 27th, 2020

I posted the chapter initially but I deleted it immediately because, ugh-- it sucked! I get you now **Pryna**. Need to change it a bit. I apologise. Well.. figures because I had only 2 to 3 hours of sleep daily for the last 4 days. #crazyworkdemand #zombie

I'll repost this chapter. *spoiler- Kazuki showed up at Kaname's. Then Renshun dumped the half-dead Zero on Kaname. Kaname have to navigate around Yuuki. It’s the Kuran siblings 'fight over Zero' showdown. Sort of. Not really. Kaname is too stuck up for catfights. But's it's kinda pervy. I reread what I wrote and then realised that I want to slap the Yuuki I wrote. Yup, I screwed up.

There's about 5 days left till my country (maybe) lift our lockdown. I want to finish this story because at the moment I'm not required to be present at the workplace. So in the meantime, let's look at Kazuki and Renshun. My pencil is blunt again. The main weakness of voice-conferences is nobody knows what I'm really doing while they give reports.

I like the clip I posted in chapter 16 too much so I based Kazuki’s hood on Cai Lin’s. Almost drew a fox mask but I belatedly remembered that I wrote that Kazuki’s was supposed to be a black and red kabuki demon so I modified it. That’s what sleep deprivation does to you. 

You go senile.

If Renshun’s pose looks girly, I am to blame because I had to stand in front of a mirror and do that pose. I asked my partner to do it at first via video call but ugh men, they fail at being graceful. Hopeless. My hair is not as long as Renshun’s tho. 

Muahahaha(?) I studied Hino-sensei's style a bit. Still not there but I think it's not a disaster like I did before. I dare not draw any of the original characters yet; Kaname, Zero, Ichiru since I don’t really get Hino-sensei’s character proportion yet. Work and play. Multitasking is not easy but I need an outlet. I'm stressed AF. No joke. Have you ever been so tired you can’t even sleep. Heck, I don’t even drink coffee. Please why can’t I go run outside, stupid covid! Can’t swim either because last time I spent too much time in the water I caught a cold and you know how that goes once you show up with a temperature anywhere in the middle of this pandemic. Imagine getting a rugby tackle-ish treatment by the medics. PERSON WITH TEMPERATURE ALERT! Eep! And that giant cotton bud swab thingy they stick up your nose hurts. I can’t sleep when I need to sleep. If I can’t sleep I’ll have to work in zombie mode again. This is a (pathetic) cry for help, sort of.

Now, I should go on the treadmill and hamster it till I’m half-dead. Then perhaps I can pass out for a few hours. That was how I finally get some sleep for the past few days. 

The originals are down below. I don’t have a scanner so I had to snap pictures with my phone and then airdrop them to my macbook. Tweaked them around using the basic edit tool in the preview app. Don’t have photoshop or gimp on my mac so a girl had to wing it. It turns out that posting images on ao3 is quite tricky. Lucky for me my ancient Tumblr account still exists and my devices remembered the password. Comment if you want to know how. I don’t think everyone is interested.   
  


Hmm.. I don’t even know if what I’m writing or doing feels to you. To those who were kind, who were willing to talk to me, I thank you. This fanfic writing thing is like shouting into a depthless well, to a silent abyss. It’s lonely because I don’t share this side of me with people I physically know- it’s a secret. Not even my partner knows. We’re separated by state borders since MARCH because of this pandemic. Muahaha. It’s fine, we've been working oceans apart before, no problem. It’s a blessing. We need time apart. It's necessary to survive a long term relationship. It’s not like we have to use messenger pigeons. 

  
Please talk to me. Tell me what you like and don’t like. If there’s anything you want me to try to sketch for the previous chapter, tell me. Help me to not lose my mind. 

May 28th, 2020 (4pm)

Work sucks when you have to wait on others. I'll end up not sleeping again at this rate. Oh well, this chapter is till not ready. They'll hear me typing furiously but they wouldn't know if i sketch. Muahaha. I butchered Zero, didn't I? Hino Matsuri's characters have the hardest hair to draw. That's not Zero-style hair there (closer to Shiki or Kaito's). I still don't get the physics behind VK hair and head shape it but hey, I tried. The face ratio is wrong, cloth creases are confusing, I belatedly realised that I didn't add details to Zero's ear. Auughh!! The face shape is Kurosaki Ichigo's (Bleach) shape. Zero should be somewhat softer. If I remove that tattoo, remove piercings and mess up the hair more we'll get Ichigo. What the hell is up with the shibari? Well, he was tied up in the first chapter of The Midori Incident, ne? You never heard of shibari before? DON'T LOOK IT UP. Please remain innocent, you precious bean.

Whatever.. consider this an amateur fan art. And I'm not going to install any graphic design/editor on my macbook because I'd be terminally distracted from work. 

Did I sleep? Not really. I ran like a hamster on the damn treadmill for half an hour. Showered, fainted asleep but I woke up two hours afterwards because the sun is rising. Yes, I'm one of those freaks who can't fall asleep during the day. If there's no pandemic movement control thingy, I can easily tire myself outdoors or beat up people or get beaten up at the 'dojo' but noooo... not anymore, curse you covid! 

May 28th, 2020 (7:57pm)

I'm still waiting for the coworkers to sort out their shit. I'm still on voice conference guiding whatever that they need to be guided with. Voice con okay.. I hate video conferencing because I don't want to see people in pyjamas or trouble anyone to dress up in their own house. Dang it. Nearly 8pm and still working? That's the downside of working at home. Everything is slower because there is no time constraint and basically the work hours were stretched. Hey, there's no rush to finish early to go off early from the office or wherever because we ARE at home.

I cleaned Zero up a bit. Just the background and added his name in kanji. Not everything I do works so I’m not going to use this one because what’s with the grey ‘beard’, a goatee gone wrong? Why does your head look like an almond, Zero-chan? 

<https://awnbiru.tumblr.com/post/619356716670320640/art-for-fanfic-on-ao3-the-midori-incident>

May 30th, 2020 (8 am)

Dear, **ninbean**. There we go... now please don’t worry too much. The birdie account is not a secret. I've reactivated it but, yes, I've deleted my personal pictures save for the '2015-old' profile pic. Gomen.. Twitter is like shouting into a black-hole you know. It's as exasperating as waiting for readers to say something in the comment section. 

May 30th, 2020 (8 pm)

Survived little sister's bullying ways. She knows about my subversive fanfic writing ways. It's fine because she is a closeted cosplayer. We have our own ~~kink~~ secrets. Well someone has to delete this account in case I die, ne? I can't let this heresy continue forever. ~~Swaying other humans to deviate from God's truth can be considered as heresy~~. It's like investing for infinite supply of brimstones and hellfire. All (haven't been used since 2015) social media has been updated. Been schooled on how to tweet and how to post stuff. Was told by the banshee that Diana Dzhaketov is not my stan but hers (all tweets prior 2020 are by her) so the profile has been edited. Whatever- I like Pollo del Mar and I'm currently begging _her_ to do a new YT video about something. If you think I'm a catfish you can ask Pollo or Becca d'Bus because they sort of knows me. Who's Pollo and Becca? My spirit-aunties. Heck I'm a dinosaur so I don't see the appeal of being socially famous, well known or whatever. So attn @ **ninbean** ; be very proud of this lil ol' me. But I'll probably use it to communicate with old friends. Maybe. *shrugs* Do u use this birdie app?

Attn @ **ninbean** again; about the old pictures, you have receipts? I'm going to turn them absolutely useless. Watch me nullify their potential blackmailing power. Muhahahaha. There's nothing special about it if others too seen them, ne? I've asked my sister to teach me how to edit. I've put that band over my mouth so that facial recognition will be rendered useless. Muahaha again. Then again.. I might also be hiding a moustache, or buckteeth, or perhaps I don't have lips. Random fact, Grell Sutcliffe's teeth is sexy. Let me be mysterious Hatake Kakashi style. These are the old cosplay pictures so beware of the ridiculousness. I gave my sister hell because all she could do was glue those spider-legs eyelashes and attempt to blind me with an eyeliner, kilograms of eye-makeup and I said no to coloured contacts too. She wanted me to wear green ones. What am I? A cat? I salute those who can wear contacts tho- madskillz! And there's no way I would let anyone cement my pores.I have no idea which character has a purple bob. **Do you know? Comment below, please.**

How stupid looking. Who is this ~~bitch~~? Don't be fooled this is 5 years before. How to get clear skin? How to look eighteen when you can actually be a grandma if you have a kid at eighteen and your kid too get a kid at eighteen coz it's karma? I often get these question. ~~Leech on coworker's souls and beat other humans in the guise of refining martial arts skills to release stress. Sadism is good for you and don't wear makeup unless it's a matter of life and death or it's a career-requirement. Stay awqay from drugs and alcohol. Live like a hermit and make sure you enslave yourself to cats~~. Moisturise and wear sun protection. I'm older now. Please imagine sunspots (because I didn't wear sunblock in 2019 due to chronic laziness) and that ~~fucking~~ purple thing is obviously a wig. I'm utterly embarrassed. I want to bite you ninbean. Receipts.. hah! I repeat, it's useless now. No, I was wrong. You saw an opportunity and you grabbed it. Nicely done, little minion. 

True feelings. The real personality. Viva neck wrinkles that reflects true age. Definitely not eighteen.

And of course my dear little sister have to show the 'anime eyes & skin' photo hack, puri-something style. Use layers. Oh, okay. And yeah if you notice, I was editing the next chapter on google docs when the pesky sister wanted attention. She likes to bully me into wearing her cosplay get up because in rl, I am so 'bleh' boring I don't even own jeans. #nottrendy. If I'm not in office wear, I'd be walking around wearing tracksuits or workout clothes. Okay back to editing- use layers to get big as saucers Yuuki-grade eyes, corpse-like skin and manga-style camel lashes. Ditto. If any of you want to have a go at ~~butchering~~ editing the ~~damn~~ pictures, they're on my Tumblr. I have 'no mouth' so you wouldn't be able to find me in the real world anyway so go ahead. If you want to. Give me fish lips, horse face, skeletal lower face, anything.

Wait a minute.. do you think I can pass the BW version as Seiren? Ew, how dare you, Alex? The bangs are off. But do I look Northeast Asian enough? Uh, I am part asian so I am asian-passing. I don't care. I'm asian.

Thank you for reading. I hope I can finish the next chapter by midnight.


	23. *Tension

For an hour Kaname raged to and fro in the office in his home, pacing back and forth in its longest dimension between the window and the door, various thoughts coming and going in his head. In his hands he was a set of drafts from the Hunter Association and the Vampire Mercenary Guild detailing the contract of Kiryuu Zero’s assignment as The Black Iris’s, _Hirata_ Kazuki’s retainer, replacing the previous ‘guard dog’ who was no longer able to serve, Takano Keiji.

It was an “Indefinite Duration Contract”, a written agreement designed to be enforceable by law that doesn’t set a time period for the life of the recruitment, nor a procedure for termination of the legally binding agreement. Indefinite term contracts are customarily drawn when the life of the commitment cannot be readily estimated, but each party was willing to work with the other for a long period of time. 

‘Indefinite duration,’ his thoughts bristled as it was very similar to a _sui iuris_ conjugality, also known as common-law marriage. That too doesn’t have a specific duration set. There was Zero’s and Hirata Kazuki’s name staring back at him from the dark gray blur of the type, like some reflection of his perilously envious heart seen in a mirror. It seemed to Kaname as though it was the only item in the whole paper. One might as well trumpeted his weakness, the story behind the chink in his armor through the streets.

The hour had passed in an agony of realising that he will eventually lose Zero to Hiou Kazuki, a pureblood who clearly loathes him who was the paramour of Wu Renshun, another pureblood impossible to cross without the risk of endangering Yuuki and himself. He felt a grief of an impending loss that seemed even sharper than that he had felt over the loss of Yuuki, memoryless and sealed as a human after the death of their parents. 

Then he weighed Hiou Kazuki’s strange request for him to take part in the assasination of Wu Renshun the other night. Why? It was like driving out fire with fire but as his wits steadied themselves he began to see that he must consult at once with another person that may help him anchor Zero down, convince the vampire hunter to reject the proposal— Yuuki, of course— perhaps Zero could be swayed. There was also Aidou Hanabusa who was someone who might be able to reason with Zero but he was leaning more towards the former. Yuuki and Zero loved one another but he was in their way.

But all at once he became convinced that even Yuuki would not be enough; Kaname knew Zero was someone who placed duty before emotions even if Yuuki was presented as the ultimate prize because even now, Zero backed off so Yuuki could be with him. So what was Yuuki’s worth in Zero's heart exactly? Where does she place? He would have to tell Yuuki the truth regarding his feelings towards Zero, and he saw with absolute clearness that Yuuki would refuse to cooperate with him as she would probably not be willing to share. Was he himself willing to share? The thing could not be honourably done, perhaps not without a fight. But, then, what should he do?

He sucked in a gulp of air and exhaled through pursed lips.

  
  


Earlier, he had deliberately let Aidou read the documents soon after he received and skimmed through them with the sole purpose so the blond, in his exasperation, would give away the implication of the contract to Yuuki. The idea of winning Zero over did not enter his mind easily; he did not dare to forget that Zero himself had discerned his unwillingness to be tied down.

_‘We have others apart from each other... I simply can’t be yours . Not the way Yuuki is yours...’_ Once again, Zero’s words rang in his brain— maddeningly clear.

Kaname again stared at the names on the contract, drawn particularly to the title printed beneath Kazuki’s, her codename: Black Iris. The iris flower, in addition to its beautiful appearance was affiliated with nobility as the symbols of queens and kings— the _fleur-de-lis_. A symbolism of valor, heroism and prowess it was often mentioned in the stories of gods, myths and legends. However, it was also associated with death, planted on the grave of women to represent the Greek Goddess Iris who would guard their souls to arrive at heaven safely upon death. They were typically blue or purple, but sometimes the shade of violet was so dark, the flower looked black. 

The Black Iris was indeed the embodiment of death, her name alone spoken as a warning among the vampires. Was he ready to go up against her just for Zero?

Kaname was startled when loud voices came echoing from the corridor outside, the door opened and Yuuki came in, accompanied by Aidou. His beloved was very obviously in a state of nervous tension; her hands clasped tightly in front of her, and her gaze alternated from his face to the set of documents he was holding in his hands. Aidou, unlike Yuuki, displayed a picture of calculated calm. He stayed by the door, arms hung loosely by his side while Yuuki made her way towards him in quick small strides.

“Please help me understand—” Yuuki began, her sweet voice came to them in barely restrained pleading, “why is the Hunter Association letting Zero go? Does this have to do with Hiou Shizuka being Zero’s sire? Kazuki is the spitting image of Shizuka so who exactly is she, Kaname?”

It was strange seeing this version of Yuuki; her lips trembling despite the barrage of impatient questions. After she had learned about who he really was, an ancestor who was not her brother, despite his affections for her; Yuuki carried herself as someone who was inferior to him. The awkwardness irked him greatly because ever since she reawakened as a member of her true race, she had yet to live up to her status of a Pureblood Princess. There was also that episode when she suffered from thirst and confessed to him that part of her heart belonged to Zero. It was quite daring of her but he valued her honesty and after all, who was he to question her feelings when he too felt the same. He has yet to find the courage to be truthful to her.

“I’m sorry, Yuuki, but I do not know. As much as I wanted to, I can not talk of this, nor of anything now,” he said with that graceful but ruthless tact which seemed the very fiber of his nature. “There will be a meeting that I am required to attend later where this matter will be addressed so I suggest that discussing clarification at this stage is rather improper.”

Belatedly he regretted because his voice had sounded unexpectedly harsh and sharp to his own ears. Aidou, who had all the while stood mutely enduring everything, looked at him with disconcerting steadiness for a moment, and without offering any response, turned his gaze away before lowering his eyes. The blond folded his arms against his chest and rested his back against the door.

“Oh, there’s no helping it then. I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry,” Yuuki said hastily with a touch of wariness that she had unwarrantably excited his sympathy while picking nervously at the engagement ring which he had placed upon her finger not too long ago. It fitted closely, and resisted her efforts at removal— his words had hurt her. Yuuki’s misery was evident so he took her hand gently, hoping she would not break down in a tearful tempest as she often would when it comes to matters concerning Zero.

“Shh.. it is only natural for you to worry,” he said mildly, hoping to correct his former coldness, “and I wish I am able to say something to alleviate your troubled thoughts. Is there anything that you want me to say at the meeting?”

“No, it’s— it is nothing of which I can say a word to any one,” she stammered. “It is a trouble that I must resolve by myself, within my own heart.” Her emotions, shown through her words were easy to gauge— transparent like lyrics of a song.

There was something so glad and different in her look that like any other man that has a terrible secret to keep, that he had beaten her to Zero, felt an ugly tendency to laugh. It was that heathenish possession, which made him think it a humorous thing that Yuuki at that moment discovered her love towards the silver-haired hunter again.

“But I can guess as you are not that difficult to read,” he said carefully to not come across as spiteful, depositing the sheets of paper he was holding into her ready hands. Yuuki noticed the unsheathed sarcasm in his tone, hardened. 

He could not help but feel the pang of jealousy in his heart when she bit her bottom lip as she read through the draft swiftly. Then her eyes became very dry and exceedingly hot. Yuuki crumpled the paper in her hand, with a quick, angry gesture. As if she was crushing some vile despicable thing and her red-brown eye blazed. 

“This is a slave contract,” she said vehemently. “We can’t possibly let—”

Aidou had suddenly let out a warning shout, interrupting Yuuki in the middle of her sentence. All of them turned and looked over her shoulder towards the direction of the window where they felt the pressure in the room change; something was coming— the air had become compressed and suffocating. There was a sound similar to twisting metal before they saw the area shift just before something akin to a portal rippled and opened.

Almost too fast for their eyes to track, a hooded figure in black stepped out of the rift; face half covered with a hideous red and black mask. A katana was slung at the intruder’s left side and a dagger hung on the belt on the right side. The smell of snow and smoke wafted in the room. That aura, that smirk, Kaname knew the intruder right away but still readied himself to defend themselves. 

Realising the potential danger, Aidou shouted, “Yuuki-sama!”

Immediately, Yuuki brandished out Artemis, taking a defensive pose. The intruder did not move but looked at them, eyes glittering through the slits on its mask. Emitting an amused chuckle, they said, “Yuuki— Yuuki, relax, it’s just me,” while grinning, backing away, holding up hands in surrender, “I’m not a threat.” 

Expressions of carefully muffled outrage and disbelief warred for dominance on Yuuki’s face. Kaname wouldn’t have to glance at Aidou because the blond’s apprehension too rolled out in waves. The black clad intruder obeyed without question when Yuuki asked them to remove their mask and place their weapon, a menacing looking katana on the floor.

“Kazuki?” exclaimed Yuuki as soon as she recognized the face. What in the world—“ 

An uninvited intruder, Kaname was confident that Hiou Kazuki felt that discretion which required her to remain still, lest she would unintentionally exacerbate the situation. However, being the Black Iris, the renowned assassin who with the wisdom of experience and hard-fought battles under her belt, displayed an unshakeable confidence in her actions. A smile. Hearty laughter. A wink. Hands covered in steel plated leather gloves, a pair of gauntlets tossed in the air to lower the hood covering her head. 

“I should have knocked or rang the front bell, huh?” She smoothed her hair, her voice the usual calm. “But I was in the middle of something when Zero called saying that it was a dire emergency concerning Takano Keiji. I know him well enough to guess that he will compromise himself to alleviate the situation so I have sent out help on his way. However, if my hunches are right, which I rarely am wrong, I would like to request a favour.”

Till that moment he remained silent, fixated on Hiou Kazuki’s movements, waited for her explanation and did not allow himself to panic like Yuuki and Aidou as soon as Zero’s name was mentioned. Ignoring Yuuki’s volley of questions and Aidou’s demands, Kazuki surprised him when she looked at him with frank, truthful eyes, “I am aware that you do care what happens to Zero so I have asked Wu Renshun to home onto my location and bring Zero in whatever shape he is in here.”

Upon hearing the name of Wu Renshun, both Yuuki and Aidou started but he made a sign for them to be silent. They obeyed, though not without astonishment. Aidou should have an idea about the said pureblood but definitely not Yuuki. ‘So it is time’, he thought. It was earlier than he would have liked but there was little that he could do to prevent the unexpected encounter.

“What happened exactly to Takano and Kiryuu?” he asked.

“According to Zero, Takano was _‘breaking’_ ,” she sighed. “You know what that means and I can bet in my life that Zero will do everything that he can to prevent that because he has grown quite attached to his fellow vampire hunter.”

Yuuki naturally did not know who Takano was either but had wisely held her tongue. Aidou on the other hand wore a look that went well beyond tears, because tears could never capture the depths of it. The blond lowered his eyes and looked away. Kaname immediately was reminded that although Aidou was loyal to him, the aristocrat also had a bond with Zero which meant that there were obviously things that the vampire hunter disclosed which were not being made known to him. Aidou knew about Takano Keiji and Zero, perhaps even more. That tremor Aidou was trying so hard to conceal to no avail told him that he was looking at a traitor, a two faced, self serving double agent.

“Circumstances aside, with all due respect, Hirata Kazuki-san, there's a fine line between requesting assistance and trespassing,” Aidou said, a feeble attempt to redeem himself as soon as he had sufficiently recomposed himself.

“Oh dear, young one, this is not the time for petty, pompous bloodsucker protocols. Are you speaking on behalf of your lord master and mistress or yourself?” Hiou Kazuki’s voice held a cold, steely undertone. “Should I inform Lord Wu to ship Zero straight to the hunters? After all, we are in fact, expected to show up to that very important meeting afterwards anyway. Though I cannot guarantee what they will do to him and Takano since most of those barbarians liked to ignore the term ‘hunter’ when it comes to vampire hunters— to them, vampires are vampires.” 

“No, please, Kazuki we will do everything in our power to help!” Yuuki blurted unwisely. She even caught Hiou Kazuki’s hand impulsively and held it tight for a few seconds, the metal plates on the latter’s armoured glove creaked under her unassuming strength. 

“I thank you for your goodwill, dear Yuuki, but Kaname had yet agreed,” replied the silver haired female, carefully prying Yuuki’s hands off hers. She patted Yuuki’s head in mock adoration but Yuuki bought the act regardless, blinded by the praise. Her naivety and kindness was as always, a double edged sword in which opportunistic creatures like Hiou Kazuki knew how to exploit.

“I wonder why can’t you attend to the _issue_ yourself if it is so pressing.” He gave Hiou Kazuki a venomous stare, fully aware of her motives. She could have gone to Zero herself but instead she asked Wu Renshun, her fiance to deliver Zero to him, the secret lover right under Yuuki’s nose. He seethed inside. Hiou Kazuki was aware of the nature of his relationship with Zero and now she was poking the hornet’s nest. Everyone on his side was now effectively suspicious of everybody and if he failed to play it right, he would lose both Zero and Yuuki. As for Aidou, he too was close to Yuuki. So whose side was he really on? What were the sides? Whose interests were being served?

“Simply because I cannot; I need to be in sound condition when we sit down with the hunters later and so must Lord Wu,” Hiou Kazuki explained in that same calm but threatening tone, “and I believe Yuuki is more than capable to tend to our dear Zero whilst we are away. Besides, I have this feeling that it is best if Lord Wu and I keep our _influences_ off Zero— for now, at least.”

It was ridiculous, getting worked up. Hiou Kazuki was obviously holding a deep seated vendetta against him but she cared deeply for Zero and didn't have anything against Yuuki. Roughly then, Hiou Kazuki’s anger was about acts, hatred about the mere existence of the hated. Hatred could evoke anger and was thus easily responded to with anger but he, Kuran Kaname was above that. 

“Let’s say what you say is true, that Zero is currently incapacitated, how would you explain Kiryu Zero’s absence to the hunters later?”

The look on her face was dark and ominous. After a long, eerie pause, she finally said, “Well, we’ll pull something out of the hat, I'm sure. I just hope you will try not to spook _it_.” 

Her words astounded him but then it dawned upon him to what she was referring to— Kiryuu Ichiru. Or rather, the perfect copy of Kiryuu Zero, the cunningly evil twin. That was the purpose of Tomohisa Atsushi, himself and now Hiou Kazuki keeping the younger twin existence a secret. Kiryuu Ichiru ideally was Kiryuu Zero’s foolproof backup. He remembered the twin’s interaction at Hiou Kazuki’s home; the open gazes and the unrestrained touches proved that they had renewed and reinforced their brotherly bond. 

Then suddenly, without warning, Hiou Kazuki perked up like a hound on a scent. She chuckled, “As cliche as this may sound— ready or not, here they come.”

Again, the pressure in the room changed but unlike Hiou Kazuki’s jarring entrance, this time it was smoother. Without a sound, barely making a ripple, the space behind her parted and the much awaited Wu Renshun emerged, alone— neither Zero nor Takano was with him.

Everything about Wu Renshun was just the same as he remembered; that proud, dignified way he carried himself, the long black hair that fell to his waist, but it was his eyes that struck him. He couldn't stop himself from staring into their smokey grey, almond shape. When Haruka and Juri were alive, Wu Renshun visited them wearing something similar to the deep red, embroidered hanfu. The wide sleeves, the crossed collars and long dark robes looked too elaborate to be practical but Wu Renshun was a tall slim male who carried himself with an air of dignity and a slight military bearing. 

Making a bow with hands folded in front, Wu Renshun greeted him, “Lord Kuran, it has been a long time since we last met. I trust you are well?” A confident air, was almost obscenely polite, and seemed genuine enough.

“Tolerably, Lord Wu,” he bowed in return, glancing at Yuuki and Aidou to make sure they had both done the same. “It is an honour to have you here and I believe you have not been introduced to my fiancée, Yuuki and Aidou Hanabusa.”

“I must say you do resemble Juri, Yuuki-chan,” said Wu Renshun. A pleasant voice from a pleasant face that came with the mysterious handsome stranger who towered over her made Yuuki blush— the issue concerning Zero temporarily forgotten. “And you young one, my condolences on your loss. I knew your father, Nagamichi, quite well, Hanabusa-kun,” he added, emphasising the past tense with a touch of detachment that made him seem world weary and wise but at the same time discreetly announced that he knew of the circumstances which had taken place at the Hanadagi’s. Hiou Kazuki and Wu Renshun were indeed suitably matched.

“That’s enough posturing, Ren. Why aren’t they here?” Hiou Kazuki asked abruptly. Her gaze wandered to meet Wu Renshun’s and stayed there. In a brief window that must have been accidental, worry shadowed her eyes and drew her mouth into a deep frown. 

Wu Renshun drew in a heavy breath. He shook his head at his fiancée to address him instead, “I am so sorry we've imposed upon you, Lord Kuran, for Kazuki here has always been an impulsive one.”

“Ren—“ 

“Patience, Kazuki. I cannot imagine why you are weighing the Kurans down with something that we ourselves could have easily handled. Our Kaede is fine thanks to Zero quick thinking, but if Zero doesn’t get the sustenance he need he will—“

“Don’t you finish that sentence, Ren,” Hiou Kazuki interjected suddenly, “We are wasting time and he will be as good as _that_ if you don’t bring him here soon.”

He eyed her carefully. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was suddenly nervous. “Wu-sama, Kazuki-san had explained her reasons and it is not a burden for us at all because Kiryuu Zero is someone to us,” he daringly interrupted the pair. For a moment all of them were silent, as Wu Renshun and himself took stock of each other.

“Alright—“ Wu Renshun said in a resigned tone, glimpsing Yuuki and Aidou’s frowns. “Although, I must caution all of you that none of this should have happened, it was Zero’s decision and it was not Kaede’s fault. I must beg of you to stay calm and rational.”

It only took a split second for the portal to reopen and out came a haggard Takano Keiji with a limp and lifeless Zero in his arms. 

“No, no, no,” muttered Yuuki, cradling Zero’s head as soon as Takano lowered him to the floor. His eyes were closed, skin as pale as the snow outside and his lips stained blood red. Even his chest was not moving but that doesn’t mean much because Zero was still whole and intact, not reduced to dust. That meant the silver haired vampire hunter was weakened, still alive but only barely. 

“I’m sorry,” Takano said quietly. “I tried giving him mine but he showed no reaction.”

‘A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one, so they say,’ Hiou Kazuki’s voice pierced the haze that had settled over his brain. She was standing passively beside him, watching Wu Renshun retrieve Takano Keiji but her message rang clear. Her methods aside, it was clear to him then that she had brought Zero in hope that they could stem the damage done. Kiryuu Ichiru would have been the logical choice but she was right, she needed Ichiru to be present at the meeting at the Hunter Association Headquarters in Zero’s place. 

“Aidou—“ he spoke. Immediately, the blond understood, launched himself into action by securing Zero and motioned for Yuuki to follow him out of the office. A traitor or not, Aidou at least would see to Zero’s recovery.

“Again, allow me to express regret for all for all the unfortunate things that have happened. It wouldn’t have if Kazuki and I had taken better care of our Kaede here.” Wu Renshun said with his eyes narrowed, pushing Takano Keiji’s head down as far as he could in a forced apology.

It was not surprising, but Wu Renshun’s apparent offhand admission that Takano Keiji, who was also affectionately called Kaede, a Level D was _theirs_ as a frankly startling assertion for a pure blooded vampire to make. He hoped Hiou Kazuki would utter something verbally or telepathically to further explain the circumstances but to his chagrin she remained silent. 

“If you’d excuse me, Ren— I should go back to the task at hand,” she piped instead. 

“Be safe and we will see you later.” 

In return, Hiou Kazuki gave a mock salute that made Wu Renshun smile. Then she started on her way through her sinister looking portal. What must it be like, for them a pair of powerful purebloods with a bond which must have been so solid it survived the trials of time? How exactly does Takano, a vampire hunter, come about?

“Kazuki can be brazen, audacious, not caring where others stand, nor with whom she is dealing with. Usually she meant well, so I truly hope that she was not causing too much trouble.” The tone of Wu Renshun’s voice wasn't exactly regretful. Although he had offered him a generic version of an apology on their behalf, it still lacked sincerity. 

When it came to Hiou Kazuki, the response that he could think of involves hurtful words, such as sarcasm, and cynical remarks. They are not physical, but they are still deadly responses that would incite the other pureblood’s wrath. Hence, he kept mum. 

As a result of his silence, Wu Renshun casted his eye upon him, and he looked back steadfastly. With a resigned, defeated sigh, Wu Renshun took his leave and departed the same way he came with an oddly subservient Takano Keiji in tow. 

He found himself stunned, uncomprehending and deflated by the sudden turn of events. However, before he could fully recompose himself, he was assailed by the scent of Yuuki’s blood permeating in the air.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 9th, 2020  
> Yuuki bashing(?) I’m sorry but not really.  
> There should be more to the chapter but I decided to post half because it has been too long. The second half is where my problem, block, clog lies.  
> There’s tons of mistakes as always, even the spacing between paragraphs are wonky but I ran out of time because I have drive out in fifteen minutes, cross four state borders and I’m not done packing. Yeah four.. coz it’s a teeny country. (￣∇￣) Good luck to me attempting to pass the gestapo-level police+military joint roadblocks tho. Whee~ the country is easing the control order in two days but I have to be somewhere by tomorrow. 
> 
> I’ll try to get back to this tomorrow evening. Maybe. *headdesks*
> 
> June 10th, 2020  
> ‘Repaired’ the paragraph spacing while waiting for turn at the clinic. I’m sick, yep.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw.. if you noticed, I mark some of my chapter titles with ‘•TITLE’ or ‘••TiTLE’ or with a *  
> Why? Because it is to mark, indicate whether the chapter is :-  
> -a naughty one[ ‘•TITLE’ ] or  
> -a very, very, explicitly NAUGHTY one [ ‘••TiTLE’ ]  
> -one that has some kind of sketch or image in it [ ‘*TITLE’ ] 
> 
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> \\(//∇//)\


End file.
